The Hardest Part
by JanieP
Summary: Naruto was no friend of fate, but right here and now he had to admit, ending up in the past probably had happened with a bit of help.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

So, here it is, my first fanfiction on fanfictionnet. :D *excited* I know, everyone else is excited, too.

I obviously don't own Naruto, but I swear, if Kishimoto would only read ONE text message I sent him, the manga would end in NaruSasu and lots of drama. xD

Uh, warnings... actually, none, so far, hehe.

Either way, enjoy the story! :3

* * *

><p>Naruto was no friend of fate.<p>

He didn't like to believe that everything he did and would do was already laid out before him by some invisible, capricious force; it bothered him to think that the path he walked was the path he was meant to walk, not the one he chose to walk. And if he thought further than that, when he thought about Sasuke and himself and what they both had been through, then he refused to accept that it all had been fate. If so, then everything was useless, everything he did and everything he had fought for so desperately was just as much worth as a small corn of sand falling through the hourglass.

But those thoughts had to be prepared for a heavy battle against something else – and it was the doubt rising up in his heart, something he rarely felt, and if he did, tried to force back to where it came from.

However, in this very moment, while playing with a medium-sized scroll in his hands, wiping the last bits of dust away, revealing a colorful ornament lining it all the way on the back, he started to feel exactly what he hated to feel – the doubt rising in his heart, biting it like some poisonous insect.

He had found the scroll in a shack a few kilometers away from the still damaged Konoha; he had found the shack on pure coincidence actually, when he had only walked around restlessly to clear his head of all thoughts bothering him. He couldn't resist, he had to give in to his curiosity and sneak inside. On first glance, he thought it was just some abandoned little cottage, but when he looked closer, he saw things that made his heart skip a beat.

An open closet with white, flame-covered coats stood by the door, a collection of sealed kunai lined the wall, a small, messed-up bed stood in the center and by its side was a nightstand on which stood a photograph of the two people he would do anything to see once again.

Being in a shack his parents had been in a long time ago made his feelings turn around and double over multiple times until he could've sworn his heart had jumped out of his chest, simply because its mortal cage hadn't served enough space to handle all the bliss he felt.

Even though the interior of the small cottage was covered in dust and dirt, even though the air he breathed was moist and stale, and even though nobody had cared for it in the past sixteen years, Naruto could feel the presence of both his father and his mother in here, he saw them hanging out in relaxed times, saw them fuzzing around in bad times, saw them both utterly desperate and beyond happy in the night of his birth. Something he felt choked him, made his throat feel narrow and his heart fill with regret and loss at the same time.

There was no way he could keep himself from exploring the room, let his hand glide over dusty surfaces, rummage through the shelves and cupboards, find what they had left, retrieve things of a past he probably would've lived and loved. Bittersweet happiness filled him, and before he knew, time flew by. He felt like part of a family more than ever, having found something he could call his own now, having found something he thought had been lost before he had even known it existed.

And then he had found a scroll.

The very one he was holding now, and he wondered why he had taken that particular scroll, and not one of the many, many others. Because he liked the color? Because he had found the size was big enough to contain important information, but not large enough to confuse him?

Why had he taken the scroll? Why had he left the photograph of his parents back where it stood, and had picked a ninjutsu scroll of all things to keep? Why would he leave the house as it was, why wouldn't he clean it up and turn it back to an enjoyable small house for him to live in?

Why had he taken the scroll?

In time, Naruto would find the answer.

For now, he wondered if it had been fate.

"So, Iet's say, my Dad wanted me to learn some awesome jutsu,", Naruto stood before Tsunade, who had all the reason to look back at him with annoyance; not only was he keeping her from work, but also was he getting on her nerves.

"And, let's say, he left something behind for me, what would it be?"

"Besides a pack of intelligence?", she retorted, glancing back to the documents she was reading while listening to the young shinobi, "Probably nothing. Your father thought he'd live to see you grow up, I doubt he kept some things in a shoebox called 'for Naruto, because I will be dead' or whatever."

He pouted at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Don't you underestimate my Dad!", he defended himself, "I bet he was smarter than anybody, so he was prepared for everything. Like, look at the Rasengan."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, and it was only a subtle sign for the fury rising up inside her, "What about it, he just wasn't able to finish it because, Naruto, just in case you failed to notice, he died at a very young age. Which might happen to you as well if you continue pissing me off like that."

"Oh, you are so wrong!", he accused her, pointing an angry finger her, "He knew he couldn't _ever _finish Rasengan, because he lacked the chakra and all, and he knew if I had the Kyuubi and stuff that I could and-,"

"Naruto!", she cut him off – with no success, though.

"-, don't you interrupt me! And then, look at what I did. Yeah! Say it! Saaa~y it! Huh? Huh? What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes, "You finished it."

Naruto was proud, "I finished it! Yeah, don't look at me like I'm only getting on your nerves, woman."

The Hokage cramped her fingers around her pencil and one clearly saw the strain she was suffering from trying to not kill the blonde teen, "Naruto. What's the effin' point of your visit?"

"I want to know how he would've stored any info for me!"

"How should I know? I hardly knew your Dad. Ask Kakashi. He'd know more and he has the patience to deal with you, and now leave me alone, I have work to do."

"Whatever.", he muttered, "You're no help at all, baa-chan."

"Adios, Naruto."

While muttering curses under his breath, Naruto left the Godaime's tent and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. Needless to say, he had opened the scroll, and with the little knowledge about ninjustu that actually had managed to stay in his head, he could tell it was a scroll containing a time-space ninjutsu. Naruto knew his father had been famous for these kind of jutsu, he just had no idea what to do with the scroll. He wasn't the type to sit down and study a scroll, he even had no idea what to make out of all the signs and instructions he had read so far. All the info he had gained out of reading the parchment was that his father had the most girly and orderly handwriting he had ever seen, and that somewhat bothered him. Why that was the case, he wished he knew, but he had successfully convinced himself that his father had asked his mother to write it all down.

The jutsu's structure seemed easy enough to him – form the seals _boar snake rat horse_ and then channel your chakra towards the seal on the kunai, and that was where the scroll stopped making sense. Naruto was wondering what kind of jutsu it was; he was certain it wasn't the famous Hiraishin, for he didn't need any seals for that. Also, the fact that there stood something like _focus chakra on seal and memory_ confused him. Memory? Maybe he was wrong and it was a genjutsu or something like that. Considering the thought, it sounded even more plausible than the time-space explanation he had come up with. What if it was a manipulative jutsu, confusing the enemy with illusions of something?

"Argh, that sucks so bad! I wanna know! I wanna know what kind of jutsu that is!", Naruto ruffled his hair angrily, annoyed by the questions popping up in his mind.

But instead of talking to Kakashi like Tsunade has suggested, he walked straight to his own tent and searched the scroll from his backpack. He opened it, rolled it out on the floor and sat down in Indiana-style before it. Thinking hard, he tried to understand what he was seeing, but needless to say, he felt like reading a foreign language.

"Damn you, Dad. Why were you such a freakin' genius?", he muttered and rolled the scroll further open, "Form seals... channel chakra... have seal ready... blablabla...", he sighed deeply and leaned his head back, "I know why I suck at ninjutsu."

After two hours of staring at the paper like an idiot, Naruto decided to really ask for some advice. He wrapped the scroll back up and hurried towards Iruka's tent.

"Iruka-sensei?", he asked while entering, "Is it a bad time?"

The Chuunin turned around towards his former protégé and smiled warmly, "Oh, Naruto, No, not all, come on in!"

Naruto nodded and decided to not talk around the topic, "Listen, I found this scroll the other day and wondered if you could help me with it?"

Iruka frowned at the blonde while taking the scroll from his hand, "Huh? Why are you not asking Kakashi-san? I'm not as efficient with ninjutsu as he is."

"Yeah, yeah, but I had the feeling I should ask you first."

Seemingly proud and happy about those words, Iruka took the scroll, headed towards a table and rolled it open. After scanning the symbols and the text for a few minutes, his eyes narrowed and he looked at Naruto with dark features, "Naruto. Where did you find that?"

And the teenager suddenly felt nervous under his former sensei's stare, "Uh-uhm... in some... sort of... shack? Somewhere... outside?"

Iruka eyed him suspiciously for a few moments, "This clearly is the Yondaime's handwriting."

So much for his father writing like a girl.

"O-Okay...?"

"And as far as I can tell, it is some sort of unfinished time-space-ninjutsu. No wonder you're having problems with it. The Yondaime was a genius when it came to developing ninjutsu, if he couldn't finish it, it clearly is a hard jutsu to learn."

"Yeah, tell me about it.", Naruto muttered, remembering all the hard work and time it had cost him to perfect the Rasengan, "Ne, sensei, what kind of time-space-ninjutsu is it?"

Iruka rolled the scroll back and closed it before he handed it back to Naruto, "It doesn't matter, Naruto, it's unfinished. That actually makes it dangerous to use, we have no idea what it'll do. You better bring it back to where you found it."

Naruto wondered if Iruka was still as stupid as to believe he'd listen. He played the disappointed teenager and let his head hung low, "Oh. Okay."

Iruka ruffled his hair, "Hey. Don't be sad – your strong on your own already, you don't need any jutsu the Yondaime scribbled down on a scroll."

"Yeah. Thanks, sensei.", he said, "I'll see you around."

"See you, Naruto."

Of course Naruto headed back to shack where he sat down on the bed and started reading the scroll for the hundredth time. Something told him that he was supposed to understand what this jutsu consisted of, that he could do it, like he had completed the Rasengan.

And he'd find out what he had to do, no matter what.

"Alright.", Kakashi smiled, though it was hidden behind his mask, "Everyone ready for the mission?"

Sakura nodded while smiling, Sai was looking like he always did (indifferently) and now it actually was Naruto's part to throw his arms in the air and yell a motivated "Yasha!", but he had no energy for that. All his energy had been used the previous night to learn the stupid time-space ninjutsu. The only good thing that came out of it was sleeping in a real bed instead of a stupid sleeping bag. A second good thing – he had at least memorized what he needed to do for the jutsu. Wanting to practice after the mission, Naruto had snatched himself a sealed kunai as well, for he needed one of the special weapons his father had manufactured. The only problem was his sleep-deprivation, he felt as if he could drop down on the floor and sleep for years.

"Naruto? Everything alright?", Sakura asked with genuine worry in her voice while walking over to him "You look so pale."

"Uhh... I guess the cup-ramen I had for breakfast had expired...", which wasn't even lie, he had overslept and in his desperate hurry, he had eaten one of the cup-ramen stored in one of the cupboards in the shack. Sixteen years didn't lie after all.

"Well, let's head out, everyone!"

From the outside, Naruto probably looked like he was really concentrating on the mission to go smoothly. On the inside, however, he was running all the information he had memorized from the scroll through his brain. It nearly drove him insane that he just couldn't figure it out – when he had spent all night throwing sealed kunais and forming seals he had never been able to do in the first place.

At some point, he wondered why he was so eager to learn the jutsu anyway. Sometimes, he wished he was more like Shikamaru, so he could just let it be, but he was pumped with determination, and it forced him to just go on until he dropped dead on the floor because of exhaustion.

"Okay, everybody, we're on enemy territory.", Kakashi's voice was low and deep, causing Naruto to really feel alarmed about the situation. They stopped jumping from branch to branch and all scattered down on one each to listen to further orders from the gray-haired Jonin.

"We're gonna move in formation c.", he went on explaining, "Sai, you'll be backup. Naruto, remember to not let your guard down. Sakura, we'll need you for the final blow."

Sakura and Sai spoke as if they possessed one mouth, "Understood."

Naruto, on the other hand, only suppressed a yawn and nodded. He wasn't in the mood for a mission, he was almost obsessed with the scroll. Obsession, that was the word he had been searching for - God, if anyone had ever told him he'd become a geek in ninjutsu, he'd laughed himself to death.

The team moved on, and Naruto was falling behind without noticing it in the first place. Sakura glanced over her shoulder every now and then, scolding him with her glare, but he didn't realize anything at the moment. Whatever part of his brain wasn't sleep-deprived was thinking about how he could manage to exact the technique his father had planned years and years ago.

And before he knew, the inevitable had to happen; the enemy engulfed them in a heavy battle, which actually was more like an ambush for the blonde shinobi, since he had done what Kakashi had told him not to do – he had let his guard down.

The enemies fired kunai at them like rain, and Naruto tried to dodge every single one. Without thinking, he grabbed one from his kunai-sachet strapped around his thigh, not realizing it was the sealed one he had picked.

"Naruto! Watch out!", Kakashi yelled and the blonde spun around, sensing the danger from behind. His instincts kicked in and he almost automatically changed to Sennin Mode, thus was able to survive the Katon jutsu he was fired at without any harm done.

"Woah, that was close...", he muttered to himself and quickly jumped towards another branch to survey the situation. Five enemies were battling his comrades, he could sense five more in hiding, which meant they were ten against four. He quickly conjured seven Kage Bunshin and let them find the hidden shinobi while he contemplated to change to his tailed-beast mode, when-,

There was someone trying to ambush him from behind, he could sense the shinobi's chakra preparing for an attack. Naruto spun around and instinctively changed towards his tailed-beast cloak.

He threw the kunai he still held in his hand and heard Kakashi yell behind him to get out of the way – he was ready to attack with a Raikiri, but Naruto didn't move. Instead, he watched how the sealed kunai flew towards the enemy and he suddenly had the feeling as if he knew what he should do – his hands started to form seals _boar snake rat horse, crap, that was tiger, what the hell am I doing-,_ and then he channeled his chakra towards the kunai, having his father's face before his inner eye, imagining him to perform the very same jutsu.

Something strange happened, then. He suddenly was in his subconscious, only for a very brief moment, not even second, where he saw the Kyuubi opening his eyes, clearly wanting to know what his host was doing right now, and Naruto could've sworn he saw him grin gleefully. Back in the real world, he heard the distant voices from his teammates as they yelled his name, and the world around him was blurring together to one colorful mess, his head felt funny, his heartbeat was deafening him and his body felt like it was crushed multiple times. Before he could do anything; let it be to yell, to move, to think, blackness swallowed him entirely.

* * *

><p>"I think he's dead, otou-san."<p>

There was the sound of wind ruffling through leaves. He knew that sound, because in summer he'd wake up to that sound every morning. Come to think of it, the wind felt really good on his face, so warm and gentle, like a hand stroking his cheek.

"I don't think so. If you look close enough, he's still breathing. He's just knocked-out."

"Look! He has a Konoha hitai-ate!"

Of course I have that, he thought lazily while trying to turn around, not really realizing he couldn't move properly. Come to think of it, his head felt like it was filled with brick stones, not to mention the rest of his body, which felt even worse.

"Hn."

A hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head up, intensifying the pain he felt and bringing it to a whole new level. He groaned and forced his eyes open. He saw only smeared colors, and blinked, and the colors cleared up a bit until he looked into a grim face.

"See. He's awake."

Whoever had lifted him up let him fall down not so gently again. Naruto moaned with pain and tried to support himself on his arms. Choking on a throbbing pain that made his head feel as if it was about to explode, he opened his eyes again. This time, he could see the world around him a bit more detailed.

Blinking the blurriness further away, Naruto sat down on his knees and brought a hand to the back of his head, rubbing the sore place. "Owww... owww, crap. What happened?"

"Otou-san and I returned from training. We found you laying here.", the voice clearly belonged to a child and when Naruto opened his eyes again he saw a young boy crouching on the floor before him, eying him curiously with big, dark orbs.

"Eh?"

"What's your name, boy?", the deeper voice, probably the father of the kid, demanded sternly and Naruto turned around. Looking up, he saw the grim face from earlier, this time only with a sharp vision and it looked even more moody than before.

"Uhm-,", he swallowed, his throat felt as if it was barbed, his mind was a blank piece of paper, answering seemed somewhat out of question for the moment.

"What? Can't speak? I asked you a question!", the man barked and Naruto faintly noticed the boy by his side wincing at the deep, harsh voice of the older man, "You better answer.", he whispered quietly, "Father doesn't like to repeat himself."

"Itachi, be quiet.", the man snapped to shut his son up and it finally caused pieces of realization to make it through the veil of numbness of Naruto's mind – Itachi.

The boy's name – was Itachi?

"Your name... is Itachi?", he muttered and turned back to the kid. His raven hair reached his chin, his round face had a healthy, fair complexion. Under his dark eyes were two bruise-like lines, and he knew the face he was looking at was the same he knew from a certain twenty-year old male who-,

"Oh holy shit...", he slapped his face when the pieces slowly added up to a bigger picture, and it was a picture he really didn't like. In fact, this was a catastrophe. He looked back at the grim looking man, suddenly knowing it was the leader of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku, the man who would years later plan Konoha's downfall.

"Damn. Damn, damn, damn."

Now he knew what the jutsu had been meant to accomplish, crystal clear before his eyes. He knew what his father had been working on, what he hadn't managed to finish. Everything suddenly made so much sense – think of a memory; it wasn't meant to create an illusion, but to give the user a spot in the past to teleport back to.

The past.

"Boy! Answer my question!"

Naruto ignored Fugaku; he had bigger problems than an angry Uchiha in his midlife crisis. He had landed in the goddamn past – and looking at Itachi, who couldn't be older than four or five, he had landed sixteen, seventeen years back. And the more he understood where he was, the more he noticed how shit-deep he was in trouble.

_Damn_. And that was a good word to describe this situation.

* * *

><p>Ah, the first chapters ends here - I know, it was too short, right? So, did you like it? Hate it? You might as well tell me... :3 Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! :)

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far! :3 I'm really glad you liked the first chapter!

Well, here is the next one, I hope you'll enjoy~

* * *

><p>Naruto, shocking himself, suddenly understood why Itachi had accepted (or will accept? He kinda had to change his timeline-thinking now) the order to kill off his clansmen – because Uchiha Fugaku was a goddamn royal pain in the ass.<p>

"Uzumaki, huh? I think you are underestimating me here, boy. The Uzumaki clan is extinct.", the leader of the Uchiha clan growled while standing before him, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes cold as ice and his mouth curled downward in a grim line. Fugaku had wasted no time after he had managed to get Naruto on his feet; he had tied his arms behind his back, had blindfolded him and dragged him somewhere. When he could see again, Naruto was in a room with a table and two chairs, a window covered with shelters and stale, smelly air.

Needless to say, the dutiful police officer had sent for the Hokage to come. In fact, Naruto wasn't unhappy about that, quite the contrary. He was sure Minato would believe him, make Fugaku leave and he could explain everything to his father. Well, not really everything – he probably should shut his mouth about being his future orphaned son.

He repeated his story – which actually was no lie – for the billionth time now, "I'm telling you, my parents died shortly after my birth, this is the name I was given!", he pressed through gritted teeth, feeling his patience running through his fingers like sand, "I don't know who they were!"

"You are repeating yourself, and I'll gladly say it again for you – I don't believe any of your ridiculous lies.", Fugaku grunted, "The Hokage will deal with you – as for me, you clearly seem more like a spy to me than some orphaned shinobi. I have never seen you in this village before, you can't possibly be from Konoha. So, tell me, who sent you?"

"Wh-what, a-,... are you out of your mind?", Naruto snapped, struggling so fiercely against the ropes that the chair was rocking back and forth, "A spy? You gotta be kiddin' me! I earned this hitai-ate! I'm no liar, goddamit!"

"We'll see about that.", Fugaku snarled when there was a knock on the door. Naruto knew who it was and still he started to feel nervous. He had no idea how long he had been in this room with the Uchiha, but after arguing with the man for what seemed to have been hours, he was wondering why he didn't feel relieved to be left alone with his father.

"Yes."

The door opened and – to Naruto's disappointment – it wasn't the Hokage who entered, but a Jonin he didn't know. He had brown hair reaching to his chin, his hitai-ate tied neatly around his forehead. A few stubbles were around his cheeks and his blue eyes looked somewhat mischievous, as if he was thinking it funny that the oh-so-mighty Uchiha Fugaku made such a fuss over a teenage-shinobi.

He bowed briefly, "Uchiha-san, I'm here to escort the captive to the Hokage Tower."

Fugaku wasn't very content with that, "Where is Hokage-sama?"

The Jonin didn't lose his composure under the stern glare, "He has a meeting he cannot post-bone. He asked me to bring the boy."

The police officer wasn't too happy about the news, but he nodded at the Jonin, "Fine with me. Just make sure he doesn't escape."

"Of course."

The Jonin came towards him and grabbed him by the upper arm, yanking him close, not saying a thing to him and actually ignoring him perfectly. They didn't leave the building, they only left the room and then took a few steps down the hallway.

"Alright, time to leave.", the Jonin formed a seal with his right hand and they both disappeared. While Naruto felt as if his insides took a rollercoaster ride, he was reappearing in the Hokage's office – which looked completely different from what he was used to.

Instead of the many, many shelves he knew from Tsunade's office, the walls were covered with scrolls, seals, pictures and photographs. There was one shelf filled with decorative objects, more seals and more scrolls, another shelf on the other side held many folders and boxes. The desk was orderly and neat, the Hokage coat his father had worn during his working hours hung over the faux leather chair. There was a small kitchen in one corner of the office; the windows were open, letting warm air and city noises inside the room. It was then that Naruto noticed a radio was running.

"Well, you say your name is Uzumaki?", the Jonin asked and started to walk around the office; he walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the coffeepot on the stove and poured himself a cup.

Naruto, having a feeling this man was nicer than Fugaku, nodded politely, "Yes. Uzumaki Naruto, but that kinda seems to be a problem."

"Kinda.", the Jonin agreed and nodded towards the pot before smiling, "Coffee?"

"Uhm... no, thanks?", he asked with a quiet voice; was the Jonin allowed to just help himself with coffee? His father must be a very open-minded Hokage, sharing his office-kitchen and stuff.

"Alright. Anything else, maybe? Water? Coke?", he said when he opened the fridge, poked his head inside, "Ah, sorry, out of coke. I have beer, though."

Naruto blinked, confusion visible on his face and causing him to narrow his eyes, "I don't mean to be rude, but... are you allowed to do that?"

The Jonin swirled around and almost spilled some coffee on the floor, "What, am I-,? Oh! I forgot-,", he grinned and suddenly, with a cloud of smoke bursting from his body, the Jonin changed to a man in his twenties who looked more like Namikaze Minato.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"Sometimes I kinda forget to reverse the henge.", Minato said and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry. I'm Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. I guess you kinda have a bad impression of me now, since I sort of lied to Uchiha, but I have all reason to not trust him, believe me. And I guess you didn't mind me playing a little trick on that uptight Uchiha princess, hehe."

"O-Okay...", Naruto said and couldn't help but stare at his father. He looked somehow really different than the Minato he met in his subconscious, somehow, he had the impression that he looked younger, but there was something else about him – something about his eyes. They were brighter, more filled with energy. And as he thought further, he realized – they were void of regret.

Minato quickly ripped Naruto from his thoughts, "Anyway, where was I? Well, I-, oh, let me untie you first.", he smiled and walked over to his future son. He removed the ropes and offered him a seat by the desk. "Well, that's better, I guess."

Naruto, however, didn't want to waste any time, "Uhm, Mina-, I mean, chrm, Hokage-sama, I have something to-,"

Then, with a big grin, the older sat down on the opposite side and smoothly cut him off, "So, you managed to complete my time-travel jutsu."

Naruto felt as if his eyeballs were popping out of their sockets. "You-, what? How-, how did you-,"

Minato went on, the grin not fading from his lips, "Well, first of all, I've never seen you around here, but you have a Konoha hitai-ate, which has black fabric instead of navy-blue one, which could mean you stole a plate and sewn it on fabric, but it looks pretty professional to me, so I'll just believe it's really yours, meaning you are a shinobi of this village. Secondly, you are too old to have been appointed Chuunin by myself, and I doubt you have been appointed Chuunin by Sandaime-sama either – you do hold the rank of a Chuunin, right?"

"Well, actually-,"

He waved his hand dismissively, "Doesn't matter, really. Where was I? Anyway, someone like you would stick out of the crowd, I'd remember that hair and those strange whiskers. And thirdly, I can feel your chakra, it's not wavering when you talk, meaning you are no liar. It his, however, a wind-natured chakra, and the only two wind-chakra users in this village are Asuma Sarutobi and myself.", obviously proud he had figured all of that out, Minato went on, "That means, you either really managed to sneak inside this village, steal a hitai-ate and a complete shinobi armory, or you have, by whatever ways possible, found the scroll I had written a time-travel jutsu on and finished it."

Naruto was flabbergasted by the Hokage's words. In fact, he was beginning to doubt his own skills as a shinobi when his Dad, who was, what, five, six years older?, had figured it all out in less then ten minutes.

"I take your silence as a yes?"

A nod was all he managed. He suddenly felt ridiculous amounts of admiration for his father, more than ever before in his life.

"So,", Minato stirred his coffee with a spoon and picked the cup up, "I'm curious. What did I do wrong? I mean... you don't look older than I was when I invented it, so, either you had beginner's luck or you're talented as hell.", he took a sip and then smiled sincerely at him.

Naruto blinked at the Hokage, and suddenly had to admit that there was some sort of blurry gap in his memory. Concentrating, he tried to remember what he had done to actually end up in the past – he had been on a mission, he had been distracted, he had gotten ambushed... and finally, he had used the jutsu Minato had scribbled down on the scroll.

But what had he done to successfully perform it?

"Oh... I kinda...", he scratched his temple, "Sorry. Slipped my memory, really. It's... all fuzzy. I was on this mission and I kinda got ambushed and... I used the jutsu, but it had never worked before... strange."

"Hm.", the Hokage hummed inside his cup before he set it down, rubbing his chin, "Memory loss might be a side-effect of traveling back in time. After all, I didn't expect it to be easy to just teleport yourself back to the past. See, time-space ninjutsu are tricky. Even with the Hiraishin-, you do know what the Hiraishin is, right?"

A nod, "Yes, it means that you tele-,"

"Good, good, that's all I wanted to hear. Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. Even with that jutsu, I experience side-effects. Like, for example back in the war where I had to use it multiple times in a row, I started to feel really sick and light-headed. Kinda was embarrassing, but, well.", he explained, "So it doesn't surprise me you don't really remember much. It should get better over time, though."

"Oh. Okay.", God, his father was chatty. Hadn't his mother told him it was the other way around with the two of them? Wait – what if she was right, and she talked even more than his father?

"Any other side-effects? Dizziness? Nausea?"

"Not yet, I guess. Or hope."

"Right. So, speaking of time,", Minato didn't stop smiling, "How do we get you back?"

"Back?"

"Well, to your time.", the Hokage finished, "Obviously, you can't stay here. Say, are you even born yet?"

"Well, what date do we have?"

"September the twenty-first nineteen-ninety-four."

Naruto frowned and did some calculating in his head, suddenly finding it very difficult to do the easiest math without a calculator. Scratching his chin, he started using his fingers. "Uhm... no, I'm not born yet. My birthday is the-,"

"Enough information.", Minato interrupted him and held up a single hand, "The less I know about you or the future, the better. I have no idea what kind of effects it'll have when you tell me more than you probably should.", and then it seemed as if the Hokage was talking to himself rather than to Naruto, "What if you already changed history by just coming here... what if your presence in a time where you aren't even born yet affects your history already? Hm... interesting... maybe there would be some sort of way around that... an invisibility jutsu, maybe, to just subtly change things in the past without others seeing you? Hmm...", he then realized he was talking to himself – which looked hilarious on its own already.

"Ah. Sorry, I drifted off. So, no information-sharing. Unless I desperately, down-on-my-knees, death-bed-wish-like demand it. Or order it – as your Hokage, you know?"

"O-oh. Well, okay.", Naruto shrugged, "Fine by me."

Actually, he was not fine with that. There were a lot of things he was dying to tell his Dad – things a son always wants to tell his father, like completing the Rasengan, like ending the Fourth Shinobi World War, like fulfilling his and Jiraiya-sensei's wishes and hopes, meeting his expectations in so many ways and so on and so forth, Naruto's list was endless.

But most importantly, and it was like a stone on his heart, Naruto wished to tell his father what would happen in the night of his birth – out of very selfish reasons. He wanted to grow up with his parents, feel loved and accepted, cradled in the warm arms of his mother and protected by the strong ones of his father.

And, Naruto swore by all the Gods, he was so close to just spill it all – to just tell him everything. His common sense, however, was a bit stronger still, and he managed to keep his mouth shut.

Barely.

Still, he was feeling more comfortable by every passing second. It did feel as if he and Minato had been father and son all along. Well, maybe that was a bit farfetched, maybe he should call it friends, or acquaintances, but he enjoyed the presence of the young man and how relaxed he was in handling the 'boy from the future problem' was just the topping on Naruto's relief.

Well, until now, at least it was.

Because at that moment, Minato's lips curled into a dangerous grin and he said, "So, there still is one piece that doesn't fit the puzzle. How come a boy your age carries the name of the Uzumaki clan, of which we all know happens to be extinct, with only a very few scattered around the globe – and with my pregnant wife being one of the last?"

Naruto's heart dropped down to his stomach, only to suddenly rise up again and beating like a maniac inside his chest. He even felt his cheeks heating up – he had to keep his cool, but Minato's eyes pierced him mercilessly and he feared that no lie, nor the truth, would ever roll over his lips now.

Suddenly, there was another thought in Naruto's head – and he didn't know if he should start laughing or crying at it, for it was as ridiculous as it was brilliant. He returned his father's stare confidently – _why are you asking me if you already know, Mr Smartass?_ – and folded his arms in front of his chest. Suddenly, there was something else he wanted Minato to know; and it was the fact that he could play this game as well.

And then, Naruto said proudly: "Well, maybe my father had an affair with your wife."

* * *

><p>"I-I don't think that's such a good idea!", anxiety was biting his insides when he held his arms in front of his chest, but there was a stronger hand pushing the spot between his shoulder blades, causing him to slide forwards on the ground, "Really, I don't-,"<p>

"Shush.", Minato sternly shut him up and pushed him even closer to the door, labeled with a polished silver plate having _4F - Namikaze_ engraved in it, "My wife is a tiny bit hot-headed, but deep down inside her, she's got a soft core."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, she just doesn't know it yet.", the Hokage smiled and proceeded to erase the distance between them and the apartment, "Besides, she'll be thrilled to meet one of her clansmen."

Naruto's eyes held a glimmer of panic, "But, I already explained it to you-,"

"You mean, your little joke from earlier?", even though he couldn't see the grin on his father's face, he could hear it, "That was a good one. Just don't tell it to her."

"What, she's not gonna laugh?"

"No, she'll rip your head off."

"Oh.", Naruto made and suddenly remembered the very first impression he had had from his mother – which had screamed 'creepy' all over. Yeah, better keep his mouth shut this time.

After Minato had looked like a fool for about five seconds hearing the well-meant joke, he had burst out into such a hard fit of laughing, Naruto had feared he had to give first-aid-treatment. Considering his mother was far more hot-headed and short-tempered than his father was, it probably was only safe to just shut up - or she really would rip his head off with ease should she hear his little joke.

Minato fumbled a key from his coat pocket and slid it inside the lock, turned it around and mercilessly pushed Naruto inside, calling, "Babe, I'm home! And I brought a guest!"

"A guest?", came a shrill yell from the other room, joined with the sound of food frying in a pan, "I only cooked for two! Why didn't you call?"

Naruto stumbled inside and smelled something close to ramen. His mouth watering, he gathered his balance and automatically took a quick glance around. Everything was orderly and nice, the walls were painted in a soft crème color, the light was dimmed, the floor polished. Photographs covered the walls, the opened windows let air it, moving the silky curtains. Minato slipped his shoes off and Naruto copied him, remembering whatever manners he possessed. Only hesitantly he followed his father through the hallway, their bare feet shuffling pleasantly on the wooden floor.

Minato glanced back at him, "Want slippers?"

"I'm good.", he said hesitantly, wondering where his self-confidence had gone to all of the sudden. He felt small and insecure, unlike himself, and he couldn't help but believe it was because he was about to meet his mother.

However, once they entered the kitchen Naruto felt at home within the next second. The room was fairly huge for a kitchen meant for only two people, with a kitchen island and a large working counter. It was a mess, created out of his mother's cooking session, and he let his eyes wander towards the already set table, where he spotted a vase with some pink peonies.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you will want to meet that kid,", Minato said, giving his wife a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Uzumaki Kushina was standing by the oven, wearing a stained apron over her clothes. Her long, red hair was tied in a messy bun and when she turned around, Naruto saw a spoon in her hand, which looked more like a lethal weapon, her pretty face was grimaced with mild anger and – and he saw her insanely huge belly bulging under her clothes. Which, by the way, was because of his baby-version being inside there and about to be born in less than three weeks. That was so strange, thinking of himself being in there, so strange that is was almost scaring him, it was too scary to even think about, and he'd better stop staring at her like a goof because she noticed and-,

"Is that kid staring at me? I knew I started to look fat!", she wailed and pointed the spoon angrily at her husband, "You lair! You said I look gorgeous with my belly!"

Minato had lost the fight before it had begun, "Y-You do-,"

She was near tears, "Oh, why is that little bugger so comfortable inside there? I'm sick of being pregnant! I'm sick of not seeing my feet, I'm sick of being fat, I'm sick of being in pain all the time, and who's damn fault is it?"

"Uh-,"

"That's right, Mister! Yours alone!"

"Uhm, Kushina, we have a guest-,"

Her tears dried as fast as they had come and she beamed at Naruto, rushed towards him and started shaking his hand vigorously, "Ah! Yes, welcome! I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's gorgeous wife, Konoha's most talented kunoichi, feared among my enemies, loved by my allies!", Naruto spotted his father mouthing her words silently behind her back, but with an amused impression on his face. So, that introduction had some history, apparently.

"I hope you're hungry, but I'm afraid I didn't prepare enough food, thanks to my husband over there not informing me about you.", she frowned at him, "Wow, you have a strange beard. Looks like whiskers. Is that a trend you guys sport nowadays?"

Naruto was totally swamped with the situation, and now he had the living proof that his mother really was a motor-mouth, "Eh... actually-,"

"Oh, it kinda suits you. Looks cute!"

"Ehm... thank you, I guess.", he replied, not really able to look in her eyes, "Uhm, sorry for all the inconve-,"

"Shush! Sit down!", Kushina snapped at him and filled a bowl with ramen, "I'm just gonna improvise in case we don't have enough food.", she then smiled the sweetest smile Naruto had ever seen and he felt a giddy warmth in his belly, "There you go, have some ramen first, you look like you're not eating well, skinny to the bone. Do you like ramen?"

Naruto sat down and politely removed his hitai-ate, folded it and stored it inside his shuriken sachet, "Oh, you have no idea.", he said and drooled at the sight of homemade ramen in front of him. Inhaling the scent, he took the chopsticks she handed him and he started eating, "Itadakimasu!", and only after the first slurp of hot broth, he knew he had ended up in heaven instead of the past. "This is the best ramen I've ever had! Even better than Ichiraku's!"

Kushina giggled and hid it behind her hand, but he knew her modesty was only an act, "Well, he got the recipe for salty ramen from me. Because, really, his salty ramen taste like shit. Someone had to tell him."

"Totally.", he beamed at her before he got lost in the land of salty ramen, "This is so awesome!"

"So, I didn't even got to know who are? Never seen you around Konoha before...", she said while Minato sat down, removed his hitai-ate and smiled at him (did that guy ever stop smiling?).

Naruto panicked for a second, and instantly looked at him for help, what should he answer? If he told her his name, she'd know immediately, and he had no idea if she possessed the composure to not show him she knew who he was.

"Well...", he drawled, glancing at Minato, hoping he'd get the hint, "I kinda-,"

"He's a little genius.", his father grinned, "He finished the time-travel jutsu I started a few years ago, remember that jutsu, babe?"

Her glare was deadly, "Yeah, I remember the endless hours I had to watch you practicing that shit."

"Ah, yeah, that, too.", he grinned, "Anyway, he managed to complete it! And now here he is, the boy from the future. Actually, wait a sec," he said and rubbed his chin pensively, "What sounds better? The boy who traveled time? The boy who leaped through time-,"

"Isn't there a movie called like that?", Kushina asked while serving a bowl of ramen to her husband.

"Damn.", Minato said as if he was really disappointed while picking up his chopsticks, "Well, here he is and he's pretty cool. I like him."

"Wow, from the future.", she replied, but didn't really seemed that impressed. She sat down with her own ramen, "What's your name?"

"Uh...", his heart pounded against his throat and he licked his lips, "Uzumaki Naruto.", he said and felt as if his tongue was too lazy to move. And then it looked as if Kushina had been frozen. Naruto had a bad feeling about this, if Minato already kind of knew who he was, Kushina'd find out in no time, after all, she was his mother.

"Uzumaki... Naruto?", she asked and grimaced at him before she burst out in a not so womanly laughter, slapping the table with a flat hand and holding her belly with the other, "No way! All Uzumakis have red hair. At least, reddish brown. Nobody's as blonde as you are. Sure you ain't a Namikaze, being as a bright as you are, haha, that's such a good joke, get that, honey, get that?"

Minato laughed dryly, "Yeah, hilarious.", he said with a voice that had dropped a few levels below zero.

"Eh...?"

"Oh, it's an insider, back in the good old days, when this sissy here and I still had been cute genin in the Academy.", his mother explained while pointing a thumb at Minato, "See, he may be Hokage and stuff, but back then, people always made fun of his hair. And because he was such a geek, they started saying 'bright as a Namikaze', that was hilarious. Ah, the good old times, how I miss them."

"For you it may have been funny.", Minato grunted, he was even blushing a bit, "Thanks for telling the kid such details, honey, I had started to leave a cool impression on him. You ruined it all."

"Always a pleasure, sweetheart.", and then she gasped and turned her head towards Naruto again, "Gosh, your name's _Naruto?_ Wow, that's such a cool coincidence! Because, you see, Minato and I wanted to name our kid Naruto, too!"

"Oh, is that so?", he said, laughing awkwardly, slurping his soup, begging for the situation to just be over already.

"Yeah.", Minato said, fishing some noodles with his chopsticks, "I never knew Jiraiya-sensei's books were that popular."

"Uh, you mean, his non-porn books. The rest sells pretty well, actually. Kakashi's already finished the newest copy of Icha-Icha. Took him less than a day.", his mother happily slurped some noodles up.

"God, what did I do wrong with that boy...", Minato whispered to himself and was lost to his own thoughts again, "He's such a talented shinobi, but maybe he was lacking a mother-figure in his life... or maybe I was too lenient with him... or maybe I shouldn't have taken them to this stupid war...", he desperately ruffled his blonde mop of hair, "It traumatized him and now he's escaping reality with those porn books... oh my God, I ruined the boy's life, know it, I just know it... he's never gonna get out of that ANBU crap and be a Jonin, getting a genin team and leave his legacy in this world... and it's all my fault!"

"It's happening again.", Kushina sighed, but Minato didn't seem to hear her. She held a hand in front of her mouth and leaned towards Naruto, "Don't worry, he's perfectly fine. It's just... well, I think the one traumatized during the war is he himself. All that Hiraishin and stuff messed with his head."

"I heard that."

"I meant ya to.", Kushina smiled and decided to change the topic, "I'm so happy to know there are more Uzumakis around Konoha!", she slurped soundly, "Who are your parents?"

"Well...", he swallowed soundly and began stuttering, "They're... well... I'm-I'm an orphan. Kinda.", if you ignore the fact that both his parents lived in his head. Or had lived in his head, since it seemed that both had moved on to whatever awaited you in the afterlife. He caught a glance at Minato's face, which subtly started to show signs of realization.

Naruto felt guilty.

"Oh.", Kushina's face dropped with sincere sympathy, "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah.", he whispered and averted his eyes towards his bowl of ramen, "Me, too."

His mother gave him an encouraging smile before finishing her soup, "Well, I've made some fried rice with pork and some veggies and I actually planned vanilla-strawberry ice-cream with chocolate sauce for dessert. Hit your taste?"

Naruto laughed like an idiot, "Actually, I hardly eat anything but ramen... ehehehe!", he scratched the back of his head, "But, I'd really like to try some. It sounds awesome!"

"Right answer. I can see you don't eat healthily, but I know how you feel, you get addicted to all that flavor-enhancing crap and before you know it, you ate seven cup-ramen in a row."

"Exactly."

"Don't worry, I'll teach ya how to cook some awesome stuff, so when you get back, you can take good care of yourself, kid.", she smiled and when they were done with the ramen, she went on cooking.

"Well, good that you mention it, because honey, I just wondered,", Minato started, "We need to figure out how to get him back to his time and it might take a while until we do that, so, he could take the guest room until then, right?"

She swirled around and stared at him, "The guest room? You do know our baby's gonna be born in not even three weeks, and the guest room is supposed to be a nursery! When are you gonna do that, huh?"

"Hey, it's not my fault they were out of blue paint, and you said you wanted that cornflower-blue color, so I had to order it and it's not there yet and without paint, I cannot paint the walls!"

"As if it's my fault the baby's gonna be born soon and we need paint for a nursery! Every baby has a nursery, you wanna change his diapers in the kitchen, or what?"

Minato glared at her, "It's just gonna take a week or so until I'm done, I'm sure. Until then, he,", there was a finger pointing at Naruto, ",needs a place to stay! What, you want me to hand him over to Jiraiya-sensei?"

She gasped as if she was outraged, "No, you can't do that! That Ero-Sennin will totally mess with his head."

"So, what other option do we have – Kakashi is too young."

"Obviously."

"That leaves our best friends of the Uchiha clan."

She paled drastically, "God, Mikoto will _kill_ you if you do that! She has to take care of a baby and an infant, not to mention deal with that weirdo of a husband.", she sighed again, "Fine. As long as our baby-boy Naruto has a nursery by the time he's born, future-Naruto can stay."

"Thank you.", Naruto said politely, but couldn't help thinking that there won't be a nursery needed and he tried to ignore the sadness rising in his gut, but it was hard. He couldn't keep himself from wondering if this beautiful house would be destroyed by the Kuuybi's attack, wondering how it'd feel to see all of this hard work go to waste just like that. Across him sat the man who would try anything possible and beyond that to save a family, a village and a future. Beneath him stood a woman who, even in her last moments, thought about everyone's happiness but her own. And here he sat, between those two great heroes, and he felt small and insignificant.

There was no way he could keep his mind from trailing over to the two saddest words in the world – the what if. What if he could prevent all of the horrible things happening the night of his birth? Save his father, save his mother and so many others? He would have a family, he would be happy and have a fulfilled childhood.

At the same time, he knew he was foolish to even start thinking about changing the past in any way, as if he possessed hidden knowledge about time-travel, he knew things happened out of a reason. And here he was again, sitting on a table with his bickering parents, and had the nagging feeling that fate did pull the strings in this play.

* * *

><p>Ta-daaaaam, happy family reunion complete! You just gotta love the NamikazeUzumaki family!

Drop a review on your way out, aaalriiiight?

~Janie


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! :)

Before we go on - I'm happy you like the story! Thank you, and thank you again for reading&reviewing!

(Tiger&Bunny fans will get the joke, hihi xD)

_\(__・__ω__・ __)/_

Ah, it was a fast update, wasn't it? My muse was doing really fine yesterday, so I can present you the next chapter already!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Day two in the past already seemed like he wasn't even in the past - in fact, it seemed like a happy dream Naruto never wanted to end again.<p>

He had slept in a soft bed with fresh sheets and pillow cases (after Minato had removed all the tapestry rolls, brushes, nails, working tools and baby furniture to the storage again, Kushina had made the bed comfortable and nice for him) and in the morning he had woken up to a hearty breakfast made by his mother, consisting of hot coffee, freshly pressed orange juice, bacon and eggs as well as a huge bowl of fresh fruits. He never had had such a breakfast, not even once in his life, so it was needless to mention he had almost cried with joy. His father had already left for work, so he and his mother had had breakfast together.

He helped her do the dishes and clean the house until she had to leave for an appointment with the doctor, "Please take care of the house.", she said with a smile while packing her purse, "I should be back in an hour or so. I'll bring some lunch with me, any special wishes?"

He felt good knowing she trusted him enough to let him stay in the house alone, "Uhm, actually... no. I'll have whatever you'll buy.", he tried not to stare at her belly too much, but he couldn't help it - everytime his gaze fell on her, he could do nothing but stare, "Ehm, sorry for asking, but... is something wrong with the baby?", he asked even though he knew he was going to be a healthy baby-boy. Okay, maybe a healthy Jinchuuriki-slash-orphan-baby-boy and – he should stop with those depressing thoughts.

"No, it's just a routine check.", she answered, rubbing her belly affectionately, "So, you can do whatever you want - except creating a mess."

He nodded, "Sure."

"Wonderful.", she said and walked towards the front door, "I see you later, Naruto!"

"See you!", he called and waved at her. When she had left, the apartment seemed so very big and strangely silent. He sat down on the expensive looking couch and stared at the black screen of the TV in front of him. His mother was a miracle-worker – she managed to keep this house clean, cook like chef, was a motivating and caring wife ("Minato, get your lazy ass out of that bathroom! You'll be late for that damn meeting at eight!") and all that while being pregnant. He didn't even feel that much respect for his father, who actually accomplished a hell of a lot things, too, like running a village twenty-four-seven and taking care of a family.

He laid back on the couch, bedding his head on his crossed arms and stared at the white ceiling. Before he could doze off to a light slumber, however, someone else demanded his full attention.

"So, what a coincidence,", the Kyuubi's dark voice drummed down on his ears, "Back in the past, just three weeks before your birth."

Naruto, without really wanting it, was pulled to his subconscious and rolled his eyes before turning his head towards the caged Kyuubi, who eyed him curiously, "Geez, you must be really bored if you wanna have a chat with me now."

"Well, I actually am here to give some advice."

"Advice? From you?", he laughed humorlessly, "What a joke.", he was about to leave his subconscious when the Kyuubi held him back, "Do you really think you are here just to leave again? Come on, Naruto, not even you are that much of a fool. Admit it, you already thought about it, too."

He turned around again and eyed the Bijuu calmly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What, you don't know? For someone who always tries to save everybody, you don't really seem to see your biggest opportunity.", the Kyuubi chuckled, "Think about it. What if you could change it all?"

"Sorry to break the news to you, but there are some things you better not change. I don't like the idea of messing with history."

The fox grinned, exposing his fangs, "What, saving your parents' lives is messing with history? Preventing deaths is messing with history? What about the exclusion of the Uchiha clan afterward, leading to Itachi killing them all – and I guess you know what will happen to Sasuke because of that.", he paused for a brief second before he went on, "You could have the life you always wanted, Sasuke would be happy, Konoha would be unharmed. After all, you're the one who always whined about big bad Madara ruining it all.", then he chuckled at his own joke before sighing deeply, "But it's just too sad... you have all those opportunities laid out right in front of you, and still..."

Naruto was starting to feel both fed up and uneasy at the Bijuu's words, "Get to the point already."

The fox demon laughed as if he was amused, "You are just too scared to change it, Naruto. You're too scared to do something, because you're afraid of the consequences-,"

"Why don't you say it clearly?", Naruto interrupted him, his voice sour, "You hate it that you are under my control, and by changing the past, you could break free the night I am born. Is that it?"

The Kyuubi smirked at him, but his eyes had a hint of sincerity when he said, "Sorry, Naruto... but this time, I just was trying to give honest advice."

Before Naruto could think about the Kyuubi's words, the doorbell rang and ripped him away from his subconscious. For a short moment, he wondered whether he should even open up, but then he decided it could be the postman and thus, he got up and walked towards the front door, "Stupid fox. Always playing the tempting-like-the-devil role.", he muttered on his way to the front door - the bell rang a second time, whoever was visiting was not really patient.

Hesitantly, Naruto opened the door – and when he recognized who stood in the hallway, Naruto would've almost fallen on his behind out of shock and surprise, "Ka-,"

It happened unusually fast; the world turned a bit and before Naruto knew what happened, his back hit the polished floor, because a very young ANBU-version of Kakashi had just skillfully pinned him down on the floor and was aiming a kunai at his throat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?", he snapped in a dark, poisonous voice – but then he stopped himself before he began stuttering, "You-You look like Minato with-, are those whiskers?"

"I-I can explain!", Naruto choked against the cold metal threatening to cut his throat open, "I can explain! Really!"

Eying him suspiciously, Kakashi let him go with hesitation and Naruto crawled to his feet, rubbing his throat. Not removing the suspicion in his eyes, the gray-haired ANBU growled, "Do some explaining."

The blonde took a deep breath to process what was happening before he started his story with big gestures of his hands, "Okay, this is gonna sound strange and all, but it's the truth: I found a scroll on which Minato wrote a time-travel jutsu, well, that was actually an incomplete version of a time-travel jutsu, and I tried to learn it and then I was on this mission and kinda managed to use that jutsu and now I'm here."

Kakashi stared at him, wordlessly. For one moment, Naruto had his hopes up that the teenage-version of his sensei was believing him, but those hopes were crushed when Kakashi grabbed his collar and yanked him around, slammed him face front against the nearby wall and snapped, "That's the cheapest and dumbest explanation I've heard in a long time! I bet you're a spy and broke inside sensei's house and-,"

"God, why do people always think I'm a spy?", Naruto groaned and winced against Kakashi's grip, "Okay, I can prove it! I know how the Icha-Icha series will end!"

That seemingly did the job; the ANBU released him and Naruto turned around to see Kakashi's face paling. He even took two steps backward, shaking his head, "Y-You do not!"

An evil grin appeared on Naruto's lips, "Oh, yes! Junko and Noriako will-,"

The gray-haired teenager in ANBU gear covered his head with his hands, "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!", he yelled, "I believe you! Okay! But don't spoiler me!"

Works all the time, Naruto snickered in thoughts and then cleared his throat, "So-,"

"Wait -,", Kakashi then cut him off, narrowing his eyes in fresh confusion. Pointing a finger at him, he asked, "How did you know I read Icha-Icha?"

Naruto was self-confident again, "Well, have I mentioned I'm from the future?"

The other boy paused for a moment, as if he had to think something over before saying, "We know each other? In the future, I mean?"

A shrug, "Kinda."

"Wow.", Kakashi seemed pleased, "Am I cool?"

"I'm not allowed to share too much information, sorry.", Naruto said while forming an 'X' with his arms.

"Then I doubt I need any introduction?", the ANBU asked and grinned widely when he saw Naruto shaking his head no.

"Cool. And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto.", he replied without thinking much - after all, if even his parents were cool with that name, why would others get suspicious?

"Uzumaki Naruto?", Kakashi raised one eyebrow skeptically, "As in, the same name Minato wants to give his kid?"

"Uhm... yes?"

"Wow.", the ANBU crossed his arms in front of his chest, "What a strange coincidence. Anyway, I am here to give Kushina-san the package from Kurenai, is she home?"

Naruto shook his head no, "She's at the doctor's. But you can give it to me, I'll hand it to her."

"Okay.", Kakashi took a small box from his shuriken sachet and handed it over to the blonde. After Naruto had put it on the sidetable by the front door, he noticed how his future sensei scanned him from head to toe and somehow that made him feel a bit nervous.

"Hehe, that's so funny.", Kakashi snickered more to himself than to the blonde, "You really do look like some copy of Minato. A few years younger, without the strange whiskers... and-,", he blinked a few times, then furrowed his eyebrows together as if wanted to see something far away in the distance, "Wait a second...", he murmured and from then on, Naruto had the strangest anxiety in his gut. "Eh... what is it?", he asked hesitantly, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. Why did he have the feeling that Kakashi's behavior all of the sudden was not a good sign?

"Something about you feels so strange...", Kakashi said quietly slowly reached for his hitai-ate and pushed the side covering his Sharingan up to reveal Obito's crimson eye. Naruto's premonition-like feeling was only fed by the look of realization in Kakashi's eyes – and that wasn't a good thing; the Sharingan never had meant anything good in general and he knew Kakashi was about to discover his real identity, he needed to do something.

Save your ass, save your ass, save your ass, was all Naruto's mind could process, "Ehm... it does?", he scratched the back of his head, hoping he could prevent the ANBU from finding out who stood before him, "Well, people tend to tell me my chakra is-,"

"Th-that can't be!", Kakashi suddenly exclaimed and the blonde felt himself paling – could Kakashi see the Kyuubi's chakra? If so, he could count one and one together, and then-,

"That's clearly Kushina's chakra!", he pointed at the blonde, his initial suspicion back in his eyes, "Kyuubi chakra, with no doubt.", he erased the distance between them with an almost angry glare on his face, "Who the hell are you?"

"It's not-,"

"Answer me!"

Naruto shook his head, cold sweat was gathering in his neck, "You're totally misunderstanding-,"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and even came closer, "It's no coincidence you look like Minato and have Kyuubi's chakra inside you... or that you have the same name as their unborn son, right?"

Well, that probably blew his cover, "Uhm... maybe I'm the-,"

But Kakashi was already bathing in is triumph, "You _are_ Uzumaki Naruto – and by that, I mean you are the son of Minato and Kushina."

* * *

><p>"It's complicated!"<p>

"What's complicated about the fact that you're their teenage son?", Kakashi crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Geez, what's gonna happen to them when they know? I mean, you don't look hideous, you seem to be a skilled shinobi if you can complete a jutsu even sensei couldn't finish, and you have your dad's hair, so your mom will be relieved."

Naruto face-palmed out of despair, why did Kakashi not understand that he needed to keep his identity a secret?, "Listen, it'll make things a lot easier if they don't know and I can just hop back to my time and go on with my life, okay?", he then almost started begging, "So please, Kakashi, _please_ keep your mouth shut and don't tell them about me, okay?"

The ANBU's eyes narrowed cunningly, "If you give me one good reason why I should I probably might consider it – I mean, come on, how long are you gonna stay here? A week or so? They'd be happy to have a little chat with you!"

"They can do so in sixteen years!", Naruto argued, "But, really, did you never read any science fiction books-,"

One eyebrow moved upwards, "Did you?"

"Yes! No? Whatever!", Naruto snapped, "The point is, the less they know – and the less _you_ know! – the better."

Kakashi sighed, "Geez. Why did you come back then? To just hang around and keep a secret? That's bullshit. You're no fun at all!"

Now he was losing his already non-existent patience, "I didn't come here on purpose, didn't I mention it was an accident?", he was pacing around restlessly in the apartment, "I didn't even know it was a time-travel jutsu! I just-, I mean, I just wanted-, to-,", he couldn't say 'complete my father's technique because he won't be able to do so', so he had to make up a good excuse, "I just wanted to learn it, okay?"

There was something about this version of Kakashi that completely got on his nerves – and it was his damn curiosity and cocky attitude, not to forget his incapability of keeping his mouth shut when he better should and being a smartass when he should not. He would've never thought Kakashi had been anything different than the one he knew, but he got the impression he liked the 'sensei-version' a lot better – because he actually managed to keep his mouth shut.

"Fine.", the ANBU shrugged, "But that still wasn't a reason."

He rolled his eyes, "So, you want me to mess around with history? Change the future? Change your life, my life, my parent's life, everything – only because my mom will be relieved I have blonde hair?"

"And again, the big question, what's supposed to happen, huh?", the gray-haired said, getting fed up, "I mean, they'll know how you'll look in sixteen years from now, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal he says!", Naruto laughed like a maniac, "Kakashi, really, if they're curious, they will have to wait sixteen years, 'cause I'm gonna keep my mouth shut.", he growled, slowly getting fed up with this as well, "And _you _should, too. Got that?"

"Pfh.", he made, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking down at the blonde, something that seemed very arrogant to Naruto, a gesture he actually only knew from Sasuke, "Oh come on, you pansy, are you kiddin' me? Minato's one of the smartest people around here, I _bet _he already knows."

Naruto decided to copy Kakashi's pose and both tried the death glare, "Says who?"

"Well, my extraordinaire intelligence.", Kakashi smirked, "Besides, I know my sensei. He's not that dumb to not see his own son is living in his house."

"So, what if he already knows? He didn't say word! And why is that so? Because he's smart. He knows it's better to just keep it a secret."

"Arguing with you is like an echo.", the other boy said, "But-,"

"No buts, Kakashi! You have to promise me.", Naruto pressed through gritted teeth, "Or..."

"Or what?"

Naruto's grin was made out of pure, diabolic evilness, "Or I will tell you how Junko will cheat-,"

"No!", Kakashi gasped and shook his head vigorously, "Okay! Okay, I got it! No telling your parents the truth. God, you can be cruel for a sixteen-year-old."

"Thank you."

Kakashi then eyed him curiously, but still was holding back whatever he wanted to say. Naruto noticed, and looked back at him with what he knew was an awkward stare, "Eh... Kakashi?"

After another moment of inner struggle, the ANBU burst out,"Okay, what is Junko gonna do in the next Icha-Icha?"

Naruto burst out in laughter, "What, you think I'm as stupid as to give my only leverage against you away? Geez, as if I'd not listen to your own advice-,"

Kakashi frowned, not missing what the other had said, "Eh?"

Ahh, jackpot, Naruto mentally slapped himself, "I mean... whatever."

"Oh.", the gray-haired grinned like the cat who found the cream, "I'm gonna be your sensei, huh? Can I at least tell that to Minato? Because, you see, he knows I'm skilled and all, but he thinks I ain't never gonna have my own genin team because I read those books all the time."

"When have I ever said you'll be my sensei?"

"Your eyes are an open book for me to read."

"Oh, shut up."

Kakashi snickered at him, and then his glance fell on the clock hanging above the door leading to the living room, "Ah, time for me to go, I have a meeting with my ANBU team... guess I'll see you soon, Naruto!"

"Yeah. See you, Kakashi.", he said dully and closed the door behind the young ANBU. This had went in a completely different direction than he had wanted – and it messed a lot of things up. Naruto turned around and walked back to the couch, let himself fall into the soft cushion again, a moan of frustration escaped his lips. Closing his eyes, he made the fault to start thinking about what Kakashi had said – what harm would it really cause if Minato and Kushina knew who he was? And by that, he didn't mean this 'we all know, but on the outside, we don't' game they somehow had started to play from the beginning, for no apparent reason.

But if they knew, they'd start asking questions, and he couldn't answer a single one. Okay, he could answer one – and that was 'hey, Naruto, where are we gonna in be sixteen years from now?' and he could say 'well, in a grave. Or in my head. Depends on how you view it, actually.'.

No, bad idea. Get that out of your head, he told himself

Well, on the other hand, he could just try and find a middle-ground in just telling them who he was, but nothing more. And then he threw that idea over board the same second he had it, he knew himself too well; once he'd told them who he was, he'd spill his entire story to them, no doubt. And yet another thing he doubted was Kakashi keeping his mouth shut. He was almost sure the teenage version of his sensei would tell Minato everything, one way or the other. There just had been too much mischief in his eyes, and Naruto should know, he had that look since he was a baby.

Tell them or not tell them – for someone like Naruto, who wasn't someone to use is mental power like his physical one, it was a damn hard task to figure this one out.

"Aaaaargh!", he messed his hair up again, "Damnit! Why is that so damn complicated? Why can't I be like every other boy traveling through time, meeting his parents and tell them how happy my life is? No! No, I have to have the Yondaime Hokage as a father and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi as a mother, one senile leftover human relict of the Uchiha clan as enemy and-, argh, this is frustrating meee~!", he whined while kicking air with his legs like a stubborn child.

When he had calmed down, he continued where he had stopped before Kakashi had visited, and that involved staring at the ceiling like an idiot with an empty mind.

"An empty mind...", he muttered and moved into a sitting position before crossing his feet in Indiana style and finally ending in a position to meditate like he did back in his training with Fukusaku. He hadn't done so in a very long time – mainly because he hadn't needed to – but it felt surprisingly good to just sit there, unmoving and doing absolutely nothing.

I will find my answer when the time's right, Naruto thought while he felt soft nature energy filling his body and soul, it'll all come together in the end.

Like it always does.

* * *

><p>Growing up being close to his village's Godaime Hokage had opened Naruto's eyes what it actually meant to be the leader of Konoha. The idealistic image he once had had of this job when he had been a stupid and clueless genin had soon been destroyed by witnessing all the hard work Tsunade had to do from Monday to Sunday, with hardly any break in between. And here, all the post-war work was still missing – which somehow had managed to sober his dream to become Hokage just a bit down.<p>

These thoughts didn't come out of nowhere, they had subtly invaded his mind when he had seen his father unlocking the front door at seven in the evening, entering the apartment with a deep, worry-filled sigh and an expression on his face that seemed unlike him, so blank and tired. Seems like being the Hokage was and will be a hard job, no matter who's doing it.

Kushina was watching TV, Naruto himself had just taken a bath and was actually on the way back to his make-shift room when he greeted Minato. The Hokage spotted the teenager and it took him a few seconds to remember who he was. When he did, he laughed, "Oh, Naruto! Sorry, I just zoned out for sec. Hey, nice shirt."

"Eh, thanks...", he looked down at the white shirt with the word 'awesome' printed in black letters on the front, "It's yours, though."

"Haha, I know.", he grinned widely and removed the Hokage coat, hitai-ate and Jonin vest. In that moment, Naruto couldn't help but thinking how it looked like a weight was being removed from his father's shoulders.

"Babe, I'm home!"

"Too lazy to get up.", came the reply, "But welcome home!"

Minato smiled and took his shoes off before looking at Naruto again, "So, I was thinking about how to do a reverse time-travel jutsu, and I came up with this,", he began when both walked towards the kitchen. Passing the living room, Minato stopped by his wife and kissed her on the cheek while rubbing her belly, "What did the doc say? Everything okay with him?"

She smiled, "The kid's gonna be a hurricane, he's kicking all the time. Takes after you, I'd say."

Minato looked back over his shoulder at Naruto, "I guess I'm the father after all."

Naruto chuckled under his breath, while Kushina looked at her husband with a puzzled look in her face. It faded soon though, and she caressed his cheek with her hand, "Lunch's in the fridge. You look tired, is everything okay?"

His face darkened a bit, "Oh, you know how it works. I come up with ideas, stupid advisers are against it. Sometimes I feel like I'm married to them, we behave a lot more like an old couple than working partners, haha."

"Thick-headed idiots.", Kushina muttered under her breath, and then she lowered her voice on purpose, "Uhm... did you... did you mention the 'problem' again? Or-,"

"Sure.", he cut her off smoothly, lowering his voice, too. Naruto wondered why for a second, but he had the feeling he knew why they were talking in hushed voices now, no wonder he started feeling guilty again. He turned away, figuring they'd see it as if he tried to not invade their privacy when in fact he couldn't bear seeing them right now.

"I talked to Sarutobi-sama, he said his wife'll help, as well as an ANBU captain. I'll just have to organize some secret place and come up with a good barrier jutsu. And, I'm kinda stuck with that fuuin, if you could just look over it tomorrow or so? I'm almost done, just wanna be extra-sure."

Kushina nodded, an uncharacteristic serious expression on her face while both her hands wandered protectively towards her belly, "Yeah, already expected that to be tricky, but I'm relieved Biwako will be there. That's good news. Can't help but feel... nervous."

He kissed her hair, "It's gonna be okay, I'll take care of everything.", and with that he turned back and joined Naruto again, "So, where was I? Ah, yes, getting you back to your time."

Naruto tried to concentrate on his father's words, but a slack feeling settled down in his stomach, making it hard to follow what Minato was saying.

Minato opened the fridge and found the leftovers from lunch wrapped in some aluminium wrap. He removed it and put the plate in the microwave before he got himself a beer, "Want one?"

Naruto shook his head no, "No, thanks."

"Anything else?"

Again, he shook his head, "I'm good.", he said with a forced smile.

Minato shrugged just a bit before leaning against the counter, mindlessly tapping his finger against the cap of the beer bottle, "Where was I? Ah, so, I found the scroll on which I wrote the jutsu down a few years ago, and, heh, I'm still impressed you managed to get here.", he then opened a drawer, got himself a fork, opened the bottle and took a first sip, "However, as long as I don't know how you managed to get here, I can't reverse the jutsu."

"Okay...?"

"See, reversing a jutsu is a lot easier than creating one.", he explained and seemed to be in his element, doing some explaining on stuff only he managed to understand. The microwave interrupted him with a _bing_ and he turned around to take his dinner, moved towards the table and sat down. Naruto sat down across him and watched how he started eating the pasta Kushina had brought home, "Hmm, pasta with olive pesto, my favorite.", he muttered happily and twirled a few spaghetti on his fork, "Basically, you take the seals of the initial jutsu and simply reverse them. So, boar becomes monkey, dragon becomes ram and so on and so forth. However, I left the jutsu incomplete in terms of seals, meaning, either one seal his missing or wrong, and you must've corrected it."

"Oh, I get it.", Naruto nodded, proud he was able to follow his father's words, "If I remember what I changed, we can reverse the seals and get me back."

"Yep.", Minato said, "That's the theory. I have no idea if it works in reality, though."

"Why?"

"Well...", he took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, "Not every time-space ninjutsu works both ways. Of course, I laid the jutsu out to go back and forth in time, but since I never finished it... and as long as I don't know what you did to actually travel back, I can't tell if you created a one-way jutsu or not."

"Y-You mean... I might be stuck here?", Naruto felt himself paling, "Like, I can never go back home?"

Minato chuckled a bit, "No, don't worry. I'll find a way to get you back home, I promise.", and he said it with such a sincerity in his voice that Naruto could do nothing but believe him.

Minato ate in silence, Naruto leaned back in his chair to catch a glance at the TV and Kushina headed towards the fridge to get herself some ice-cream. She smiled, but suddenly, she grimaced, "Woah, buddy, _that_ was a nasty one!", she scolded and rubbed her belly before glancing at her husband, "Told ya, a hurricane."

Minato moved his hands towards his wife's belly, "He kicked? Come here, let me feel!", he almost looked like a child who wanted a cookie and gently placed both his hands on Kushina's belly.

A moment passed in which nothing happened.

Naruto started too feel uncomfortable and had no idea how to act - it was far too weird to see both his parents trying to make his baby-version kick. What was so great about a kick anyway?

Unfortunately, baby-Naruto wasn't in the mood to do what his parents wanted.

Minato was heavily disappointed, "Why won't you move for Daddy?", he whined and let his head hung low.

Kushina shrugged with a grin, "He just likes me more than you, honey. I feed him, after all.", she tapped the ice-cream box with her spoon and then walked back to the living room where she flopped down on the couch.

"I'm sure it just was his 'I'm hungry kick'. He does like me as much as he likes you!", he yelled at Kushina in fake insult and then looked back at Naruto, a smile on his lips - the moment in which their eyes met, however, was a moment filled with tensed silence.

It passed rather quickly, but had managed to leave awkward feelings in Naruto.

"So, I was thinking,", Minato said when he had finished eating; he got up and put the dirty dishes in the sink, "That we maybe should have a look at the scroll together. I take it you have time tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'm kinda on vacation, you know."

"Perfect. So, I'm meeting an ANBU captain at nine, then I have to sign some teams up... do something about that seal... let's say, you come to the Hokage Tower at about noon, we can have lunch and stuff and then we'll just see what we come up with?"

"I'll be there."

"Okay.", he stretched his arm muscles, Naruto heard a few bones cracking, "Ugh, I'm getting so old, haha."

Kushina came back with an empty bowl of chocolate-chip ice-cream, "Guys, I totally didn't tell you what happened to me today!"

"And that would be?", Minato said while doing some stretching exercises that looked like Gai-sensei himself had taught him how to do them.

"I met Kakashi on my way back from the doctor's and, here it comes, he said he met our _teenage son_ in our apartment!", she laughed loudly, but was the only one.

Awkward silence.

Kushina wasn't impressed by it, "And I totally didn't get it at first, but then I was like 'Kakashi, you idiot, you just met Naruto, he's a boy from the future who stumbled over Minato's scrolls', and he was like, 'yeah, just kiddin', but he really looks like Minato' and I said, 'hey, you know, our kid will have red hair, 'cause red hair's always the dominant gene and stuff', although I wish he'll get your hair, honey, I mean, women don't like men with red hair at all and I do wanna have grandkids and stuff... oh well, but, isn't that funny? Kakashi seriously thought Naruto,", she pointed at her belly, ", and Naruto,", she pointed at the teenager who looked as if he had seen Uchiha Fugaku in lingerie, "Are the same person!"

I'm gonna kill him, Naruto thought with a twitching eyebrow, painfully. Slowly. I'm gonna kill him in such a painful and cruel way even the most brutal nuke-nin would've pissed his pants, that little cheeky, lying bastard!

Minato only laughed awkwardly, and Naruto knew both were thinking the same – they slowly looked at each other, and no words were needed to tell what was going through their minds right now.

Kushina did notice something was odd, "Am I the only one thinking that's funny?"

"No!", Minato said quickly, waving his hands at her, faking some laughing, "No, it's really funny! I mean, haha, yeah, that's so Kakashi and it's so... funny! Right, Naruto?", he nudged his side with his elbow and the blonde hurried to play along.

Then again, his acting skills were pretty close to zero, "Oh! Yeah, so funny, haha! Can't laugh anymore, belly's gonna hurt... haha!"

"I know!", Kushina laughed, "Kakashi's such a naïve young boy, he still has a long way to go.", she tapped her temple to show the boys she believed Minato's former student was a bit dense, "As if I'm not gonna recognize my own son when he stands before me. Hilarious."

While Kushina left the kitchen, still giggling about what she had told, father and son only shared one thought - that they both had overestimated Kushina's qualities as a mother.

* * *

><p>Ta-daaaam, another chapter is finished!<p>

Mr Kyuubi wants to be a good Bijuu, trying to help Naruto. xD

I actually planned to introduce Kakashi a bit later in the story, but I figured it works better like this.

Oh, btw, Kakashi is the same age as Naruto (I guess, I don't know for sure - but it's my story, I just do what I wanna), because during the Third World War he was 12, right? So, by now, he could be around sixteen. Makes him funnier to write, haha!

Well, tell me what you think and leave me a nice review! :D

~Janie


	4. Chapter 4

Hiii guuuuys, how are you doing?

(*⌒▽⌒)ﾉ

Another fast update! Aren't you all surprised? (I am, haha). But, every review/click/fav/etc on this story was making me feel like this: *^*; so I figured you guys deserve the new chapter already!

*so happy you like the story, I can't contain my happiness*

Anyway, I won't hold you up any longer, enjoy the new chapter! :3

* * *

><p>"Hey, why don't you come with me to the Hokage Tower right now?", Minato had suggested while finishing his breakfast. A smile on his lips, he had added, "I could need your help, actually."<p>

Naruto had been pumped with determination and had agreed without even thinking about it much - but once he had been in his father's office, he realized what he had done wrong. Minato made him help with every nasty piece of paperwork there was and Naruto was more than sure his father hated it as much as everyone else, which is why he had asked for his help in the first place.

Right now, after having finished most of the dire and boring paperwork Minato had piled up, Naruto was left to watch him doing whatever Hokage business he had to do - which started to become boring as well. And thus, Naruto entertained himself with taking spins in his father's office chair while Minato stood by the shelves, scanning through documents.

"I really like your office.", Naruto grinned while he was taking another fast spin on the faux leather chair. Once he came to a halt again, he let his gaze wander around for yet another time. With a nod, he grinned, "It's got style."

"Thanks.", Minato answered while flipping the pages of a heavy-looking folder, focusing on whatever he was reading, "I kinda needed something that'll keep me motivated."

"Like, the picture of Kushina on your desk?", Naruto picked the frame up and smiled at the photo of his mother. Kushina looked uncharacteristically girly and gentle in the shot and really, even though he had only spent two days with his parents, he knew his mother was everything but girly and gentle.

Minato, not looking up from his sheets, only pointed at the kitchen, "No, the coffee machine."

The teenager chuckled, "Thought so.", he said and placed the frame back where he had picked it up.

"Ah, here it is.", the Hokage said and took a few sheets of paper from the folder, put it back in the shelf and walked over to Naruto, placed the sheets down on the table. Without knowing why, Naruto started to feel strangely nervous, being so close to his father.

"It's something the Nidaime left behind. He was a real genius when it came down to time-space ninjutsu, and he did attempt to travel back in time, too..."

Naruto scanned the sheets of paper, but he had to put on his pokerface in order to at least seem as if he understood it all, because in reality, he had no clue what Minato was trying to tell him. The last thing he wanted was to put shame on his father just because he was a fool when it came to ninjutsu. He had to get a grip and show some skills here, he was the Yondaime's kid after all.

"Basically, it's all about geometrical space. Motions in certain spaces can allow us to travel back and forth in any time line we want to, because apparently, time isn't linear at all. It's not from here to there, but leaving into many different sidebranches that made it possible for you to come here.", he only paused to change the sheets, but the foreign language didn't stop, "So, by forming these seals I wrote down, you open up some sort of door to whichever place you want to be. I came up with this, if the Hiraishin allows you to basically kuchiyose yourself to a seal, it has to be possible to kuchiyose yourself to another time."

Naruto nodded dutifully, but understood zero. Okay, maybe he understood the last part about this Hiraishin-connection, but that was all. Still, a success, a small one, but better than nothing and he felt proud.

Unfortunately, Minato seemed to be an expert in reading pokerfaces and what was behind them, "You're not really the theory-type, are you?"

Naruto was not even trying to act as if he had understood anything and blushed a bit before giggling in embarrassment, "Uhm, maybe a bit? Actually, no, I don't get it."

A chuckle, "That's okay, enough of boring theory, then. Let's see... I need to know what you did, as much as you remember, as detailed as you can manage.", he leaned against the edge of the desk, smiling patiently, "What do you remember?"

Naruto gnawed at his bottom lip, crossed his arms in front of his chest and fell into his thinking-pose, "Well... I had picked a kunai... and it was the sealed one I carried with me from that shack where I found the scroll."

"Ah, my old weapon storage.", Minato grinned widely, but then he narrowed his eyes, "Hey, how'd you get in there?"

"Huh? By the door?"

The Hokage shook his head, "No, I mean, I protected it with three different jutsu so that people I don't want in there won't get in there."

"Ehm... well, I could enter.", he shrugged and tried to sound as clueless as possible. All this talking around the topic was a bit straining, as he realized, he would've never thought mentioning the shack would've been problematic.

"Maybe I forgot to maintain it, whatever.", Minato waved with his hand, "Go on."

"Alright.", he said, relieved they could drop the topic, "So... I was on a mission and got ambushed. I... I wanted to throw the kunai and then I started to form the seals,", he tried to force the memory to become more vivid in his mind, but it still was a bit fuzzy, though it slowly became clearer. He felt as if he could access more of it, if he only put enough effort in remembering, "I used the normal seals, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Hm... yeah?"

Minato leaned back in his chair and seemed to fall into thoughts of his own, "You must've done something different. Not all my seals are correct, else it would've worked for me, too."

"Oh. Right.", he huffed with frustration, "Maybe I did something wrong that ended up right, hehe! I mean, I'm not that good in ninjutsu... never got the seals right."

"Don't worry about it.", he reassured him, "We'll figure it out, I'm sure. So, how about we hit the city for lunch? You've helped me a lot today, so, it's on me, of course. What do you wanna eat?"

"Ichiraku ramennnn~!", Naruto was feeling a whole new enthusiasm and he threw his arms in the air, suddenly feeling happy he had spent his morning with paperwork.

Minato laughed gently and said, "That's fine by me, I guess. And since you're with V.I.P, we might even get a seat."

"Eh?"

Minato chuckled, "Well, Ichiraku only opened a year or so ago, meaning, it's always packed, especially at a time like this and we didn't make any reservations."

Naruto felt a part of his world crushing, "What? You need reservations? For real? Oh, that really brings me down."

"Doesn't have to, it'll be alright, you'll get your ramen.", he glanced at his watch, "Alright, if we leave now, we might make it until noon."

"Eh? It's half past eleven, Ichiraku's just around the corner!"

Minato grinned, but it did seem as if he was a bit embarrassed, "Ah, well... we might get held up. You'll see in a sec."

They left the Hokage tower and Naruto realized what Minato had meant by V.I.P and being held up – there was hardly any person who _didn't_ greet him. It was fascinating, people waved at him, kids danced around him and Minato had the patience to actually stay friendly with them. If anyone got in the way of Naruto and his ramen, he'd try to kill them with a death glare of hunger.

"You're popular.", he stated with a hint of jealousy.

"Ah, well... it's all this 'youngest Hokage in Konoha's history stuff'.", Minato answered, scratching the back of his head, "And the coat. Attracts people like a magnet, so it's nothing I did, actually."

"Oh. Well, but people like you, that's good.", he answered, "For how long have you been Hokage?"

"For a year now.", Minato answered, "I'm a newbie, haha, I guess Sarutobi only picked me because he didn't want to pick Orochimaru."

Naruto's eyes widened, "That's so understandable! I mean, look at him – he's gross. Always vomiting stuff, it's disgusting."

"I can see he has some reputation, even in the future.", he wanted to say more, but a female voice interrupted him, "Minato, what a coincidence to meet you here!"

Both turned around and Naruto spotted a woman with long, ink-black hair and dark eyes approaching them. Minato seemed to know her, but he had no clue who he was looking at, at least not until he saw the sleeping baby she was carrying. He felt his eyes widen to the point were it hurt – her arms cradled a little baby boy whose hair was clearly giving him away as Sasuke. Little Itachi was with her, too, holding to her skirt, eying everything curiously.

Meaning, that was Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ah, Mikoto!", Minato said, but didn't seem as excited as he acted. He softly nudged Sasuke's cheek with his index finger, but the baby didn't wake up, "How is Sasuke doing?"

"He's doing fine.", she answered and looked at her baby with pride filling her face, "He's a quiet baby."

Yeah,_ really_ quiet, more like brooding-quiet I'd say, Naruto thought when he still had his fair share of problems believing he was just looking at the baby version of his best friend - the worst was that he caught himself thinking how _cute_ baby-Sasuke looked. Quickly shaking his head, Naruto tried to get rid of the thought until he realized he now had something to tease Sasuke with forever, and a wide grin appeared on his lips.

His life seemed complete.

"Ah!", Itachi then interrupted the two and pointed at Naruto, then he pulled at his mother's skirt, "Okaa-san, that's the boy I was telling you about!"

Mikoto looked at Naruto, and once their eyes met, the blonde had to admit she had a really pretty face. Somehow, he had never imagined Sasuke's mother to look like that, all his knowledge about the Uchiha clan had made him picture her like a furious, ugly and moody old hag.

"Itachi, don't point your finger at other people.", she scolded him gently and he quickly let his hand fall down. She then smiled at the blonde teenager, "You see, my son's almost obsessed with you since he found you almost dead on the streets."

"Almost dead?", Minato asked with genuine worry, "Is there something I don't know?"

"Ah, I just had been knocked out when he found me, it's okay.", Naruto said and laughed in embarrassment, "I must've hit my head, you know."

The Hokage chuckled, "Ah. Now I can see where the memory loss comes from."

"Are you two related?", Mikoto asked, rocking Sasuke back and forth, since he started to get uneasy in his sleep, "He looks exactly like you when you had been his age, Minato."

Both looked at each other, and Naruto realized it started to bother him when people talked about his resemblance to his father. Then again, if he looked like his father once he would be his age, he'd be really handsome and that would mean that all the girls would come running after him. A second grin appeared on Naruto's lips - this was a good day.

"No, he's actually from the future and not even born yet.", Minato answered as if he was talking about the weather.

"The future?", Itachi asked with eyes that filled with amazement, "How is the future?"

"Uh...", Naruto was a bit out of words, "Well... not really different?"

"Oh.", the boy seemed disappointed, and then he pulled again at his mother's skirt. She looked at him and he motioned her to lean down towards him. She did so and he whispered something in her ear. Mikoto listened before she smiled, "You can ask him yourself, sweetie."

He only shook his head.

She ruffled his hair and turned towards Naruto, "Itachi wants to know if you'd like to come over to our house for lunch and tell him about the future."

"I'm sure it's gonna be a lot of work for you,", Minato said, clearly using it as an excuse, "We don't want to cause any trouble for you, Mikoto."

"No, not at all.", she answered, but it sounded like an excuse as well, "Fugaku will be at the police station all day and I'd love to have some guests in the house.", and then her eyes glistened with something that was close to mischief, "Or, maybe you could come over for dinner, then you can ask Kushina if she wants to join us and Fugaku'd be home by that as well!"

Naruto somehow sensed his father wasn't too enthusiastic about the idea, but he hardly could say no to her. Instead, he kept his composure and said, "That's a great idea!", but there was subtle annoyance in his voice, "How about... around five?"

"Five is perfect.", she answered, "I'll see you later, then. Say good-bye, Itachi."

The young boy waved with a big smile on his face, "Bye-bye!"

Minato waved back, "Bye! See you later!"

The trio left and once they were out of sight, Minato sighed heavily and he looked downright defeated, "Kushina won't be amused.", he said with a grim expression on his face.

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?", Naruto asked and had the feeling he was walking on thin ice.

Minato composed himself, took a deep breath and started walking again, "Oh, Mikoto and Kushina, they have some history."

"Aha...?"

The Hokage looked troubled while pushing his hands in the pockets of his pants, "Ah, well... they hate each other's guts. It got better once they got older, but back in the Academy, they wished the other one dead. And boy, once you ended up in the crossfire, it was over for you."

Naruto wished to tell his father it was a genetic thing and that it was kind of not their fault but rather the fact that Uchiha Madara and Hashirama Senju hadn't managed to get along like mature adults either, "Oh.", was all he managed to produce as an intelligent reply.

"It's exhausting. They pretend to be friends, but you can feel the murderous intent in the room."

"Then why did she suggest to invite Kushina in the first place?"

Minato shrugged when they arrived at Ichiraku. Fortunately, two seats were free and they both sat down, quickly ordering two miso-pork ramen, "Oh, that's an easy one.", he answered, "Because she loves to show Kushina she's the better housewife. They have this sort of game going, to always invite the other one and serve the best dinner ever. You know, ever since both retired from the shinobi business, they had to find a new rivalry."

"Oh, I get it."

"You should be happy.", he said with a grin, "Mikoto's gonna prepare a feast in order get payback for the last time we had to invite the Uchihas, because Kushina totally outdid herself there. So don't stuff yourself with too much ramen. We need to be the winning team and eat everything she serves us."

Naruto copied his father's grin and took a pair of chopsticks, snapped them apart. "You can count on me, man. I'm not gonna lose against some Uchiha princesses."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

* * *

><p>"Ah, that was perfect,", Naruto rubbed his stuffed belly. Needless to say, he had ignored Minato's well-meant advise and had eaten more ramen than his stomach actually could manage. Minato seemed impressed the younger had actually eaten four bowls of miso-pork ramen, but at the same time he didn't understand the ridiculous love for ramen his wife and son shared, "Didn't I tell you to not eat so much?", he asked, moving one eyebrow upwards.<p>

"I'm a good eater.", Naruto answered by rubbing his belly, looking strangely like Kushina and Minato had to suppress a chuckle.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry I'm not able to take care of you better,", Ichiraku Teuchi then interrupted the two blondes while preparing the order of another guest, "But I'm very busy today."

"Don't worry, Teuchi-san.", he replied with a polite smile, "I understand that."

"I'm glad.", he said and then his stare stopped at Naruto, "Ah, I didn't know you had a younger brother! Nice to meet you, I'm Teuchi Ichiraku! Your brother and I had been in the Academy together but as you can see, I'm not the most talented shinobi."

"Eh-,"

Minato chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint you, Teuchi-san, but I'm a single-child. This boy here is from the future."

"The future? How is that possible?"

"See, he completed a jutsu I started a few years ago."

"Oho!", Teuchi was impressed, "You must be very skilled if you could complete a jutsu not even Hokage-sama could do!"

Naruto, as always, was clueless how to act, "Eh... thank you. I guess?"

"How is Kushina doing?", the ramen-man asked, "I saw her yesterday, is she due soon?"

"In about two weeks now.", Minato answered proudly, "We're just beginning with the preparations."

Teuchi smiled enthusiastically, "When the baby's born, I'll treat you all for a ramen! I sure hope your little boy will like ramen!"

Minato glanced at Naruto, but neither of the other two noticed, "Oh, I'm almost sure he will.", he grinned and hopped from his chair, fumbled a few ryo from his wallet and paid for the ramen, "Alright, we gotta go. Until next time, Teuchi-san!"

"Yes, come again! And greetings to your wife!"

"Of course."

Minato then grinned at Naruto, "Well, time to break the news to Kushina."

"I pity you.", Naruto snickered while hopping down the chair. He followed his father and both strolled home.

As Naruto had already suspected, people still got in their way to talk to their Hokage for a few seconds and he was about to ask if Minato also gave autographs, but kept it to himself; he had the feeling Minato wasn't all too pleased about his popularity. Naruto silently chuckled to himself, wondering why he had mixed his parents' personalities all this time. He was more than certain Kushina would enjoy the attention she received, whereas he had expected her to be the humble one instead of his father.

"Ah, before I forget,", Minato started, "When we're at the Uchiha manor, please be careful what you say. Fugaku kinda dislikes me, he'll be glad about everything he can use against me. Not that I couldn't handle it, haha,", he quickly added while scratching the back of his head, "But it's just not my favorite hobby to argue with him."

"I got it.", he nodded, "And I can understand you... he's a pain in the ass."

Minato held up a scolding finger, "Language, kid."

"Sorry.", he said, but both new he didn't mean it, "Ne, why does he hate you?", he then huffed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants, "What is it with all this Uchihaness in this village... do they even like anyone besides themselves?"

Minato laughed, "Oh, he doesn't really hate me, I guess, but rather the fact that I am Hokage."

"Okay...?"

"Yeah,", his father went on, "You see, ever since Uchiha Madara and Hashirama Senju founded Konoha, no Uchiha has ever been even nominated for Hokage. When the Sandaime retired, Fugaku had his hopes up for being the first one, but instead, I became Hokage. And I am neither from a prestigious clan, nor am I very popular. I'm not even a real Konoha citizen, haha."

That was a real surprise for a change and Naruto felt his eyes widen, "You're not?"

"No,", was the answer, "The Namikaze clan is a very small clan in the outer parts of the Hi no Kuni. Hardly anyone of us becomes a shinobi, we're sort of a small clan avoiding the business."

Naruto grimaced at his father, "For that, you're a badass shinobi."

"I'm flattered,", Minato laughed, "Well, my father was a fisherman, but he died when I was four or so... and my mom then applied for a job in a pharmacy here in Konoha. Well, she got it and we moved here. She sent me to the Academy when I was seven, saying I needed to become a strong man in order to protect her. I didn't have it that easy, I kinda look different from everyone else, since I practically grew up near the sea. So, the others made fun of my fair hair and my darker complexion. And, since it was my mom who raised me, I was somehow not manly enough to become a good shinobi. Or, that's at least what I was told."

"So, you and Kushina got along so well because you both were outcasts?"

"Oh, well...", Minato sighed and looked at the clouds passing by, "Not really. In fact, I didn't even really notice her at all. I was kinda scared, though, she beat up everyone who looked at her weirdly. Only when I was older... I started looking at her with different eyes.", he then blushed a bit, "Ehehe, one day she was kidnapped by some Kumo-nins and... I had this ridiculous idea of saving her. And when I did...", he trailed off and Naruto was smiling to himself when he saw the gentle and happy look in his father's eyes, knowing the story already and thinking it was cute and so very fitting for the two.

"Well, that's how we got together.", he answered, "I guess that's another reason why Mikoto and Kushina don't get along, she told me she had had a crush on me when she had been thirteen, and she had already been engaged to Fugaku back then – you know, Uchihas are very keen on keeping their bloodline pure, and he knew she liked me."

Naruto let his imagination trail of – what kind of child had he become if Mikoto had been his mother? He shook his head to get rid of the thought – it was somehow pretty gross.

"Geez, complicated.", he snickered, "I'd pay a billion to see his face when you had become Hokage, though."

"Oh, I can tell you,", he replied, "He was furious, saying some crybaby like me, who wasn't even from Konoha, shouldn't ever become Hokage, not when he was the better choice, being an Uchiha and stuff. Sadly, though, the Damiyo liked me a bit more and he had lost the game."

Naruto smiled, "Just to tell you, it's not been a bad choice."

Minato seemed to be happy about this piece of information, "Really? That's a relief... I'm havin' the feeling I suck."

"No!", the teenager said quickly, "No, you don't suck. You're the best Hokage Konoha ever had!"

"Okay, before my ego gets any bigger, you might as well stop."

When they had arrived at the apartment, Minato looked as if he had to brace himself for enemy contact. Naruto patted his shoulder, "I'm backing you up."

"Now I feel confident.", he joked, "Alright, sometimes we have to face it like a man.", he unlocked the door and stepped inside, removed his shoes, "Honey, we're home!"

Naruto smelled something that made his mouth water like hell and he pitied himself, why did he have to go to the Uchihas? He hoped it would at least taste decent, because his mother's cooking was more than perfect.

"Welcome home, you two!", she called happily, "I've made Okonomiyaki, I hope Naruto likes it!"

I have never eaten it, but I am sure I love it!, he mentally cried tears, but we can't eat it! Damn you, Minato, for not saying no to Mikoto!

"Eh, honey...", Minato started when he removed his Hokage coat and hitai-ate, "Honey, listen-,"

"Did you figure the jutsu out?", she asked while she approached them, kissing Minato on the lips, "Not that I wanna get rid of you,", she said to Naruto, "Just curious."

"Oh, just a bit, but we'll get it done,", Minato said quickly, "But we ran into Mikoto and... she wants us to come over for dinner."

"What? When?", Kushina's glare was the one of a real kunoichi.

Minato glanced at the clock, "In two hours."

Kushina swirled around towards the clock, "In two hours?", she spun back to the boys, "That's enough time to spruce up! I need to look overwhelming. Oh, she's not gonna beat my dinner from last time, it was magnificent, I tell you, she's totally gonna lose this one!", and then she gave her husband a second kiss, "That's perfect, babe, just what I need today!", she giggled, "And I can cuddle Sasuke again, he's just too cute! Maybe he and Naruto will become friends, so that at least one kid from that clan gets along with someone else than those hypocrites. Would be a real good influence, I'm sure."

Naruto let his thoughts trail over to the Sasuke he knew and wondered if Kushina's words applied to the, well, 'friendship' they had. At least it was the first time ever Uchiha and Senju got along well enough to fight together on the battlefield and he had to admit, his and Sasuke's teamwork was fluent, like a well-oiled machine, even though they had been apart for a long time.

Minato smiled helplessly and pulled Naruto's attention back to the present, "And... what about the Okonomiyaki?"

"We can warm them up tomorrow! Alright, I'm gonna occupy the bathroom, you boys will have to take the guest restroom. This'll take a while.", and she danced away.

"Wow.", Naruto was impressed, "She took it well."

"Yeah, looks like it.", his father only sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, maybe we should get you some fresh clothes, my shirt is taking a walk with you."

Naruto looked at the oversized shirt Minato had borrowed him, this time with a print saying 'Can't touch this' in the front and a 'for free' on the back. "Uh... okay?"

"Could've thought of that earlier, actually.", he admitted with a small sigh, "Hold onto me, okay? We don't have much time.", he said and held out his hand. Naruto, a bit nervous, did as he was told and held his father's hand.

A moment passed and it looked like Minato was a bit clueless what to say, "Uhm... this might get a bit uncomfortable, just take a deep breath, okay?"

Naruto expected the worst, "Are we gonna-,"

"Exactly.", the last he saw was how the world was ripped away from him and before he knew what was even happening, Naruto felt as if someone was taking his body like a wet towel and pressing all the leftover water out. His world turned and turned and even though it only lasted a couple of seconds, he could've sworn it was an eternity until he had solid ground under his soles again.

Stumbling around, Naruto didn't even notice how they had scared a few random citizens with appearing in the middle of the street; he only staggered a few steps and felt dizzy and nauseous, holding his head and clutching a hand in front of his mouth when bile rose up his throat, "U-ugh..."

"Woah,", Minato made softly and wrapped a hand around his waist to keep him standing, "Easy...", he said calmly and tried to support him by holding him close, "Are you okay?"

"Oh my-,", Naruto gasped and supported himself on his knees when his father let go of him, "That was horrible. Never do that again. Never!"

Minato smiled apologetically, "Sorry. It's only the first couple times, though, you'll get used to it. And you did well – the first time I hiraishined, I puked all of my lunch back up."

"Thanks for the info.", he gagged, trying to calm down again, "How did we even end up here? I mean, don't you have to throw a kunai and look badass and stuff?"

Minato chuckled and pointed towards a lantern. Naruto saw a small seal glued onto the stem of the lantern and slowly, started to understand, "Oh. I get it."

"They're all over the place. Emergency seals, so to speak.", his father explained, hints of pride in his voice, "To be honest, I avoid using it too much outside of battle situations, you know."

"Why?", Naruto asked, his curiosity sparked, "Does it use up a lot of chakra?"

Minato only laughed, "Don't tell me you already forgot how very comfortable it feels."

"Ah. Okay.", the teenager grimaced, remembering what the hiriashin had done to his insides, shivering at the memory, "Great that you mention it, can we please walk back home? I kinda have the feeling I cling to my life and, really, that just felt like dying."

The Hokage chuckled, "Believe me, a Hiraishin is far more comfortable to endure than a furious Kushina."

"It's a mystery to me why you married than woman."

* * *

><p>AN: The explanation for time-travel (what explanation, haha) was taken from somewhere I actually don't remember now... wikipedia? Either way, I simplified what I read to make it sound cool. Just accept my logic.

Hm, as for Minato not being born in Konoha, I thought it was funnier to make him a total outcast as well. Makes him fit better to Kushina and pissed Fugaku off even more. xD Uchihas can be so jealous, haha.

As for the Hiraishin - I just can't believe it's so awesome to get your body teleported from one place to the other within the fraction of a second. It just doesn't seem to be very comfortable. Fact. xD

Next chapter: Meeting the Uchihas! D

And, speaking of Uchiha... anyone read chapter 559? Kishi is trolling us, this is not funny anymore. Geez.

Either way, thanks for reading! Why don't you make me happy with a nice review, hmmmmm? :)

~Janie


	5. Chapter 5

Oh boy, check me out, another fast update. Now it's getting creepy... you guys must think I have no life, haha! xD Just kiddin', I'm just a fast writer, 10 pages are written in no time. Plus, it happens that my winter term at university only starts this Monday, so I have a bit of freetime left to write.

Do I even have to mention that I'm happy about EVERY review/fav/click/and so on this story gets? *_* No wonder I'm inspired to write new chapters at full speed! Thank you guys so much!

Alright then, enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the Namikaze family stood before the Uchiha manor. Kushina had tied her hair in a braided ponytail, had changed to a pretty dress camouflaging her belly a tiny bit, but flattering the rest of her body. Minato had told his son she actually didn't wear a lot of make-up, which was why he had been surprised to see her all dolled up with eyeliner and light lipstick. It looked pretty but not overdone and Naruto was proud to have such a beautiful mother.<p>

Kushina had been content with the clothes they had picked for Naruto, saying he looked handsome in the dark denim and the orange shirt with a black jacket over it. Minato had actually wanted to leave his coat back home, but his ambitious wife had forced him to wear it, saying he couldn't afford to lose his authority now.

Minato rang the bell and they waited for someone to open. It was Itachi who shoved the fusuma open and with a beaming smile, he said, "You came!", he hopped towards Naruto and grabbed his hand, dragged him inside,"Come on in! Okaa-san already prepared a huuuuuuu~ge dinner!"

The three entered the house and Naruto looked around as if he had stepped into a new world. Everything was kept traditional, unlike the modern Namikaze apartment, and he understood why this was called a manor, even though he only stood in the hallway he could only guess that the house he had just entered was huge. Not to forget, it was clean and polished, he doubted he'd find a single corn of dust lingering around.

"Kushina! Minato!", Mikoto stepped out of what he assumed was the kitchen, "I'm glad you could make it! Oh, we've never even got to know each other,", she said to Naruto, "I'm Uchiha Mikoto, it's really nice to meet you!"

"His name's Naruto.", Kushina said proudly and shoved the teen towards her rival, "He's finished one of Minato's totally difficult and super cool justu. That means he's smart. And he's an Uzumaki. That means, he's worthy of his clan."

"I've heard so.", Mikoto said with a fake smile towards the red-head, clearly being jealous now, "He's so handsome."

"Ehehehe...", Naruto, frankly, had no idea what he should do, "Nice to meet you, too, Mikoto-san."

"Come on in, it's all ready.", she said and the trio followed her towards the dining room. Fugaku knelt by the table and – to everyone's surprise – played peek-a-boo with baby-Sasuke. Which was hilarious on its own, and Minato hid a laughter behind a cough in his fist in the last moment.

"Where's Daddy? Where is he?", Fugaku asked in baby-voice while hiding his face behind his hands, "There he is! Good boy, you're such a sweet baby, yes you are, oh, yes you are!"

Baby-Sasuke gurgled happily, stretching his tiny hands and feet towards his father, who started tickling his son's torso.

Naruto figured he was watching a hallucination, and he wasn't the only one - his parents looked at each other, asking themselves if they had landed in a different world as well.

Mikoto cleared her throat, "Honey, Kushina and Minato are here."

Fugaku turned around as if he had been hit by a lightning bolt, "What? Oh!", he said and tried to act casual and cool, despite the fact that he had been caught in a very unmanly situation, "Welcome-,", and then he spotted Naruto and his features darkened. Not even a second later, he was in a fighting position and even activated his Sharingan, "Hokage-sama, watch out - this boy is a possible danger to the village, he's a spy and-,"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh, not that story again..."

Minato laughed and patted his son's shoulder, "It's alright, Fugaku, he's no enemy. He stumbled over an old jutsu of mine and managed to travel to the past. I decided to take care of him until I find a way to get him back."

There was a brief moment of cold silence between the two men before Minato gave the Uchiha a glare that said more than words. In a voice that could've frozen hell all over, he added, "And I do hope that information will be handled with care, Fugaku."

Naruto noticed how Kushina and Mikoto eyed their respective husbands, and he looked back to Fugaku, whose face was tensed with hidden anger.

"Of course, Hokage-sama.", he grunted, not pleased with having to accept the mild order. He cleared his throat and removed the Sharingan, but his inital suspicion stayed in his dark eyes, "I apologize, then. Please, have a seat."

"Thanks.", Naruto said, feeling rather unwelcome in the house all of the sudden. What happened to the happy and giddy Fugaku who had just played peek-a-boo with his baby son?, "Uhm... looks like we've had a bit of a rough start?", he tried not to embarrass his parents and bowed a bit before the clan leader, wondering where all those manners suddenly came from. Maybe it was his father's influence, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you."

Fugaku seemed clearly impressed, but not happy to see the boy from the future was under the Hokage's wing. He didn't do anything but cross his arms in front of his chest, "Fugaku Uchiha. Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-kun."

"Naruto's fine, I guess."

"Looks like you got lucky,", he added, his voice sour, "That our Hokage is such a generous man. Any other Hokage would've thrown you to jail."

Naruto felt anger boiling up in his veins and was very close to let his loudmouth take over his brain, "You better-,", but he shut himself up when he saw Minato's eyes looking at him sternly.

Fugaku scanned him form head to feet, glanced at Minato, and then, as if to compare him to the teenager, he looked back at Naruto. A small smile appeared on his lips – a smile Naruto didn't like at all.

"Please, sit down. You already met my son, Itachi,", the clan leader motioned at his eldest son who already snatched himself pieces of sashimi from a plate, but stopped mid-movement when he had been caught by his father, grinning innocently while gulping down the last piece of raw tuna.

Fugaku then motioned towards the baby-boy laying on a soft cushion, moving his tiny arms and feet clumsily, trying to see what was going on around him, "And this is my youngest son, Sasuke."

As if baby-Sasuke was waving at him, he moved his hands and giggled happily. Naruto wondered if that really was the Sasuke he knew, it was downright fascinating, he had never seen him laugh and so happy in all those years he knew him, and now this baby did nothing but giggle and squeal.

Kushina scanned the table critically and Naruto had to admit, it was indeed a feast. He spotted dishes he didn't even know the name of - fried noodles with chicken, a bowl with vegetables, sashimi, gyouza, fried pork with broccoli, a bowl of fresh fruits and the list seemed endless.

Naruto's mouth watered.

His mother's face looked victorious, but she decided to stay humble, "That looks awesome, Mikoto. It must have been a lot of work."

"Thank you so much.", the dark-haired woman said with a slight sneer in her voice, but a smile on her lips, "Itachi here helped a lot. He cut the vegetables."

"With my new kunai!", the boy said happily and proudly showed the sharp weapon that was larger than his hand, "It's a gift from otou-san."

Fugaku cleared his throat, "Today is a special day, because my son started the Academy."

Minato eyed his rival skeptically, "Isn't he only four years old?"

"The perfect age to start his training. He is talented and he will become a formidable shinobi. As expected of my son, of course."

"Really, Fugaku, I think he is too young."

A little glaring contest between the two males froze the atmosphere all over again and it was a small fight in which Minato took the defeat willingly, "Well, I guess it's your decision, so I'll respect it.", the Hokage replied and Naruto understood his father's doubt, they were practically raising their own murderer. Looking at this cute boy of four years, he felt genuine sadness in his heart when he thought about his future.

"How is the baby doing, Kushina?", Mikoto asked, "He's gonna be born soon, right?"

Kushina stopped filling her plate with food and nodded while holding her belly protectively and proudly, "In about two weeks. And he's fine, kicking like crazy."

"Itachi kicked a lot, too," , Mikoto said while serving green tea to Minato, "Sasuke is so very quiet... never crying or anything."

"Wow.", Kushina said, and she was genuinely impressed, "I wonder if my kid will be quiet."

Naruto remembered how Sarutobi had told him he was the worst and loudest baby he had ever had to watch out for. His poor mother, she was expecting him to become someone he was totally not.

"Well, I listened to classic while I was pregnant with Itachi and it did him well,", Mikoto explained, ruffling her son's hair affectionately and he leaned against the touch, "I did the same with Sasuke. I'm sure he'll be a good shinobi one day.", she then grinned mischievously at Kushina, "You should do something for the baby, too. Now's the right time."

"Uh...", Kushina began and Naruto thought about her eating an entire bowl of chocolate-chip ice-cream, or shoving pickles down her throat, or eating candy in front of the TV.

Yeah, now he understood a lot of things better.

"I kinda... don't wanna... bore him?", she made up an excuse, then waved her hand dismissively, "He's gonna be perfect without any music or stuff, I'm sure."

"If you say so,", Mikoto sneered, "I read in _Happy Parents_ that the baby needs stimulation from the outside."

"Oh, he gets a lot of stimulation from the outside!", the red-head nodded enthusiastically, not willing to lose against Mikoto's mother qualities, "Minato's practically never leaving his side,", she quickly snatched her husband's hand, although he was eating and caused him to let go of his chopsticks. She put her husband's hand on her belly, made rubbing motions with it and grinned widely, "See? He can barely get enough of it!"

"Ehm, honey-,"

"And I eat a lot of healthy stuff.", she said and noticed that everyone looked at her plate, which was stuffed with all the fried food available on the table, "I mean, at home. This is a special occasion."

Mikoto smiled, "I see. Would you like some tomato juice, maybe? I drank it everyday while I was pregnant with Sasuke, and look at his fair skin."

Kushina's eyes wandered over to Minato, who went on eating again, "I kinda guess our kid will have no fair skin, no matter what I eat. Hmm, red hair and a darker complexion... and probably blue eyes. I guess that's how he'll look like."

And while Kushina pictured her baby very wrong, Naruto was proud he had found out why Sasuke was so obsessed with tomatoes. It all lies in the genes after all.

The evening passed and after Naruto had finished his noodles, a few pieces of sashimi and a handful of vegetables, he was actually really full and happy, but once his mother noticed he was ready to finish his dinner, she shot him a glare that made him fill his plate all over again.

Having made his mother proud and content, Naruto let his eyes wander over to the Uchiha family. Seeing Itachi and Sasuke with their parents and being here with his own family, he suddenly understood Sasuke even more than before, he understood him in a way it almost hurt. With a sympathetic smile he watched how Mikoto took Sasuke and sat him on her lap, fed him the bottle she had warmed for him and Fugaku cut some pork for Itachi (although Naruto was sure the boy could do it on his own as well, but he was too busy playing with his baby-brother) and he hardly noticed the smile that appeared on his lips.

In about nine years from now-,

"Now, Naruto,", Fugaku began after taking a sip fro his teacup, but his voice was flat. He still wasn't over the fact that Minato had taken the boy in whereas he would've locked him up in jail, "How did you manage to complete Hokage-sama's jutsu?"

Of course he wouldn't let it go, Naruto figured and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Oh, well...", he scratched the back of his head, "I kinda... forgot."

"Seems like memory loss is one of the side-effects of my jutsu.", Minato took over for him, his voice clearly stating the topic 'time-travel-justu' was finished once and for all.

"Maybe you should show him the Rasengan,", Fugaku said with another hint of jealousy, "He may be able to complete it."

Minato didn't do him the favor of falling for the trick, "That's a brilliant idea!", he said and winked at him, "I'll show you what he means when I get the chance, alright?"

"Awesome." he said, trying to act as if he had never heard of Rasengan before and certainly hadn't been able to finish it.

"I'm sure he can do it.", Kushina said and patted his shoulder, a bit too strongly though, and he almost fell in the table, "He's an Uzumaki after all!"

Mikoto accepted the challenge, "Itachi here already mastered the Goukakyuu no Jutsu,", she would've placed Itachi on a silver plate if she could, "He's viewed as a man in our clan now."

The Namikazes blinked at the four year old infant playing with his brother's feet, annoying the baby, but it seemed as if baby-Sasuke was too afraid to make a sound of disapproval.

Kushina tried to copy her husband by staying modest, which seemed a hard thing for her to do. Naruto saw her clenching a fist, "Really?", she pressed between gritted teeth, "Wonderful!"

Itachi then looked a his mother, then looked at Naruto and then he pulled at her sleeve. She turned towards him and leaned down. He whispered something in her ear.

"Sweetheart, why don't you ask him yourself?", she asked kindly, "I'm sure he won't mind."

He wordlessly shook his head.

Mikoto smiled at Naruto, "Itachi wants to know if you know his future-self."

Naruto felt as if his voice wasn't gonna work for him. Swallowing he looked at the boy and wondered what he should say. The truth was out of option, he'd better search for something to still be true but cover it all up in a nice picture.

"Uhm...", he said and glanced at his father. Once he saw him giving a silent permission to talk about future-Itachi, Naruto started tapping his fingers against his chin, "I kinda know you. And you're a hero."

"A hero?", he beamed and jumped towards his father, "Did you hear that, otou-san?"

"Of course you'll be a hero,", the clan leader said, stating it as a fact, "You're my son after all."

Naruto smiled, "And you'll be a great big brother.", he answered with a nod. It relaxed the atmosphere a bit - until Kushina slapped Naruto's shoulder again, "Hey, do you know my son as well?", she beamed at him and the entire room got quiet. Only the sound of Mikoto pouring green tea in her cup interrupted it and Naruto smiled like an idiot, "Uhm... well...", he looked around. To his own shock, even Mikoto and Fugaku looked as if they knew who he was, their stares clearly asking why Kushina was so blind. Minato was resisting to face-palm and only shook his head.

"Uh...", was all Naruto managed to produce again, "I only heard... stories? Like... you know... a few stories. Here and there. Sometimes."

"Stories? There are _stories _about him? Is he a hero? Is he well-known in the world? Do people ask for his autograph?", she gasped, "Oh my gosh – is he Hokage? I'm sure he is Hokage, right? Minato, are you listening?"

"Kushina, would you-,"

She cut her husband off, "Naruto, don't look at me like I'm losing my marbles - tell me everything, alright? Please?"

"Honey, do you think it's good to know so much about the future?", Minato interrupted her, "I mean, don't you want to stay curious what our kid's gonna be like?"

"No.", she answered immediately, "I'm not patient. Please, Naruto, tell me!"

"I really can't-,", he waved his hands, "Really, I'm sorry, but-,"

"Spoilsport.", she huffed.

"I really think it's better for him to not share too much info.", Mikoto said, "Minato's right, we shouldn't know too much about our future."

"You guys are no fun at all.", the red-head acted insulted, "Fine. Whatever."

Naruto felt relieved and would've gladly wiped the sweat off his forehead. This was getting exhausting, even more than before. Plus, it was disappointing that Kushina just didn't get that her son was living in her house for three days now. Really, even a blind man saw the resemblance.

They left at about ten in the evening and Naruto feared he was not able to walk one tiny step - he was stuffed with food; he was a bit disappointed in himself, he had been convinced he was a good eater. Still, Kushina was content with how the evening had passed, "See, I totally won that one.", she said proudly, a big smile on her beaming face, "I mean, as if Mikoto could _ever_ beat me - she never beat me in any match we had. Doesn't even have the tiniest chance. I'm the best, after all."

"Well, do I have to remind you who failed the Academy graduation once and the Chuunin exams twice, sweetheart?", was what Minato had to say, and he earned himself a playful slap over the back of his head, "Not in front of future-boy, Minato!"

"I had to pay you back for the bright-as-a-Namikaze joke somehow, right?"

Kushina quickly looked at Naruto, "Don't you believe a single thing he's saying! I am Konoha's most talented and feared kunoichi! No-one can compete against me, remember that!"

"Sure.", he said with a big grin copying her smile, "Never doubted it, actually."

She ruffled his hair, "Good boy."

They started laughing, and suddenly, Naruto realized - he was happy.

Genuinely happy, and even more than that. He could lower his defenses and just be himself, not the Naruto he pretended to be when he was with Kakashi, whom he tried to impress and prove he was a good shinobi, or when he was with Sakura, to whom he was showing his best side non-stop, or when he was with Sasuke, where he had no idea if he was a good friend or not.

But here, with Minato and Kushina, he could be like he wanted and feel protected and cared for despite doing nothing to earn it. And he realized, that was how it felt to have a family. A real family, not something he had built out of friends and senseis all his life. A real family.

A family he had to give up again.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up from a dream that seemed more like a nightmare to him. He couldn't remember, it all passed away like a thick fog and slipped through his fingers when he tried to grab the memory. He saw blurred pictures in front of his inner eye, pieces of a dream he probably was glad had slipped away in the darker corners of his mind, with fire consuming the world, the fullmoon looking like a threat hanging above them all, a face of the past he thought looked like his father, but was gone within the fragment of a second.<p>

It was damp inside his small room and sweat had made his hair stick to his face. Despite being wrapped in two blankets, he shivered slightly and when he sat up, felt as if his head was filled with wet cotton. Maybe being too long in a timeline where he didn't belong had more effects on him than he wanted.

He swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth away and rubbed his neck. While suppressing a yawn, he glanced at the alarm clock Minato had placed on the windowshill; 2:34 am and the moonlight shone brightly inside the room.

Deciding he needed a sip of water, he fought his way out of the sheets and got out of bed. Just when he had pushed the handle of the door down, he heard his mother's tired voice, "Minato, for the love of God, go to bed already."

Naruto took a quick step back, opened the door only an inch to see his father sitting on the kitchen table, studying countless sheets of paper. His mother's hand moved towards his head and played with his blonde hair, "It's two in the morning, I'm tired, I bet you're tired and you should sleep."

"I can't sleep.", his father's voice was exhausted, but he concealed it nicely, "I had this idea for another jutsu meant to repair your seal and I figured I should-,"

She bent down and buried her face in his neck, "For the billiont time, honey - don't worry about it,", she consoled him, "It's gonna hold. And even if not, you're strong enough to repair it."

Naruto held his breath.

There was a pause in which he only heard Minato sighing deeply, "I just... I know I shouldn't be, but I'm worried. I'm scared.", a hand moved towards her belly, "Even Mito's seal almost broke when she gave birth. And-,"

"Minato, you're the Yondaime Hokage,", she reassured him, "You're the hero who ended the Third Shinobi World War, you're not supposed to have doubts. It's all gonna be alright, okay?", she giggled and messed his hair up, "Come on, cheer up a little. Our kid will only get depressed if you make a face like that,", she copied his brooding face in a very exaggerated way, "No wonder he never kicks for you, you're no fun."

He sighed, "Still, I have to-,"

"Come back to bed?"

"-, finish the formula for-,"

"Wrong answer.", she snapped, "Honey, you can spend countless nights thinking about that stupid seal. It's either hold or not, but either way, it's gonna be fine."

Mild anger slipped inside his tired voice, "How can you be so careless? If the jutsu that is meant to repair the seal has any tiny flaw, the Kyuubi's gonna break free-,"

"Like back then, when I thought you had been killed by that Iwakagure shinobi? When you still managed to close the seal despite being half dead and a lot more inexperienced in fuuin jutsu than today?"

He shook his head, "Jiraiya-sensei helped, besides, that's not the point-,"

"So, what's the point? Minato, why are you having so many doubts all of the sudden?", she wasn't gonna give in to him, "I know you're good at repairing seals, I mean, I taught you how to do it, right? And I saw you doing it perfectly countless times, no matter what seal you had to fix up. So, why are you so nervous about something you usually are so self-confident about?"

Because our orphaned son sleeps in the nursery, Naruto added for his father, but his thoughts were never spoken out loud. Instead, Minato answered, "I have to consider every possible scenario, and that involves the seal breaking as well, Kushina.", he almost snapped at her, "I'm not only this boy's father, but this village's Hokage.", he got up, "You should know the pain of losing a country, losing a village. Losing a family, it's all the same.", he slammed his flat palm down on the kitchen table, seemingly not caring whether he would wake Naruto up or not, "I couldn't bear it should anything happen to you, or Naruto, or this village, only because I was careless."

Naruto watched how they both glared at each other, not saying a word and neither of them willing to step back and give in. A suffocating tension built itself in the room, something between anger and regret, frustration and despair. He understood it all too well, he knew the helplessness one felt when a seal broke despite the owner not wanting it, and especially when nobody could do anything about it.

Kushina didn't accept any defeat, "What's wrong with you, you-,"

"Try to understand me a bit,", he said tonelessly while moving past her, "I watched the Kyuubi almost breaking free less than three years ago. I don't want to ever see that monster again, especially not on my son's birthday.", he walked towards a room Naruto didn't know what was behind the door. Without looking back at Kushina, he disappeared inside and turned the lock around.

"Minato!", her voice was raising up in volume, but then she seemed to remember Naruto was asleep and gave the door he was hiding behind a quick glance. After a few more moments, she sat down on the chair Minato had sat on previously, rubbing her belly as if to reassure the baby inside, "Don't worry, Daddy's an idiot. He's worried about us, you know?", she smiled sadly, "It's all gonna be okay.", she whispered and looked towards the door Minato had closed a few seconds ago, "I'm gonna kick Daddy's butt first thing in the morning for upsetting you. That stubborn idiot. Really, should you take after him, don't become obsessed with ninjutsu, it won't do you any good."

Naruto closed the door soundlessly and leaned against it. Minato was already suspecting the Kyuubi to break free, and because Naruto had told him he was an orphan, he could do some simple combination work and figure out he'll not survive his son's first birthday.

Why was he not asking him to tell him what was going to happen? Why did he sit there in the middle of the night, depressed and helpless, when he could knock on his door and ask him everything he was having doubts about?

Why was Naruto not leaving this room, telling his parents everything he knew? He was so very tempted to do so, only held back by a nagging feeling that even if they knew, nothing would change.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned around again, opened the door and decided to do what was best for his parents, not for him. He left the room and was already opening his mouth to speak - when he saw nobody.

He would've almost laughed out of irony. Rubbing his forehead, he chuckled quietly to himself, walked towards the fridge and filled himself a glass of water. Emptying it, he got back to bed and knew something had to change.

* * *

><p>He had already had suspected the mood to be icy at breakfast, but what he witnessed was a silent war between his parents. Kushina was beating eggs like there was no tomorrow and Minato had hidden his face behind today's newspaper, reading the same page for an eternity now.<p>

Naruto, on the other hand, was helplessly caught within the crossfire, holding a mug of hot chocolate between his hands and waiting for the scrambled eggs to be done.

Neither Kushina nor Minato had said a single word in the past fifteen minutes he was sitting here now. At least not to each other, they were sweet as ever when talking to him, but pretended the other didn't exist. Naruto wondered why they behaved like teenager again instead of adults and figured that marriage was a tricky thing.

"So...", he tried to start a conversation, "I did some thinking, you know, and came up with an idea,", he let his eyes wander from Minato to Kushina, but both ignored each other perfectly. Really, why did they make such a fuss over what happened last night?

He cleared his throat, "How about this: maybe Inoichi, you know, the flower-shop guy, could maybe use his strange jutsu and get in my head to find out what I did to get here...?"

Minato glanced at him over the edge of the paper, frowning while thinking about his son's words. He seemed impressed, "Wow, that's a great idea. I wouldn't even have thought that far."

Liar, Naruto thought, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course he's smart.", Kushina grinned, "He's an Uzumaki after all."

Minato rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, didn't you sent Ino-Shika-Cho on a mission last week?", Kushina said coldly while carrying the frying pan towards Naruto, filling his plate with scrambled eggs, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh, right,", he sighed, "If I remember correctly, though, they should be back by the end of this week. I'll check with the files and when he's back, I'll talk to him rightaway."

"Good.", Kushina sat down as well, started her breakfast, "I'm meeting with Mikoto today, she wants to go shopping for baby clothes."

Minato nodded wordlessly.

"Do you want to come along? Maybe? To pick clothes for our son?"

He shook his head, "I took the day off to do the nursery. I got a call yesterday, the cornflower blue paint you wanted has arrived."

Kushina seemed impressed, "Wow, you took a day off. A miracle happened."

"Ha-ha, very funny. You should know it's not easy to get a day off."

Naruto felt the situation was beginning to become a bit dangerous, but he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut and pretended he didn't sit here. They better fight this battle alone, so all he did was enjoying his breakfast.

"You're the Hokage, it should be very easy to get the day off,", she replied, "Besides, once Naruto's gonna be born, you have to stay at home longer, because someone has to keep this house orderly and stuff."

"Kushina, we already agreed-,"

"Because, really, I can't take care of a baby and this apartment. Right?"

He gritted his teeth, "I know. I got it."

"Good.", she said and sipped from her herbal tea, "I'm glad we talked about it."

"Yes.", he snapped and folded the newspaper, "Me, too.", and then he stubbornly stuffed his mouth with some scrambled eggs.

Kushina then beamed at Naruto and pretended her husband didn't didn't sit there, "Maybe you want to join Mikoto and me? You see, we always argue about who has the better taste, we really could need some judge or something."

Naruto felt like he was caught in a lethal trap, "Uh, I'm not really... a fan of shopping,", he answered, remembering the one time he had joined Sakura and Ino on a shopping trip, which had ended in a trip to hell and back for him.

"Oh. Okay."

"B-But I could help with the nursery.", he said quickly, "I mean, I'm kinda... pretty good in conjuring a lot of bunshin for a long period of time, so, we could get it done really fast."

"Wonderful idea!", she chirped and nudged her future son's cheek, "Thanks for your help, kid!"

"Yeah,", Minato agreed with a smile, "Let's get started rightaway."

After breakfast, his mother got ready for her shopping day and Minato wordlessly emptied his second cup of coffee. Naruto had decided to not sit around uselessly and did some dishes when he saw Minato getting up and stopping his wife by the door. His voice was hushed, clearly not meant for others to hear it. Naruto grinned mischievously, turned his head back and innocently changed to Sennin Mode in order to hear what they were talking about.

"Why are you mad at me?"

Her voice was clipped, "I'm not mad."

"Oh, come on, don't you fool me around, Kushina,", he said, "I'm not stupid."

"Then why are you asking?"

He sighed out of frustration, "Fine, I apologize for being worried about my family and village. Satisfied now?"

Her sigh was close to his, "I don't want you to think I'm taking this on a careless shoulder. I'm as worried as you are, because, hello? Jinchuuriki, anyone? I know how horrible it would be should the seal break, but-,", she stopped herself, "I spent almost my entire life thinking about what would happen should it break. I'm sick of it, and I worked so hard to get this far in order to control this stupid fox. It's my burden to bear, Minato."

"No, it's not. I'm here, too, and I'm carrying this burden with you. But you have to let me help you, Kushina, just once in your life I need you to forget about your pride and let me help you."

She was silent.

"If not for my sake, then for our son's."

Naruto glanced back over his shoulder and saw her getting on her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips. "You're right...", she sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just-,"

He shut her up with a second kiss, "Let the hero handle it. Okay?"

She giggled, "I know why I married the Yondaime Hokage.", and then she waved good-bye and left the apartment. Minato closed the door behind her and then turned around to Naruto, who quickly got rid of his Sennin Mode.

Minato grinned knowingly when he approached him, "Do you know what they say about curious people?"

He acted all innocently, "That they have an interesting life?"

"No, they die sooner.", he messed with his hair, "Cheeky little eavesdropper!"

"Hey!", he tried to shake his father off, "We have a nursery to finish, remember?"

The Hokage laughed, "Right. Then we better get to work."

* * *

><p>Wow, that was longer than I thought it was... my muse was really doing a good job, I guess. :)<p>

A/N: A few people wondered why nobody's having a problem with Naruto coming from the future. Well, shinobi are able to walk on water, summon a few giant animals and do other crazy stuff - why should people be shocked over someone who is from the future? After all, Minato is teleporting himself all around Konoha, I guess people are used to weird jutsu, haha.

As for Minato telling others about Naruto - it's just Teuchi Ichiraku (and really, unless he's the one behind the swirly mask, what harm should it do?) and the Uchihas - and Fugaku found Naruto when he had just arrived in the past, so he needed to be shut up either way. Besides, Minato's proud of his son, naturally, so he needs to brag a bit. (just kiddin', haha)

Well, looks like we'll have some quality father-son bonding next time!

Drop a review on your way out, alright? ^_^

~Janie


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I hope you're doing well! :)

Ah, university started again and I miss being on vacation. *sad* But! It didn't keep me away from Microsoft Word, so I proudly present chapter 6! *applause please, thank you*

I don't care whether you can't hear/read it anymore - but to everyone who reviewed/faved/etc: THANK YOU! *nice guy pose* And I hope you all ignored any mistakes in spelling/grammar so far. If yes, please continue doing so. (I'm giving my best to keep it mistake-free, though!)

:)

Well then, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to kick you out of the room,", Minato said while carrying a box of tools and nails inside the soon-to-be nursery. He glanced around his shoulder to look apologetically at the blonde teenager following him, "I hope you're fine with the couch for a couple of nights?"<p>

"Hey, I'm a shinobi,", Naruto replied proudly while carrying a few rolls of tapestry, which hindered his view on where he was stepping, "I'm used to sleeping on the ground, I should manage a couch.", once inside the future nursery, he dropped the rolls and felt a bit of regret in his heart when he thought about building something that would be destroyed soon anyway and the only thing motivating him was spending some quality time with his father.

"Great,", Minato said and looked around the room, "Then let's get started!", he switched on the radio and music filled the apartment before he bent down to open the toolbox.

"Ossu!", Naruto saluted a bit and then formed the seal for a Kage Bunshin, a second later four more Naruto stood around, eager to help.

Minato made an impressed face at the sight of four perfect bunshin, who already started to bicker around.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

Minato divided the work under the five Naruto and was happy to see they did their job well. One of them put duct tape around the places where no paint was meant to go, two were supposed to built the cradle according to its instruction manual, the last bunshin was ordered to cut the laminate flooring and the original Naruto helped Minato painting the walls.

"That was a great idea with your bunshins,", his father said, "I'm impressed you can conjure them all and keep them for so long."

"I have a lot of chakra,", he answered while dipping the brush in the cornflower blue, "It's no big deal, really."

Minato nodded, "That's great. It must bring you a lot of advantages in battle."

"You could say it like that, yeah.", the teenager agreed and thought of the Rasengan. He could've never done or even finished it without the help of his bunshin. "Oh, what I wanted to say, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, really.", he more or less lied to his father, because he had listened on purpose to the little fight his parents had had earlier.

Minato waved his hand in an apologetic manner, "Don't worry about that. Fights like that happen actually daily."

"I see, hehe. They joys of marriage, eh?", he smiled and went on painting the wall, but his joke didn't seem to brighten the mood. Instead, Minato was silent for a few moments before he said, "You're from the future, so I guess I don't have to tell you she's the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."

Somehow, it was like a slap in the face - he really hadn't expected _that._

"No.", and he kept his voice was serious, void of all goofiness. It was a sensitive topic and he knew they were walking on thin ice, he could almost sense his father's uneasiness and started feeling sympathetic for him. Sure, sharing the burden of being the Jinchuuriki eased it for Kushina, but Minato carried a weight atop of being the Hokage, which already seemed heavy own its own.

"Let's just say, it's not easy.", the older one sighed heavily and wiped his face, but all he managed was smearing it with blue paint. When he noticed, he laughed and turned towards Naruto. The boy couldn't help but point at his father and burst out in laughter, "Blue is totally your color, man."

"Wonderful,", he muttered while searching his face for paint with his fingertips, "It's gonna be a bitch rinsing that off."

"Language, mister. You don't wanna be a bad role model, right?", Naruto copied his father's rebuke from yesterday, pointing his index finger up.

"Sorry."

"So, the two of you fought because of the Kyuubi and stuff?"

"Ah, well... I guess I can trust you, right?", there was a tiny bit of uncertainty glistening dimly inn Minato's azure eyes, which faded quickly once he saw Naruto nodding sincerely. His father stopped painting in order to explain, "It's supposed to be kept a secret and there are only a few people I trust enough to handle this information, because even though the seal's very strong, and even though Kushina has great control over it, it could break while she gives birth to-,"

There was a brief moment of hesitation telling Naruto that his father had almost lost their little game of pretending and tip-toeing around the fact that he was painting the nursery of his son with the help of the same son (teenager version).

Minato saved himself, though, "When she gives birth to our son, the seal could break, and I'm really worried it might happen."

They exchanged quick glances, both saying more than words could and it caused uncomfortable silence to fill the room. Aside of the bickering and working bunshin, no sound was popping up to ease the situation and Naruto swallowed hard, fearing to say the wrong thing, and wondering whether there even were any right words to say.

Minato's eyes only asked one question – and it was a question he didn't find the courage to answer

"So, what are your... plans?", his voice, however, already gave him away. He then realized it was pretty stupid to act as if he was clueless, he was from the future, it must have occurred to Minato that the teenager he was painting this nursery with knew whether the seal would break, he was, after all, his son.

"My plans?", Minato started to paint a seal in blue on the wall. It looked pretty simple, even to Naruto, only consisting of some nice snorkels – with a scowl, he regretted not having paid much attention in the Academy when Iruka-sensei had explained fuuinjutsu.

"I'm going to keep the seal from breaking with this,", his father said and added a second seal, painted more signs around it, and with every stroke, Naruto started to see what he was drawing, but the more he understood, the heavier his heart felt.

"And if it breaks completely...", his motions slowed down and the teenager watched with fascination how the simple seal that had looked like a dot with a few triangles transformed into a seal that looked more like the one he carried on his belly.

"If it breaks completely, I'll have to re-seal the Kyuubi back into a new Jinchuuriki.", and his expression changed to a dark, serious, almost scared one, "With the Shiki Fuuin."

Naruto swallowed soundly, "Sh-Shiki Fuuin?", and the name of the seal that would cost his father his life felt like acid on his tongue.

Minato then let his head hung down and his bangs hid his face, "Yeah."

His eyes widened and he kept himself from stuttering, "But you will-,"

"Yes.", his father said as if he had read his thoughts, "I know. But don't worry, Naruto.", and then he looked at him with a bright smile chasing away every worry and every fear, "I know what I'm doing and it's only a last-chance solution."

Only one second later, however, he let his eyes rest on his son's face, as if looking at Naruto was crushing his plans and destroying his hopes, "And I know you probably know a lot more than I do and... that you may think I have no idea what I'm talking about right now. At least, that's how you're looking at me right now."

Naruto noticed his grim face and quickly tried to change his expression, slapped his cheek a few times, "Sorry."

The Hokage shook his head, "But, no matter what happens, I'm doing anything within my power to save my family. And my village,", and then his smile became confident and caring, "And you, of course."

"Eh?", a rush of mild panic grabbed him and he looked away, felt his face heating up rapidly, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't know you very well, nor do I know your story... but there's something about you.", he paused as if he had to find the right words to say, "I can see your strong, but you had a long way to go before you found all your answers. And... behind your strength, I see the same loneliness I saw in Kushina's eyes. And sometimes, even in my own."

Naruto couldn't speak, fearing he'd choke on his own voice. Memories of his life flashed before his inner eye, memories of a painful childhood, of finding and losing friends, of finding and losing courage, of suffering and fighting. He swallowed hard and tried to smile, but failed, "Uh... I kinda... don't know what do say," he admitted, his voice becoming quieter with every word that made it was his lips. It was the truth – he was clueless. It was completely unnecessary to tell Minato anything, he already knew it all.

His father knew he would die the night his son would be born to this world, he knew he'd never see his son grow up and that he would never be able to do anything for him. He knew, and still he had hope to be able to prevent it.

Minato, as if sensing his son's dark feelings, moved his hand ruffled Naruto's hair, "Don't look at me like that, all brooding and depressed. I want a smile on your face!"

He couldn't help but laugh at those words, "Yeah, I get it."

The mood was quickly destroyed, though, when one of the bunshin yelled, "Ahhh, why are you doing that? It's supposed to be the other way 'round, you dumbass!"

The bunshin who helped building the cradle only yelled back, "You're the dumbass! Look at what you did, where's the baby supposed to sleep, upside down or what?"

The first bunshin had the instruction manual in his hand, showed it to the other Naruto and slammed a finger against instruction point number four, "Can't you read the manual? How stupid can you be?"

"I read the manual, you moron! And that's one stupid manual!"

Minato raises both his eyebrows, "Boys, no need to fight over-,"

They ignored him perfectly and Naruto wondered for a brief second if his bunshins really had understood who they shared a room with – had they no manners, all of the sudden? Besides, why were they even fighting so much? He sighed deeply and gave his father an apologetic grin, "Sorry. Sometimes, they get like this.", he turned around to the two and glared at them, "Would you please behave? Geez, I can't believe I am like that."

They listened to the original Naruto, but didn't stop their fight, "He started it!", they accused each other, then tried to kill the other with a glare, "I said,_ you_ started it!"

Minato chuckled and snatched the manual from the bunshin before he scanned it thoroughly, "I'll admit it, the manual is a bit tricky. The cradle was a gift from my sensei, and I doubt he picked it according to handiness, but because it was big and cheap. Kushina hates the color of the curtains, but, well, it can't be helped.", he quickly scanned the cradle, then the manual again and told the bunshins what they had been doing wrong (in short: everything). Since there was no-one else to blame but the two of them, they stopped their little quarrel and went on doing their job, whereas Naruto and Minato went on painting the walls on cornflower blue.

Naruto briefly tried to imagine Jiraiya buying a cradle and had to accept, it was too weird to even think about. The pervert just didn't seem to fit in the world of babies, diapers and bottles of milk.

"Actually,", Minato began, "Kakashi wanted to help building the nursery, but he's returning from a mission only this evening. Ah, you know, Kakashi is the boy who-,"

"I know who he is.", Naruto was surprised his voice had drowned in a low growl, "Believe me. I know him well."

Genuine surprised glimmered inside Minato's azure eyes, "Really?"

He hardly could tell him that the obnoxious teenager would be his future sensei, so Naruto kept to the half-truths he was throwing around, "Well, I kind of... work with him. Occasionally.", he grinned a bit, "What happened to the no information rule, Hokage-sama?"

Minato laughed, "Well, I'm proud you remembered my words, but it's good you know Kakashi, that means you are familiar with his... well... quirks."

Naruto grinned, "You could say so."

Slowly, a feeling settled down in his heart and he refused to feel it. He didn't want to think about change, he didn't want to destroy all of this, not yet. It felt far too good to be here with his parents and of course he knew it would never last forever, but he was having his doubts whether he should open his mouth and tell Minato what he knew. He watched him painting the walls, whistling along with the song played by the radio, watched how he affectionately built a nursery that would never be needed. He must be a really good actor, because Naruto knew his father wasn't foolish enough to have false hopes.

Then again - what if he really was believing he could prevent his own death? A beat of panic hit his heart at the thought of Minato being completely clueless. What if-,

Faster than Naruto realized, he suddenly parted his lips and began, "Minato, listen-,"

His father's hand wandered towards the volume control of the radio and he turned it up, "I really love this song.", he said and smiled at him, and it was a smile forbidding him to even think about the words he was going to say.

All Naruto did was copying his father's smile before nodding and painting the walls.

* * *

><p>The nursery was finished by the end of the day and the result was more than presentable. The walls were a nice, radiant shade of blue and once it had dried (Minato had helped with a fuuton jutsu), they had glued teddy-bear tapestry on one half of the wall. The floor had been done quickly by two Naruto-bunshin and Minato brought a shelf he had built a few weeks ago, as well as the changing table from the basement. Once both were installed, all they needed to do was filling it all with babystuff and finally bring the picture-babylamp (a gift from Kakashi, as Minato had explained) and attaching the curtains on the cradle (which really had an ugly, grayish-blue color, Naruto had to admit).<p>

Five Narutos and one Minato beamed at their finished work, and even though both were either covered in blue paint or tapestry glue and looked equally exhausted, their faces were filled with more than pride over the done work.

"Perfect teamwork, I'd say.", the Hokage smiled contently and held his hand up for a high-five, "Kushina will love it, I'm sure."

Naruto met the hand with his own, grinning widely. Turning around to his bunshin, he said, "Alright, good job everyone!"

"Ossu!", they echoed and he released the jutsu, swaying slightly when the exhaustion he felt multiplied by five, but recovered rather quickly; he was, after all, used to it. Still, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder and when he turned around to him, was met with a worried expression, "You okay?"

"I'm fine,", he replied and wiped sweat from his forehead. No second later, his stomach growled loudly, "But hungry as hell."

Minato nodded, "Why don't you go ahead and take a shower first? I'll prepare some dinner for us."

Naruto only narrowed his eyes in confusion, "You can cook?"

"Hey, even I have some housewife qualities.", he defended himself as if he was insulted, "Besides, you earned it. It's probably not as good as Kushina's cooking, but it doesn't suck completely."

"Alright,", Naruto agreed and already removed his stained shirt, "I'll hurry."

Minato nodded and disappeared in the kitchen while Naruto walked towards the bathroom. He stripped down to his bare skin, turned the shower on and searched for fresh towels to use. Flexing his shoulders, he stepped under the warm water and let it soak his hair and body. While his muscles relaxed, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing sensation.

His father must be really proud of his hair, since he had dozens of bottles filled with shampoo and conditioner, and it couldn't belong to Kushina since it all was suited for blonde hair only. Naruto thought it wouldn't do any harm and had borrowed it all since day one – with incredible results, his hair had never felt so smooth before. Behaving like a chick (which felt ridiculously awesome) and doing some major haircare, he slathered himself in showergel before he rinsed the suds out and turned the shower off again.

Shivering slightly when chilly air connected with his wet skin, Naruto hurried to dry himself off, wrapped the towel around his waist, stepped outside and quickly rubbed his hair with a second towel.

He rummaged through the bathroom until he found the few hygienic stuff he had bought in the nearby drugstore and quickly polished himself until he slipped in fresh clothes an left the bathroom. Feeling refreshed and still damp, he sniffed the smell of Minato's cooking. His stomach growled again and his mouth watered at the scent, "And I thought you had lied.", he grinned while approaching the kitchen.

Minato turned around from where he stood by the oven, the frying pan in his hand, an apron around his waist. He obviously was proud to have prepared dinner without setting the kitchen on fire, "Pasta with olive pesto.", he beamed, "My favorite."

Naruto thought it was hilarious to see the Yondaime Hokage working in the kitchen like this, his expression very concentrated, somehow looking like a student trying to solve difficult math questions. He had obviously put effort in his work, having already set the table and, of course, created a nice mess in the kitchen, which they clearly had to clean before Kushina came home, else he feared all hell would break loose.

"Alright, here we go,", he filled both plates with noodles and then rushed towards the fridge, "What would you like to drink?", he asked and opened the door, bent down to see what he had to offer, "What do we have here... beer, coke, ice-tea with peach flavor, soda, water... milk... soy milk... strawberry milkshake... caramel-flavored coffee in cans... banana-strawberry smoothies... geez, my fridge has become a supermarket!"

Naruto chuckled while sitting down, "I'll just take a coke."

"Alright.", Minato said and brought two bottles of coke towards the table, sat down and enthusiastically started eating, "Itadakimasu!"

Naruto rolled a few noodles on a fork and, with slight suspicion, took a forkful of noodles in his mouth and started chewing. His worry did have a reason: Naruto once had tasted Jiraiya's cooking and had feared he would die – and considering Minato had been his student, he wasn't sure what to expect. However, to his own pleasant surprise, the pasta tasted wonderful and he soon stuffed his mouth with pesto covered spaghetti. Noticing Minato was happy his son liked his cooking, he smiled widely at him.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!", he beamed, "Why did I waste so many years on ramen?"

"I'm glad you finally realized it.", he said and stirred his pasta, "You see, my mom always made spaghetti on Tuesdays and she always added a different sauce every week. But olive pesto was my all-time favorite, because where I used to live, we had wild olive trees and those were the best. When we moved to Konoha, Mom took one of the trees and brought it with her,", he vaguely pointed towards the window, motioning towards the garden Naruto still had to check out, "When I moved in here with Kushina, I took the olive tree with me. It's bigger than ever before,", he chuckled happily, "I guess it likes my garden.", he smiled happily to himself, "Mom always said the tree reminded her of my father, because he had loved caring for them. He believed they were a sign of strength and persistence."

"Aha?", Naruto liked the story, when he suddenly realized he actually was hearing stories about his grandparents. Liking this idea even more, he was eager to hear more stories from the past.

Minato nodded, "Yeah. I guess it somehow is true, I have never seen any olive trees around Konoha... I'm surprised the tree likes it here."

Naruto nodded with a smile sharing his happiness, "Where's your Mom? Does she still live in Konoha?"

Minato shook his head, and when his expression dulled, Naruto knew what kind of answer he would receive, "She died in the war. She went there as a medic-nin and was killed during an enemy ambush.", he sighed heavily, "I only got the message after I had returned to Konoha...", and his expression darkened further, "It was a horrible time... so many innocents died a useless death."

He feared his words would be completely idiotic, "But... you ended the war, right?"

Minato pressed his lips to a thin line, "Yeah, but it was, well... to me, it felt as if nothing I had done had really changed anything. I lost a lot during the war, and when I came back I felt like I wasn't fit to ever save anyone again. One would think I felt proud that it was me whose name appeared on the newspapers, but actually, I only wished the people I had lost were still alive in exchange for that."

Naruto answered with sympathetic silence.

He then smiled sadly, "But, enough of the past. It happened, and that's it."

They went on eating and Naruto thought how funny it actually was, sitting here with his father, whose face was still sprinkled with blue paint, who wore nothing but plain trousers and a white shirt, who didn't look like a Hokage, like a hero or shinobi at all. Nothing made him remember how they first had met, how horrible the circumstances had been, how short their time had been, how distant and how chilly the atmosphere had been. He started to understand why his father had been reluctant to get close to him when he had saved him from turning into the Kyuubi, it was the same fear of loss he felt right now, the fear of losing someone you love for a second time.

Naruto swallowed, wondering if there ever would come the right time to removed his mask; his façade was that of a young shinobi, who thought it was exciting to explore the past, but inside him, there was a lonely, miserable child, longing for the love and protection he had craved for his entire life.

He knew he would tell him, even if it was on his last day here, but he needed those words to be spoken aloud. Just once, he wanted to call him 'Dad' instead of 'Minato', and he wanted to call Kushina 'Mom', even though she still had to open her eyes and see him for who he really was.

He would do it. He would tell them, everything.

But the truth was already painful to accept - how should ever find the courage to destroy his parents' last hopes?

* * *

><p>They had just finished eating and cleaning the kitchen when both heard the door opening and Kushina calling, "I'm home! And I found the loveliest baby-hat in the world!"<p>

Minato dried his hands on a dishtowel and walked towards her, taking all the shopping bags from her before kissing her, "And we finished the nursery."

"No way!", she gasped, her eyes widening out of surprise while kicking her shoes off of her feet, "I wanna see!"

Both led Kushina towards the brandnew nursery and the red-head gazed around with sparkling eyes, "It's just like I imagined it!", she chirped and examined everything, "No, I'll take that back, it's even better – oh, honey, it's perfect!"

"I couldn't have done it without Naruto,", Minato said, patting his son's shoulder, "He helped a lot."

Kushina hugged the teenager towards her and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, causing him to feel sparkling warmth in his gut, "Thank you, Naruto!"

"No problem, Kushina.", he said with a soft smile, "It was fun."

She turned around and caressed her belly, "Look, baby, that'll be your new home!", she said proudly, "This is where you'll sleep, this is where Daddy will change your diapers..."

Minato chuckled, "No, this is where Mommy will change your diapers all the time."

"Don't listen to him, he's lying.", and then she gasped, "Oh, I have to show you the baby-hat I bought! I tell you, it's so adorable, you'll love it! What's even cooler is that Mikoto wanted the same hat for Sasuke, but I got the last one, so she's totally jealous right now."

"Oh, is she?"

"Wait until you see it,", she grinned and rummaged through her shopping bags until she found the hat she was talking about. It actually wasn't that hideous, it was a tiny hat looking like a frog – but Naruto only had to look at his father's expression to see he was making up a lie to please his wife, "It's... pretty."

"Pretty?", she asked, scanned the hat, "It's totally cool, stop hiding your enthusiasm.", she showed the green frog hat with the large eyes and the red tongue to Naruto, who had a hard time imagining Sasuke wearing a frog-hat.

"What do you think, would you wear it? If you were a baby, that is."

"What?", he gasped, scared to answer with the wrong words and pissing her off, "Actually, green is not my color.", he earned himself a scolding glare from his father for not playing along and quickly added, "It's very pretty."

"I know, it's so pretty!", she beamed and put the hat on top of Naruto's head, decided it probably didn't look that nice on him and removed it again, "And it was on sale, that's even better.", she grabbed her shopping bags and sat down on the couch, started rummaging through them and gave her husband a small presentation of baby-Naruto's new wardrobe. Minato sat down beneath her and watched how she proudly showed every piece of babyclothes she had found – which all were either green, red or brown, because apparently, those were the colors that matched red hair. She had considered her baby becoming a blonde and had bought a few other colors, just to be safe.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the doorway of the nursery with one shoulder, watching them fuzzing over bags of clothes and arguing over the things Kushina had bought. The more he watched them, however, the more he realized he was looking at them through a wall of glass. Invisible, but there. He watched a family – of which he wasn't a part. He wanted to shake the thought away, but if he allowed his heart to finally feel what it truly felt then he had to accept that there would never be a family he could be a part of.

Why did he drift off to feeling so comfortable, when he shouldn't feel comfortable at all? When he should miss home, miss his friends, miss his life he had worked hard for to be how it finally was?

He was, after all, only a lonely kid desperately trying to grab some love, nothing more and nothing less, and there was no way he could ever change that. He had a place to go back to, he had a home where he belonged and both were sixteen years in the future.

With a melancholic smile, he pushed away from the wall and wondered how the mood had shifted from normal to depressed all of the sudden, and Naruto started to accept that waiting for Ino's father to come back, get the jutsu right and then go back home was the right thing to do.

It was as easy as that.

Unfortunately for him, it was easier said than done. A lot easier.

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it! :)

Yes, Minato loves his hair, even men can be vain. I mean, look at that huge mop of blonde hair - I proudly call myself the owner of the Japanese manga vol. 53 and the happy Namikaze/Uzumaki family is on the cover, and really, Minato's hair is blinding you. xDD If you have it as well, you know what I mean.

As for the olive tree - I have no idea about flowers or plants in general, nor what symbols they have, so before you lecture me, just accept it. Okay? :D

By the way, don't you love the Gama-chan hat? I sure as hell do.

So, you know what I want from you now - tell me what you think in a nice review. :D

Until next time,

Janie


	7. Chapter 7

Yo, guys, wassup? :D

Haha, I know what you are thinking: How on earth is she doing this? Updating regularly? What's her secret?

Let me enlighten you - I took my netbook to one of my lectures and wrote fanfiction like a boss. (the lecture was so boring, really. I had to do something productive), so I can proudly present you the longest chapter (so far, hehe) with 13 pages.

It's all your fault, you make me happy and inspire me with all the love this fanfic gets! :3

All I have to say is thanks and enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"How was the night on the couch?", Kushina sipped from her herbal tea and put the mug back down before she bit inside a croissant with chocolate filling. The radio was talking about the weather (sunny, with a few clouds passing by) and it was mixed with the sound of morning traffic coming through the opened kitchen window, creating a nice atmosphere for breakfast at almost 8.00.<p>

"It was fine.", Naruto answered when he entered the kitchen, his hair still damp from the shower he had just taken. Yawning widely, he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee, adding tons of sugar and milk, "Where's Minato?", he clearly remembered his father walking around the apartment hectically while he still tried to catch a few minutes of sleep on the couch.

"He already left for work,", she answered, putting extra chocolate-dip on her croissant, "That's the thing, he takes one day off and then pretends the following day has double the hours. I really wonder if he's ever gonna have time for our kid."

Naruto scanned the table for what he wanted to eat, "He's really committed to his work, huh?"

She waved her teaspoon at him, suddenly making it look like a dangerous weapon, "Drastic understatement. If he could, he'd be married to that desk he owns instead of me.", she let the spoon down – much to Naruto's relief – and bit from her croissant, "I mean, it's great to see him being so devoted, and it's no easy job to do, so I'll give him some credit here. But sometimes it feels like there is no difference between the Yondaime Hokage and Minato anymore, if you get what I mean."

He only nodded, wondering if he really had understood her answer. She was happy for him, right? And proud, surely.

Kushina grinned before talking on, "However, he wants you to meet him by noon."

"Okay...?"

"Yeah. He wants to take you with him to Kumogakure.", she went on and finished her croissant, then spoke on with a full mouth, "Only if you want to. If not, just give him a quick call.", she giggled, "Boy, he's really obsessed with you, since you're here, there's no minute anymore where he doesn't talk about you.", she poked her belly, "Our kid is already jealous. Ouch. Now that bugger kicked me. Why are you kicking so much?"

Every situation involving his baby-version was and will forever be awkward, he figured, and so he did what he did best, he just pretended to be surprised and ignore the baby stuff, "Join him to Kumo...?"

"Yeah, he called a few minutes ago, apparently the Raikage requested an emergency meeting and he's one man short.", she sighed dramatically, "Sure, Minato, take future-boy – it's not like I wanna have some company!"

"Ah, well-,"

"Just kiddin',", she grinned, "I mean, I'd sure love to spend time with you, but what I really wanna have is time for myself. Ever since I'm pregnant, all I hear is, 'Kushina, sit down, Kushina, relax, Kushina, don't get upset," and so on and so forth. And no-one will occupy the bathroom in the morning!", she nodded to confirm her words, "Believe it or not, but Minato can be such a chick. No wonder people used to call him a sissy."

"I don't think he was a sissy.", he replied, feeling the need to defend his father, "He saved you."

"You know about that?", she gasped as if she was outraged.

"Well, he told me."

"Oh.", she calmed down quickly, then blushed, "Yeah, he saved me – but don't you think I wouldn't have been able to save myself! Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. But, yeah, that was when I stopped thinking he was a sissy. I mean, I wouldn't have fallen in love with him unless he could keep up with me! Yet alone married him."

"Right."

She smiled happily, "So, back to topic, do you wanna go to Kumo? I'll search the office number if you'd rather stay here! Because, really, traveling there by foot sucks."

He shook his head while excitement tingled his nerves, "No, it's okay, if he is one man short, I'll volunteer. Need to stay in shape, after all."

"Good.", she answered, then she switched the topic, "So, how is it, being in the past? I mean, do you think your friends miss you?", she asked while stuffing her mouth with milk-drenched croissant, "After all, you've been here for a week now, right?"

"Yeah, almost. Five days, I guess.", he answered and lifted is cup, took a sip, "But, yeah... maybe they're searching for me..."

"Once Inoichi gets back, I'm sure Minato will find a way to get you back home.", Kushina smiled sincerely while finishing her second croissant. She emptied her milk and then got up, walked towards the fridge, slightly arching her back because of the weight of her belly, "Don't get me wrong, kid, I don't mind you staying here, really, but let's just say it would be better to go back where you belong, right?"

"Sure.", he agreed quietly and wondered why he felt so reluctant about going back home. In fact, he liked it here a lot better than home. Home was just a plain tent and a stinky, sweaty sleeping bag. Home was a small village of tents built in a big village of ruins. Home was where he was alone again.

He shook his head a bit and then grabbed a piece of bread and started covering it in chocolate-dip. Biting inside, he let the sweet taste blend away the bitterness and smiled widely to himself.

Kushina then tapped her chin with her index finger, "Hm... I wonder... will my future-self know that you have been in the past?"

"That's good question.", he agreed. Really, would Kushina – once she would appear in his subconscious sixteen years later – know about this? Technically speaking, it was still going to happen.

If she'd know him, he'd already changed that tiny fragment of his life. What if it was a like a domino play – and everyone's life was affected with just his presence here? Like walking through a maze, Naruto tried to find an answer to that. He even stopped eating for a second and forgot the fact that he was not alone. Convinced he must look extraordinarily dumb, he shut his mouth and chewed his breakfast.

Kushina came back with a strawberry yoghurt, peeled the lid off and licked some yoghurt away, "Maybe I can convince Minato to travel to the future once he gets the jutsu right. Just once, for like a day or so. That would be so cool! I wonder how I'll look. I really don't wanna have any wrinkles."

Not knowing what he should say, and knowing Kushina would understand his silence, he simply looked down on his plate. He hardly could tell her that she would be able to visit her own grave instead of inspecting her face for crowfeet.

"The future is not so awesome, huh?" she asked as an answer to his silent response. His heartbeat was starting to increase rapidly and he felt uncomfortable within the same second, "No, that's not true.", he replied honestly, "I'm just... this seems like a different world to me. I like it here, it's...", better than the future, yes, "It's cool.", was what he said instead.

Her smile showed him she understood, "I do wonder why Minato even had wanted to invent a time-travel jutsu, though.", she licked more yoghurt from the lid, and added with a shrug, "He never told me."

"Wait, you mean, you don't even know why he invented it?"

She shook her head, "It's the same with this stupid Rasengan-thing. I have no idea why he still wants to improve it, really – it's already scary as it is.", she chuckled as if she was crazy, but he thought she just was jealous, "I mean, a jutsu without seals, and then such a brute destruction force? Gosh, if he ever manages to develop it further, what could it do?"

Like, well, rearranging nature?, Naruto grinned to himself, but kept his cool in front of his ranting mother.

"I mean, yeah, he's good at stuff like that, but he gets so easily obsessed. And when that happens, I'm only number two. And I hate being number two. I'm supposed to be his number one."

He focused on his breakfast. If he learned one thing about women in his young life, it was to not argue against them. Especially not against your pregnant mother. She sighed happily, though, "But I guess I even love his quirks. Hey, are you in love with someone?"

Snapping out of his silence, Naruto shook his head, "No, not really."

"Not really? There is no 'not really' when it comes to love, kid. You either love someone, or you don't. Remember that."

He smiled to himself, feeling happy in a really foreign way to talk to his mother about things like that, "Well, there was this girl I was always crazy about, but she always liked someone else more than me... and... yeah. I tried everything to make her see-,", he stopped himself, thought about what he wanted to say, realizing he felt a sting in his heart, "Well, I guess I kinda... I kinda never loved her. I just was lonely and wanted someone to love me.", when he noticed he had just revealed some very intimate and private feelings to her, he scratched the back of his head and smiled about the embarrassing moment. Yeah, sure, he was nothing like his father, and now he acted like a total sissy.

Kushina, however, copied his smile, "I totally understand you, kid."

"You do?", he asked hesitantly, daring to look at her. When he met her sympathetic gaze, he felt comforted and he relaxed again. He didn't care whether she knew who he was or not, he still felt warm and protected in her presence.

Nodding, she went on, "Yeah. I was pretty lonely back then when I was a kid, too, so I either bullied everyone or tried to make them stick around me. But until I met Minato, I never realized what it means to... to be friends, yet alone to be in love.", she seemed to be trapped in a memory of the past, "You know what's really funny? If you really love someone you'll do anything for them. Hehe, maybe that's the only smart thing I ever learned up til now, that there are things worth dying for. Wow. That sounded dramatic."

Her words did little to help remove the lump in his throat and he tried to swallow it down. With little success, though, it felt like it had only grown in size. Her words were more than right – he probably had never felt more understanding for someone than he did now. And when he thought about his parents, when he thought about Itachi and Sasuke, he knew she was right. She will be right, probably was the better phrasing.

"Ah, I'm getting melancholic here.", she almost scolded herself, "I don't like being melancholic. And I bet it's bad for the baby, too."

"Absolutely."

"I'm glad we agree.", she finished her yoghurt faster than Minato probably could hiraishin and then got up from the chair, "So, I'm gonna be a good mommy and listen to some classic."

He laughed, "You really believe that crap Mikoto told you?"

She shrugged, "Hey, I know Itachi - and that means, there must be some magic behind that crap. Believe me, I don't like it either, but if it's good for my kid, I'll take that sacrifice."

"If you say so..."

"Ah, before I forget,", she swirled around back to him, "We still need to get you a nice shinobi uniform."

"Oh.", he answered, but feared he had a tiny problem, "Where do I get one?"

"From Minato's wardrobe.", she answered cheekily and scanned him from head to feet, "I mean, just so you know, there's no way you will fit inside one of his old Chuunin gears, you're far too skinny. You see, Minato was a little pudgy when he was your age! His mother had been a genius in the kitchen, I learned everything I know from her, no wonder he had baby-fat." , she blew air in her cheeks to make her face look puffy, then laughed over he own joke, "Alright, follow me.", she grabbed Naruto by his arm and dragged him towards the master bedroom.

The earth-toned room had a big French window, which was opened and wind played with the silky curtains. All in all, the interior was very modest and simple, but still comfortable and sophisticated. However, it was easy to see which side of the bed belonged to who – there was a bedside table covered with books, reading glasses, an alarm clock and a lamp, and there was the other bedside table, with no alarm clock, a bottle of deodorant, an empty bottle of ice tea, a box of tissues, some jewelery and body lotion.

While he still scanned the room, Kushina opened the wardrobe and rummaged through it, "Alright, here it is!", she had a box in her hands and moved it – with little difficulties thanks to her belly – towards the bed. When he wanted to helper her, she only shot him a glare showing him she needed no help to move a paper box, "Okay, what do we have here...", she opened the box and inspected it, "Here we have a flack jacket...", she held it against Naruto's torso and tried to measure whether it was his size, "Hm, could fit. And a short-sleeved shirt would be best... it's always so freakin' hot in Kumo. Aha! There it is. Anyway, what else? Oh, pants. These look small. Alright, I guess we have everything. Why don't you try it on?"

"O-Okay...", he replied and then actually waited for his mother to leave the room. Yes, it was awkward to strip down to his boxers despite the fact that she was his mother. Kushina on the other hand had no problem at all, "Come on, we don't have all day!"

"Uh... I know, but...", he kinda tried to show her what he meant without actually talking, but Kushina was a bit slow in that department, "What, embarrassed?"

"Kinda."

"Please, nothing I haven't seen already. Come on, don't be shy!", she then turned around with a sigh, "Fine, if you feel more comfortable that way."

"Th-thanks."

He quickly changed inside the uniform – it was only a tiny bit too big, but not too big to feel uncomfortable. It actually fit nicely and he started feeling proud. The first time he wore a real shinobi uniform – Naruto felt like newborn and inspected himself in the mirror attached to the wardrobe doors.

"Ready?"

"Ready.", he replied and she turned around, "Wow. You look really cool! Mini-Minato with whiskers! By the way, do you really sport them in your time? I mean, don't you razor them?"

"Uh..."

"Ah, doesn't matter.", she grinned, "But, you look really presentable."

"Thanks."

Kushina grinned widely, "Teach that thick-headed Raikage a lesson for me!"

"Eh?"

"Oh, when we met the last time, I was already pregnant.", she explained and he watched her fist tremble, "And he greeted me with, 'Why, Kushina, long time no see! Did you eat too many ramen?'", she grinned like a maniac, "And for that, he still hasn't received his proper payback. I wanted to beat him up and rip some limbs off, but Minato convinced me it was better to let him be in one piece. So, you better represent me properly!"

Yes, Moms can be so creepy, he figured, but copied her determined expression, "Believe me, I can manage that."

* * *

><p>The streets were busy when Naruto walked towards the Hokage Tower, strutting down the streets with pride because of his shinobi uniform. The first thing he'd do once he was back in his time was forcing Tsunade to finally promote him so he could wear clothes like this on a daily basis. He had, after all, a reputation to defend. Once he had climbed all the stairs towards Minato's office, he knocked politely before entering. Really, his father must have a good influence on him, he had never knocked on Tsunade's door once in his life.<p>

"Ah, Naruto.", he smiled when he spotted his son walking in, "How are you?"

"I'm fine.", he answered and walked towards the desk where Minato was sitting, seemingly drowning in work. The teenager beamed at him while sitting down on a chair in front of the desk, "Thanks for taking me with you! I have the feeling it'll be fun."

Minato, concentrating on some documents as it seemed, only smiled a bit, "Ah, well... actually, I didn't really want to take you with me.", sensing Naruto's disappointment, he quickly waved his hands and looked at him apologetically, "Not that I didn't want your company, don't get me wrong, it's just that I don't really want too many people to know you're from the future and I'm fine with the people who know already, but there really is no-one outside Konoha whom I trust. But one of the Jonin I wanted to take with me had to be added to another team on a stealth mission near Amegakure, and I was one man short. See, I actually wanted to ask if you'd like to stay with Kushina to have an eye on her, but then I figured you'd be the best choice for the team since we're both fuuton users and you already are used to working with the third man in our team."

"I am?", Naruto asked, his curiosity strained to the maximum. He moved closer to his father, beaming with enthusiasm, "Who is it?"

"Kakashi."

Naruto's face dropped and he raised one doubting eyebrow, "_Kakashi?_ Geez, I said am used working with his cool and badass adult-self, not this obnoxious, stubborn and cheeky teenager-version."

Minato took the sheets of paper and stapled them, quickly scanned through to check for any mistakes before he put them in an envelope, slammed the Hokage stamp on top and then put them in a folder which he in turn stored in one of his drawers. Opening the top drawer, he took a fairly big box and opened it. Naruto spotted about a hundred or more kunai inside.

"Well, I know he can be... a bit, well... special to handle, but don't worry,", he said while taking another folder from another drawer. When he opened it, he spotted yellow sheets of paper, all marked with the Hiraishin seal. With fascination, Naruto watched how his father expertly wrapped the seals around the handle of the kunai. If anyone had saw them, one would've thought Naruto was a cat watching a football match.

"In my presence, he knows how to behave.", he assured him while preparing his special kunai, "And he is a formidable shinobi, there is none I would rather work with."

"Fine.", he huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "As long as he doesn't bother me."

"By the way, the uniform suits you.", Minato tried to distract Naruto, knowing the younger wouldn't notice the strategy behind it.

"Oh. Thanks.", he was proud and pumped his chest out to make the uniform appear more fitting around his torso; then he nodded towards the kunai, "Can I help you?"

Minato looked at his work for a second, then he nodded, "Sure.", he shoved the box as well as the seals closer to Naruto, "It's no big deal, just wrap the seal around the handle."

The teenager eyed both the kunai and the seal in his hand, "Does the seal have to be visible?"

"It's actually the right size to close around the handle perfectly.", Minato explained, "Don't remove it either, even though it's a bit off or something – removing the seal lets it explode immediately."

"What?", he automatically let go of the kunai he had just wrapped a seal around, causing Minato to laugh, "Well, I figured the enemy might try to find out how the jutsu works. And in case they want to remove the seal, I had to think of something, so this seal turns every kunai in an explosive as well. But just the kunai-seals - the one I attached all around the village are harmless, of course."

Naruto was whistling in approval, "You are a genius."

Minato waved his hand, "It all came with experience, really. No jutsu is flawless, and I actually think there is more to the Hiraishin, too, I just haven't figured it out yet.", he then looked as if he was struck by lightning, "I almost forgot about marking you!", he slapped his forehead and stopped wrapping seals around the kunais. Instead, he got up and walked towards one of his shelves and took yet another box which he brought towards the desk.

"What?"

The Hokage nodded and opened he box, "Marking you with a seal, I really think it's best for you to let me draw one on you, too."

Naruto peeped inside and saw nothing special – just a bottle of black ink and a thin brush. He skeptically looked back at Minato, "Are you planning to tattoo me?"

He chuckled while screwing the ink open, dipping the brush inside, "Kinda. But don't worry, it's no permanent ink, it'll fade away within a month or so. But during our trip to Kumo, I'd like you to have the seal on your body, not on a kunai."

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, should you get caught, you will certainly be taken away all your weapons.", the Hokage explained, "I'll draw it on a spot where it's barely visible, and I still can teleport to you in case you need my help."

"Wow, that's pretty smart."

Minato nodded, "Well, it came to me when I embedded it in Kushina's seal. It's a lot smarter to have it drawn on your body. Kakashi is marked, too.", he then motioned towards Naruto's torso, "Alright, remove your vest and shirt. I'll place it under your arm."

"Okay...", he said and unbuttoned his vest, then removed his shirt. Minato gently placed a flat hand against his torso and pushed him back before moving his right arm up, "And hold still. My artistic talent is below zero."

"But I'm really ticklish-,"

"Then bear with it.", he said fake-sternly and tapped the brush against Naruto's skin. The same second the cool tip connected with his skin, Naruto muffled a laughter by biting his lips, "Stop it, this tickles!"

"I didn't even start yet!", Minato started painting the seal and Naruto's body started shaking – from all the suppressed laughter. He could see his father tried to not comment on his behavior and stoically painted the seal on his arm, but it seemed like a hard thing to do.

"Naruto, stop moving!"

"I'm trying!", he snapped back, "You could hurry up!"

"If you're such a smartass, draw it yourself!"

"I'm right-handed!"

Minato glared at him, "Then hold still already.", he finished the seal with a sigh, "Alright, all done. It'll take about five minutes to dry."

"Thanks.", Naruto replied and tried to seal he had been just given – with a bit of a fail, no matter how he turned and lifted his arm, he could never see it completely. While Minato stored all the utensils again, he checked his watch, "He's late."

"Kakashi?"

Minato sighed, "It's a habit I can't get rid of him anymore. I wonder why... all of the sudden, he's become such a slop. I mean, since you know Kakashi already, I bet you know the background story to his Sharingan, right?"

"Yeah... sorta."

"And ever since he got Obito's eye, he seemed to have, you know... taken more of his personality than I like. He's become so...", he searched for the right word, and Naruto could give him the perfected one, "Annoying?"

"Thank you, that's exactly what I was searching for.", Minato then sat down again and went on preparing the kunai. With stoic patience, he wrapped piece after piece of paper around the handle, whereas Naruto got bored rather quickly and he started to looking around the office as if chasing a bird with his eyes.

The clock hanging on the wall ticked nicely with every passing second, a bird was singing outside. The sound of the paper wrapped around the handle broke the silence everytime Minato picked a sheet up, and Naruto sighed heavily, "I'm bored."

"I noticed.", Minato said dryly, "Wrap seals around handles. It'll keep our hands busy."

"It's boring."

Minato stared Naruto deep in the eyes, "It's an order."

And Naruto didn't even think about breaking the eye contact, that is, until both couldn't help but start laughing. Naruto reached for his shirt and put it on again before he slipped inside the Jonin vest and helped his father preparing the kunai. After about fifteen minutes of wrapping, the door burst open, startling Naruto so much he feared he would accidently cause one of the seals to explode.

"Sorry, sensei, I know I'm late, but you see, I-,"

"Had helped an old woman across the street? Had seen a black cat? Searched for the meaning of life?", Minato tonelessly finished his sentence for him, not even seeing the need to look up from his wrapping, "Whatever it is, I've heard it all. And would you please knock on the door, like everyone else does? It's no curtain or whatever. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry. But I brought lunch!", he held up a plastic bag and grinned widely.

"Okay, you are forgiven,", the Hokage then motioned towards Naruto, "I believe you and Naruto here have already met. He will be joining us to Kumo since I had to put Asuma on a different team.

Kakashi's face held more doubts than Naruto had ever seen on anyone's face before, and scowled at the teenager's behavior. Why did he think of himself as so much superior? They were the same age and he was sure he would totally own him in battle. Plus, Kakashi was shorter.

"This wimp?", he laughed, "Please, sensei. You gotta be kiddin' me."

"I am not.", Minato answered, "Why, do you have a problem?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'please, man, open your eyes, this is your son from the future we're talking about here,', but the Hokage faced it with a straight pokerface. The young ANBU waited for his former sensei to finally say something, but had to accept he had lost that little argument, "Fine. Let him come along."

"I'm glad we agree.", Minato smiled, "Now, Kakashi, would you please pack the backpacks over there? You know, with food and water and first-aid stuff."

"Got it.", he said and started filling the backpack with the said items, "So, who's on guard while your away?"

Minato stopped wrapping the seals around the weapons and Naruto saw his face darkening with anger. It was even sort of intimidating to see him like that – he looked truly murderous and thanks to the sensing abilities he sort of had taken from when he used the Kyuubi's chakra, he started to feel his chakra heating up. He had gotten to know his father as a gentle and composed person, but right now he realized he looked in the eyes of a true shinobi – able to kill you without hesitation.

"Eh... Minato?"

"Uchiha Fugaku.", he spat as if his name was pure venom on his tongue, "And the elders even agreed. And please don't ever ask me that again. I already tried to forget it."

"Wow.", Kakashi seemed genuinely impressed, "Score for the old princess, I'd say. He must be so proud."

Minato grunted in frustration, "He'll feel extremely comfortable sitting in my chair, I can promise you that. I swear to the Gods, if he only messes up _one_ of my folders, I kill him. You know how I hate paperwork."

"I know, that's why you always make me help you.", Kakashi replied, "Hey, what about Kushina? What if the baby is early?"

Minato shook his head, "I don't think that'll happen. And believe me, she's perfectly fine on her own. I guess she's even glad to have some time alone – no-one to occupy the bathroom in the morning."

"You're such a chick."

"Shut up. I don't see you packing."

Kakashi only rolled his eyes.

Naruto watched with amusement how they bickered back and forth and had to admit, it did remind him of his and Kakashi's sensei-student relationship. In fact, when he looked at the teenage version of his sensei, he had to admit he saw himself in him – just a bit, of course. And that wasn't really cool.

"Alright, time to explain the mission,", Minato said when the preparations were finished; supplies were packed, weapons prepared, and all that was left was to make sure everything went smoothly.

"The Raikage has requested an audience concerning, well, something top-secret I actually can't really tell you, but since it's the two of you, it's okay if you know. So, please don't freak out, but there might be a chance that the Kyuubi will break free."

Kakashi didn't seem very impressed - until he understood what Minato had said, that is, and he widened his eyes until Naruto feared his eyeballs would pop out of their sockets, "What? Like back when-,"

"Kushina thought some enemy shinobi had killed me and had lost control over the seal, yes,", Minato obviously was in a hurry – or tried not to remember that moment of his life. Either way, he went on, "Anyway, the Raikage thought he could fool me and only requested a normal audience, but I can read between the lines – he only wants to sneak some information out of me concerning the possibility of the seal breaking and hopes to get his hands on the Kyuubi's power."

"The seal_ breaking?_", the gray-haired ANBU gasped and paled rapidly, "But you-,"

"Yes, I strengthened Kushina's seal.", the Hokage finished, "But every seal is in danger of breaking, no matter how strong it is. It doesn't only depend on the seal only, though, mental and emotional stability, as well as strength of the owner matter, too – and especially with Kushina, since she's about to give birth to my boy, and that is a very risky moment for the seal to break.", Minato then looked at him as if he was a bit stupid, "Kakashi, did you just enter the Academy? Stop acting like a Genin, for God's sake."

"And you stop fooling around with me! This is a serious topic, sensei!", Kakashi snapped, "Why don't I know about this? I mean, when would you have told me? After the seal breaks and we're all about to die? This is the Kyuubi we're talking about – it's fuckin' dangerous!"

"Language! Where do you teenager pick up all that cursing?", Minato was fed up with this, "It's supposed to be kept a secret, and frankly, Kakashi, you can't keep any secret to yourself. I don't need an entire village in panic only because I'm becoming a father.", he sighed, "So, can you keep _that_ a secret, Kakashi?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Minato sighed as if he was annoyed, "Yes or no, Kakashi."

"Yes, of course.", he then looked at Naruto, raising one eyebrow, "Yeah, what a secret.", he muttered, clearly hinting at the Kyuubi's chakra he had seen inside of him.

Naruto replied with an angry glare.

"Good.", the Hokage smiled, "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. So, we will travel to Kumo, I will tell the Raikage what he wants to hear, or not, and then we leave again so I can be on time for the birth of my son."

Kakashi then pointed at Naruto, "And why do we need the guy from the future?", he asked without looking at him, but his voice was a dry, bored tone, "I'm awesome, you don't need second backup."

Naruto glared at Kakashi – he suddenly wasn't so sure if the ANBU would come back with all his limbs attached to his body, he could live with a Kakashi having only one arm if he could make him shut up.

Minato said with pride, "Because he is the same as me."

Kakashi gasped, outraged, "He is _Hokage? _But he's still a kid!"

Minato pressed his lips to a thin, almost bloodless line, a clear sign his patience was running out, "No, Kakashi. But he has the same chakra nature I have. Fuuton."

"Oh. Now I get it."

"Good.", the Hokage looked around their luggage to check if they had everything and nodded contently, "Alright, then I guess we're ready to go.", he checked his watch, "Fugaku should be here any minute so I can hand him the office key."

"It must be so hard for you."

"Oh, you have no idea, Kakashi.", and as if that had been the trigger, Uchiha Fugaku knocked on the door before he entered; his face looking grim as ever, but his eyes glistened with a long desired victory.

"Hokage-sama."

"Hello, Fugaku."

Naruto was impressed how friendly Minato acted, he knew he was boiling with fury from the inside, but managed to keep a polite smile. That guy was a damn good actor, "Thank you for taking care of the village during my absence."

"Don't even mention it.", he said and walked towards the desk where Minato was still standing against. He passed Naruto and eyed him with suspicion, something that managed to puzzle the blonde, for he felt it was even more than that – more than mere suspicion, his gut told him it was close to malevolent. Sure, Fugaku wasn't on his top ten list of people he liked, but he held no grudge against him, why this animosity in his eyes?

Minato gave Fugaku the key, and Naruto noticed his reluctance. Understandable, it didn't happen everyday that you had to hand your enemy something so valuable. Fugaku eyed the small key as if it was the greatest treasure of the world, even a smile made it to his face, "Have a safe trip, Hokage-sama.", his face filled with mockery, "It would be shame should you never return."

"You don't need to worry about me, Fugaku, I guess I can take care of myself. Besides, I have skilled bodyguards.", Minato said and took one of the backpacks while Kakashi took the second and Naruto the third, "I see you in a week, then."

"Yes. Until then."

The three left the office and Naruto was more then certain, once the door was shut, Fugaku would laugh like a villain in a play and make himself comfortable in Minato's faux leather chair.

* * *

><p>After explaining to everyone they met on their way to the Main Gate of the village that they had to live without their beloved Yondaime Hokage for a few days, the trio left Konoha with good spirits. However, once they entered the surrounding forest, Minato balled strong fists, "Please wait a second,", he pressed through gritted teeth and formed seals for a Kage Bunshin. He stared at the copy of himself and nodded at him, and Naruto watched how the Bunshin did a Henge – and suddenly, the Bunshin was gone.<p>

"Eh?", Naruto asked, "What did he henge into? And for what purpose?"

Minato's smile was pure evil when he only pointed down to the grass, "The thing Uchiha Fugaku fears the most. A little parting gift from my side."

Kakashi and Naruto looked down – and both saw a big, ugly, black spider crawling around the grass. Naruto jumped away from the insect and almost had hidden behind Kakashi, "Eeek, what the hell?"

Minato cleared his throat, as if he was embarrassed about what he was about to do, "Before you judge me, it was Kushina's idea. Can't say I don't like it. Alright! Now I feel better. Let's go!"

The spider suddenly disappeared – Naruto only could assume Minato could hiraishin when he was transformed into a spider – and the real one walked on, whistling a happy and carefree tune.

"Wow. That really must have been a satisfaction for him.", Naruto murmured to Kakashi, who had the most skeptical expression on his face, clearly doubting his sensei's sanity, "Uh-huh. It's like back when he had been inaugurated and Fugaku had refused to attend the ceremony... Kushina had suggested to change the delivery papers for all the weaponry meant for the police station. Instead of all the newly developed kunai and shuriken he had ordered, Fugaku had unpacked boxes with pink lingerie – in front of the entire police staff."

"Wow, she has some humor."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>AN: Ta-daam! Long chapter is long. :3 But it's Kakashi's comeback! ;D Also, the last bit with the spider may be a bit OOC, I know, but I just added it for fun, I just couldn't resist.

So, be prepared to travel to Kumo and meet the Raikage. ;)

And now, press the review button. Go. You know you want to. xD

See ya!

~ Janie

PS: What is going on in the manga recently? Really, Madara - how much stronger can one shinobi get? And why do I think he is attractive? (O_o) And who is supposed to defeat him? And where is Princess Sasuke staying - missing the party and all? :O Ungh, this manga is not good for my health lately.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys, I hope you're doing well! :)

Well, I won't hold you up any longer, enjoy chapter numero eight! ;D

* * *

><p>It probably would take about two weeks in order to reach Kumo and travel back to Konoha, and since Minato had no intentions to miss the birth of his son, he said that there would be no time for big breaks or any great sight seeing in Kumo. Naruto had been excited for the trip, but soon he had to accept that his enthusiasm had to be cut down. Or, better said, would be cut down without himself doing anything at all. Minato hadn't been joking – their breaks during the day were never longer than twenty minutes, and whereas Naruto was used to jumping from branch to branch, wading through waist-high grass and crossing rivers all day, he felt the exhaustion dragging him down with every passing hour. It was no surprise to him hat Minato seemed as if he enjoyed the trip, but Naruto asked himself whether Kakashi only had a good pokerface or if he really had that much stamina - or the self-control to not complain.<p>

On the first days of their journey, they would cross the forests near Konoha in order to reach the border to the Mizu no Kuni, which they had to cross Kirigakure – and it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded, since both Kirigakure and Konohagakure were still not seeing eye to eye since the war. On the following days, they would reach the border to the Kaminari no Kuni, where they would head straight to Kumogakure. Well, that was the plan for the first five or six days of their journey. Naruto had accepted the travel would be straining and exhausting. What he was not able to accept was that Kakashi acted like the jealous brother he never had had.

"I let a note be brought over to Inoichi-san's house,", Minato said while the trio decided to stop all that branch-jumping and walk through the forest, "To let him know we'll need his help."

Naruto nodded and enjoyed the protection against the sun provided by the trees above him, "I hope it'll work!"

His father gave him a sincere nod, "I'm sure-,"

"Sensei!", Kakashi, seemingly out of nowhere, pushed Naruto away from Minato's side and beamed at his former sensei with childlike enthusiasm, "Something really great and exciting happened, much more exciting than _someone_ finishing a completely boring and old jutsu - I managed to improve Chidori."

Minato was a bit swamped with the sudden ambush and looked at the gray-haired teenager with slight confusion, whereas Naruto only glared death at his new rival. Unfortunately, Kakashi would only enjoy any kind of bickering he'd start, so he willed himself to stay quiet and controlled.

The oldest of the three said with a humble smile, "Oh, is that so, huh? Well, what did you improve, the last time I saw your Chidori it looked very much completed to me."

Kakashi stopped mid-movement, trying to conceal his lie, "Yeah. Well. Right, but I thought that maybe I could shape the chakra into something else than, well... what it is. Yes. That makes sense."

"It would really be great if you could manage this, but it takes up a lot of chakra.", Minato let his diplomatic skills and his experience as Kakashi's sensei do the work, "You have enough chakra for two Chidori, I'm curious to see how you managed to change its shape and keep its full power."

Naruto raised one eyebrow, starting to feel so very annoyed and finding it so very difficult to hide it, after all, Kakashi hadn't changed anything in his jutsu, he knew his Chidori from scratch, he had seen it countless times, and he knew Minato had seen through his lie as well. He wondered whether Kakashi had noticed that his former sensei was just playing with him, though.

"Oh, well, I did it only _theoretically.",_ he said, trying to camouflage his lie further, "You see, if I'd just cut back some chakra on the initial process of creating Chidori, I could use the rest to change its form!"

Minato seemed to be really thinking about this, "Hm, I had already thought that would work on Rasengan, but it didn't. I guess your Chidori would change in shape, but it will lose strength. And you'd be able to use it only once instead of twice."

"Oh."

The Hokage smiled encouragingly, "It was a nice idea, maybe if you give it more thought, it'll work out for you. I'm sure there's a way to change its shape, Kakashi.", he patted the boy on the shoulder and then gave all his attention back to Naruto - much to Kakashi's disappointment.

"So, where we we? Ah yes, I scheduled he meeting for the first day we come back, to get it done as soon as possible. I hope you know that I don't want to get rid of you, I'm sorry if I seem in a rush."

Naruto smiled at him and took a brief moment to grin gloatingly at Kakashi, "Don't worry about it, Minato, it's fine."

Minato tapped his chin with his index finger, "I hope Inoichi-san won't be too busy. After all, he's been on a mission and his daughter has been born, he will want to spend some time with his family."

"Maybe I'll even remember by the time we come back.", his son replied, following shinobi rule number twenty-one; never leave your enemies out of sight and thus he always glanced at Kakashi, "And I hope we'll get the reversed jutsu right... I don't wanna travel even further in the past."

"Reverse what jutsu?", Kakashi cut them off again, shoved Naruto away; when the blonde tried to fight back, Kakashi stubbornly elbowed him away. "Maybe I can do something to help. You know, I'm really talented and skilled and stuff. Invented my own jutsu and all.", he stared at Naruto, arrogance slipping inside his eyes, "What have _you_ done to become a Jonin, I wonder?"

Aside from the fact that Tsunade didn't promote me yet, Naruto's eyebrow twitched again, I did some really badass stuff, you idiot. Like, saving the world and all. Ending a war, you know.

"We need to find out how Naruto completed the time-travel jutsu to get him back again,", Minato was patient with Kakashi and tried to keep his voice neutral, "But partial memory loss seems to be a side effect and he can't remember how he got here in the first place."

"I bet it was only coincidence.", the young ANBU raised one mocking eyebrow, crossed his arms behind his head and acted as if he was better than, well, everybody, "I mean, really, sensei, if you couldn't master it, who could?"

"Only because I couldn't do it doesn't mean nobody can.", the Hokage said in all modesty, "Maybe someone will one day change the shape of Chidori, too. Or complete Rasengan."

"Pfh. I wanna see that.", Kakashi waved his hand dismissively, "As if anybody but me could change Chidori."

Naruto had to bite his tongue in order to not snap at Kakashi that one day in the future, he would teach his student Chidori, which one day would turn out to almost kill him.

"Kakashi, don't be so full of yourself.", Minato scolded him, "Everyone will one day be surpassed, remember that."

"Yeah, Kakashi.", Naruto grinned widely, "Remember who's from the future here."

"Haha. Funny."

With one argument finished, the trio moved on. They made a short break near a small lake in order to get refreshed and eat something. After having rested for about twenty minutes, they traveled on. The sun wasn't very hot, but under his Jonin gear, Naruto felt as if he was walking through Suna instead of the forests around Konoha and was really grateful that the trees served as sun shade.

With every step he made, Naruto was struggling to not start complaining and wished for longer breaks and for them to slow down a bit; as the evening of the second day neared, he wanted nothing more than a chance to sit down and relax, but when he looked at Minato's stoic expression and his seemingly bottomless stamina, his hopes to relax for a bit approached zero. With a sigh, he forced himself to keep up with his father and Kakashi - who didn't stop his useless, needless and completely annoying bickering, "Sensei, when will Jiraiya-sama be back? I wanna ask him how long he'll take to finish the next Icha-Icha."

Minato grimaced at his former student, only out of confusion, "He said he'll try and be back for the birth of my son, he's his godfather after all. You know that Kakashi, why are you asking?"

"Oh, just because, you know, just to be extra sure I don't miss it. I really need to ask him about this one chapter in the second volume and-,", the ANBU turned to Naruto, a gleeful smile hidden behind his mask, "Just in case you were wondering, Jiraiya-sama is-,"

"I know who Jiraiya is.", the blonde grunted, "Geez, technically speaking, I'm sixteen years older than you right now."

"Wow, smart boy.", Kakashi chuckled ironically, "Anyway, sensei, did you already finish the nursery? I wanted to help building the cradle, remember, and-,"

"Naruto and me finished it two days ago.", Minato answered, his voice slowly showing he was feeling slightly annoyed as well, "Kakashi, what's wrong with you? Since when are you blabbering so much?"

"I'm bored. And why did you finish the nursery with him?", he pointed at Naruto, "You know I wanted to do that!"

It was over with Minato's patience and he exhaled strongly through his nose, "Kakashi, please don't annoy me, I'm already worried about the meeting with the Raikage, I don't have the nerves right now to answer your unnecessary questions, I'm sorry. You have been on a mission and-,"

Kakashi gasped as if he was deeply insulted and pointed yet another finger shamelessly at Naruto, "You answer _his_ unnecessary questions!"

Naruto gasped as well, "You little-, if you have something to say to me, say it clearly, you coward!"

"What?", Kakashi snapped back, "Oh, I get it, you wanna fight? Fine by me, future-boy, let's fight this one out!"

Minato tried to step in between, "Boys-,", but he was being ignored.

Naruto pretended he had long sleeves to push back and waved a fist towards the gray-haired ANBU, "You will be sorry for saying that!"

"We'll see about that!"

Both were ready to settle their fight once and for all, but Minato was not in the mood to let his two protegees exhaust themselves with needless quarrels, "Stop it, both you.", this time, his voice was sharp as a blade and he glared sternly at them, "I'm _warning_ you - act like the shinobi you are, am I understood?"

That did the trick; Naruto felt goose bumps all over his skin and noticed how his future sensei flinched under Minato's stern eyes, but tried to conceal he was affected by his authority, "Fine. Whatever.", he raised one eyebrow at Naruto, "You got lucky, ."

"Kakashi-,", was what Naruto pressed through his gritted teeth and again it was Minato who stepped between the two teenager, "Enough now. Instead of bickering like two little children, you two better keep your guard up. We'll reach the Mizu no Kuni by nightfall, I'm sure we'll have a nice welcome."

Kakashi quickly tried to make up for upsetting his former sensei, "In that case, shouldn't we wait for tomorrow to enter the Mizu no Kuni? That way, we'd be fully rested and better prepared for any enemy contact."

Minato looked pensive and then checked his watch, "I guess you're right.", he agreed with his former disciple and looked around; when he spotted a clearing nearby, he nodded towards it, "The sun will set soon anyway. Alright! We'll set our camp here for the night!", he announced and dropped his backpack to the grass, stretching his strained muscles.

"Finally!", Naruto sighed and let himself fall down on his behind and instantly kicked his sandals from his sore feet, wriggling them around, "I don't even feel my legs anymore!"

Of course Kakashi took it as a chance to not keep his mouth shut, "Pansy."

"Shut up!", the blonde yelled at him, "I can see you're in pain, too!"

The ANBU gasped, "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Both of you, cut it out already!", Minato snapped in between, but sounded more exhausted than angry, "Really, my boy will stay a single child, I can't ever handle two teenagers _and_ Kushina."

"What is that supposed to mean?", the two boys yelled in unison before growling at each other.

Minato sighed and shook his head, "The two of you set up our camp, I will check the area and bring some firewood. And be good, alright?"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Kakashi...", the Hokage sighed, "Behave like the ANBU captain you are."

"Fine.", but Kakashi didn't sound as if he was going to obey the mild order. Minato removed his coat and folded it over his arm before he placed it down in his backpack, flexed his shoulders and let the bones in his neck crack a few times, "I don't think we'll need the tent, just spread some sleeping bags around a fireplace."

"Got it."

With a content smile, the Hokage turned around and left the two boys alone. Naruto removed the jacket and flexed his shoulders, inhaled deeply and then unpacked his sleeping back from where it was attached to his backpack. Kakashi did the very same, and all that without any comments – which was very suspicious.

"So,", Naruto drawled while spreading his sleeping bag on the grass, "You didn't tell anyone else about me, right?"

"Well, obviously, I kept my mouth shut.", the ANBU answered nonchalantly, "And I might even keep on doing so."

"Really?", the blonde smiled, wondering where this sense of reason suddenly came from, "Thanks.", he said with a nod, but had to watch how Kakashi skeptically arched his eyebrows, "I still don't understand why, though, you'd have to be blind to not realize who you are, because really, the way you resemble him, it's ridiculous.", he grunted, "But anyway... I guess it's your business. Do whatever you want, but don't come up whining about how you regret having kept your mouth shut."

"Fine.", Naruto said, but didn't feel very content with how this conversation turned out, "Then you could stop your childish bickering with me as well."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know _exactly _what I mean.", Naruto snapped, "Just stop it. I wanna go home as well, it's not really like I enjoy knowing all that will happen and still be here.", he muttered the last part more or less to himself, only because he realized what he was saying while he was saying it. Whereas his words were true, he didn't want anyone to hear them either. Especially not Kakashi. With a sigh, he went on preparing his sleeping place.

Kakashi took the task of unpacking Minato's sleeping bag while Naruto decided to prepare dinner. After about half and hour, Minato returned, a bunshin following him who carried a second set of firewood. He let him vanish once the wood was dropped on the grass and he took one half of it for the campfire.

"Kakashi, if you would be so kind."

The ANBU nodded and weaved seals for a Katon jutsu. Seconds later, a fire burned nicely admits the three of them and Naruto started to heat up the soup he had put in a small pan before he unpacked the three bento boxes Kushina had prepared for them.

"It's going to be a starry night, that's good.", the Hokage said, removed his hitai-ate and wiped his forehead before brushing through his hair. Leaning his head back he gazed up to the sky before looking back at the two teenagers, "We should divide the watching shifts. I'll go first, Kakashi, would you mind to be second?"

"Nope."

"Good. Naruto, you can take the last shift, then."

"Count me in.", he smiled, already planning to let a bunshin do so. The trio ate under the setting sun and Naruto felt the exhaustion dragging his eyelids down. Having finished his dinner, he decided to crash early, "Wake me up when it's my turn.", he yawned, "I'm dead tired."

Minato nodded, rummaging through his backpack, "Have a good night."

"Oh, I will.", he said and watched how the Hokage turned around and walked towards a nearby bolder where he sat down to keep watch over them during night. Kakashi was fuzzing around his backpack as well before he took a copy of Icha-Icha and sat down on his sleeping bag to read.

Silence spread over them, comfortable and nice after a long day of traveling. Naruto enjoyed the cracking sound of fire burning away dry wood, and heard a few cicadas singing around them. He settled down inside his sleeping bag and listened to the sound of the pages flapping; an owl howled nearby and Kakashi chuckled whenever something funny (or perverted) happened in the porn book he was finding so very entertaining.

He dozed off to a peaceful slumber and only a brief moment later, he was asleep. But not for long – he was woken up when Kakashi soundly closed his book and struggled out of his sleeping bag. Rolling his eyes, Naruto wanted to complain, but when he heard the boy walking away, he turned around a bit to see what was going on.

"Ne, Minato-sensei,", the teenager's voice pierced through the dark silence around them and Naruto frowned. He figured it wasn't his business what Kakashi had to discuss with the Hokage and tried to go back to sleep again. He heard the teenager's sandals scraping against stone, he probably was climbing the rock Minato sat atop on. Apparently, the oldest of the three was reading a book as well, he heard the same sound that had woken him previously.

"What's that?"

"Jiraiya-sensei's first book."

"Ah, the one you took the main character's name from, right?", Kakashi asked with an audible grin, causing Naruto to open his eyes again. His curiosity would keep him awake starting now, he was sure of it – and certainly didn't like it.

He imagined Minato nodding, "I'd really wish more people would read it. It's not that bad. In fact, I think it's a great book."

"Pfh, it's boring."

"It's not.", Minato defended the work of his sensei, "If our world had more people like the Gutsy Ninja, I guess it would be a better place."

"Maybe. I guess he just made it too mainstream. And there is nothing happening."

"There is a lot happening, but you have to read between the lines and understand it. Maybe you're too young, hehe.", the Hokage chuckled, "Now, you better go to sleep, Kakashi. It was a long day, you need the rest. I'll wake you when your shift starts."

Naruto heard Kakashi settling down on the rock, "I actually wanted to ask you a question. Can I?"

"Of course."

There was a brief moment of hesitation before he asked, "Don't you think Naruto... sort of resembles... you? I mean... don't you think he maybe could be, you know...", he trailed off, leaving his question in the open.

That bastard!, Naruto gnashed his teeth together, even after talking so innocently earlier... I'll really kill him!

There was a strained silence in which his heartbeat pushed every other sound away from his world, it grew louder and louder until it deafened him. He licked his lips and swallowed hard, hoping to ease this horrible pumping, but it was no use. Like a hammer it slammed against his ribcage and he hoped none of the two would notice he was awake.

"I don't know what you mean,", Minato said, his lie was almost perfect, and if Naruto wasn't aware of it, he would believe him without any doubt.

"I suggest you better go to sleep now."

"I know you know,", Kakashi went on, but his voice had shed all the cheekiness, instead, he sounded very calm and serious, "And I know that he knows that you know."

A chuckle, "You are starting to confuse me with all that knowing."

"Sensei, don't you fool me around,", the teenager tried to keep his voice low, "I saw his chakra flow – I saw the Kyuubi's chakra inside him."

Minato sighed a bit, "If you have something to say, say it clearly."

"I know he's your son,", there was no hesitation, and Naruto flinched at the words of the gray-haired teenager, "I know he's your son and I know something bad will happen – else none of you would make such a fuss about keeping it a secret."

"If you already know it all, then why are you asking me?", Minato sounded slightly mocking, as if he found it amusing his former disciple was saying all of this, "I think you are a bit bored."

"If you know something – anything – about what'll happen in the future, then you should tell me."

"Fine,", Minato said and Naruto heard him moving on the stone, "If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you, Kakashi.", there was a brief pause before he said, "I'm going to die."

Naruto's heartbeat had stopped, and he was sure Kakashi's had, too. What was wrong with Minato - why all the secret keeping when he was telling Kakashi the truth anyway? More importantly, what was this feeling paralyzing him and rendering him speechless all of the sudden?

"Wh-,"

"I will die. Someday.", Minato had a grin on his lips, it was audible, "I'm the Hokage. Dying for the village sort of is in the job description."

"Very funny."

"And if I die...", Minato went on, not taking notice of Kakashi's dry humor, "I want you to take care of my family. Take care of Naruto, especially. I want him to be in the hands of a skilled shinobi – like you."

"Sensei, you can be so weird sometimes."

"What I want to tell you, Kakashi...", the Hokage went on, "Is that knowing what will happen is meaningless. Let me put it like this... hm, I need an easy metaphor you'll understand."

"Haha."

"Let's say, you will buy the new Icha-Icha tomorrow."

"God, how funny-,"

"And then you realize it's a holiday and you can't buy it. What do you do?"

"I wait until the holiday is over?"

Minato chuckled, "See? You knew what was gonna happen, but it didn't change anything. You still will have the new Icha-Icha. It's easy as that.", he then was quiet for a few seconds and Naruto could do nothing but roll his eyes at the stupid example.

"Well, let's say, Naruto is who you think he is. He knows a lot of things about what will happen in the next sixteen years or so. I knows the good stuff, he knows the bad stuff. He realized he could change all the bad stuff and make his life even better. What does he do?"

"I don't know – tell somebody who he is?"

"And then?"

He almost heard Kakashi shrugging, "Well, tell them what will happen? And how they could prevent it?"

"Alright.", the Hokage agreed, "Now, let's say, he tells you you'll die on a mission. He can tell you how it will happen, when it will happen and where. What do you do?"

"I try to avoid that mission?"

"I will make you take it, because I have no idea what will happen."

"Then I will be extra careful?"

"Alright, you survive. Instead, someone else died. Someone who was part of your team, maybe someone you were very close to – like Asuma, for example. He maybe would've died with you, but Naruto hadn't known about that. See what I mean? You gained something – but lost something else at the same time."

Kakashi sounded pensive, "You mean, it would be meaningless for someone to try and change the future, because-,"

"There will always be something horrible happening.", Minato finished, "Bad things are a part of this world. Without something to illuminate, there would be no light needed. No-one needs a father if there were no dangers out there, no-one needs a mother if there weren't any hardships. Changing things is a matter of the present – not the past."

Kakashi chuckled and Naruto knew he was about to beat Minato with his own weapons, "Fine. Let's say you know something horrible will happen to your family – could you watch them run into a catastrophe?"

"And that's exactly why I didn't try to finish the jutsu.", Minato said a bit too calmly for Naruto's taste, "Because there is nothing good coming out of it. Whatever Naruto knows, he is suffering. I can do nothing to ease his pain, I can do nothing to change whatever he will go through that caused him to feel so lonely and miserable. It pains me to see him like that, as much as it probably hurts him to see us like that. Someone will always suffer, Kakashi, no matter what you do."

Kakashi sighed deeply, "Sorry, sensei, but that's bullshit. You travel back in time – to do nothing? Please. That really sucks."

Minato didn't answer his question, instead he said, "Kakashi, I trust you, you know that – which is why I think you deserve a proper answer to your question, even though I think you already know it.", he took a deep breath before he went on, "Yes, Naruto is my son from the future. And yes, something horrible will happen. I don't know what, and he didn't tell me anything, but I can see it in his eyes every time I look at him. He has been through a lot in his young life."

The atmosphere around them filled with heavy despair, thick and unbreakable. Naruto felt buried underneath, unable to ever crawl to the surface and break free. His heart was going wild in his chest and his throat became narrow.

"But if you know, then why don't you try and change something?", Kakashi's voice was filled with the same despair Naruto felt, "Sensei, I don't understand you."

Minato didn't answer for a very long time, and while Naruto waited to hear his voice, the urge to get up and slap him in the face became bigger and harder to ignore. Yeah, he knew why he had punched him first thing after he had revealed his true identity to him.

The Hokage's voice was thick, "No matter what will happen, and no matter how much I know, the most important thing will never change.", he took a deep breath, "I will protect my family and my village with my life. No hesitation, no doubts, regardless of what I know, or don't know, Kakashi. Do you understand that?"

"I think I do.", he whispered, "But, sensei-,"

"Enough now.", Minato cut him off with no anger in his voice, "I made Naruto promise to not tell me anything - and I don't want him to break it. I'd rather spent my life without knowing when I die or what will happen to me and my family."

"Wow. You are such an optimistic guy."

"Something that should color off on you!"

"Hey! Not my hair, sensei!", Naruto imagined the Hokage ruffling his former students hair up, "Geez, if I ever did that with your hair, you'd kill me!"

"I know you wouldn't dare. And now, go to bed already."

"Yes, Daddy."

Naruto listened to the ANBU sliding down the rock and walking over to his sleeping bad. When he heard him snuggling inside, he turned around glared death at his future sensei and growled, "You really suck at keeping secrets, Kakashi.", he whispered angrily, careful that only Kakashi heard him.

The teenager didn't even seemed impressed but only made himself more comfortable inside the sleeping bag, "Someone had to tell him. Be a bit grateful."

"You be grateful should you wake up tomorrow.", he hissed under his breath and turned back again, stubbornly wrapped his blanket around him and tried calming his rage down.

After a while, Naruto felt suffocated by the silence that seemed to become louder with every passing second. Here he was now, lying on a blanket in the soft, cold grass, under the starry night sky and thick, bright full moon, drenched in silver light and filled with a storm of doubt. Everything he had heard, everything his father had told his former disciple, it all seeped through his skin and melted inside his heart, and with every pump, it spread all over his body. Suddenly, he wanted to go home. Suddenly, he didn't want to be here anymore. Instead, he asked himself why he did this to himself, why did he endure all of this willingly?

It all seemed so normal to him – it's been a week and he had already gotten used to be with his family, being with his parents, he had gotten used to this life he had never thought he could have. Something felt right, so right that he had forgotten that it was wrong. It was nothing more like a dream, good while it lasted, but doomed to be short-lived either way; there was always the danger of it turning into a horrible nightmare, where he ran and ran but never would put any distance behind him.

He tried to fall asleep again, even with Minato's voice still drumming inside his memory, but the burden of truth he carried crushed him. He should just go home again, forget what had happened. He felt like a stone in water – all the answers to his questions, all the solutions to his problems, it was above the ever moving surface, but he was below it, doomed to be there forever. Around him, all the knowledge he needed was floating in cold water, but he could never soak it up. He needed someone to reach out for him and grab him, take him towards the surface, but even then he would only dry, without having found or gained anything.

With his heart heavy in his chest, Naruto doubted he'd find any sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8, complete! *insert Final Fantasy victory music here, plz*<p>

Kakashi, you bad, bad boy. Never keeping any secret, you should be ashamed. xD

Just let me say a big THANK YOU to all of you and for everything you've left me - every review/fav/click on this story is very appreciated, I hope you guys know that! :)

So, see ya in chapter 9!

Janie~


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys, how is everyone doing? :)

Chapter 9, finished! It's the longest chapter so far... I'm kind of proud, hehe. Still, ignore the mistakes... ^_^"

Well, all I have to say is - enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke him woke him up a few hours before sunrise. With sleep still in his limbs, Naruto lazily formed the seal for a bunshin and then went back to a nice slumber before all of them had to get up again.<p>

"That's cheating."

"Leave me alone."

The gray-haired only rolled his eyes and let Naruto be, who realized he could've taken the shift as well, mainly because the feelings he had fallen asleep with hadn't gone away and would keep him awake. He turned to his back and stared into the orange-pink sky, spotted the sun peeping over the horizon.

"Good morning."

He looked towards the direction Minato's voice had come and saw his father untangling himself from his sleeping bag, yawning widely while stretching his arms, "You're cheating.", he nodded towards the bunshin who dutifully sat upon the rock. Minato then moved his hands to his head, trying to sort the mess his mop of hair had turned into over night.

"Well, that's because I can.", the teenager retorted and turned to his side again, snuggled deeper inside the blanket, "I'm no morning person."

"It's okay.", Minato replied and left his sleeping bag. Without any further words he walked past him and Naruto didn't look where he was going. He felt mad at him – of course Minato trusted Kakashi, but breaking his own rules? He was not okay with this.

He fell asleep again until he was woken up by someone nudging his shoulder. Peeling his eyes open, he stared into Minato's bright face, "Morning, again. Breakfast is ready, you can undo the jutsu."

Yawning widely, Naruto let his bunshin disappear and didn't mind the exhaustion he felt, he had slept long enough to not bother. Crawling out of his sleeping bag, he grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders before he sat down next to Kakashi who was already sipping some coffee.

"I hope everyone slept well.", Minato smiled while pouring a cup of coffee for Naruto before handing it towards him. Naruto took it with a thankful nod, glad he could warm his hands around the mug, since the morning air was still chilly.

"Naruto was snoring like a bulldozer.", Kakashi grunted, "Kept me awake most of the night."

"Well.", the blonde glared at his teammate, "Consider it as payback."

While Minato looked slighty puzzled, Kakashi turned his head away as if he was pouting, "I wouldn't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. Served you right,"

Minato sighed a bit, "Be good, you two.", he scolded them while sipping from his own coffee, "Alright, today, I need you to be very careful. Kakashi, you know it's risky to wander through the Mizu no Kuni, be on alert. And Naruto, don't let your guard down."

"Is it because of the war?", the blonde asked, "Or do they have something personal against Konoha?"

"Both, actually.", the Hokage answered, "The war is over, but they still haven't gotten over their defeat... either way, even though there's nothing they can do, they have the habit of ambushing anyone who has a different hitai-ate, regardless of who he is. Moreover, we have no pass-through permission, the Raikage's request came too sudden, I didn't have time to ask for one."

"I got it.", Naruto nodded, "Should I conjure a few bunshin to jump ahead and warn us?"

"Don't waste your chakra.", Minato shook his head, bit inside a piece of bread, "I guess the three of us can handle it."

"It's no big deal, really.", the younger grinned proudly, "The longest I ever conjured a team of bunshin was two days, then I felt sick of the chakra drainage."

"I appreciate it, but it's really unnecessary. Save your chakra for when we get to Kumo."

"Alright.", for some reason Naruto felt down because he was not allowed to display some of his cool abilities, but got over it rather quickly. After breakfast, he hurried to wash his face and got ready for the day before the trio traveled on again.

Naruto wondered what he should do in case of an ambush – sure, the easiest way would be to change to Rikodou Mode, then conjure a nice and powerful Tailed Beast Bomb and get rid of them all in less then a second. But – how safe was it to do that? Kakashi knew he was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, but had Minato figured it out, despite knowing he had the fox's chakra inside? He never had hinted it; if he knew, Naruto could brag around with his power. If he didn't know, he would have a problem. Even when he only used the Rasengan, he'd have a problem. On the other hand, it was so very tempting to show them Rasenshuriken – especially Kakashi would shut up and never try and mock him again.

Maybe he should keep it down to Sennin Mode, that would be the easiest middle ground. It would give him away as Jiraiya's student, but that was no big deal – who said Jiraiya wouldn't have a student again whom he'd pass down the Rasengan?

Liking the idea, he was feeling content again. In fact, he found himself hoping they'd be attacked – he wanted to see his father in battle, finally see it with his own eyes instead of hearing all the stories about how great he was.

They entered the Mizu no Kuni after a few hours of walking and Naruto noticed a subtle change in the landscape; not only did it seem as if the amounts of trees had been doubled, the leaves looked a lot greener and fresher. The air he breathed was colder as well, but felt a lot more refreshing than the warm air in the Hi no Kuni.

After only wandering around for about an hour, Minato stopped walking, bent down and touched the grassy soil with is fingertips. With his other hand, he signalized his teammates to stop walking, "Four... six...", he mumbled, "Six enemies around us.", he replied in a steady, low voice, only meant for their ears to hear. His eyes moved and he tried to see their hiding spots, "Probably around one o'clock."

"Now already?", Kakashi asked in the same low voice. "They sure are fast to catch up on."

"Let's see what their next move is.", Minato said and straightened up again, walked on, "Everyone, stay on alert, but don't let them see we noticed them."

"Yes.", they nodded in unison and followed the Hokage. While doing so, Naruto tried to figure out how the hell Minato had done that – he just touched the soil and could tell how many shinobi are around? Now he understood why his bunshins would've been completely unnecessary – not with Minato being able to do that.

He braced himself for enemy encounter and already had his hand over his kunai pocket, his eyes scanning the area. If they'd attack, they probably will do it from behind – real ambush style.

"Kakashi?", Minato's voice was still low.

The ANBU seemed to understand what Naruto hadn't, he pushed the hitai-ate up and revealed the Sharingan. After a few moments, he pushed it down again, "Their chakra is still steady, they're not preparing an attack."

"Good.", he replied, "Maybe they recognized us and will let us pass without a fight."

"With a coat like that,", Naruto chuckled quietly, "They sure will know who you are."

"One reason why I am wearing it.", Minato grinned, "That, and the hair. Makes me stand in the crowd."

"I thought so."

Indeed, the shinobi didn't attack them. A part of Naruto felt relieved, another disappointed – now that he had seen a small glimpse of Minato's abilities, he itched to see the entire show.

Walking on without enemy encounter relaxed the mood again and the tension fell from Naruto's body. Almost the entire journey of this day was eventless, even Kakashi kept his mouth shout and Minato seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Only when the sun started to set, a déjà vu seemed to happen – Minato bent down again to touch the soil, his expression blank, "Five, this time.", he answered and got up again, "I wonder what they're up to now. We're close to Kirigakure."

Kakashi didn't waste any second and pushed his hitai-ate up, Naruto decided to not be useless and started to subtly change to Sennin Mode.

"Everyone, walk on. Let them make the first move.", he told them while scanning the area. Only few minutes later, Naruto heard the clash of two kunai – turning his head, he saw how his father was blocking an ambush attack, an attack he hadn't even sensed while gathering nature chakra.

"Who are you?", the Kiri shinobi grunted, already killing Minato with a glare made out of hatred.

"Geez, can't you read?", Kakashi muttered and received a scolding look from Minato, who backed off and retrieved his kunai, "I am the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. I only want to pass the Mizu no Kuni, I am meeting with the Raikage."

The shinobi waved his hand and his four comrades appeared next to him. He looked back at the trio and sneered, "Is that so? Anyone can henge into the Yondaime. Proof yourself."

"I don't see the need to do so, I have no intention of fighting any of you – just let me and my team pass."

The shinobi grinned widely at the three of them, "Don't be so cocky, blondie.", he grunted, "You show me some proof now, or you're little, obnixious village will have to find a Godaime."

Minato's expression darkened and Naruto saw his chakra changing, from calm and steady to boiling mass of energy. He narrowed his eyes and his lip moved downwards in a grim line, but he didn't seem to do or plan anything.

"What?", the shinobi laughed, "Cat got your-",

There was an audible _thumb_ when Minato's backpack hit the grass - he suddenly had vanished. Naruto knitted his eyebrows together in confusion before he turned his head towards the enemies – where Minato suddenly reappeared, catching a kunai he instantly pressed against the Kiri shinobi's throat.

"Was that proof enough for you?", Minato snarled into his ear, his voice freezing hell all over.

"K-Konoha's Yellow Flash!", another gasped, backed away while his face paled rapidly; his other teammates choked on shocked gasps,"Taichou, I don't think that's an impostor! We should-,"

The leader grunted, his body trembling with suppressed fury, "Fine.", he pressed through gritted teeth, "Fine. But leave our country as fast as you can – we don't want any Konoha trash here."

Minato let go of the man and pocketed his weapon in its sachet again, "I don't intent on staying longer than I need either.", he replied and calmly walked towards his backpack, bent down to pick it up.

The Kiri shinobi, however, didn't seem to like the fact that the Yondaime didn't take them very seriously. He drew a kunai and stormed towards Minato in order to give him a farewell flesh wound.

"Don't think you can turn your back on me, bastard!"

Faster than the blink of an eye, Minato disappeared again, even before Naruto could brace himself in order to defend him. Kakashi didn't even bother to get in a fighting position while Minato appeared behind the shinobi again, grabbed his collar and slammed him against the grassy soil before bending down over him and ramming a sealed kunai inside the ground – inches away from his face.

The Kiri shinobi eyed him with fear filling his paling face, his body starting to quiver slightly. A moment of tensed silence was settling down among them, and Minato's voice was hard and cold as steel, "I said I only wanted to pass through. Did I make myself clear?"

The shinobi managed to jerk his head in a brief nod, then he swallowed soundly, "Y-Yes."

Minato swiftly pulled his kunai out of the ground again, "Let me give you one last advice – there won't be a third time.", he turned around again and picked his backpack up before he stored his kunai away. He started walking, Kakashi followed him, and after a brief moment of hesitation – mainly because he still was amazed by witnessing Hiraishin twice- Naruto followed.

When the enemy was out of range, Naruto caught up to walk side by side with his father, "That was so amazing!", he beamed at him, "Do you think you could - maybe? – teach me?"

Minato smiled gently at him, all the murderous intent had been completely washed away, "I would love to, Naruto, but I fear there won't be enough time. Without doubting your talent, but you'll need at least a month, and I actually want to bring you back where you belong first thing when he come back."

"Oh.", he was disappointed, "Maybe you could explain it? Then I could try and use it my own time!"

"I'll have a better idea,", the Hokage said, "I'll show you the scroll – apparently, my weapon storage becomes a walk-in anyway and then you can try it all the time when you're back."

"That would be great!"

"Good luck with that.", Kakashi grinned.

Naruto shot him a fierce glare.

The ANBU chuckled, "I don't mean to insult you, man, but Hiraishin is really hard to learn. I didn't get it right. Actually, nobody did, not even Jiraiya-sama or Sandaime-sama. So, I'll really have all the respect in the world should you manage to do it."

Naruto's fingertips tingled to reach inside his subconscious and grab the Kyuubi's chakra – show both of them he had a simplified wannabe-Hiraishin when in Rikodou Mode. Being able to do the real deal would be even better, his Rikodou Mode was still limited thanks to the Kyuubi being an uncooperative, poor excuse of a faithful Bijuu, but if he could use it anytime, he'd be sure to win any battle.

"Don't listen to him,", Minato laughed, "Kushina already managed to at least teleport for a brief second. It's not impossible to learn."

"If I had your wife's chakra, I'd try it as well.", Kakashi snorted, "Besides, Kushina always was the lucky kind."

"True."

* * *

><p>The day passed and the trio managed to reach Kirigakure without anyone bothering them. At least until they reached the main gates of the village. The Jonin on the guarding spot looked at Minato with a knowing face, yet still suspicious. The Hokage tried it with niceties first, "Good evening,", he began and stepped closer, "I'm the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."<p>

"I can see that."

"Good.", the blonde replied, gestured towards his two bodyguards, "My comrades and me would like to stay for the night and leave Kiri in the morning in order to reach Kumogakure."

The guard didn't look very convinced nor in the mood to let them inside the village, "I need to see a pass-through permission, Hokage-sama.", he said flatly and, as if to emphasize that he didn't care who was standing in front him, started inspecting his fingernails on purpose.

Minato waved his hand and Kakashi suddenly sneezed loudly. Naruto's body jerked when he was startled by the loud noise – and when the ANBU straightened, his Sharingan stared at the Jonin.

"You see, I was really under pressure, I couldn't get one in time.", Minato smiled, "I'm sure it won't be a problem to just let us stay for the night, right?"

The Jonin's featured dropped and he looked as if he was about to fall asleep. His voice was drowsy and slow, "Of course, Hokage-sama.", he lazily motioned towards the village he was guarding, "Please go on and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you.", he replied and watched how Kakashi made the Jonin write a permission with a nice stamp sign under it.

"Good job.", he grinned at the ANBU while folding the permission and storing it in his flak jacket.

"One of my easiest tricks.", Kakashi smirked while hiding the Sharingan again, "Let's find a nice hotel, I'm hungry as hell."

Naruto had never been in Kirigakure before, and he was astonished that it didn't look that different from Konoha, at least not concerning the architecture of the houses. It was a busy night, the three of them had to push through the crowd until they found a place to stay. They picked a small inn called _Hoshino Inn_ and got one of the last rooms.

The first thing the three agreed to do was to take a hot bath in the hot springs and get rid of all the dirt and exhaustion. Naruto felt like he had entered heaven when he stepped inside the hot water and happily placed a wet towel on his head to relax before he laid back and closed his eyes, "Ahhh, that's nice."

Kakashi had wrapped a towel over his face and Sharingan – really, never leaving it unconcealed – and stepped inside, "Wow, that's boiling hot!", he gasped when he lowered his body slowly inside the steaming water.

Minato chuckled when he dived chin high inside the water, closing his eyes, "There's a reason they call hot spring, Kakashi.", he pushed his head under water for about two seconds before he emerged to the surface again, shaking water from his blonde hair.

"If all your business trips involve having a hot spring bath, I'll become Hokage first thing I'm back in my time.", Naruto sighed out of relaxation and enjoyed how his muscles softened due to the heat, "Don't you ever complain about your life!"

Minato chuckled and leaned back against the stone wall, "Never did, never will."

The three of them enjoyed the hot water in silence, only the sounds of the other guests audible. Naruto was drowsing off when he suddenly heard a female mumbling. Opening one eye, he glanced behind and could see the woman's bath, which was only separated by yet another layer of stones, "No, you idiot, the bigger blonde guy!", a woman giggled, trying to make her voice hushed. Naruto grimaced and turned his head to look at Minato again, who really seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Oh, you mean him!", another said with realization in her voice, "Oh, he looks so handsome!", she giggled as if she was embarrassed.

The other woman sounded suspicious, "Isn't that... you know? Konoha's Yellow Flash?"

Naruto frowned – Minato clearly had some fanbase here. Her friend, on the other hand, sounded skeptical, "Really, only because he's blonde doesn't mean he's _that_ guy."

"How many blonde guys do you know?"

"Suri-chan, shut up.", there was a pause, "It's never the real Yellow Flash. Why should he be in Kirigakure? Since that damn war, I never could visit Konoha again without getting suspicious stares, I doubt he'll have a bath in our hot springs like that."

"I wanna ask him!", the first woman said again and Naruto heard the stones clicking – and when he turned around saw the woman climbing over, a wet towel concealing her body, or at least, the parts in need of concealing.

"Woah!", he gasped when he basically had full view of her thighs – and part of what was between that. As if his face wasn't already hot due to the steam, his skin was burning and sizzling off his bones by now.

"Excuse me!", she yelled while almost tripping over the slippery stones, adjusting the really short towel "Sorry to disturb you, but, can I ask you a question?"

Minato, who had almost fallen asleep due to the heat, snapped awake and stared at the woman – only when he noticed he was looking at a woman, a towel barely concealing her private parts, did he widen his eyes out of surprise, "Eh... yes?"

"Not that I don't mind the view,", Kakashi said flatly, "But this is the men's hot spring, lady, you better conceal yourself."

"Oh.", she giggled and pushed the towel further down; the other men relaxing in the hot water had all their attentions reserved for her already, "Sorry, but my friend won't believe me you're the Yondaime Hokage.", she smiled sweetly, "Could you tell her the truth?"

Minato chuckled, trying to handle the situation. Naruto was already imagining the show should he reveal his identity to the girls – he'd bet they'd dive in the water and never leave his side again.

But Minato had a surprise for them, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the Yondaime Hokage."

Her eyes bulged (as did Naruto's), "No way!"

He shrugged with an apologetic grin – the kind you couldn't be angry at, "Sorry.", he repeated, "Don't worry, many people mix us up. It's the hair."

"Oh.", she was genuinely disappointed, "But you're from Konoha, right?"

Kakashi rolled his visible eye and hid his face up to his nose in the water. Naruto still had to process his face was basically beneath the woman's thigh – now he started understand why Jiraiya had loved the hot springs so much, especially mixed ones. It wasn't only the peeping part, he had loved the whole package.

"That's true, yes.", Minato answered her question with a sincere smile, "We're on a trip to Kumo, that's why we're here."

She didn't seem to be bothered by it like all the shinobi they had encountered, "Good, maybe you could talk with your Hokage and tell him to get his ass up and arrange some sort of agreement with the Mizukage – this animosity between our villages sucks!"

Minato's face showed true pity, "I can assure you, Konoha doesn't want anything else than be on good terms with Kirigakure again."

"Oh."

He shrugged again, "Sorry."

"That's okay, it's not your fault.", she said and then started climbing back, "See ya around, then!"

"Sure.", he then sighed deeply and Naruto only faintly heard the two girls bickering on and then he started to wonder why Minato had lied.

Ah, well. It wasn't his business, no need to bother him with needless questions, not when he was already closing his eyes again and drifting of to a slumber.

After an hour in the hot springs, Naruto's skin was already feeling puny, ready to sizzle of his bones. He opened his eyes when he heard water splashing and saw Minato getting out of the steamy water, stretching his arms and suppressing a yawn, "If I stay any longer, my skin will peel off.", he joked, "You guys are staying?"

"No, I'm already feeling boiled.", Kakashi said and left the water as well, "And I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me, too.", the Hokage agreed, "Let's go and find somewhere to eat out."

"I can see I'm outvoted.", Naruto chuckled and followed Kakashi and Minato to the showers and dressing rooms, still asking himself why Minato had lied about his true identity, more importantly why not even Kakashi seemed to be bothered by it. It had seemed normal for the Yondaime Hokage to conceal who he really was in front of people who only had asked without any evil intentions behind the question.

He decided he just had to ask his father, else it would annoy him throughout the entire night, and if Naruto hated one thing, it was to be kept awake by silly thoughts. He quickly stepped under a cold shower and then dried himself off before he slipped inside the gray, loose yukata the inn provided for its guests.

Back in their room, the trio got ready, leaving the heavy shinobi gear and keeping the yukata on, but Naruto still caught Minato hiding a kunai under his clothes. Kakashi wanted to go to a shabu-shabu restaurant and after about half an hour of walking around Kirigakure's crowded streets, they found a nice and comfortable restaurant, filled almost up to the last seat with people who had had the same idea.

Minato organized a small seating booth for them and once they were settled among the laughing and chattering guests, the waitress took their orders. While waiting for their drinks and food to come, Naruto looked at Minato, deciding now was the perfect time for small talk, "Ne, Minato, why did you lie to those girls earlier?"

"Hm?", the Hokage had been busy with watching the crowd and turned his head towards Naruto, nibbling on one of the rice crackers from the bowl standing in the middle of the table, "Oh, you mean back in the hot springs? Well, ", he drawled and shifted a bit on his seating cushion, shrugging, "I really wasn't in the mood."

"In the mood for what?"

He shrugged again, "All that Hokage business.", he explained and took another cracker. Kakashi's stomach growled loudly and he scowled, clearly becoming impatient, already tipping his fingers against the wooden table.

Minato went on, "I already feel uncomfortable being in Kirigakure as a Konoha shinobi, no need to spread the news the Yondaime Hokage is here. You're from the future and too young to really know how difficult the situation is."

Kakashi nodded absently.

"See, sometimes it's wise to not scream around who you really are. We wouldn't have a quiet minute should people know who I am."

"Is it that bad?"

He nodded and finished his cracker and took another one, waving it along with his words, "Yeah, as much as I regret it, but none of my diplomatic tries seem to be successful. Explaining it in detail would really take too long and lead to far, but it's enough if you know that we're basically treading on a mine field."

Naruto shook his head, "You're the Hokage. People should have respect, no matter from what country they are from."

Minato chuckled, joined by Kakashi, "It's not about carrying the title of the Kage, Naruto.", he looked like he was trying to remember something, "Hm, here's what Sarutobi-sama told me after my inauguration: that it's not about how strong a shinobi is, or what kind of ninjutsu he has mastered, that's a very superficial thinking. Anyone can master a bunch of ninjutsu and anyone can do some paperwork. It's something else you need when you want to be a good Kage – it's endurance. The burden is a heavy one to carry, and you need to carry it for a long time. Only a few have the strength to do so.", he sighed deeply and shoved the cracker in his mouth, munching quickly, "Yes, the people in Konoha respect me, despite my well, let's say, unpopular lineage."

"What lineage.", Kakashi joked and earned himself a playful slap on the back of his head. While he glared at his former sensei, Minato went on, "Where was I? Ah, yes, so, they are satisfied with my work – but that is because the Hi no Kuni and Konoha are wealthy and prosperous, they don't suffer famine or poverty. The war has taken place mainly in this country, and aside from Kiri, many rural areas are still heavily damaged. Of course people expect the Hokage to help the neighbor country, but there is only so much I can do."

"Oh, I start to get it...", Naruto murmured to himself and grabbed a cracker as well. They were really salty and he scowled at the taste, wondering why his father ate them as if they were tasty.

The Hokage shrugged again, "That is where the meeting with the Raikage comes in as well. Bijuu are a powerful force, mainly a military one. Every of the big villages have Jinchuuriki – and the Kyuubi has always been in Konoha's possession. Other countries, even though they may have more Jinchuuriki than we have, have accused us of not sharing its immense power. What people fail to understand, and I don't know why that is, is that the Kyuubi is different from the other Bijju."

Wow, tell me something new, Naruto thought sarcastically to himself and felt the Kyuubi inside him becoming restless. That fox was really one royal pain in the ass to handle, and that was still an understatement.

Minato was cut off by the waitress bringing their drinks. Once they were alone again, he poured himself a cup of warm sake and drowned it smoothly, "And especially the Raikage has always tried to gain the Kyuubi, but there is hardly any other clan but the Uzumaki who can really control it – not even on a low level, and I am speaking of only carrying its chakra. Gaining real and full control over such a mass of evil chakra, it takes a lot. Not even Kushina – who really has special chakras – has full control over the Kyuubi. And if I recall correctly, Uzumaki Mito, the first Jinchuuriki of the fox, hadn't managed to do so either."

And for the record, Naruto scowled, the third Jinchuuriki was _really_ close.

"So, you see, people only see the power, but not the risk,", Kakashi added, "The Kyuubi is really bad business.", he grinned widely, "But who am I telling, right?"

Naruto glared at the boy, "Right."

Minato's face suddenly looked like an open book to read – all his worries, all his fears were clearly visible for Naruto and pity started to settle in his heart. The Hokage sighed deeply, "Sometimes I wish the Kyuubi wasn't in Konoha's possession. It would make so many things easier, not only for me and Kushina, but for everyone.", he then chuckled, "I always kinda forget you know a lot more than we do. I bet I'm not telling you anything new, right?"

"Not really, no.", he admitted, "But that's okay."

He poured himself another cup of sake, but didn't drink yet, "So, what you should know as well is that the Raikage is difficult to handle, even more so than Fugaku. Please be careful what you say."

"I got it."

He smiled and then gulped the alcohol down, "Great. Now, I'd say we leave tomorrow at about seven, eight. That should be early enough. And now, enough of that, it's making me feel depressed.", he received agreeing nods and was content, "Now, where's our food staying?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get grumpy.", Kakashi growled and was playing nervously with his napkin already. His suffering ended after about ten minutes and the three of them enjoyed their barbeque. When they were finished and when Minato had paid, they left and walked back to the inn, the air having gotten chillier and much more comfortable, but the street was still crowded. They passed a booth selling dango and Kakashi had managed to convince Minato to buy him some. While the ANBU happily ate his sweets, Minato seemed to notice that Naruto was busy thinking about something.

"Lost in thoughts?"

"Kinda.", he nodded, "I'm from the future and still don't know everything. That's really weird."

"Don't worry,", he reassured him, "It's best to not give it too much thought."

But quite the contrary happened – because the entire way, Naruto found he couldn't get rid of Minato's words at all, not only what he said about being Hokage, but what he had told Kakashi. He felt as if he didn't understand him – he had so many possibilities, why didn't he take them? Why was he carrying the burden, why was he thinking the way he was?

He watched him stopping by a book store and examining the shop window thoroughly. He was no fool, he wasn't weak, why did he act as if he was? Hiding his identity, avoiding fights, being modest about his abilities, but at the same time wearing a coat with his title printed on the back. What good was being Hokage when you didn't take advantage of it? Tsunade had once told him his father had never wasted any move, he always had carefully thought about everything before he had done it. If so, Naruto wished he could read his thoughts. He knew he wasn't as cold and as careless as to ignore what he already knew – his impeding death and the consequences out of it. He knew he wasn't gonna survive his son's birthday, why did he remain so calm and composed? If Naruto knew what he knew, and if he were in his shoes, he'd be plagued by the mere thought. In fact, when he thought about it, he wouldn't even be able to look at the teenager version of his son. A thought struck him - if your own son stands before you, and you see your own regrets in his eyes, how do you actually feel?

They entered the inn and once they were in their room, Kakashi instantly dropped down on his futon, not even bothering to undress and get in comfortable sleeping clothes. Naruto's exhausted body and his tired limbs demanded to do the same and he sat down with a long yawn before stripping down to his boxers.

"I'll be right back.", Minato smiled and left the room again while Naruto was already slipping under his blanket. He glanced at the clock and then frowned at him, "Eh? It's nearly midnight!"

"I know. I said, I'll be right back."

"O-Okay.", he nodded, feeling as if he had insulted him, and then watched how he closed the fusuma soundlessly. Frowning, he laid down his back and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry,", he heard Kakashi's drowsy voice, "Minato can be weird. Just accept it."

"Alright."

Minutes passed, minutes which smoothly turned to hours in which only Kakashi's breathing and the sound of the city disturbed the peaceful silence. Naruto wished he wouldn't care about Minato's absence, but he did. An uneasy feeling rose in his soul, something he wanted to ignore because he really wanted to sleep and rest, but he knew he would stay awake for as long as the situation bothered him. The more he had time to think – which was a long time, because Minato didn't show up for another hour – he found himself starting to get really fed up with the man. Kakashi was right – why did he just sit there and let it all happen? This was his family, his life – he should not be sitting around, reading a book and be optimistic. A voice appeared in his head, telling him to not get so worked up, but he wasn't going to listen. Actually, he ignored it perfectly and decided to find his father and tell him what he was thinking about his static behavior.

He was untangling himself from the blanket and got up, but once he was on his feet, he felt unable to walk, as if all his muscles had become rigid. He realized that nothing he'd say would make Minato change his mind, probably not even the blunt truth. Now, what was worse? Not being able to do something despite wanting to, or being able to do something, but not wanting to? Who was the victim here – Minato or himself? The father who was faced with his future son, who was orphaned and miserable, or the son, who saw his happy father and knew about the sad fate awaiting him?

There was no-one to blame either, and even though Naruto wished for nothing more than to point his finger at someone other than himself, he had to accept that it was his own fault he felt like that. He himself put all this pressure upon him, he kept telling himself it was better to keep quiet and enjoy it as it was.

He needed fresh air, the heck with Minato and wherever he was, but Naruto needed to calm his heart and there was no better way but to walk all the anxiety off. He quickly wrapped the yukata around his body and left the room. The inn was quiet, seemingly all of the guests where already asleep and Naruto was careful not to make any loud noises. The wooden stairs groaned under his weight when he descended them and headed towards the reception, where he was greeted by a young woman on her night shift behind the counter, and he faintly recognized her as one of the girls from the hot springs, "Can't sleep, young man?", she asked kindly, holding a cup of green tea between her palms while listening to the quiet music coming from the radio.

He nodded, "Yeah."

She giggled a bit, "Well, then you're not the only one.", she nodded towards the door, "Your friend has troubles, too."

He grimaced before realization hit him and he turned to look at the door as well. His steps suddenly became slow and hesitant, as if he was walking on thin ice and he took a deep breath before leaving the inn.

Minato sat on a bank, a notebook in his lap and a pencil in his hands. He was scribbling down words, sunken in thoughts and a pensive, genuine expression on his face – and Naruto thought that it was a moment in which the Hokage was more himself than ever before. And there it was again, the wall of glass between them. So much to say, so many words on his tongue, ready to be spoken, and he was unable to. Even if he did, Minato would hear nothing, not one syllable would make a sound, yet alone any sense.

"I knew you would come.", he then said with a grin on his lips, "Did you forget what I told you about curious people?", he stopped writing and closed the notebook.

"Ah, yeah, about that...", he said and scratched the back of his head, "I kinda got worried."

"I think you are just curious."

"No, worried."

"Fine, I'll believe you."

Naruto sat down next to him and nodded towards the small notebook, "What're you writing? A book?"

He laughed, "I have no writing talent at all,", he paused for a moment before answering, "It's kinda like a diary."

"A diary?"

He shrugged dismissively, "I have a lot on my mind,", he tapped the cover with his pen, "It helps me to not lose track. Kushina gave it to me for my birthday last year."

"Oh.", he replied, "I get it."

Seeing his father's carefree and soft smile did it again – make him forget his doubts, his anger, but instead, let comfort take over his entire being. If this sudden changes of emotions would keep on going like that, he'd surely drive crazy by the end of his stay here. Whenever he looked at his father's face he felt protected, as if nothing in the world could ever harm him in any way. It was this feeling he craved for, this comfort and protection, something he had never received from anyone in his life before; and whenever he was alone he felt this senseless anger towards the man, out of seemingly nowhere. Minato was pensive, but he shook his head, "I thought the fresh air would somehow clear my mind, but I was wrong."

"Feeling troubled?"

He chuckled, "I have to admit, even I get nervous when it comes to the Raikage. Sometimes I doubt this man understands anything other than fighting with brute strength,", he chuckled about his own joke, out of irony, "But, don't you worry about me, Naruto.", he leaned back and stared at the dark sky again. Something was awkward about Minato, he seemed as if he was holding back. Yes, he probably wasn't someone to wear his heart on his sleeve, but Naruto thought he'd have no inhibitions when talking to people he trusted.

"So, what do you have on your mind?", he muttered while staring at the ground, "I mean... you don't really seem like the brooding type."

Minato had to laugh, "Ah, Naruto... you're funny.", he took a deep breath, "You know, sometimes I feel as if I'm really old. I mean, I'm twenty-seven years old, but I feel as if I've lived a hundred. So much happened... in such a short time and I guess something has been lost... and I feel like I know what is, but at the same time, I'm clueless."

"I don't get it.", he answered honestly, scratching his forehead. He never had been fond of philosophical thinking and talking, no matter what the situation, "You're saying weird stuff, man."

"I guess you don't have to understand me,", his father nodded, "Sometimes, when I'm alone, I tend to get weird thoughts. It's nothing dangerous.", he closed his eyes as if he was enjoying the silence that engulfed them again, and his body seemed to relax. He drew in a deep breath again, "Ah, it's a peaceful night."

Naruto nodded absently, playing with the sleeve of his yukata. Something inside him felt restless, itching under his skin, and he suddenly felt what his father had desrcibed, but he couldn't name the feeling either. His body wanted to move, he wasn't suited for sitting still and he tried to do the same when drawing natural energy, but it didn't work. He felt like he was a young bird willing to fly, but not able to do so yet, and he was nervously jumping around his nest, always on the edge of falling down. He licked his lips, looking at Minato again, scanning his relaxes features.

"Minato..."

"Hm?", he opened one eye, looked at him.

A deep breath, just a bit shaky, "If you... if you were in my situation,", his throat was drying up and he swallowed, "What would you do?"

His expression changed slowly, and he sat uptight again, pressing his lips to a thin line, "You know, I actually asked myself the same question already."

It surprised him and he unconsciously moved closer to his father, "You did?"

"Hm-mh."

"And?", he asked curiously, "Did you find an answer?"

But sadly, Minato shook his head. Naruto wasn't too disappointed, in fact, he had expected it already.

"No.", he answered with a sigh, "Not really. If I would travel to the past... hm. I guess back when I had tried to actually do so, I would've changed everything that I had disliked in my life. Today, I think, I'd don't do it anymore."

Naruto, realizing every word could be too much now, was careful about his choice, "But-,"

"I would change my life, but I would only change what already had happened... not the future, and that means that there will be still bad things happening to me. So, in a sense, I wouldn't change anything, do you understand?"

"... kinda."

"And, what about everyone else? Why only me? I mean... it's tempting. But at the same time, it's a curse.", he knitted his eyebrows together, "Maybe I'm wrong, though. You tell me, Naruto... is it worth spending a few weeks in the past?"

He heard Minato's words, but what he really heard was – is it worth spending time with me, Naruto? Is it worth seeing me here, sitting under the night sky, knowing we all will run in a catastrophe? Is it worth risking to feel so much pain, only to have something which would never last?

He didn't know. He searched for an answer, but there was none and there would never be one either. Minato obviously knew it, too, his smile dropped to a sad level and he raised a hand to pat Naruto's head, then ruffled the sunny blonde hair, "Hey, don't be so depressed. It's a peaceful night, after all."

"Yeah.", he agreed, "A peaceful night."

"Can you read the constellations?"

"Eh?"

Minato chuckled, "The constellations. Can you read them?"

"No?", he answered and looked up, scanning the countless stars above them, "I never gave it much thought, actually."

Minato lifted his hand, "See that really bright star over there?", he moved his hand as if he was drawing something, "And then you connect it with the other three... and that one... and then you have the Orion."

"The Orion?", Naruto asked, his voice a hushed whisper when he tried to find the stars his father had just connected. Tilting his head, he frowned, wondering what was so great about reading constellations. He wanted to talk about other stuff, cooler stuff – like being Hokage, like inventing awesome jutsu, like talking about cool shinobi stuff, but instead they were star-gazing.

"Hm-mh.", he nodded, "The only constellation I remember. My father showed it to me."

The mood changed and Naruto felt it becoming heavier with mild grief, "Oh."

Minato smiled, as he always did, "Yeah... but I forgot what he told me about it. Mainly because I didn't really listen to him back then. I thought it was pretty boring. Heh... now I regret it. I looked it up in dozens of books, but none told the story my father had told me. And I sometimes feel as if it had been really important... but I just can't remember a thing."

Naruto didn't find any words to reply.

"Whenever I'm traveling, I try and find the Orion on the night sky. I don't know why I do it when I don't even remember the story behind it, but whenever I look up and find it, I sort of... feel comforted."

Naruto looked at the stars again, wondering what he felt. He, too, wanted to know the real story behind it, because just seeing some stars meant nothing compared to seeing some stars connected to a deeper meaning. And suddenly, it wasn't boring anymore – suddenly, he was eager to hear and learn more, he wanted to he hear his father's voice, remember every word he was speaking. After a while of silent star-gazing, he heard Minato taking a deep breath through his nose, "Now, let's got to bed, it's really late."

He got up – but dropped his notebook while doing so. Naruto bent down to retrieve it, but his father's hand was faster. He picked the small book up and cleaned the dust and sand away before he smiled at him, who suddenly itched to know what was written inside there. He followed his father inside, they both bid goodnight to the girl still sitting behind the counter and then headed for their room.

Naruto knew he shouldn't – but he watched carefully where is father stored the diary. Trying not to seem too obvious, he noticed how he hid it inside his backpack before he stretched his arms and then walked towards his futon.

"Good night, Naruto.", he whispered so to not wake Kakashi, covered his body with the blanket and then he was silent.

"Good night.", he replied and snuggled under his blanket as well. It was crystal clear to him - the answer to his question – the big bad _why_ – was written inside that notebook. And Naruto would find out what he wanted, what he needed to know.

* * *

><p>AN: Done!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far! :) *tackles you all with a hug*

How many of you wanted Naruto to spill his guts to Minato? ^_^ You will have to be patient, though. People tend to postbone everything they dislike doing and telling your father about his death probably falls under this category.

Well then, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :3

~ Janie


	10. Chapter 10

Guys, how are you doing? I hope everyone's doing fine! :)

Another chapter is finished! *applause please*

Ah, excitement.

Well them, enjoy!

* * *

><p>They left early the next morning, checking out of the hotel and leaving the bill for Minato to pay. Shouldering their backpacks, they bid goodbye to the inn owner and left Kirigakure within an hour, in which they were stocking up their water and food resources.<p>

Naruto noticed how his father relaxed slightly once they were further away from the village and it lifted the mood from tensed to bright. He knew the last days of their journey would be less stressing than the previous, since they didn't have any further ambush attacks to fear. What hadn't changed was the pace of their traveling; Minato mercilessly sped forwards and didn't give his two protégées any time to catch a proper breath.

However, by now, Naruto was used to the endless walking and branch-jumping, maybe because his own mood was brighter as well because of the fact that he had an answer available – yes, his conscience told him he was developing a plan for something he shouldn't do, but he hardly cared. He only had approximately one week and a half until he was going back, and that time was much too short to waste an opportunity like that. Besides, he was a shinobi and he was smart enough to get a sneak peek inside the diary for a second without getting caught. Minato would never notice, no harm would be done and everyone would be happy.

Easy as pie – theoretically.

His plan involved to 'borrow' the diary once they were in Kumo. Naruto, trying to be a genius again, figured they might even get separate rooms, considering the Raikage had invited them and certainly would make sure his guest from Konohagakure had a nice and comfortable stay for the one night they'd spent in his village. Even if not, Naruto had a plan b – he would volunteer to unpack some of Minato's heavy water bottles in his own backpack, because he was younger and needed more stamina training, and because Minato would never say no to a request like that, the teenager could take his time and rummage through his father's backpack. Naruto would find the diary and take a quick look, be satisfied and then go on as if nothing at all had happened.

With a grin, he decided it was a really smart plan, something Shikamaru might do, too. Yes, he patted his own shoulder – mentally – while kicking his whining conscience to finally shut up about stealing Minato's diary and breaking his trust.

When they were nearing Kumo at noon of the third day after they had left Kiri, Minato decided to hold a quick meeting explaining his strategy. The trio rested by a small lake to get refreshed before the Hokage filled them in his plan.

"Alright,", he began while sitting down on his backpack, "It's best for you to let me do the talking. Especially you, Naruto, since the Raikage might get suspicious should you get suspicious – if you know what I mean."

Naruto didn't, but he nodded nonetheless.

Minato turned his head to his former disciple, "Kakashi, stay on alert non-stop. I know Killer A like the back of my hand, he's not gonna play fair. I'd even bet my coat it he has some sneaky plan up his sleeve to get more information out of me than I am willing to share."

"So, you want me to keep my Sharingan unconcealed?"

"Basically, yes.", he answered, "You know how to handle it, right?"

He gave him a thumbs-up, "You can count on me, sensei."

"Ne, ne!", Naruto moved closer to his father, beaming eagerly, "What about me? What should I do?", he was unpatiently awaiting his instructions, but his enthusiasm was dropping the longer Minato needed for an answer.

He scratched his chin as if he was thinking really hard before he said, "Well, actually... do the same as Kakashi."

He gasped, "I don't get any special task?"

Minato smiled apologetically, "It's just a diplomatic meeting. Maybe Killer A gets creative this time and places a bomb under my chair, but I doubt he'll go that far. All in all, watch out for anything strange and try to inform me discreetly – emphasis on discreetly - about it. Alright?"

"So, I can't show my awesome power?"

Kakashi snorted, "What power..."

Naruto glared, "Shut up."

Minato smiled helplessly, then, "I'm sure you have a wide range of powerful jutsu to use, Naruto, and in another situation I'd encourage you to do so, but today is an exception. Don't be too disappointed, I'm sure there will come a day you can shine with your abilities."

Naruto gawped at him in awe – that had been some nice way with words, and his anger flew away piece by piece. Then, Minato looked at Kakashi, "How was that? Rhetorically good? Diplomatically nice?"

And Naruto's mood dropped again.

Minato received a second thumbs up from his former disciple, "It was good, sensei."

And Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Did you just practice your diplomatic skills with me?"

"Yeah. Can't ever have enough practice, can you?", he smiled to himself, and if he had been Maito Gai, there surely would have been a teeth-sparkle, "Good, we'll reach Kumo in about two hours. I'm counting on you two to not screw this up. Lately I've had some sort of success when it came to calming the Raikage down, I wouldn't want you to crush that."

"Understood.", both echoed. Content with what he heard, Minato got up, shouldered his backpack again and then the trio walked on.

* * *

><p>The first impression the Raikage had left on Naruto could be described with one word: Hot-headed.<p>

And another: Crazy. Oh, and here's another: Short-tempered.

And all impression he had of Killer A came back to his mind once the three of them had stepped inside the Raikage Tower of Kumogakure. Greeted nicely and politely by two of Killer A's advisers, the trio was led to his office. However, as soon as they neared the room, they already heard the Raikage's angry voice drumming through the doors – joined by the sound of wood cracking to pieces, "Damn you, Minato, you insolent brat! You're late!", came an angry roar; one of the advisers who had led them to this room rolled his eyes, "Geez, that's the third desk this month.", while the other only shook his head with a sigh.

Minato glanced down at his watch and frowned, "We're only two minutes late...", he muttered to himself and Kakashi shrugged, "I wouldn't worry, sensei, that just means he's fine - I'd be worried should he be waiting patiently behind his desk."

"True."

Another crashing sound made them all cringe for s second, "I'll smash him to pieces, that is! How dare he making me wait?"

The adviser cleared his throat, "I am deeply sorry, Hokage-sama. But I'm sure you're already familiar with, well... Raikage-sama's extraordinary behavior."

Minato waved his hand in a dismissive way, unimpressed by Killer A's little show, "Don't worry about it. We better not let him wait any longer, though, or he'll smash whatever is left of his office."

"Indeed.", the adviser replied and knocked on the door before stepping in, "Raikage-sama, the Hokage has arrived and is ready to see you."

"Finally!", the Raikage barked, "Let him in!"

Minato walked insie the vast office, a polite, yet flat smile on his lips, "Killer A, it's a greeting I've expected from you."

The Raikage stood in front of the mess that once had been his desk; behind him stood Atsui and Samui, both dutifully fulfilling a bodyguarding task as well. Killer A straightened to his full height, which surpassed Minato by at least two head. In fact, the Hokage looked like a tiny boy compared to the Raikage's giant-like body.

"I don't know what you mean, Minato!", he hollered, but then he glanced at the smashed table – torn apart in the middle, most certainly done by the Raikage's fist – and then grimaced at his fellow Kage, cleared his throat while camouflaging his embarrassment, "That was an accident. My fist slipped when I wanted to pick up my coffee cup."

"I'm sure it did.", Minato replied nonchalantly, then he pointed decently at Kakashi, "You already know Hatake Kakashi, my former disciple."

"Pfh.", was all the Raikage had so say, "He still looks like a spineless wimp."

"It's nice to see you again, too.", Kakashi replied cockily, already having pulled his hitai-ate upwards and staring bluntly at the Raikage with his crimson Sharingan, "Always a pleasure."

Atsui crossed his arms around his chest, "Pfh. Cocky bastard."

Minato cleared his throat, "The young shinobi next to him is a distant relative of my mine, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto barely could keep himself from gawping at Minato – what the hell? – and then he remembered his real last name and understood what he had done. Typically Minato, always a step ahead, and he suddenly started liking the ring of it, "Namikaze Naruto,", he whispered quietly to himself with a grin on his lips, but quickly remembered where he was and straightened up. The Raikage was suspicious nonetheless, raised his chin a bit and scanned him thoroughly, "Distant relative?", he asked, "Can't be that distant, you practically look identical. Besides, how come I've never seen him before?"

Minato nodded with a smile, "Naruto is the son of my cousin twice removed, who is married to a craftsman who lives in my hometown, but after their marriage, they moved further towards the border to Iwa and I hardly see them. He is only visiting for a few weeks and I decided to make use of his extraordinaire abilities."

Killer A knew his fellow Kage was lying, he just needed to find a backdoor to discover it, "How come he is a shinobi, then? Hardly anyone of your clan became one, am I right?"

Tension crawled up Naruto's body, and all he could do was hope for his father to handle the situation, for he felt it was smarter to keep his mouth shut and not do anything stupid. But luckily, his father wouldn't be caught with a lie that easily. He put on his best smile, "My aunt had already wanted my cousin to marry a shinobi instead of a craftsman, seeing that I had become Hokage, so she let Naruto here enroll the Academy. He lived with his family again ever since he's graduated."

"Then he's still a genin?"

Minato's smile didn't falter, "Actually, yes, I didn't have the chance to promote him yet. But his abilities surpass the level of a Chuunin."

Nice one, Naruto grinned widely, seeing it was actually the truth Minato was talking. He could always count on his father, and pride shone on his face when he saw the Raikage rendered defenseless.

"I see.", the bulky man replied after a while and then turned to introduce his two followers. He pointed at Samui first, "This is Samui,", and then at Atsui, "And this is Atsui, two of my closest followers and my brother's disciples. I'm sure you are familiar with them."

Minato nodded in acknowledgment, before he decided to take a seat. Kakashi dutifully stepped closer once he was seated in front of the Raikage, and Naruto decided to copy him. It didn't even take a minute until someone knocked. A man Naruto didn't know entered. He wasn't a shinobi, he could tell, and then he watched how he moved towards them, "Raikage-sama, I'm bringing a new desk."

"Perfect."

The man took a scroll and opened it before summoning a new desk and trapping the broken one in the scroll again. With that done, he bowed to his Raikage and then left the room wordlessly. The Raikage let a moment pass until he was sure the man had walked way from the office before he cleared his throat, "Minato, the reason why I called you is because of your wife giving birth in less then two weeks. How is she, by the way?"

"She's fine, thanks for asking, she sends her regards. And, yes, I do know my wife will give birth, I didn't fail to notice."

The Raikage either didn't get the small joke, or he went on as if Minato hadn't said anything, "I'm sure you know why I called for an audience concerning this matter, right?"

Minato nodded briefly, "I guess no-one's more aware of the complicated circumstances than I am, A.", he replied and put his hands, neatly folded, on the table before he went on, "But I can assure you, I am taking no risk. It is my village and my wife's and son's life that's at stake, after all."

The Raikage's eyes briefly flickered over to Naruto, who unwillingly cringed under the stare. Until now, everyone who had looked at him had known who he was – okay, except his own mother (he probably should get over it already) – and he was almost a hundred percent certain the Raikage would notice as well. He probably wasn't the smartest, but he wasn't that dumb either. After considering Naruto's face for a few seconds, he turned back to the Hokage, "This is the Kyuubi we're talking about. And I doubt Konoha is able to handle it alone."

Minato chuckled quietly and leaned forward a bit, "I'm pretty sure we can handle it. Not to mention, the Kyuubi won't break free."

"You seem so self-confident."

"I am self-confident.", Minato replied, "And I do wonder why I shouldn't be. My wife's a member of the Uzumaki clan and no other clan has ever developed such powerful fuuin jutsu – the Kyuubi's is firmly locked away inside her, sealed by her powerful chakra – and I guess I don't have to remind you of that, right? After all, you tried to get those chakras."

The Raikage scowled, avoiding to meet Minato's eyes, as if he was embarrassed even though it had been his father who had ordered to kidnap Kushina, "That incident is a matter of the past."

"I know,", he said nonchalantly, "Besides, I myself will be keeping the seal from breaking. Sarutobi-sama has found a hidden place far away from the village which I will protect with barriers. Rest assured, A, nothing will happen. My son will be born to this world, that is all."

The Raikage laughed, "Minato, you foolish boy...", he wiped over his face, "You always manage to entertain me. I'd really like to believe you, I do. But every seal can break, and this seal_ will_ break, as it did with Mito's."

"Mito's seal didn't break."

"It almost did."

"Almost is not completely.", Minato argued back, "Why are you so concerned anyway? I don't see you being Hokage, nor married to the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."

Killer A drew in a deep breath through his nose, "Fine. But we have to consider the seal will break, and that will lead to the Kyuubi breaking free. How will you handle that?"

Minato's expression sobered up and Naruto unconsciously held his breath, remembering when he asked him what he'd do in that case, "Not that it is any of your business...", he said calmly, "But I plan to re-seal it."

Then, the Raikage burst out in a deep, boisterous laughter, "Re-seal the Kyuubi! You are no Uzumaki, Minato, how are you supposed to do that? It will cost you your life, and even then, it's no guarantee it will work!"

Naruto, feeling goosebumps spreading all over his skin, dared to look at Minato's face, but it was covered by his hair and hitai-ate, not to forget the collar of his coat hiding the lower part as well. A stone was in his heart when he awaited the dreaded answer. Minato didn't break the eye contact, not for one second, "If I have to do so,", his voice had dropped an octave, "Then I will do whatever it takes."

Thick silence spread over them, the tension in the room rising. Naruto caught the Raikage moving his hand towards Atsui, wondering why he found the gesture suspicious; how he had waved that hand, it had seemed like he was giving an order. Feeling he should stay on double-alert, Naruto drew some natural energy and tried to subtly change to Sennin-Mode in order to see what was going on. Seeing nobody had noticed, he didn't let his guard down for a second.

The Raikage leaned back in his chair, "What kind of father abandons his family the moment his son is born?"

Naruto felt the stone on his heart becoming heavier and glanced at Minato again, who showed no signs of nervousness or any other sentiment close to that. Instead, he answered steadily, "What kind of Hokage abandons his village in the gravest danger?"

Killer A wasn't replying anything, and Minato saw it as a chance to go on, "As I said, I will do what is necessary to protect both my family and village. The Kyuubi is and has always been in Konoha's possession, thus it is our problem to deal with. I appreciate your concern, A, but I won't need your help."

"Have I offered my help?"

"Haven't you?", Minato smiled a bit, "Am I wrong? Isn't that why you asked me to see you before my son is born?"

Naruto chuckled quietly, finding it amusing to see the both banter about the obvious. He checked on Atsui and Samui – the former's chakra flow was wavering a bit. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not understanding why his chakra should move when he was only there to keep watch.

Something was going on here, and it wouldn't get past Naruto's attention.

The Raikage wasn't answering.

Minato shrugged, "I regret you don't trust me enough to be able to handle it, A. I never questioned your way of handling the Hachibi. By the way, how is your brother doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's doing fine, actually.", A growled, "Rapping and getting on my nerves. Besides, concerning the Hachibi – unlike your wife, Bee has complete control over the Bijuu."

Minato sighed a bit, "I know. But Kushina has done what she could, and I am more than content how she is able to deal with the fox. I'm sure you're very well aware that the Kyuubi is nothing but a mass of deep hatred – hardly a cooperative being."

"If it burdens you so much, Minato, I can offer you to take the Kyuubi.", he said bluntly, "I have skilled shinobi who can handle the fox, unlike these wimpy shinobi of your village."

Naruto gnashed his teeth together, gladly wanting to show Killer A who was boss here and who had nearly full control over the Kyuubi, but he knew he had to keep himself from letting his temper rule his self-control, he had on order to follow. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his father, nor cause him any trouble.

Minato's expression darkened a bit, "There is only one person who will be its Jinchuuriki, and that is and will be my wife, until the very day she passes away."

"And who will be the next?", A asked, getting impatient, "There is no other Uzumaki out there."

"You're wrong.", Minato replied firmly, "You are forgetting that my son will also carry the Uzumaki's chakra. And I am more than sure he will be able to control the Kyuubi just as Kushina does. You don't have to worry, A, I have everything laid out perfectly. I have never wasted a move before, I don't intend on doing so now either."

"I can see that.", the Raikage growled, almost angrily, and looked at Naruto again; this time it didn't slip Minato's attention either and he glanced at his son as well. At the same time, Naruto saw Killer A waving his hand again and he quickly looked at Atsui – whose chakra started to flow rapidly. There was no mistake about it, chakra only moved like that when the owner was preparing a genjutsu; Naruto had dealt with enough Uchiha to know how it looked like.

Naruto being Naruto, his shinobi instincts switched on and took over for his brain when he dashed forward, jumped over the table – startling not only Minato, but everyone in the room – fully changed to Sennin-Mode, drew a kunai, swirled it around his thumb until he could grab the handle nicely; he grabbed Atsui's collar and slammed him against the wall before bringing his kunai close to his throat.

Samui was taking action immediately, trying to help her brother, but Naruto quickly conjured a bunshin and kicked her away, let the bunshin restrain her from moving by keeping her in a firm headlock.

His actions caused a commotion to break out; "Naruto!", Minato snapped when he got up from his chair, "What are you doing!"

Kakashi, too got up and moved closer towards his former sensei, narrowing his eyes and getting a kunai ready.

"What am I doing?", Naruto yelled back and pressed Atsui closer to the wall, "He was going to place you under a genjutsu!"

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto could see Minato glaring at Killer A, "Is that true?", he growled angrily, his voice dropping to a freezing tone.

Killer A tried to get his head out of the sling, "I wouldn't know-,"

Kakashi interfered, though, "It is. I saw his chakra changing – he was clearly trying to use a genjutsu, sensei."

"I'm disappointed in you, A.", Minato said sternly, "I came here on friendly terms. And again, you prove me wrong when I was starting to see you as an comrade, not as a rival."

"The Kyuubi is too powerful for one village to handle.", the Raikage growled and stood up as well, "But you are too foolish to listen to me – and you will see I was right the moment your son is born, for a great catastrophe will happen to your village."

"Let that be my problem to handle, A.", he snarled, "But next time, try to act wiser. I have two shinobi who can identify chakra flows, it was a dumb idea to use genjutsu."

"I have to take drastic manners in such times."

"I am here as an ally, not as a foe.", Minato's voice was rising, "When will you understand that the war is over? We can't go on fighting in times of peace, we can't go on envying other village's power, A. Those times are over. Believe me, my nights would be spent more peacefully if I hadn't had to deal with the Kyuubi, but the last thing I'll do is running away from what is my challenge to take."

"Cocky bastard.", he muttered under his breath, refusing to accept defeat.

"Naruto, let go of Atsui and Samui, please.", Minato said and the teenager listened to his order and let his bunshin disappear before he pocketed the kunai and calmly walked back to his father's side.

A eyed him curiously, "Those markings around your eyes...", he said and suddenly all pairs of eyes were on him – "Boy, this is not what I think it is, is it?"

Even Minato seemed surprised seeing his son being a Sennin, "Unbelievable...", he whispered, then noticed he was dropping his guard and quickly covered the situation, "Impressed, aren't you? Naruto is-,"

"I am a Sennin.", he said proudly, "And I won't let your sneaky ways get in Minato's way. I know you don't believe him! But you better should – because he's going to do the right thing, not only for us, but for you as well."

Okay, that probably was the point where he should stop talking, but Naruto was feeling an adrenaline rush, mixed with the joy over his successful attack that he couldn't keep himself from continuing, "He is a better Kage than you will ever be, because he has something you lack – the ability to believe and trust in other's and himself, unconditionally. So you better stop bitching about the Kyuubi and play with open cards!"

"How dare you speak like that to me!", the Raikage roared – smashed his desk again, out of sheer anger and pointed at Naruto, "Such cockiness from a stupid boy like you are! Minato, you better pick better followers than people who don't know when to shut their mouths!"

Naruto was feeling the anger boiling, "If you wanna start a fight, we can fight!", he snapped, and his brain totally said au revoir then, he burst forward and grinned widely, letting parts of the Kyuubi's chakra boil to the surface, causing his skin to flicker golden for a brief second. He knew the grin on his lips was a feral one, like it always happened when his chakras merged with the Kyuubi's, "Maybe you need a little proof how an Uzumaki can handle a Bijuu, eh?", and he felt the blazing hot sensation of the Kyuubi's chakra fully shrouding him in golden flames. The Raikage wasn't going to say no to a challenge and instantly let his Raiton armor cover his body. He sped forwards, his speed only a tiny bit slower than what Naruto was used from him, and before anyone knew, both were ready to place a fistpunch into each other's faces.

The Raikage roared, but before either of their attacks could do any harm, Naruto felt a firm hand grabbing his torso. Within the next moment, he felt the horrible sensation of a Hiraishin tearing his insides apart, causing him to lose control over his Kyuubi infused chakra and drop it all. When he appeared in the real world again, he was locked inside Minato's arms, who in turn had appeared behind the Raikage, holding a kunai steadily against his neck.

Minato let go of his son, Naruto stumbled to his feet, flabbergasted by the insane speed his father had just shown. His eyes moved towards the Raikage – not even Atsui, nor Samui had had a chance to move yet – and Killer A turned around slowly, "I can't believe it...", he muttered, but Minato's eyes were hard as steel, "You had no right to prepare an attack against him, A."

"You cannot scold me for something he has done as well. Besides-,"

"Let that be my problem to handle, he disobeyed my orders, not yours.", Minato said, and Naruto suddenly saw he tried to cover him up – Naruto had clearly revealed who he was, or better said, what was inside of him, and yes, that had been far, far, far too much. Why did he always act before he was thinking about it? Why did he always believe he could be smart when he just wasn't? Why had he said that? With all this talking about the Kyuubi and Uzumaki, his head had gotten confused, and he had gotten angry, causing him to, well... do this. He saw Kakashi slapping his face, shaking his head and the Raikage then grimaced at Naruto, "Boy – who are you? And what is that power you are using?"

And Naruto, as he always did when he felt cornered, remembered to not let enemies show insecurities, "I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan and I am from the future-,"

"That is enough, Naruto.", Minato cut him off sternly.

He quickly turned to look at his father, "But-,"

"I said, _enough._"_,_ he repeated himself before sighing, "Yes, Naruto is not related to me in any way. I believed it was smarter to hide his true identity – for he is indeed from the future, and I want only a few people knowing that."

"How? How can that be possible – to be from the future?", Killer A barked, "And why did you hide that from me, Minato? More importantly, you have seen what I have seen, I guess it sheds a completely new light on our meeting, doesn't it?"

Minato met his stare stubbornly, "I saw him using a chakra amor – just like you covered your body with Raiton chakra."

"Minato, you are truly a bastard.", he grunted, "Acting all nicely and politely while lying to me shamelessly! Blaming me for taking needed measures when you did the same! We will never see eye to eye, we will never be comrades – Kumo and Konoha, there won't ever be a balance! Look at him! That was the Kyuubi's chakra he was using!"

"First, I don't know what you mean, and secondly, balance or not I don't care, and lying to you is not what I did, I did keep to myself what I believed to be mine alone, you were the one who tried to interfere a business meeting with genjutsu.", he snapped, "For a Kage of your status, it is nothing but cowardly to try and use a genjutsu to access information that is none of your business.", he turned around walked towards the door. He was in a hurry and Naruto knew why, "The meeting is over, I've said what I wanted to say, the birth of my son won't lead to the Kyuubi breaking free."

"This boy is from the future and has the Kyuubi's power.", the Raikage snapped, "I won't let you leave like that! Let him tell us what will happen."

Naruto felt himself panicking; what should he do? He had clearly revealed he was a Jinchuuriki, and he was sure Killer A hadn't overheard that tiny detail, but he couldn't tell anyone in this room the truth, especially not A and his followers.

"Don't answer him, Naruto.", Minato said, "You don't have the obligation to listen to his orders."

"Minato!", the Raikage said, "This boy knows a lot! It could be of great value – why won't you let him speak? Why do you cover for him? Answer me!"

Because he's my son, Naruto thought when he looked at Minato, and because I don't wanna hear the truth either. His insides cramped and Naruto wanted to punch himself for his own stupidity. Seeing it in retrospective showed him how much trouble he had caused – he only hoped Minato had a plan in his head; if the Raikage knew the Kyuubi would change its Jinchuurikis, it certainly would bring more problems for Minato to deal with.

"Killer A, please respect that this is entirely a personal business. Would you like to know if you are going to wake up tomorrow? I'm sure Naruto can tell you."

The Raikage seemed to understand, but replied nothing.

"Besides, this boy is already in a turmoil for being in a time where he doesn't belong, I don't want him to be put under more strain. As for now, I have nothing left to say. Do you?"

He sure had, it was perfectly readable from his face, but he shook his head, "No. It's fine with me, for now. But don't think I will let you get away with this easily, we will speak about this boy's abilities before you leave, am I understood?"

"Fine with me.", Minato answered, "We will leave at eight in the morning, Killer A. It has been a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto saw how the Raikage frowned at Minato's last words and then saw how his father nodded towards Kakashi, a request in the glance he gave him. Kakashi subtly nodded back, then bowed to the Raikage. Naruto caught the Sharingan's tomoe moving a bit, and quickly glanced at the Killer A – who looked drowsy and sleepy. He wasn't the only one, Atsui and Samui both looked sleep-deprived, too. Naruto understood, and was happy his future sensei was that skilled in using genjutsu.

The situation was saved, and he felt a stone falling from his heart.

"Have a nice day, everyone.", Kakashi grinned and waved his hand as a good-bye before he left. Naruto followed quietly and his relief was short-lived. A gnawing feeling of anxiety settled down in his insides; Minato was mad, he was mad as hell, and he had the feeling that a mad Minato was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

"Did it work?", he asked tonelessly. Kakashi nodded and put his hitai-ate over his Sharingan again, then crossing his arms behind his head, "They won't remember what Naruto burst out so wisely when they wake up tomorrow. Don't worry, sensei, it's all gonna be okay."

"Good work, Kakashi.", he replied, but didn't say anything to Naruto. Instead, they left the Raikage tower in total silence. Once they had found an inn to stay for the night – even if the Raikage had prepared rooms, Minato's pride probably would never allow himself to accept the offer now – and settled down. Minato had booked a room for himself and a double room from Kakashi and Naruto, but both were connected with a fusuma; a so-called family room and Naruto had to giggle at the name, when in fact Minato was taking the children's room since it held the single bed.

Once they had removed their luggage from their backs, Minato looked at Naruto, "Please watch our backpacks. I promised to call Kushina once I arrived in Kumo. Kakashi, please arrange a seat in the restaurant below, we haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Sure thing."

He gave Naruto a hard glare, "We will talk once I am back, you have some explaining to do."

"Yeah...", he said in a quiet voice he hardly used, but Minato's scolding stare worked wonders with his loudmouth.

The icy atmosphere didn't vanish once Minato was out of the room, Kakashi followed him once he had dropped his gear and didn't waste one word about the previous incident either.

Naruto was left alone and started laying out futons, trying to already come up with a good excuse once Minato came back to demand an explanation. When he was done with the futons, he sighed deeply and exhaled loudly through his mouth. Actually he didn't think he had done such a dumb thing – it actually had been pretty cool. Besides, the Raikage had figured out who he was before he had used the Kyuubi's chakra anyway. Plus, Kakashi had said he had handled it, it all would be fine. He would apologize to Minato, listen to any lecture he had in store and then go on as if nothing had happened. Nodding to himself, Naruto decided to put the backpacks to the futons of their owner. He carried his and Kakashi's over to their sleeping places, and when he touched Minato's, it struck him like a lightning bolt.

He had completely forgotten about the diary – and this was the perfect chance!

Naruto looked around, trying to guess whether he had enough time left. If Minato was talking to Kushina, he had a lot to tell, meaning he had a lot time to follow his plan. Kakashi might be back earlier, but he wasn't worried getting caught by him, he could explain the situation easily to his future sensei and make him shut up with a few spoiler threats concerning Icha-Icha. As long as Minato wouldn't barge in, everything would be fine.

Although his conscience was becoming stronger and stronger – especially since he had busted the meeting with Raikage – he felt the temptation tingling his fingertips and he hardly was able to resist. Shaking his head, he placed the backpack down. No, it wouldn't be right. Minato was already mad, he shouldn't do something that shady to completely throw him off the edge. Naruto walked away from the backpack, but only one step - on the other hand, this uncertainty was killing him, and Naruto had never been good at handling his curiosity.

Really, what harm would be done?

Nobody would notice.

He opened the backpack, remembering where Minato had put the small notebook during the night in Kiri and rummaged through the various pockets. His fingertips touched fabric and plastic while his senses were strained to the maximum, carefully trying to grasp any sound, "Come one, notebook, where are you...", he muttered to himself and when his fingers touched book-like material, he beamed and pulled the small diary out.

"Yasha!", he said to himself, looked around again to check he really wasn't going to get caught; a few girls passed the room, giggling and chatting and Naruto felt the hairs in his neck bristling. Sighing out of relief, he flapped through the pages, "Alright, let's see what we have here..."

He flapped towards the last entry, let his eyes wander over the letters.

And then he grimaced.

He turned to the middle part.

He grimaced even more.

Naruto jumped to his feet and started shaking with frustration, "What the hell is this?", he asked himself, turned page after page after page – but all he could read was something strange, signs he had never seen before and he didn't understand anything at all – it was a whole other language!

"Are you _kiddin'_ me?", he growled and angrily flapped through the entire notebook, "Another language? This is a joke, right? Right?"

He hated the fact that his father was so smart. Of course he'd use something to make it safe from stranger who tried to read it! He was the Hokage, after all, people would kill to read some secret info about him!

Naruto's eyebrow was twitching and he fought the urge to throw that damn notebook against the next wall, "This is bullshit.", he growled and was ready to accept his defeat. It had been worth a try, after all. Maybe he just should find the courage to openly talk to his father about his burdened feelings. With a deep sigh, Naruto tried to fight away his frustration and was ready to store the notebook back inside his father's backpack.

And that was when the fusuma opened.

Naruto felt his heartbeat stopping.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a sec-,", Minato's voice stopped abruptly and suddenly, a silence that was louder than anything Naruto had heard engulfed the two of them.

All the teenager wanted to do was slapping himself; of course he was going to get caught. It was like a law of nature - do something forbidden and you're bound to get caught – he really should've known better. Actually he had known better, he just had been too stubborn again to not screw shit up. Only five seconds, if Minato had shown up five seconds later, nothing would've happened.

Naruto slowly turned around, notebook still in hand and all, and looked sweetly at his father – probably a dumb thing to do – and then slowly moved the notebook towards the backpack and put it inside. What he tried to accomplish with that was a mystery to him.

He grinned helplessly and was completely out of words to say, which meant he had no excuse to make his situation any better.

"Ehe...", he scratched the back of his head and then watched how Minato looked at the backpack, then at him, then back at his backpack. His face changed – from shocked to angry in less than a second. However, it wasn't an open, bursting anger, but something Naruto hated to experience; the disguised anger, and apparently Minato was a small genius when it came to that category. There was no need for any questions, it was crystal clear what Naruto had been doing. Yes, his little stunt during the meeting with the Raikage was now the cream, and the diary-stealing the cherry on everything that had happened lately.

And Minato's voice could've frozen hell all over, "Now you really have some explaining to do, Naruto."

* * *

><p>AN: It's finished! Chapter 10! Yay! :)

Naruto, you bad, bad boy, just couldn't resist, huh? And Minato is a troll, hihi. I couldn't resist either. Complain all you want, but did you really think Minato wouldn't protect his most private thoughts in any way?

So. About Atsui and Samui, I just take it everyone remembers them, and I have no idea if they are old enough to be old enough for bodyguards in the past, but then again, there aren't many Kumo shinobi I know... and I kind of was too lazy to think of two... so excuse if I mixed their age up or stuff. Plus, in the first draft, it had been Darui and Karui until I noticed those are even younger... so if I forgot editing a name, please ignore the mistake. ^^"

Now, go and tell me what you think!:3

~ Janie


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! :) I hope you guys had a nice week!

Recently, the chapters are always finished Fridays... I guess my time management got better, hehe.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, I appreciate it all very much and try my best to get back to you all personally! ^_^ And, I know I am repeating myself, but ignore every mistake that made it inside, please.

So, welcome to Chapter 11!

Enjoooooy~

* * *

><p>Naruto had always believed facing Madara in the war had been the biggest challenge in his life, but right now, life proved him wrong – facing your angry father was a gazillion times worse.<p>

"Why did you do that?", Minato's voice had not softened up a tiny bit, he refused to let his anger show clearly, it was just boiling beneath the surface.

Naruto didn't look at him, avoided to meet the stern gaze of his eyes. Instead, he fixed his stare on the tatami covered ground and said nothing, hoped the situation would clear itself _somehow_.

Eventually, he found his voice and stuttered, "Uh, well, you see... the Raikage kind of-,"

Minato didn't allow any stupid excuses, but folded his arms in front of his chest and eyed his son angrily, "I mean you stealing my notebook."

"Oh,", he drawled, "Well, y-you see, about that..."

He heard his father breathing soundly through his nose, wondering how long it would take for his rage to burst out, and if it did, how bad it would be.

"Naruto.", Minato said sharply, demanding any response from him while his patience was running low.

"I'm sorry.", the blonde teenager mumbled, feeling ashamed. He didn't need a lecture, he knew he had screwed up, he understood why Minato felt angry with him but at this very moment, he couldn't explain his own idiocy either.

Minato was silent for a considerably long time before he said, "First, you disobeyed me and barged in the meeting with the Raikage, even revealed who you are,", he went on with a voice full of hidden anger, "And I wasn't even mad at you, I actually wanted to thank you for stopping Atsui – but now -, Naruto! Why did you do that?"

What else could he say besides a remorseful, "I'm really sorry."

Naturally, Minato wasn't satisfied with mere words, "Look at me.", he ordered, his tone not allowing 'no' as an answer. Reluctantly, Naruto moved his head, still looking at the ground, though. He saw his father's sandaled feet and then dared to move his eyes upwards until he saw his chin, but stopped there. He hardly had felt so low and small in his life, especially when receiving a lecture. Whenever Tsunade or Kakashi had scolded him, he had felt as if he could just pretend to listen and then leave again. With Minato, however, he felt as if every word was a needle piercing his skin.

He finally found the courage to look him in the eyes and the disappointment he saw made him feel even worse. His voice slowly shed the anger to reveal what he really felt – sad and disappointed, "Why, Naruto?"

"I don't know.", he whispered back, "I'm sorry."

He wanted Minato's anger to disappear as fast as it had come, but that would remain wishful thinking. With a good reason; now that he could look back on his deeds he really asked himself why the hell he had done that – what had he been thinking? Probably not much, he concluded, considering he really had screwed up some things.

Minato sighed heavily and Naruto heard him brushing over his face and through his hair, "It's no use wasting time scolding you now, I guess. We'll talk once we're back in Konoha, maybe you come up with a good explanation by then. Hurry up and get refreshed, I will try and find Kakashi, seeing if he got us a table."

"Yes.", he said hoarsely and watched how he turned around, the Hokage coat moving with his movements. Once he was alone in the room, Naruto felt the weight of his bad conscience pressing down on him like never before, crushing his mind bit by bit. He needed to find a way to properly apologize to Minato, and he better find one fast. His throat felt narrow when he bent down to pack everything he had dropped while rummaging through Minato's possessions back in the backpack, and he was surprised to see he was choking up on his own disappointment towards himself.

Swallowing soundly, he undressed, opened his backpack, pulled out a denim and a white shirt and quickly slipped inside both, feeling the shame and frustration rooted deeply inside his heart. All he had wanted had been answers – and Minato didn't really give the impression of talking freely about what would happen in the night of his birth, even though he probably had a vague picture of all the happenings in his head.

This was almost worse than having to deal with his angry and disappointed father, he figured, and In fact, Naruto scowled, he should be the angry one; Minato was the one who had made him go so far in the first place, if he just would be open with him-,

Naruto sighed; who was he to put the blame on someone else when he himself failed to be open to his parents as well, they were in the same situation, after all.

The fusuma opened again and he heard Kakashi's voice, which was full of surprise and mild shock, "Man, what the hell?", he asked, "I just met Minato – holy crap, why is he so mad? He wasn't that angry with you when you-,"

Naruto decided it was useless beating around the bush, "He caught me reading that damn notebook."

Kakashi's visible eye dared to pop out of its socket when he stared at the blonde, "You _what?_ Are you crazy?", he gasped, "Geez, man, why'd ya do that? That thing is like, I don't know, his bible or something!"

"I don't know.", he muttered, tired of repeating himself, "Just let it be, Kakashi."

"I mean, I get the 'show the Raikage who's boss because I'm from the future stuff' but Minato's diary? That's really no good way to show you appreciation."

"I know I screwed up.", he growled, finally feeling fed up to hear more accusations, "I don't need you to tell me what I did wrong, okay?"

"Yo, calm down. I'm not judging you, okay?.", he waved his hands in an apologetic manner, "I mean, you weren't supposed to tell the Raikage who you are – but he was gonna try and put Minato under a genjutsu, so you actually saved him. And I admit it, it looked pretty cool. But, considering I had noticed the genjustu, too, and was about to do something against that... in a much more subtle way... you know-,", he stopped talking for a second when he noticed Naruto's annoyed glare. Then he added, "But, anyway. I guess, what Minato really pissed off was-,"

"Okay, I stole his diary.", he considered his words, "Well, I actually only borrowed it – I only wanted to know-,"

"Know what?", Kakashi's face was expecting an honest answer. Naruto sighed deeply and decided to stop pretending he could act like the tough guy. Looking at his hands, he said, "I heard what he told you... in that night when you asked him about me, remember? And... and I somehow got really angry with him. I didn't understand him, and I just wanted to know why he thought that nothing is worth trying to change something.", his eyes dropped a bit and had to look away. He let his hands fall to his sides, looking defeated. Kakashi waited for him to go on and when he did so, his voice was bitter, "I mean, I'm his son. Kushina is his wife. If his own family isn't worth it, who is?"

Their eyes met and for a brief second, Naruto had the feeling that Kakashi had been having the same thoughts ever since that night as well. The uneasiness he felt slowly disappeared and Naruto found himself relaxing a bit.

Kakashi arched one eyebrow, "And you thought he'd write that in a diary, he carries with himself during a trip to Kumo? Where basically everyone can ambush him and steal his stuff? Geez. I thought you'd be smarter."

"I'm pretty sure he did write it in there when we had been in Kiri.", Naruto defended himself, "I just hadn't considered him using another _language."_

Kakashi burst out in loud laughter and almost fell down on his behind, pointing at Naruto, "Oh, that is just hilarious! Man, you totally got owned! All the trouble to get his diary and then it's another language! Wow, you really must feel like an idiot right now."

Naruto scowled and angrily stuffed some clothes inside his backpack, "Thank you, I appreciate your sympathy."

Kakashi caught himself and wiped the tears from his visible eye, "Okay, now I get it all. It ain't about you wanting to read it – Minato's pissed you totally misused his trust."

"Ne, don't tell me you only just caught up on that fact, Kakashi."

"Now, what will ya do to make up for it?", the ANBU asked curiously, ignoring Naruto's last comment, "You better come up with something really good."

The blonde sighed heavily and zipped his backpack close, "I was working on that."

* * *

><p>When Kakashi and Naruto descended the stairs to meet Minato in the hall, Naruto felt his skin prickling under the tensed atmosphere. Kakashi looked back and forth between his former sensei and Naruto and was out of words to say for a change.<p>

"Are you ready?", Minato asked and received two nods. They went to the restaurant belonging to the inn they stayed in and had dinner in an icy mood. Minato said no word, Naruto tried to avoid looking into his eyes as best as he could and Kakashi didn't know which side he should pick and pretended nothing had happened at all.

"So, sensei...", he started a conversation, "Can I have a week off when we get home? I wanna be in the village for the anniversary of Obito's death, you know.", his voice dulled down saying the final words, but he went on battling the mild grief, played nervously with his chopsticks, "You'll come as well, right? To the memorial stone?"

"Of course, Kakashi.", Minato answered and tried his best to sound as casual as possible, "Let's go together. Kushina wants to come as well, I'm sure."

Naruto stared at his food. He didn't really know the entire story about Minato's former genin team, but Obito's name had come up when Kakashi had talked about his own Sharingan every now and then; all of the sudden, he felt his stomach churning.

"Do you wanna come as well?", Kakashi asked Naruto and the blonde hesitantly looked at Minato first, but before he could answer that he'd love to, Minato cut him off smoothly, "Naruto probably won't be here by then anymore,", he sighed and his eyes softened up a bit, "But we can visit it with Naruto when we have returned to Konoha."

Kakashi nodded, content with the answer, then he nudged Naruto's side with his elbow, "You kind of remind me of Obito, you know. He was my former teammate during the war and you two are really alike. Hehe, he always messed things up as well and-,"

"Kakashi.", Minato cut him off with a stern voice, "Let it be."

The ANBU winced under the mild rebuke when he noticed it probably wasn't his place to talk like that about Obito. Still he said, "It's true, though. And you always have been pretty lenient with him, too, remember-,"

"I said, let it be. You are being insensitive."

"Geez, you're in a bad mood, sensei.", he said and Naruto wondered whether he realized he was only making things worse. Minato raised both eyebrows as if the answer to that comment was obvious and the rest of the dinner passed with silence.

Minato paid the bill and the trio left the restaurant. Once they had arrived at their rooms, Kakashi held Minato back from getting inside his room, "I'm sorry."

Naruto almost felt both the grief and guilt that still lingered within both of them and pressed his lips to a thin line; he knew how it felt to lose a team member, and even though Sasuke was still alive, he wasn't a part of Team 7 anymore, which meant there was a blank spot nobody could ever fill again, too.

"Sensei, I didn't wanna-,"

"It's alright, Kakashi.", Minato's voice had softened and he put a hand on his former student's shoulder, "I miss him, too.", he glanced at Naruto, "And yes, the similarities are there, I have to agree. Now, let's go to bed, we should be rested for our journey back.", and the small smile he gave the blonde teenager did little to ease his own disappointment.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after a brief breakfast and packing up their backpacks they left the inn in order to leave Kumo and head home again. Minato, in perfect Hokage manner, bid his goodbye to Killer A with a proper and polite smile, once again apologizing for the trouble he and his teammates caused. The Raikage, also knowing his manners, asked for Minato's leniency because of the genjutsu incident. Both decided to forget about it all and Killer A wished his fellow Kage all the best for the birth of his son. His Kumo shinobi bowed to the Hokage and when everyone had said good-bye, the three of them left the village. As soon as Minato turned around, his expression dropped and displayed his true feelings perfectly. Naruto somehow knew, he was still holding his anger back but he hated it that Minato didn't just scream at him and then forget it all but he really wasn't the type to do that.<p>

"The Raikage is really hilarious.", Kakashi chuckled, "I mean, geez, he knows you'll have me in your team and he knows I have the Sharingan, so why even bother with the genjutsu? I mean, that makes it even funnier we erased his memory with a genjutsu, hehe. But really, he's just so dumb."

"Because he acts before he thinks.", Minato answered flatly and Naruto couldn't help but see it as a childish and mean try to scold him indirectly, "It didn't work last time, so the lesson is – try again. Usually, people would just stop trying after the tenth failure."

"_Usually_, no-one would even _try_ to put the Hokage under a genjutsu when he's in a meeting with another Kage, period. Except me, but I'm too cool to get caught.", the ANBU snorted, "Really, sensei, you've been too lenient."

Minato glanced at Naruto, "I hardly had a choice."

And Naruto made himself small.

"Naruto,", the Hokage sighed a bit, "I actually am grateful you stopped the Raikage. I mean, I'm sure Kakashi here could've handled the situation but you only did what a bodyguard does – protect me. I just wished you would've done it... in a more subtle way. Without yelling at him like that. Without _attacking_ him. This is Killer A we had been dealing with. I thought you had considered that."

"I'm sorry."

He looked at him as if he had to decide what to do with him now, "It happened. Let's not make a fuss out of it anymore."

"Okay.", he mumbled, "I'm really sorry."

"I know.", he turned back and walked on, "I would say, next time you'd do it differently but I guess there won't be a next time, right?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip, "Not really, no."

The Hokage turned his head away and then said, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>The entire journey back to Konoha was like walking through a snow-covered forest, it was an icy atmosphere as if winter had hit hard all of the sudden. No-one was talking more than necessary and it was becoming more exhausting by every passing day.<p>

Naruto did his best to show his regret – he gathered more firewood than they actually needed, he took more shifts during night until he the lack of sleep started to show, he carried extra luggage even though his own backpack was already heavy enough, he was on extra alert concerning enemies or other dangers and offered his help wherever he could. He thought he was doing fairly well but none of his well-meant attempts seemed to reach Minato in any way. Either his father behaved like a chick on PMS and was bitching around even three days after the incident, or he really had hit a sensitive point. The only problem was: Naruto was running out of ideas – he really was trying hard, and after three days he felt like Minato could at least consider forgiving him, but his usual comment when Naruto volunteered for nasty tasks like this was, "You don't need to do that, Naruto.", and then he would just go on like before.

And so Naruto figured he had only one option left in a situation like that, and it was following Ero-Sennin's advice – attack is the best defense. On their fourth day of their journey back home, right after dinner, Naruto took his chance, "Minato, can we talk?"

The Hokage, sunken in thoughts over the book he was reading while nibbling on a piece of bread, looked up to the teenager, "Of course, what is it?"

"Just in case you failed to notice,", he began, his heart pounding against his chest, "I'm sorry. Really, honestly, sincerely sorry. And I'm clueless what to do in order to show you."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, then he looked at his former sensei. He then decided to give both a few moments of privacy, patted the teenager's shoulder and left the fireplace.

Minato looked after Kakashi until he had disappeared in the dark depths of the surrounding forest before he closed his book and turned back to look at Naruto. A few seconds passed in which he only let his eyes rest on his face and the younger one felt like a criminal.

"I know you're sorry.", he replied and put the book away, "And I can see you're trying to make up for it and I appreciate it, but that's not what I want from you - it still doesn't answer my question."

"Question?", he asked, suddenly wondering if he had missed something, "What question?"

Minato sighed softly, "Why you did it.", he replied and shrugged a bit, "I doubt you were able to decipher any of what I wrote, and I actually wouldn't have cared much if you had. What disappointed me is the fact that you did it behind my back."

Naruto found himself staring at the flames, almost automatically he looked away from his father, "Because I wanted answers.", he replied in a quiet, shameful tone, "I'm a bit... you know, out of ideas what I'm supposed to do – and I thought-, I mean, you always have an answer for everything and I thought... I mean... I guess-, actually, ", he sighed deeply and slumped his shoulders, "Actually, I doubt, I was thinking anything at all. I'm sorry, it's all a mess..."

"Then why didn't you come to me?", Minato asked softly, "Why did you go behind my back? You know I'd help you if I can, right?"

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together, "You wouldn't understand! It's different when you're from the future – when you know more than everybody and see them being so clueless! Can you imagine how I feel?"

"I know that's hard.", he replied steadily, "But it's the burden that comes with this jutsu, Naruto. I know you didn't intend to get here on purpose, I understand you're swamped with the entire situation – but you have to find a way to deal with it and I know you're old and mature enough to carry this burden."

"I'm sick of carrying burdens.", he grunted, more to himself, actually, "For once, I just wanted some peace. And what do I get...? I mean, you finish an awesome justu and all you get are more problems? Not fair, I should be rewarded or something."

Minato wasn't showing any sympathy, "Naruto, stop being so childish. You have to understand that nothing is either good or bad, it's always both.", he considered his next words and then added, "It's alright to make mistakes, it's nothing bad but we have to take the consequences of such actions and learn from them – instead of complaining about it."

"I'm not complaining!"

"You do.", he replied sternly, "Rather than doing that, think what you can do to improve your situation. And instead of stealing my notebook, you should've just asked me for advice."

Naruto pouted at his father, stubbornly refusing to accept his words. He waited for his father to act like he always did – sigh, then drop his shoulders and wipe that stern expression of his face before he'd suggest to let it all behind them. Sadly for Naruto, though, Minato wasn't going to do that, "Tell me, Naruto,", he looked at his coat laying on top of his backpack, "Did you ever think of becoming Hokage?"

"Of course.", he answered in an instant, "I've always wanted to be Hokage."

He nodded and then waved at him, motioning to come closer, "Come here, then. Pick up my coat."

"Eh?"

"Just do it."

Naruto got up and walked around the campfire before bending down and picking up the white coat. Looking at Minato with a puzzled face, he waited for him to go on.

"Well, put it on.", he encouraged him and watched patiently how the teenager snuggled inside the coat, which naturally was a few sizes to big; the shoulders slumped down, the sleeves almost reached his hands and the flame-covered hem touched the ground – was he really that small? – but it felt nice, actually, warm against his skin and his father's scent slowly reached his nose.

"And? How does it feel?"

"Pretty cool.", he answered honestly and tried to see the print on the back – Yondaime Hokage, it really did look awesome and he felt giddy – and then turned his head towards Minato again, "Ne, why are you-,"

"This coat was a gift from Fukusaku, one of the Ni-Dai-Sennin from Myobokuzan, when I had been inaugurated as Hokage."

Naruto grinned widely, feeling proud that the old frog had given him a coat as well when he had returned to defeat Pain.

"At first, I thought it was cool.", he went on, but his flat voice indicated an uncomfortable twist in his story, "And the first months, I loved to wear it. But by now, after only a year, it feels as if it's weighing a ton."

And as soon as he had spoken those words, Naruto felt as if the coat had suddenly changed – it didn't feel like fabric, but rather like heavy brick stones dragging him down.

"When I told Kushina, she suggested to stop wearing it.", he continued, "But I didn't. And I won't. Because this coat, more than anything else, reminds me of what the Hokage really is. He's not the hero of the village or the strongest shinobi but someone who can pick up the burden of an entire village and carry it on his shoulder – and carry it a long way."

"Why are you telling me this...", he muttered while removing the coat, folding it over his arms and feeling restless.

"Because I want you to understand that you can't always take the easy way out. I certainly could abandon the coat. No-one would care. But that would make it too easy, right? Besides, it wouldn't change that I have a job to do. And I want you to do the same – I want you to stop searching an easy way out. Because that's what you did when you took my notebook."

Naruto, understanding his words more and more, took a deep, shaky breath and handed the coat back to his father, who took it wordlessly.

"I get it.", he answered with a small nod, "And I want to apologize again."

"Apology accepted.", the Hokage said with his usual bright smile, "As long as you learned something, I'm willing to forget it all."

He nodded with a sincere smile on his lips, "Yeah. Lesson learned."

"Good.", he said and the topic seemed closed. Just when Naruto was about to settle down and enjoy the feeling of reconciliation, his father glanced back at the spot where Kakashi had disappeared, then looked back at Naruto and slightly grinned at him, "I was thinking that maybe when we're back, we should have a cup of coffee and a little chat about your shiniobi skills, I would love to hear some stories about them. Can't say the show you pulled off wasn't impressive."

Naruto was speechless for a brief second before he felt the most giddy and hardly controllable joy bubbling up inside him. Without even realizing, his lips formed the widest grin ever. He nodded and and was about to reply something when they heard Kakashi's voice out of the distance, "Ne, are you done already? I'm kinda getting bored over here!"

"No-one told you to leave the campsite, Kakashi.", Minato replied, irritated, "But, yeah, you can come back."

"Phew, thank God. It was kinda creepy over there.", picking a few leaves from his gray hair, Kakashi made it back to the campsite, quickly warmed his hands by the fire and sat down next to Naruto again. With a smirk hidden behind his mask, he playfully elbowed Minato in the sides and said, "Hehe, already testing your father skills, hm? Well done, Daddy, well done indeed."

Minato and Naruto both looked at Kakashi, the former grinning innocently as ever while resting his chin on his hand and picking up his book again, "I don't know what you mean by that, Kakashi, I tried to fit in the father role for you and look how you turned out. I fear my son will clearly go after Kushina, I just leave no impression on you kids these days."

"What is that supposed to mean?", Kakashi asked, a dramatic gasp joining his words, "I turned out just right!"

"Sure.", Minato shrugged, paying more attention to his book, "Never said you didn't turn out right."

"Then what-,"

"It's alright, Kakashi. I was just fooling you around a bit.", the Hokage patted the ANBU's shoulder and then smiled innocently, "So, who volunteers for the first shift?"

Naruto instantly formed an 'x' with his arms and shook his head vigorously, "I took the first shift the past three nights, someone else do it!"

"You did it because you screwed up!", Kakashi argued back, "I say, you take it again!"

"I just received absolute forgiveness, I say you take it for a change, Kakashi.", the other teenager sneered and then, after a moment of thinking, he added with a mischievous smirk on his lips, "What about this, we take the first shift together – and leave the rest for our leader to take."

Minato, who hardly had paid attention to the boys because he had lost himself in his book again, started to notice that his two teammates where up to something. He lifted his head to look at them and saw the two teenagers staring at him with equally big grins on their faces. Minato chuckled but wasn't amused at all, "Oh, I see, so now you're teaming up against me, huh? And what exactly do you hope to accomplish with that?", he leaned forward a bit, closed his book but kept his thumb between the pages he had been reading.

"I'm glad you don't disagree with our suggestion, sensei.", Kakashi grinned, "In order to maintain equal rights for everyone, I say you'll take it. And don't worry, you'll survive it."

"Maybe he needs his beauty sleep.", Naruto said with a snicker, crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back a bit, "Right, Minato?"

The Hokage laughed, but was clearly embarrassed and tried to camouflage that Naruto was right, "Now you boys start to amuse me-,"

Kakashi cut him off smoothly and said towards Naruto, "Oh, you have no idea how much of a chic that man can be!"

Minato lowered the book, clearly seeing his authority in danger, "Hey, what is going on with you two – you're supposed to be getting on each other's nerves and-,"

"Why, because he has all those hair products?", Naruto grinned, wisely hiding the fact that he was using them as well, "Or because he takes longer in the bathroom than Kushina?"

Kakashi didn't even have to think for a minute before answering, "Both, and the fact that he irons his coat."

The Hokage, by now, was not in the mood for those jokes anymore, "I do not iron my coat!", but his scowling expression betrayed him; he clearly was not feeling very comfortable at all right now.

Kakashi patted his shoulder, "Let it be, sensei – we're just fooling with you, hehe."

"I do not iron my coat.", he defended himself again, but after a pause, he added, "Only sometimes."

Naruto laughed and looked at his father's pouting face and then smiled to himself. Yes, his belly was in knots because of what was awaiting them, but he bravely fought the feeling and forced himself to move forward nonetheless. He couldn't explain it very well, but in this moment, peace settled down inside his heart, and feeling it for the first time since he had landed here, he decided that the wrongs of the past weren't worth drowning in self-pity.

Maybe his father did leave an impression on him after all.

* * *

><p>"I missed you so much!", if Kushina's belly wasn't in the way, she probably would've jumped up Minato's torso and clang on it for eternity. Instead, she cupped his face with two hands and placed kisses all over his cheeks, "You've been away for an eternity!"<p>

"Honey, it's not even been two weeks,", he said between the kissing attacks, his voice joined by some happy chuckling. Naruto and Kakashi stood behind Minato in the hallway leading to the Namikaze apartment – mainly because Kushina hadn't even allowed her husband to really enter his home but had bombarded him with love first thing he had unlocked the front door.

She only released him to scan him properly, checking him for any wounds or other damage he might have received during his journey to Kumo and was satisfied to see her husband had returned safe and sound. With a big grin, she said, "Good to have you all back in one piece! Now, come on in, guys, I already prepared a feast!"

Naruto was mentally dancing with excitement and joy.

Minato smiled at his wife's words and caressed her face with one hand, let it rest on her cheek; she happily leaned into the touch and smiled widely. The Hokage bent forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'm glad to be back. And glad to have made it in time.", he said while his free hand wandered to its familiar spot on her belly, rubbing it gently. And then, his eyes lit up and he gasped, "Ah! Did you feel that! He kicked for me!"

"Oh yeah,", she smiled widely, "I guess he missed you, too!

"Finally he kicked for me, now I'm relieved.", Minato sighed, "I feared he didn't like me or something."

"Maybe he wants to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"Like, let's get inside and make mommy feed me."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and the teenager looked back – it was and would forever be awkward when his baby self was involved in any situation, period.

They entered the apartment, Kakashi removed his shoes and hitai-ate and Naruto copied him. Kushina let the two boys enter first before she closed the door and followed them to the kitchen.

Minato was already peeping inside the pans and pots on the stove and Naruto's mouth watered the same second he set eyes on the set table – Kushina had outdone herself. The table was beautifully decorated with white and pink peonies, there was already a bowl with fresh salad as well as smashed potatoes, boiled vegetables, rice and noodles. Naruto saw ramen boiling in a pot, and he smelled pork and something fried, on top of that he was more than certain a magnificent dessert was waiting in the fridge as well.

"Sweetheart, this looks amazing.", Minato said while inhaling the scent of his wife's cooking, "But why did you put yourself under so much work? You should rest!"

"Nonsense.", she said while walking towards the stove and stirring the broth for the ramen, "I needed to stay busy. I hate it when I'm bored."

She finished preparing all the dishes and the boys helped her to bring everything to the table. The four of them started eating enthusiastically and it didn't take very long for a lively chatter to break out; the boys had, after all, a lot to tell. Not to mention Kushina, who spilled every detail of her 'vacation' to her husband and his two protegees; how she had cleaned the entire house (honey, you are putting yourself under too much strain!), how she had been successful during her sale shopping (I hope you didn't spent all our money on clothes again), how she had met Mikoto for tea (how are the boys doing?), how she had done this and that and what happened here and there – it actually looked like Kushina had had more tiny adventures in those two weeks than the three boys who had traveled to Kumo and back.

After dinner (dessert was strawberry ice cream with fresh strawberries, whipped cream and some chocolate chips sprinkled over the entire goodness), Kakashi and Naruto dutifully did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen while Minato disappeared inside his small study and Kushina rested her tired and sore feet on the couch table while watching her favorite daily soap on TiVo.

"So, I take it you'll be gone soon, huh?", Kakashi asked while placing the last plate in the dishwasher and using some dishwasher powder before shutting it and switching it on.

Naruto nodded weakly, "Yeah. I kinda... I kinda don't wanna go, though.", he admitted with a heavy sigh while filling the sink with hot, soapy water for the pots and pans. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and started doing the dishes, "I mean, I really got used to it all... it feels so normal to me by now, you know."

"Don't you miss your home?", the ANBU asked while wiping the table with a wet cloth, "Don't you miss your friends?"

"I do, of course.", the blonde replied, "But... it's not the same. I wish I could have both, actually... but it's not really possible. And I don't wanna whine, really, but thinking of saying goodbye makes me sad.", what an understatement; the mere thought of leaving made him feel as if he swallowed broken glass.

"Yeah.", he agreed, "I have to admit, I'll kinda miss ya, man."

"Glad to hear that."

Kakashi had a grin on his lips, "You always have to see the cool side of things, you know,", he shrugged a bit, "You got to meet your parents. Now, how many orphans out there can say that of themselves, huh?"

Naruto had to chuckled, and somehow felt moved by Kakashi's words, even though he couldn't explain why, "Yeah.", he choked on his voice, "Yeah. You're right."

They had just finished the kitchen when Minato left his study, walking past Kushina and stopping in front of the screen on purpose in order to annoy her and only moved when she dared to hit his head with the porcelain vase on the couch table. Laughing, Minato said, "I'll be at the Hokage Tower, kicking Fugaku out. I'll be back in, hm... an hour or so, depends on his cooperation."

Kushina frowned at him, "You just came home from Kumo and the first thing you wanna do is gain your office back? Can't you do that tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "Every second he spends in my office is a second to much, babe."

"Fine," she huffed, "Be back soon though. And bring some chocolate on your way home, okay?"

"Sure."

He was ready to hiraishin, when, "Plus, could you get me a strawberry milkshake and a bowl of miso ramen? Maybe even some salt&vinegar chips. When you're already at it, bring some pickles as well."

He frowned at her, "Honey, we just had dinner."

"I'm pregnant. That should be enough explanation."

He chuckled before he looked at Naruto and Kakashi, "Anything for the two of you?"

Both shook their head; Minato nodded briefly, "Alright. See you, guys.", and with a smile, he hiraishined away, leaving nothing but a brief flash of gold sparking through the room.

Kakashi stretched his arms, "Ne, Kushina-san, can I take a shower?"

"Sure.", she replied, still focused on her TV show, "You know your way around, just help yourself."

"Cool, thank you.", the ANBU walked towards the bathroom and locked the door behind him, leaving Naruto alone with his mother. Not really sure what to do – he did feel a bit uneasy in her presence and wondered if it was because of himself being in her belly – and only hesitantly sat down next to her, with some safety distance.

"Oh, well. I do wonder if Minato ever has time for a family.", she muttered, uttering her greatest worry once again, but this time she sounded really serious, "That stupid office can wait. I can't."

"Well, he is Hokage after all,", he tried to console her, "And he really pushed us on to hurry during our travel so that he'd be back really soon."

"Yeah... it's just, you know... I miss him.", she rubbed her belly, "With the birth and all coming nearer, time is running out, and I know he works hard for me, too, but I'd love to just be with him every once in a while."

He nodded absently, "I'm sure he knows that. He tries is best, right?"

"Aw, sweet of you to try and brighten me up.", she ruffled his hair, "At least you wanna spent some time with me, that's cool. Care to watch the show with me?"

"What's it about?"

"Oh, the usual.", she shrugged, "Love, betrayal, friendships, idiots, handsome guys. You know. Chick flicks."

"Ah.", he was _totally_ into those, but decided to make a sacrifice for his mother and kept himself from rolling his eyes – what exactly did girls find interesting in such shows?, "Okay, why not."

But instead of watching the show, Kushina turned to look at him the next second, "So, did you like the trip?"

"Uh, it was exhausting like hell, but, yeah... I kinda liked it,", he answered, deciding not to tell Kushina what he had screwed up a few times, whereas she'd probably like the Raikage-incident, he figured the diary-stealing-part would not amuse her so much.

"You did?", she asked with a smile, "That's cute. I can think of better things to do than traveling to Kumo by foot, though.", she absently caressed her belly with an affectionate smile.

"Uh... yeah.", he agreed hesitantly, only briefly glancing at her bulging belly. Awkward situation, awkward situation, he chanted in his head, hating to feel so many inhibitions when it came to seeing his pregnant mother.

The sound of the shower interrupted them for a short second before Kushina said, "Hey, guess what, I did something really cool and got myself that scroll with that time-travel jutsu you finished... and have to admit,", she grinned widely despite saying, "I would've never been able to finish that. Ninjutsu is just not my style. But, I did ask myself what I'd do if I could travel back in time. Like, what I'd do if I were in your shoes, you know?"

He was genuinely surprised to hear that, "Really?"

She nodded, "Of course."

Eager to hear her answer, he moved closer and said, "And? What did you come up with?"

She looked like she was thinking really hard, "I guess I'd lack the self-control to not change something. Or, at least tell people what'll happen to them. For example, I'd definitely prevent Minato's parents death, and the extinction of my clan. Because, really, just sitting around and doing nothing doesn't suit me at all."

Naruto frowned a bit, "But, if anything of that never happened... you two would've never met, right?"

She looked at him, her face clearly showing she had not been thinking that far. Yes, Naruto could see the similarities between him and his mother.

"Oh.", she made and grimaced, "Shoot. Didn't think that far, hehe... hm. Maybe we would've met either way."

"Maybe both your families would've died either way.", when the words had been spoken he felt shocked about being cruel to her for saying the blunt truth and tried to make up for it, "Some things are meant to happen, I guess. Changing things is a matter of the present, Kushina."

She saw right through him, though and poked his cheek with her index finger, "Minato's words, right?"

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Eheh, you caught me."

"Yeah, he says things like that.", she giggled a bit, "But I guess he's right. He's smart, so he should know, right?"

Their eyes met for the briefest second.

Naruto finally saw is chance and tried to make her see who he really was, tried to put the answer in his eyes so she could read it like a book. He wanted her to finally know who he was without having to tell her in the first place. And indeed, the look in her green eyes changed a bit until he saw subtle signs of realization, and his heart started beating faster. She shook her head a tiny bit, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then, a small smile played around her lips, "It's funny."

"What is?"

"I look at you, and I know you're right. Everything that's happened to you, it made you who you are, right? So, if you change that... you'd only change yourself.", she tilted her head a bit, "If I were you... I guess I wouldn't change a thing. I really like you, Naruto. We should spend more time together – I've hardly seen you, hehe."

He smiled, "Yeah, we should."

"I still have to teach you how to cook salty ramen!"

His eyes beamed with excitement, "Oh yeah! Yours are the best!"

She brought a hand to his hair and brushed a few strains away from his face, "I really wish my son will become a cool shinobi like you are."

Naruto replied nothing.

Instead, he begged that she would just open her eyes and finally understand what everyone around her knew, it was driving him insane to see his own mother being so oblivious to the very obvious right in front of her.

But Kushina had a surprise for him when she said, in a voice displaying an uncharacteristic seriousness, "I mean, I'm not stupid, Naruto. I can see you totally look like Minato, and I _did_ think to myself, hey, could he be_ my_ Naruto? Like, my son from the future?", she laughed nervously and then looked back at the screen, "But what I know about you... what I know about your parents,", hesitantly, her gaze flickered back to him and she must have seen the sadness in his eyes, because she looked away again, "It can't be. You can't be my son."

Their eyes met again and Naruto felt as if he was passing out. There were no words in his head to say, nor would his lips move for him. He couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't break her heart and put her under the same situation Minato was under. As much as he wanted to tell everyone the truth, the fear over losing this fragile bond was far bigger than his selfish desire to have a family.

Kushina had a hard time forming the following question, "Are you... my son, Naruto?", she asked feebly, not wanting to hear the truth about her son being an orphan either.

Naruto, after a moment of blank hesitation, decided to say the only thing that came close to the truth, even though it still was a lie. "I don't know. I never met my parents."

His words brought loud silence and he saw her smiling sadly. Naruto didn't know if she had understood or not.

She only nodded and then both stared at the screen.

* * *

><p>AN: Of course Kushina recognized Naruto, she's his Mom after all - shame on everyone who thought she was a crappy mommy, and kudos to those who guessed she was trolling everyone. She's in denial, naturally.

So, I'd love to hear your thoughts, ne? :3

Have a nice weekend!

~Janie


	12. Chapter 12

Yo!

I have news! If anyone of my readers is interested in an awesome German translation of this story, there is one! Just hit my profile page and you'll find the link. It's not done by me, but by a very talented author over at fanfiktion . de. **Shinato** is her name and she already finished chapter 1. :) Go check it out, it blew me off my feet when I read it! ^_^

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! You guys rock!

**Warning**: Mentions of delicious food. To those who easily get hungry (like me, hehe) - go get a snack before you read. ;) Preferrably a mug of hot chocolate and some cookies... you'll see what I mean.

Enjoy the (long) chapter!

* * *

><p>Naruto had forgotten one major problem when he had sat down next to Kushina – he also had sat down on his bed, for the living room was his bedroom ever since the nursery was finished. Considering he had came home from a trip to Kumo, he was tired as hell and the hot shower he had taken after Kakashi had left had only made him more sleepy than he already had been.<p>

It was almost midnight and Naruto feared that even his father was interested in this soap opera. He was sitting next to Kushina, having one arm wrapped around her and ate her salt&vinegar chips while watching the show. However, after a few more minutes, he yawned and barely hid it with his hand before he got up and stretched his tired muscles. "Honey, I think Naruto's about to collapse. You're using his bed, after all."

"Oh.", she smiled apologetically at her son, "Sorry, Naruto! But I really wanna watch the next episode...", she pouted, trying to get her way by looking cute and Naruto saw his chances of getting some sleep going down to zero.

Minato smiled crookedly and nodded at Naruto, "Come on, we'll get the futon from the basement and bring it to my study. Then Kushina can watch her show and you can sleep."

"That would be a great idea.", Kushina answered for him, beaming widely and snuggling deeper inside the cushions, "Because I really wanna know if Riki is going tell Aya that her brother was the one who killed their stepfather..."

Minato playfully rolled his eyes and then looked at Naruto, "So?"

The teenager only nodded and got up from the couch, his tired body protesting to be moved, "I'll take the futon. Why didn't you ask me earlier? I'm crashing here, you know."

"Hey, I thought you maybe wanna watch the show, too."

Naruto only raised one eyebrow.

"Come on, let's go.", he laughed while shuffling inside his slippers and getting the keys. Naruto followed his father down the basement, where it was chilly and the air moist and stale. Minato switched the bright light on and Naruto blinked in order to let his eyes adjust. The basement was divided in cells, each apartment had one tiny basement within the large one. Minato unlocked his own and got inside, rummaged through the shelves until he found what he had been searching.

"Alright, you can take the pillow and the blanket, I'll carry the futon.", he said when handing Naruto said items, both wrapped in a plastic bag in order to be protected from dust and moisture. They left the basement again and Minato locked it.

"I still owe you a cup of coffee, don't I?", he asked with a grin on his tired face, "Your chakra armor was pretty cool. I mean...", his voice was wavering a bit, as if he couldn't decide how to say what was on his mind and he grinned widely, revealing his teeth and squeezing his eyes close, "I mean, yeah... I kinda can guess what is was and it sure makes me happy to see what you accomplished,", his voice dropped a bit, "And at the same time, you know...", he chuckled a bit, "I wanna ask you so many questions, but I fear it's no good idea to talk about everything so freely. So, what I actually want to say is, Naruto, I'm really proud of you."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks.", he replied, but didn't know how he should feel about his father's words, "But it's okay. I know _who_ I am, and you're not that dumb to not know either. I'll say it like it is – it sucked, but in the end, it all came to a full circle."

Minato stopped walking and blinked at his son, flabbergasted by his words, clearly not knowing what to reply. Naruto liked it they had switched places for at least once, and he smiled cheekily at his father, "You really do forget I'm from the future, don't you?"

He chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Maybe I'm getting old."

"Well, then move it, old man.", Naruto said while walking on, "I'm tired and it's chilly down here."

They headed back upstairs and straight towards the study. Once Minato had managed push he handle down with his elbow, Naruto peeped inside the room. It looked nice and orderly – what else had he expected from his father, the perfectionist – it was a simple room with white walls, a small window, a desk and shelves filled with folders, scrolls and documents. Just like in his office, he had photographs hanging on the wall and standing on the desk.

"I know it's small,", Minato said apologetically while they spread the futon on the ground, "But I guess it's better than watching Riki and Aya, right?"

"Aya and Riki!", came a yell from Kushina, mixed with an amused laughter.

Naruto laughed at his mother's little correction and how his father rolled his eyes about it before spreading the blanket on the fuuton and placing the pillow on top, "This is totally okay, no worries.", he answered and snuggled up under the blanket, then he looked around with a fascination he couldn't explain. "Hey, would you mind if I just have a quick look on your stuff?", when he saw Minato's skeptical face, he quickly added, "I mean, not to – you know, be rude, but I'm really curious how your work looks like... so, just a tiny look? Maybe?"

The Hokage smiled, naturally, and shrugged, "Sure. It's not that interesting, though, and I guess you won't understand most of it, but I'm happy you're interested in my work.", he said and motioned towards the shelf behind his desk, "Ah, well... what is there to say.", he huffed and looked at his folders, "It's really nothing special, just some reports and documents, a few drafts for jutsu-,"

Naruto's attention was sparked, "Justu? What kind of justu?"

Minato smiled, "I kind of have this idea for a level two Rasengan-,", he then stared at Naruto with wide eyes, "I totally forgot about showing you Rasengan! I promised, did I?"

"It's alright, actually.", Naruto shrugged and grinned like a cat who had found the cream, "I know Rasengan already.", and his grin became even wider when he tried to sound casual, "Actually, I know it very well."

"Really? Who taught you?", Minato asked and seemed genuinely surprised. He sat down on his chair and Naruto sat down on the futon, indiana style.

"Ero-Sennin-, I mean, Jiraiya.", he said with a smile, "And to answer your next question, yes, it is possible to change its shape, but only if you have enough chakra. And I'm talking about a lot of chakra here. Plus, it's not only destructive for the enemy, but for the user as well... you need to have a good protection against it yourself."

Minato acted as if he was hurt, "And there goes my idea.", he quickly recovered and then said, "That's great to hear, though. I mean, you really seem to have a few tricks up your sleeve, right?", he looked at his son and Naruto saw the pride in his eyes. Naturally, it made him feel a fuzzy inside and he was dying to tell him everything there was to the Rasengan.

"Oh, a few, but overall, I'm pretty awesome.", he tried to act all modest, but failed, "Ah, I wish I could just tell you everything! Everything I know - can I? Can I?", he asked, wide eyed and curious, moving a bit closer to his father.

Minato pressed his lips to a thin line, then brushed through his hair and said with a subtle smile and a small nod, "Well, you sure can tell me everything about your justu and your skills as a shinobi, I told you I'm curious about it. But... please be careful about any information about the future, and by that I mean what you tell others as well. Remember the Raikage? If Kakashi hadn't shut him up, he would've demanded you to be interrogated in a rather nasty way. Not that I would've allowed him to, but you get what I mean, right?"

He nodded as an answer.

"It would be troublesome should the wrong piece of information end up with the wrong people. You have great responsibility, Naruto, always remember that. In the end, it of course depends on how much you want us to know about the future and I have to admit, I dislike the idea about knowing too much about what will happen. You have to look at the bigger picture, Naruto.", he paused for a bit, "I know it's hard for you, lately, you seem more and more worried."

Naruto felt a sting in his chest, "Do I?", he asked, trying to cover his slight embarrassment with a laughter, "It's not like that, really..."

Minato smiled slightly then he briefly looked at the door, then he got up and said, "Wait here, I'll be right back.", he answered and left the study. Naruto peeped through the door and saw him entering the kitchen before rummaging through the cupboards. After a few more minutes, he went back (told Kushina to go to bed when she was already falling asleep on the couch) and then returned with two mugs of hot chocolate and bowl of cookies, "It's not coffee, but the coffee machine makes too much noise. Besides, I guess caffeine at almost half past midnight is not a good idea, so I hope this works as well."

Naruto beamed at his father and took the mug he was offering him. It was nice and warm between his palm and he blew a bit of steam away, "Thanks!", he said cheerfully and took a quick sip to test how hot it was.

"So.", Minato sat down next to Naruto on the fuuton, placed the cookies between them and sipped from his hot chocolate, "Tell me what's bothering you."

"What's bothering me?", he repeated, "Ah, it's no big deal."

Minato replied nothing, he knew his son would open up eventually. He bit inside a cookie and waited for Naruto to go on.

The teenager was not used to a situation like this. Despite having great friends, he never had been able to truly share his feelings with anyone. He hesitated to go on, "I guess I'm... scared.", he began and clutched the mug tighter between his palms, "I mean, just sitting around here, doing nothing and returning back home, it seems so pointless to me. I'm not used to it. You know? I always relied on my instincts, but somehow it's not working this time.", he hesitated to go on, but did when he saw his father's patient expression, "I'm not the smartest, but I'm not that dumb to not know my actions here could affect everything that will happen. What if something goes the wrong way? What if I regret just enjoying my stay here and didn't do anything?"

Minato considered his son's words, "True.", he agreed, "As a shinobi, we can't always rely on our instincts. It's important to look and plan ahead as well, but don't forget one thing.", he paused for a short moment and then went on, "We're humans, Naruto. It's important to not become too perfect as a shinobi, remember that. What I wanna say is, no-one will blame you for anything when you are back in your time. I didn't expect this jutsu to do much good either way, and maybe you should just learn something from your stay here, and not necessarily change something. But that is my assumption, of course I could be wrong, but don't beat yourself up about it so much.", he gave his son's hair a ruffle and smiled widely at him, "Alright?"

Naruto scowled, "Now I'm just even more confused.", he pouted, "I never thought ending up in the past would be so frustrating. Not that I don't like it here!", he added quickly, feared he would disappoint his father, "I like it a lot, here with you. That's probably why I am so confused...", he took a long sip from his hot chocolate, the sweet taste making him feel a bit better. He reached for a cookie and bit inside – they were soft and creamy and Naruto hastily munched another one. Minato smiled at him, "Do you like them?"

"Of course!", he answered, "Kushina baked them, right?"

The Hokage chuckled, "Nope. This time, the blame's on me. I kinda wanna be a help for her, she's pregnant and all and I don't want her to exhaust herself too much, so I tried myself on cookies. I'm glad you like them."

Naruto was not surprised anymore his mother had thought he had been a girl when she had seen him first; Minato clearly had a feminine streak. Chuckling, he finished the cookie.

The Hokage tapped his chin with his index finger, "Hm, I really wanna see that Rasengan of yours... but it's too late to go outside and show me, I fear we might anger our neighbors."

"Oh yeah.", Naruto agreed with a mischievous smile, "But it's amazing! It's huge, and powerful and cool, the only thing that sucks is the noise it makes – really, I'm surprised I'm not deaf yet."

Minato chuckled, "Okay, now I really don't wanna see it anymore – you'll only make me jealous. But it's a good thing to know I can't finish it in the first place, it was pretty frustrating to fail again and again and again...", he sighed a bit, then grinned, "But I really have been surprised to see you're an even better Sennin than Jiraiya-sensei is. Did you train with Fukusaku as well?"

He nodded enthusiastically, but then shuddered at all the worms and bugs he had been forced to eat, "Yeah, by now, insects are a part of my diet."

Minato laughed, "You managed to eat Kaa-chan's food? Okay, you have my eternal respect now."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You've been to Myobokuzan?"

"Of course.", Minato said proudly, "I am Jiraiya's former student after all, of course I have been there. Gamabunta and I know each other since he was a teenie toad and me a little genin."

"Gamabunta is far too grumpy for my taste.", he went on with a snicker, "And the smoke of his pipe stings in my eyes."

Minato raised both his eyebrows, "So he won't stop smoking in the near future?"

"Neither will he stop drinking."

"And I had hopes.", Minato chuckled.

"So, are you a Sennin, too?"

The Hokage laughed, "Me, a Sennin? Well, I'm not nearly close to your Sennin Mode, I didn't really get the hang of it. Fukusaku eventually gave up trying to teach me... I can't sit still, even if my life would depend on it.", he shrugged a bit, "I mean, I do manage to get a bit of natural energy in my chakra system, but it's not enough to change to Sennin Mode on my own... I feared the frog-features would stick.", he puffed his cheeks out to emphasize his point.

Naruto's eyebrows moved upwards, "You can't sit still? Even I managed to do it, and really, people call me hyperactive."

"Nope, I'm not able to do it, something is always moving.", he shrugged, "It's fine, though. Out of rebellion, I developed Rasengan and Hiraishin. Fukusaku thought I was hopeless, so I proved him wrong."

His words made Naruto pensive, "I guess you proved a lot of people wrong in your life, huh?"

Minato shrugged a second time, "Ah, well... I guess there hardly was an option, I will always need to prove myself. We're shinobi, after all. Every battle is a test of our abilities."

Naruto replied nothing and the two sat in comfortable silence for another moment. Minato ruffled his son's hair a second time and emptied his mug before getting up, "Now, I would love to chat more with you, but I'm really tired, it's been a long day. So, I hope the study is okay with you?"

"Sure.", he answered, finished his hot chocolate and handed his father the empty mug. While Minato took the bowl of cookies and placed it on the desk, Naruto already snuggled inside the blanket.

His father walked towards the door, then turned around and said, "Good night, Naruto. And don't worry so much anymore, okay? Everything's gonna be alright."

He gave him one last encouraging nod.

Naruto returned it and forced himself to smile, "Yeah. Good night.", he replied and watched how the door closed.

* * *

><p>Obviously, Naruto found not much sleep that night, not when his mother had more or less confessed she knew about her impeding death and when he just had had one of the few father-son moments in which Minato allowed himself to not act like a Hokage, but like a father. Naruto realized more and more how he was not used to experiencing parental affection and it was like a thorn in his heart to see what he had been missing in his life.<p>

Naruto was no sulky or moody person, but every once in a while, all the dark feelings he harbored under his cheerful and bright mask came to the surface, mercilessly cracking his armor and he was defenseless against their destructive force. His heart felt like a stone in his chest when he traced the past, followed footsteps of people he thought he could save.

His father – even though he still didn't fully understand what the man was thinking about him, about this entire set-up, about everything – seemed like someone you couldn't abandon, and someone, who in return, would never abandon you. Yes, what he would do is noble; self-sacrifice is something only the completely selfless can do without regretting their own loss. Giving everything up for his family – his life, his village, even his already limited time to meet his son one day was spent entirely for his wife – it was something Naruto admired. And still, his father felt like a stranger to him, unlike his mother, even though he was always feeling insecure in her presence. It felt like he had always known her. Because they were more alike? Maybe because he did understand her better, maybe because there was something like a clear path to her heart and soul when she told him about her worries, hopes and wishes.

Naruto squeezed his eyes close and moved one hand to place his palm above his eyes, feeling as if he was choking on all those thoughts, "Damn,", he grunted and messed his hair up, "Why did I ever finish that jutsu?", he sighed deeply, "Really, this is getting worse and I'm not even kidding.", he drew in a shuddering breath and went on talking to the ceiling, "It's starting to suck. I know I can't just tell them about how they will die, not when I don't know it even would prevent anything. I mean... damn.", he whimpered, hating it to think of what will happen and what was right now, "Damn...", and he unconsciously thought about what Sasuke would do if he was in his shoes right now. Then again, knowing Sasuke, if he'd see his happy childhood again while knowing what would await him probably would fuel his hatred even more. Naruto couldn't imagine Sasuke handling this much better than he did - and the Uchiha was supposed to be the genius out of the two.

His belly was in knots when he realized that the price for being with his parents was ever growing to something he couldn't pay anymore and the more he realized the situation he was in, the more he felt crushed by its weight.

His story felt like a web of threads, while he gently and slowly tugged at the main thread of it all. He was the only one who could loosen it up again and the only one who could reach up to all the possibilities provided by him finishing this jutsu, like a puppeteer could control his puppets. Any other shinobi would've felt extremely proud and grateful, but Naruto wavered between feeling determined, like he usually did, and utterly desperate.

"It's gonna be alright.", he repeated his father's words, but of seemingly nowhere, tears filled his eyes, "It's gonna be okay. It's all gonna work out. I'm fine. I'm happy. I have friends, I have fulfilled my dreams. I'm fine.", he nodded to himself, stubbornly swallowing the tears down, but it was a hard fight. Grabbing the blanket, he gnashed his teeth together.

Of course he wanted his parents to live, of course he wanted to have a happy childhood, of course he didn't want them to experience all this pain – of course he wished to change so many wrongs of the past, but Naruto was clueless what he should do in order to get there without changing the fate of too many. He needed to be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi in order to defeat Madara and the war and, yes, he could just go and tell Minato to seal the Kyuubi inside him some day, when he was old enough, but then he would die either way and-,

Naruto stopped his trail of thoughts. He was better off to not give it too much thought, he already could feel the faint panic lingering above him. The only piece of comfort he had was that Minato was right – in the end, everything would eventually be okay.

And with thoughts like that, he rolled to his side and sighed, closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of falling down to the bottom of a black sea without being saved by anyone.

* * *

><p>He was woken up by a knock on his door. Being ripped out of his sleep like that was something he hated, and when he peeled his eyes open, the first thing he did was to glance at the ticking clock standing on the desk – <em>6 a.m.?<em> - and then he glared angrily at the door, "Who is it?", he croaked drowsily.

"Good morning, it's me!", his father's voice was far too happy and bouncy for six in the morning, especially when he had gone to bed really late, "I'm taking a morning run, wanna join me? It's not gonna take long, just one round around the block!"

Naruto's mouth fell open – he had been woken up because his father was unable to stay in bed for a few more minutes? There was no emergency? Minato wanted him to go on a _morning run?,_ "Are you kiddin' me?", he grunted and snuggled deeper in the warm and cozy blanket, "It's six in the morning!"

This, apparently, was no valid excuse, "The best time for some exercise! The air is still fresh and nobody is on the streets to hinder you!"

"You sound like Gai.", he replied grumpily, "I'm tired! Go away."

He could picture Minato's face perfectly when he whined, "Awww, come on! It'll be fun!"

"I said no! I wanna sleep!"

"No chance in changing your mind?"

"No."

"Not even when-,"

"No!"

Minato huffed out of disappointment, "Fine, I'll go by myself, then.", he replied and a few seconds later, Naruto heard the front door opening and closing again. Shaking his head, he believed his father when he said he couldn't sit still - he was crazy, who the hell exchanged a few more moments of sleep for a morning run?

He fell back to a nice slumber and was only woken up a second time when he heard Kushina getting up, and really, it could not be overheard. The radio was turned on, windows opened, cupboards closed and breakfast was being prepared. The thought of having his mother's breakfast laid out in front of him made him wake up within an instant, Naruto untangled his body from the blanket and left the study, "Good morning!", he greeted her happily while entering the kitchen, enjoying the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He was nervous to see how she would act considering their little talk yesterday and decided to not bother he with his problems anymore.

Still dressed in her pajamas, Kushina turned around to him and smiled, "Good morning, sweetie! So, you didn't join Minato?"

Seeing her all cheerful and happy, his initial nervousness and doubts vanished and Naruto tapped his temple, "Are you kiddin' me? No way, I'm no morning person."

"Yeah, me neither. Ah, I bet he was disappointed, he really wanted you to join him. Said something about you showing him some cool stuff."

Naruto then remembered their conversation about Rasengan and knew why his father wanted to take him on a morning run, "Oh.", was what he said, feeling disappointed because of the wasted chance, but then again – a morning run in exchange for sleep? He shrugged, "Well, maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, but be careful, Minato is not accepting anyone who is faster than he is – even if it kills him, he will run faster than you. I guess I don't have to mention he has nice stamina."

Naruto shrugged, knowing he would beat his father when it came to stamina either way, "As long as he doesn't cheat with Hiraishin."

"He's a far too good boy to do that.", she answered with a cheeky grin, "So, fried eggs or scrambled? Or maybe both?"

"Hm, scrambled.", he answered and peeped over her shoulder, curiously scanning what she was doing, "How do you do this anyway?"

She laughed while cracking one egg open, "What, you can't even make some scrambled eggs? What do you eat for breakfast, kid?"

There was no need to think about the answer, "Cup-ramen. Cereals. Left-over pizza."

"Gosh, that is such a waste.", she shook her head, "Alright, pay close attention! I'll show you how to make the best scrambled egg in the world!"

Eager to learn something new, Naruto watched how his mother cracked four eggs in a bowl, added salt, and pepper before she beat the hell out of the yellow-orange mass (and how she enjoyed it immensely). She heated some oil in a pan and then let the eggs cook for a bit before scrambling it around.

"See?", she asked, stirring the eggs with a slight smile, "Easy as cake."

"Wow!", he beamed, "That was so impressive!", he watched how she turned the oven off and started cutting some fruit. He snatched himself a strawberry, avoiding his mother's scolding glare, "Do you really always make such a huge breakfast?"

"Sure!", she answered while cutting up a banana (and enjoying it to make loud chopping sounds), "I love to see how everyone enjoys my food. Besides, I grew up in times of war, we never had enough to eat. So, besides needing food to stay alive, it's there to make you happy. Boy, you don't know how a bowl of salty ramen makes me happy."

He tilted his head, grinned cheekily and snatched himself another strawberry, "I guess I have an idea."

"Oh, yeah, right, we do share the ramen addiction, ne?", she giggled, "Do you have any plans for today? I could show you some more if you like!"

Naruto nodded eagerly, beaming at his mother, "Yeah, let's do that! I wanna know how to make ramen, how to make that fried noodle stuff you do and – cookies! Do you know how to bake cookies?", he asked, for when he had been younger, he had always envied Chouji for having homemade chocolate-chip cookies.

"Of course I do!", she replied, happy she had set a fire of enthusiasm in the teenager, "I make the best chocolate-chip cookies in the world! Actually, everything I do is damn good."

"Never doubted that."

She then put on a really evil smile and Naruto feared for the worst, suddenly feeling goosebumps all over his skin, "By the way, young man, Minato told me about you trying to read his notebook.", she said and he feared she would cut him to pieces with that huge chopping knife of hers.

He froze within a second and laughed dumbly, scratching the back of his head and trying to laugh it all away, even backing away from her a step, "Ehehe... did he, hehehe?"

"Of course.", she answered and waved the knife with her words, scaring her son even more, "There's not even one secret between us, he told me everything."

"Is that so...", he awaited the lecture that was sure to come, but his mother, almost shocking him, gave him a thumbs-up and a wide grin, "Good job! He treats that thing like some treasure and I always was curious what he wrote in there!"

Naruto was almost shocked, then again - if they weren't related, who was?, "Well, it was all for nothing."

"Heh? Because he caught you doing it?"

"No, because it had been another language."

Kushina laughed loudly, "Oh boy!", she barely could catch a breath and wiped a tear away, "Yeah, there really is no way to fool Minato around! That man, honestly, sometimes I really wish he'd be a bit more spontaneous because, geez, he really plans it all out nicely."

He giggled, "Well, you should've seen my face when I saw it - sucked! But, I tried and failed."

"Still.", she tried to let a bit of lecturing slip in, but didn't really manage to sound stern, "Going behind his back like this, you should've known better."

"Sorry."

She smiled at him and went on preparing breakfast. Naruto was about to snatch himself another strawberry when his gaze fell on the table, where the peonies still stood in a vase, starting to open their blossoms. He nodded towards them, "Do you like peonies?"

"Yeah.", she nodded, "Those are from the gardener around the corner, because mine only bloom during spring. We had a lot where I grew up. At least, until the war started. I think they're pretty."

"Yeah, they are.", he smiled and had to think of Minato's olive tree in the garden which he still had to inspect.

"Do you like gardening?"

"I have no garden.", he replied, "And I'm hardly home any way, so I guess my plants would be pretty lonely."

She giggled about his words, "Maybe if you tried, you'd be pretty good in taking care of flowers."

He frowned at her, "I'm no chick."

This time, she laughed, "Hey, you should see how Minato loves his olive tree. He even talks to it."

"He does?"

Kushina nodded, "Oh yeah. Besides, I'm not really a girly girl, and I like it okay. So, just give it a try."

"Yeah, I'll think about it.", he replied. He remembered his father's words about him helping his wife and noticed Kushina's difficulties to move around. Nodding, he observed the foreign territory of the kitchen and said, "I'll just take a quick shower and then I'll prepare breakfast!"

She smiled gently at him, "That's so sweet of you, but no need to."

"No, I wanna do it. You need to rest!"

She giggled happily, "Well, in that case, I can hardly say no. Thanks, sweetie!"

He then hurried to the bathroom and after his shower, got dressed in Minato's clothes again (he really had more shirts with funny prints than one man could possess – today, it was the print saying 'relax, I'm hilarious') and then he helped his mother cutting up fruit. Despite being skilled with a kunai, he had his fair share of problems to cut a strawberry in even pieces. After a while, he made Kushina sit down on the table and served her a cup of herbal tea before covering a pieces of bread with chocolate dip. Kushina smiled at his eagerness and fondled his cheek. Swelling with pride, Naruto started preparing his own breakfast, and all he could think about was that this is how it felt to have a mother.

"What does Minato like for breakfast?", Naruto asked while bringing everything he had prepared to the table; it didn't look as nice as when Kushina did it, but he was satisfied either way.

"Hm, don't worry, he'll just make an espresso and eat whatever he sees first.", she giggled, "But you could fetch the newspaper from the mailbox if you like."

Naruto did as asked and was glad he had not joined his father – the air was far too chilly. He returned and started his breakfast.

Minato returned at about seven-thirty, sweaty as hell and gasping for breath as if his lungs had started working after being on strike for a week. While removing earphones from his ears and letting them dangle around his neck, he grabbed a bottle of water and before he drank, gave his wife a panty, sweaty kiss.

She playfully shoved him away, "Ewww, you're all sweaty and stinky, go take a shower!"

Laughing, Minato emptied the bottle of water and then looked at Naruto, who was busy filling his plate with fruit, "Tomorrow, you'll join me, and I won't accept a no as an answer."

He formed a cross with his hands, "Forget it!"

"I'll wake you up!"

"I said, forget it!"

Minato brushed some hair away that had stuck on his sweaty forehead, "We'll see about that.", he said before he disappeared in the bathroom. When he returned half an hour later, already dressed in his navy blue shirt and pants, quickly shoving his sleeves back with those rubber bands (Naruto wished he knew what they were called), he quickly made himself an espresso and filled his plate with fruit as well, "Sweetheart, how often do I have to say you need to rest – a normal breakfast would do as well, no need to prepare so much."

"Hm, Naruto did it.", she said proudly while sipping from her tea, "You have to thank him."

Minato smiled, "Wow, that's cool. Thanks, Naruto."

"Sure."

He leaned back in his chair and looked at the teenager, "So, I hope I can somehow contact Inoichi today and see if I can set up a meeting with him."

"Would be great.", Naruto answered while stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs, "Do you think it will be hard to reverse the justu once we find out how I ended up here?", he asked with a full mouth, earning himself yet another scolding glare from his mother. He grinned innocently and swallowed.

Minato shook his head while picking some strawberries with his fork, "No, as I said, it's really easy to reverse a jutsu. Don't worry, it'll all be fine. Besides, we'll test it with a bunshin first, to be on the safe side."

"Alright."

Kushina smiled sweetly at him, in a voice that could've melted the coldest heart and a look in her eyes that resembled the one of a puppy, "Glad we talked about that. But, hone~y,"

"Don't use that voice on me.", Minato said quickly, not paying much attention anymore, "Not today, I am busy."

"You're coming home after the meeting with the Council, right?", she asked and he nodded briefly; she went on with a big smile on her face, "Let's have some fun, the three of us! I haven't seen you in a really long time – what do you wanna do?", she lifted her teacup and sipped, the smile never leaving her beaming face.

Minato emptied his espresso in one gulp and then he looked pensive, "Hm, actually I've planned to finish all the ANBU reports, then I have to file in my report concerning the Raikage's meeting, not to mention the new sets of kunai have arrived, at least I hope they did, so if they did, I need to check those and, oh, there's the new Genin-teams to be sorted... sorry, honey, but I really don't have any time today, I guess I won't be home until eight or so... sorry.", he shrugged as if it wouldn't even be a bad thing to disappoint his wife like that and went on with his breakfast.

Kushina was clearly swamped with what he had said. She moved the cup away from her lips, staring at Minato as if he had just told her he was in love with Uchiha Fugaku, and with the happy beam leaving her face, she was starting to stutter, "B-But-,"

"Just kidding!", he laughed and Naruto frowned at his father – he really should know better than to upset Kushina that much.

"Of course we'll do something.", he tried to console her, because her face started to tremble; not because she was about to cry, but because she had to control her anger and not murder Minato in front of Naruto's eyes.

"Oh you-,!", she yelled and grabbed the folded newspaper, hit her husband over the head, "I totally believed that right now! That was mean!"

"Sorry, but it was just too tempting...", he chuckled, "So, what do you have in mind, sweetheart?"

She tried to calm herself down, and while Minato grabbed the newspaper from her hand, she huffed and was thinking while holding her belly protectively, "Hm... something that doesn't involve too much walking... because my feet are really sore and my back hurts really bad... and something where I don't meet too much people who wanna touch my belly and ask when my baby will be born... besides, I'm really scared he'll be early, I sure as hell don't wanna give birth in a random street of Konoha, hehe.", the more she listed where she didn't want to go, the more Naruto was thinking that there hardly was anything left but staying home and watching Aya and Riki again.

"How about this,", Minato replied, "I'll just bring some cupcakes from the bakery and we'll just have a nice coffee break in the garden?"

As if someone had told him he was going to the next Hokage, Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned widely, "I'm for it!", he raised his hand the moment the last word had left his father's mouth, "I never ate one cupcake in my life, but I wanna have one with chocolate filling."

The two of them giggled and Minato nodded, "Alright, I'll just bring home everything they have."

"Yay!", Kushina clapped her hands, "I love cupcakes, bring some strawberry ones, okay? I love those the most!"

"I know.", he answered and finished his breakfast, then he glanced at his watch, "Alright, I'm off, you two."

"See ya!", she chirped and leaned in for a good-bye kiss. Minato leaned in and kissed her tenderly on her lips. Naruto looked away and felt himself blushing, "Oh for the love of God,", he muttered when he closed his eyes. When he heard the smacking sounds of lips and tongue moving against each other, he shuddered, "Get a room, guys."

They laughed and Kushina winked at him, "Want a kiss, too, Naruto?"

"No way!", he yelled back, feeling as if he was sunbathing in desert sun, "I'm-,", he got up, trying to find an excuse for leaving, "I'm-, busy, I mean I - oh, whatever. Bring some cupcakes, man, and you better be fast!"

"I got it,", Minato laughed, walked towards the door, got Jounin vest and coat and slipped inside his sandals, before tying his hitai-ate over his forehead, then fixing his hair that got tangled underneath, "See you later!", and he was off.

Kushina was beaming again and bit inside roll with strawberry jam, "Ah, I'm excited. Usually, what he joked about would be the truth, you know. Hehe, I'm happy he's postboning his work for me.", she smiled to herself, "I'm really a lucky girl, to have a husband like him. Because, it's good he takes the afternoon off. I'm worried he's trying to do more work than one man can actually manage."

"Ya think?", Naruto asked and refilled his mug with coffee.

She nodded briefly, "I don't want him to be so stressed, you know. I mean, the birth is coming nearer and nearer and I don't want him to be even more worried because of the seal breaking and-,", she caught herself when she realized what she had said. Worry filled her eyes when she slowly looked at Naruto, "Uh, I mean... you know, the-, thing and... that thing is, like, uh..."

"Don't worry, I know about the Kyuubi.", he answered and was surprised to hear his own voice being so serious, "I'm from the future after all. And Minato told me."

"Oh.", she answered, not sure how to react now, "Ah, well... then you know the... the thing with when it breaks and all?"

"Yeah.", he answered and his heart dropped, "I know it all."

She smiled sadly, "Oh. Okay.", it was a rare moment to see Kushina being out of words to say and suddenly, the atmosphere resembled the one from yesterday evening.

Naruto tried to sound reassuring, "Ne, it's okay. I understand you, both of you."

She smiled sweetly at him, reached out to cup his cheek with one hand and brushed his skin softly, "Aw, Naruto, you always try and comfort me, that's so sweet of you. But, let's not talk about that right now, okay? I don't like talking about the Kyuubi.", she removed her hand again and went on eating enthusiastically.

"Alright.", he answered, and then he leaned closer, grinning widely, "Ne, ne! Can I help you with lunch?"

"You can help me with everything!", she beamed and the two finished their breakfast, "There is a lot that needs to be done!"

* * *

><p>After Naruto had helped his mother to clean the kitchen and do the laundry, the two left for grocery shopping. He found the greatest enjoyment when they walked through the aisles, pushing the cart for his mother, carrying things for her, chatting with her and letting his defenses fall. Kushina was happy to have help and enjoyed the time she spend with her teenage son. They stopped by a clothing store and she bought him a denim and a shirt, saying he couldn't wear Minato's clothes, they were far too big.<p>

Once they were home, she tried to teach him how to properly cut up vegetables, how to prepare the fried noodles he loved so much and Naruto tried his best to follow her instructions and memorize most of it. He knew about Kushina's lack if patience, so he tried to be extra concentrated.

When Minato came home at about noon, he balanced a huge paperbox from the bakery in his hands, "I'm home!", he yelled through the house and waited for a response.

"Yo!", Naruto said while stirring the noodles he and Kushina had prepared, wearing a girly apron around his waist and not even minding it much. He had even tied his bangs back in order to not have any strains fall inside the food – all in all, he looked ridiculous and Minato had to hide a laughter behind a cough.

Naruto was not realizing his Dad was amusing himself over his appearance, "Did you get my chocolate cupcake?"

"Sure thing.", he replied when he got inside the kitchen, placed the cupcakes in the fridge, "I've been to Inoichi's house, too, we've set up a meeting tomorrow morning. I hope that's okay with you?"

He nodded, "Sure, thanks. Did everything go well?"

"Oh, the same, the same.", he said hurriedly, but then, his expression dropped and he went on, "Say, do the names Koharu and Homura ring a bell with you? Or do you have an idea who Danzou is?"

Naruto had a bad feeling about this, "Eh, yes, they're the Hokage's advisors and Konoha's Council.", he said and shuddered when he thought about the connection the Council would have with the Uchiha's downfall and Itachi's fate, not to mention their endless arguing against Tsunade and her plans to not restrain him to the village, "Why are you asking? Is something wrong?"

Minato subtly shook his head, "Not really, they just were curious who this "N.N." in my report is... if you know what I mean.", he grinned slightly, "To make it short, the Council and I hardly see eye to eye and I was very careful to hide your identity from them. If I only imagine Danzou finding out about you, it makes me cringe."

"Okay.", Naruto replied, "I'm just your, what was it? Very distant relative from Iwa."

"Something like that.", Minato answered, "Just be careful, I can't emphasize this enough. But I heard something about Danzou being away for a few days and the Council didn't seem to mind N. N. appearing in my report, so it should be fine. Okay?"

"Yeah.", the teenager replied, "Ne, did everything else go well? You don't look very content."

"Ah, don't worry about me.", his father smile and patted his head affectionately, "By now, I'm used to all this needless discussions, but with the birth coming nearer, they are freaking me even more out than usual, always annoying me with questions and instructions. But enough of that now, let them do what they want.", he dismissed him, "So, where's Kushina?"

"Mikoto called and she disappeared in the bedroom.", he answered, "Left me alone with all that stuff bubbling inside the pans... I'm super overwhelmed right now.", he replied when he quickly opened the pot with the veggies boiling and stirred them. He tried some broccoli and scowled, "It's missing some salt.", he decided and Minato feared he poured a bit too much inside.

His father walked towards the bedroom and Naruto briefly heard Kushina laughing hysterically. While he was busy taking care of their lunch, Minato returned from the bedroom, having changed his shinobi clothes to a pair of denim and a black v-necked shirt, and he blew air in his face, making his bangs fly a bit, "Ah, I'm tired.", he sighed and brushed a hand over his face, "I wonder why, though."

"Hehe, you took a morning run."

"Hey, I'm used to it, it shouldn't exhaust me like that,", he took a deep breath, "Ah, maybe it's the weather."

"You're really getting old."

"Or that.", he replied, "I think Kushina is inviting the Uchihas over."

He frowned, "Uchiha – in this house? Wow. Aren't you scared that Fugaku will try and burn it down?"

The Hokage laughed and sat down on the table, "Hm, no. He's not like the Raikage, haha. I mean, sure, Fugaku is extremely jealous, he doesn't want the Uchiha to be just a clan among others, but I guess deep down in his heart, even he has a soft core. He loves his family and is a devoted clan leader."

Naruto chuckled, but then he thought of his slight suspicion concerning the clan leader, "Ne... maybe it's just my imagination, but whenever I've seen him, he looked at me as if he wanted to tear my insides out."

"Ah, that's probably his normal look. Remember when we visited them and he cuddled with his baby boy?"

"Uh-huh. Scary."

Minato grinned, "I guess that's somewhat the real Fugaku, y'know. The one he shows us – or you – is the one he wants to be in front of people who could threaten him.", he nodded towards the stove, "Your veggies are overboiling."

Naruto screamed (not very manly) and quickly took care of it, "Phew, that was close."

"Either way, I wanna believe that, when the time comes, even someone like Fugaku knows whom he can trust."

Naruto frowned at him, as if saying 'Mister, you don't know what I know', and Minato seemed to understand, because he laughed briefly, "Oh, geez. It happened again – future boy owned be."

"Exactly."

"Alright, I got it."

Kushina danced out of the bedroom and towards her husband, kissed him and said, "Mikoto and Fugaku are coming over later, they'll bring the kids!"

He sighed deeply, "When?"

"Around three pm.", she quickly glanced at the stove and at Naruto and motioned towards the pots, "The veggies are overboiling."

"Not again!", Naruto quickly took care of them again and sighed as if he was running a marathon and simply couldn't make it to the goal, "Damn."

Minato looked at his wife like a lost puppy, "But I bought the cupcakes just for us! Nobody else! I even convinced the bakery girl to get me the last strawberry-vanilla ones, even though they were reserved for another customer! Why, Kushina?", he asked, acting melodramatically, "And why today? And why-"

"Because,", Kushina cut him off and said, "She asked.", and shrugged, not feeling guilty while her husband had a minor mental breakdown.

"There is a word called 'no', Kushina. It can be combined with little lies like, 'today, I won't be home to expect guests'. It usually is the opposite of 'yes, please come over even though my lovely husband took the afternoon off in order to spend some quality time with his gorgeous wife and the boy from the future.'"

"Aw, come on!", she teased him and poked his cheek, "Don't be so moody, Mikoto really needs some company and the boys need to get out of that Uchiha district. I want them to have more company that just this narrow-minded clan."

Minato pouted.

She kissed his lips and looked cutely at him, "Oh, come on... do it for me. Hm?"

"Fine.", he huffed, "I hope you told her to bring some cake, because the cupcakes are for us only.", he pouted even more, folded is arms in front of his chest as if he was a six-year-old who was denied his transformers action figure.

"I'm sure Mikoto will bring the most magnificent and impressive cake – which won't ever be able to compete against mine – just to, you know, stay traditional. Can't stop the contest only because we're mommies."

Minato looked at Naruto, "Someone explain this logic to me."

"Don't ask me.", he replied with a shrug while the vegetables were over-boiling again, "I'm too busy right now."

* * *

><p>AN: Sort-of-filler chapter filled with Namikaze-family time - finished!

I'm really happy to see this story gets so many of you to think about the situation they're in. Please be patient with me, remember that there is a plan inside my head and I do have an idea what will happen in the end. :3

Hm, what I want to say concerning Minato being a Sennin/no-Sennin, there have been a few theories going around during the Pain-arc about him being one or not being one because the toads remembered him as well when they saw Naruto being all cool and badass and Kishi never showed us Minato's true strength. Is it only me - or does someone else have the impression that Minato has been strong, but not the strongest out there, he was just damn smart and able to beat his enemies using brains? xD Plus, I just can't imagine Minato being one, I doubt he could've pulled it off like Naruto and picturing him with a frog-face makes me cringe. O_o"

Next time: Meeting the Uchihas again! Oh, it'll be Inoichi's time to, eh, shine. xD

And now, lovely readers, talk to me! ;D

~Janie


	13. Chapter 13

Guys, how's everyone doing? :D I hope you're all fine and getting in Christmas mood! ^^

Omg, I've received so many lovely and sweet reviews, it blew me away, guys - let me love you all! :3 Thanks so much! *^*

So, I proudly present chapter 13, this time even earlier than usual!

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>At 3 pm sharp, the doorbell rang. Minato opened to greet his guests and the Uchihas entered the Namikaze apartment one by one; Fugaku had his hands hidden in the sleeves of his yukata, Mikoto carried a blabbering baby-Sasuke and Itachi proudly carried the cake Mikoto had baked, watching every step he made to not trip. With a beaming smile, he walked over to Kushina, "Kushina-san, here's the cake! I helped okaa-san with the strawberries!"<p>

She bent down and patted his head while taking the cake from him, "Really? That's great to hear, Itachi-chan!", she said and put the cake on the table.

They all settled down and Mikoto insisted on Kushina to sit back while she was serving everyone cake and coffee. Minato politely let her put a piece of the strawberry custard pie on his plate and fill his cup with freshly brewed coffee. She did the same procedure with Naruto before she cut a piece of cake in tiny pieces for Itachi to eat. Sasuke was lying on his obligatory pillow and he was playing happily with his right foot. His eyes were watching the group curiously, he didn't want to miss out on anything that was happening, always squealing and blabbering as if he was telling a story. At some point, he even started copying his brother as he ate his cake with moving his tiny hand to his mouth and moving his lips as he was munching some cake as well. He was starting to roll around after a while and once he was on his tummy, he looked like he was doing a mini-push-up. Mikoto smiled at her baby and softly brushed over his dark hair.

"Would you like to feed him his bottle?", she asked when she noticed how Naruto was staring at the giggling baby. Naruto was a bit swamped, "Eh? Me?", he pointed at himself before looking back at Sasuke, who had tilted his head a bit to the side, giggling.

He hardly had a choice, though, before he knew he had the baby in his arms; he squirmed slightly, not really able to move his limbs properly, but once his gaze was transfixed on Naruto's face, he reached out with his hands. The blonde held out his finger and watched how five tiny ones curled around it – and then grimaced when he licked them.

"Ah! Gross! Stop that!"

"He likes you!", Itachi chirped happily, "He does that all the time when I hold him! And he likes me. I guess.", he then moved closer, "You have to hold his head like this, though.", he showed Naruto what he meant and briefly looked at his mother to check whether he had done it right. She nodded at her son before she handed Naruto the bottle and he guided the top towards Sasuke's lips. The baby calmed down once he was eating, and Naruto found it both extremely strange to feed his best friend's baby version, and at the same time, was really liking it - which probably was even more strange. If Sasuke could see me right now, he grimaced at the picture in his head, he'd kill me.

After two hours, it was almost six, Naruto had been left entertaining Itachi while Mikoto and Kushina were inspecting baby-Naruto's nursery, where they had put Sasuke to take a nap. While the teenager was playing a card game with Itachi, Minato had fetched some sake from the basement and filled two cups for himself and Fukagu, before he rummaged through his kitchen to find a few crackers to eat as a snack along with the alcohol.

"Did everything go smoothly during my absence?", he asked when he returned to the table. Even if something had happened, Fugaku would rather cut his tongue off than admit it; Naruto was sure Minato knew it as well.

"Everything was fine.", the Uchiha leader replied while letting Minato fill his cup, "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad to hear that.", he said, "You know, lately, I have this problem with spiders, with fall coming up, they sneak inside the houses.", he grinned when he saw Fugaku cringe at the memory of Minato's little parting gift, "Nasty little creatures, right?"

Fugaku cleared his throat, clearly feeling embarrassed, but doing his best to hide it, "Yes. Indeed.", he either didn't mention he had noticed it had been a transformed bunshin that had scared the hell out of him, or he hadn't noticed.

Naruto caught Minato hiding a laughter behind a cough, "Either way, where were we?"

Fugaku emptied his cup, "Why don't you go on and tell me how the meeting with the Raikage went?", he tried to quickly change the topic.

"Oh, it went well, of course.", Minato answered, "I have the feeling that the ties between Konoha and Kumo are finally strengthening up a bit. It's a good thing Killer A is the current Raikage, we know each other well. It's a great advantage."

Naruto sighed to himself, feeling relieved the meeting hadn't ended in a total disaster thanks to Kakashi's final genjutsu – still, his show had been cool and he was satisfied with his skills as a bodyguard either way. More importantly, Minato was such a perfect liar that he was both impressed and terrified; Fugaku believed him without any doubt, but was clearly not very pleased to hear the news.

"Now, did you make any progress in bringing Naruto back to his time?", the clan leader asked a bit too innocently for Naruto's taste.

Minato briefly shook his head, "Not yet. We plan to work on a reverse jutsu tomorrow.", he replied and eyed Fugaku for a considerably long time as if he could read his thoughts, "Why, do you have any idea how to return him, by any chance?"

"Unfortunately, no.", was the immediate answer while he returned the stare dead-on. All of the sudden, the tension between those two became palpable.

"It's alright.", Minato replied, "We'll figure it out."

"I'm sure you will.", the Uchiha answered and Naruto thought it must be so very exhausting to pretend to be friends when they hated each other's guts.

Fugaku nodded absently, "Minato, would you mind listening to a request? I know this is supposed to be a personal meeting and nothing involving business, but I thought I might just take the chance."

Fugaku's nice and polite behavior sort of managed to irritate Naruto – alright, he didn't know him that well, but this smile really looked fake. That man needed some acting practice.

He decided to act all mature and cool, "I can go if you'd rather have some-,", and he was already getting up, thinking about taking Itachi to the garden and train a bit with some shuriken, when he saw his father raising his hand, but not taking his eyes off Fugaku's face, "No, it's okay, Naruto. It is as Fugaku said, this is no business meeting," Minato shook his head, then he turned towards Fugaku again, "No, not at all. Tell me what you have on your mind."

"I would offer to take care of the village during your absence while Kushina is giving birth to your son.", he said a bit too bluntly for Naruto's taste, "I'm sure you will have a lot do when the time comes."

Naruto stopped paying attention to the card came he was playing with Itachi, who promptly used it as an opportunity to peep inside Naruto's cards, the teenager was too busy staring at the clan leader.

What was he even thinking? He really should know that Minato would rather dye his hair green than giving him the entire power of Konoha for when the village would need a loyal, faithful and devoted Hokage.

Minato decided to stay calm and polite, but the teenager, knowing him well enough to read subtle signs of change, noticed how he was fed up with the man sitting across him; his fingers started curling inwards to form a fist, which he hid by putting them under the table and atop his lap. Moreover, his lips wanted to move to a grim line, like it always happen when he was angry.

"I'm grateful for the offer, Fugaku, but Sarutobi-sama is already filling my spot during my absence.", he answered. He actually saw the conversation ended and the request denied, but not so the Uchiha leader, "With all respect towards the Sandaime, but he might be a bit too old to defend the village. He didn't retire for nothing."

"Careful what you say and show some respect.", Minato warned him, eying him as if his stare alone could petrify the other man, "I trust Sarutobi-sama with my life."

"But not me? And old friend? An Uchiha?"

"Ts.", was all Minato said and the niceties were officially over, "I remember the only clan not showing up for my inauguration ceremony was yours. I remember you being far too furious to have been turned down for the seat of the Yondaime to even talk to me for months. You refused to regulate the police business through the Hokage office until the Council stepped in. I hardly would call that and old friend, I call in a sore loser."

Naruto saw how Fugaku formed tight fists and asked himself why he was so stubborn.

"This is a matter of the past, I apologized for it already. It would be a wise choice, though. You know what our eyes can do, we Uchiha are no match for anyone."

Minato slowly shook his head, "Fugaku, I have the greatest admiration for your clan. I have no doubt that your abilities are outstanding, but I have already picked my substitute. Regard your request as considered, but taken down."

Fugaku's fist was trembling with anger. He knew his hands were tied; despite being the leader of one of the most prestigious and strongest clans in this village, he had to obey to his Hokage's last words.

"By the way, Fugaku, how is Itachi doing in the Academy?", Minato clearly tried to change the topic, "Is he getting along with the older children?"

"He doesn't need to.", Fugaku said, "He has his clan and his family. Moreover, he is doing very well, as expected of him."

"I see.", Minato answered and smiled at the young Uchiha-boy, "Did you already find a lot of friends in the Academy, Itachi-chan?"

Itachi looked at his father, whose expression hadn't changed much, then at Naruto and then back at Minato, "Uh... Shisui plays a lot with me.", he answered, "He's my older cousin.", he added and then he looked back at Naruto, "And Naruto-ni-chan is my friend. Right?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the puppy eyes Itachi was giving him and a part of him felt heavy, "Of course I am.", he answered and then tried to avoid thinking about Itachi's wasted childhood. The boy beamed at him and promptly beat Naruto in the game they were playing.

Minato smiled at them, then looked back at the clan leader, "Maybe you should reconsider, Fugaku. He's probably too young, still. If you care to hear my opinion, give him another year. Maybe two. He should not be denied a fulfilled childhood-,"

"No need to. Itachi is doing just fine.", he cut him off.

Minato nodded briefly, "It was just a suggestion. I wouldn't want my son to have his childhood wasted like that. I doubt I have to tell you how cruel this world can be, Fugaku, and don't make the mistake in believing your son won't understand it despite his young age."

His words made way for an uncomfortable silence. Naruto looked at Itachi again; the boy had lowered his eyes and was focused on the cards he was holding in his hands. Just when the teenager was opening his mouth to join the conversation, Fugaku was gnashing his teeth when he spoke, "Don't make me laugh, Minato. Konoha needs soldiers, skilled shinobi for further fights, and the Uchiha have understood that. You, on the other hand, have understood nothing. The people may like you, but you will never have what a true Hokage needs – you are too soft, too weak, too sympathetic to take a strong reign over this village.", his voice was calm, but buried underneath was a deeply rooted anger against the blonde man across him, "And to make myself clear, Itachi is my son, he is one of my clan and he will become a shinobi worthy of us Uchiha. Your naïve way of thinking won't bring Konoha far, it will only make it weak and vulnerable. But it's thinking like the Sandaime's, or that useless Sannin's who trained you, leading you on that way, so who can blame you."

Minato stared at Fugaku and Naruto had never seen such an expression on his usually composed face. It was a mixture between shock and anger, but merely was a cover for the ability to kill without hesitation. Minato was furious – but was not as dumb as to do Fugaku the favor of losing his control, "Watch your words, Uchiha. Insult my sensei and the Sandaime once again, and you will regret it.", his voice was sharp like the blade of a sword, "And remember your place. Konoha is a tree with many leaves, each serving its purpose, each contributing to its growth. And you and your clan are nothing but such leaves."

"Such cockiness from someone like you.", he grunted, "We Uchiha are-,"

"You and I both live in a village under my watch.", he paused to take a calming breath, but it didn't ease the situation, "You can hate me all you want, Fugaku, it's fine with me. But it's a pity to see that hate this village so much that you can't accept anything else but your narrow-minded views. And now, calm down. You are worrying your son with all that nonsense you are talking about."

When Naruto turned towards the boy, Itachi sat there, clutching the set of playcards tightly, an intimidated expression on his young face. Minato smiled brightly towards the boy, "Don't worry, Itachi-chan! Everything is fine, your father and I only had a little disagreement."

"Itachi, go and search your mother.", Fugaku got up without looking at Minato, "We are leaving."

Minato tried to not roll his eyes at this childlike behavior, "Fugaku, come on, why are you-,"

"I said,", he glared at him, "We are leaving."

Itachi's face was quivering a bit, "Sorry, Naruto-ni-chan."

"We'll finish our game another time.", he smiled at him. With a nod, Itachi got up and sped away to the nursery.

Naruto watched how Fugaku walked past him, glaring at him with more malevolent than before, "What?", the teenager asked cheekily, meeting his stare with self-confidence, "Can't handle a lecture?"

"Naruto.", Minato said with subtle sternness, trying to tell him it was enough now. Mikoto and Kushina left the nursery, the former carrying a sleepy Sasuke and leading Itachi by holding his hand. Kushina was stabbing Fugaku with her stare.

"Honey, what's wrong?", Mikoto asked, sensing her husband's anger and looking back and forth between him and Minato with worry filling her face. She sighed, "Did you two fight again? Really, when will you grow up?"

"We're leaving.", was the only thing Fugaku replied and he walked towards the front door, "I hope you won't regret your decision, Minato."

"If I regret one thing, Fugaku,", the Hokage answered sincerely, "Then it is that Uchiha won't see Konoha as their home, but as their enemy."

"Hn.", was what the clan leader had to say, "You _disgust_ me."

"Hey!", Kushina snapped, and the stare she was giving Fugaku was downright scary, "You better don't forget where your boundaries are, _Uchiha, _or else_-,"_

"Kushina, don't get so worked up, I'm sure it's not good for the baby.", Minato said with a subtle shake of his head. At his words, she calmed down a bit and protectively put both her hands on her belly, rubbing it softly.

Fugaku eyed the red-head for a moment, then turned his head away and left the Namikaze apartment without a word.

Mikoto stayed for another moment, "I'm sorry, Kushina, Minato. I don't know what's up with him lately, he's so stressed and always on edge. There's a lot of work in the police station, he always comes home late and hardly has time for his sons."

"It's alright, Mikoto.", Minato said with a smile, "It's not like I know him since only yesterday, I guess we just picked a bad day."

She smiled and then bowed a bit, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome.", Kushina said, and waved a bit at Itachi, "Bye-bye, Itachi-chan!"

"Bye.", the boy said shyly and the three left the Namikaze apartment.

It took a few moments for the tension to drip away, or for the Namikaze family to move again. Minato only shook his head and Naruto saw the pity he felt over the entire situation with the Uchiha clan and Fugaku's stubbornness. He took his cup of sake and emptied it, "Why is he like that?", he asked, "What is so hard in accepting that he is as welcome in this village as everyone else? That he doesn't need to prove me how much better he is?"

"It's an Uchiha thing.", Kushina shrugged, placed a hand on his back as a reassuring and supporting gesture, "Oh boy, when I remember all the stories Mito told me about Uchiha Madara – we can be glad Fugaku has a tiny bit of a nice streak. Maybe it's an early midlife crisis.", she grinned, "See? Told you those boys need my good influence."

Minato mustered up a smile at her words, but the dark expression didn't leave his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, at six sharp, Naruto was woken up by a knock on the door. Groaning, he knew who it was and tried to kill his father with a stare right through the wooden door, "Go away. I'm tired."<p>

"I'll treat you for a double-sized miso-pork ramen if you join me!"

That did the job; Naruto jumped up and did some stretching, "Alright! I'll be ready in ten minutes!", only then he realized how easily he had been convinced and scowled. Hearing his father laugh, he only gritted his teeth, "Damn..."

He quickly washed the sleep from his face, relieved himself and brushed his teeth before he slipped inside some sports clothes of his father. They left the apartment and Naruto shivered in the chilly morning air.

However, his father had been right – Konoha looked like a ghost town, with a few layers of morning fog lingering between the streets and the sun peeping over the horizon, drenching the houses in soft, pink light. They started jogging and chatted about this and that – never mentioning Fugaku even once during their little exercise – and once they had reached the Main Gate, they made a break. Naruto's clothes were sticking to his sweaty skin and his hair was pressed down on his forehead.

"Good Morning, Hokage-sama!", the Jonin guarding the Gate greeted him with a polite smile on his lips, "How are you today?"

"Good, good.", he answered while panting a bit, "And, how long did I take today?"

"If you started at six-sharp, you needed fourty-three-minutes and twenty-one seconds, Hokage-sama."

"Perfect.", he replied, "Thanks, Natori-san. Well, we'll be off, then!"

"Yes. Have a good day!"

"You, too!", he replied and then patted Naruto's shoulder and there was a grin widening with every word he spoke, "Care to show me something cool?", he asked and pointed backwards at the forest surrounding Konoha.

Naruto looked at him, not understanding for a moment, but when he did, all he could do was to copy Minato's wide grin. He let his knuckles crack, "You'll regret it."

* * *

><p>Once they were back home, Kushina was already up and preparing breakfast. When she saw who had joined Minato on his morning run, her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets, "Honey, what did you promise him to join you? More importantly, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."<p>

"You won't believe it, Kushina.", Minato said, his voice sounding as if his lips were too heavy to move. Shell-shocked because of what he had witnessed, he weakly pointed at his grinning teenage son, "He completed Rasengan. Like, the jutsu I tried to finish_ for years._ Just like that. And it's amazing! I've never imagined it to be so powerful!"

Kushina clearly hadn't expected anything else, "Well, he is an Uzumaki.", she said with a grin, "His skills as a shinobi don't surprise me at all."

Naruto grinned widely, tried to act all modest about having shown Minato his famous Rasenshuriken and completely stunned his father to the point of speechlessness, "Ah, well, its no big deal..."

His parents' stares told him to cut the act and Kushina ruffled his hair, "If we were Uchihas, I could say this to you,", she cleared her throat, lowered her voice and tried to copy Fugaku's facial expression, "You are worthy of carrying the name of an Uchiha."

Minato laughed, "What else would we say, wait...", he, too, dropped his voice a bit, "I didn't expect anything else, you're an Uchiha after all."

Naruto chuckled, "Stop it, guys.", he said, but enjoyed the moment. Minato walked towards the fridge and fetched two bottles of water, handed one to his son, "You can shower first, if you like, I'll help with breakfast."

"Okay.", he replied and got to the bathroom. He closed the door and couldn't wipe the grin from his face anymore, and when he heard how Minato couldn't stop talking enthusiastically about the Rasenshuriken and what a pity it was he could never learn it, he smiled brightly.

Pushing away from the door, Naruto caught his reflection in the mirror. With a slack feeling, he remembered who he would meet today. He pressed his lips to a thin line an shook his head, searching for any feeling of homesickness he should have, but couldn't find it.

* * *

><p>The first thing Minato did when they entered his office was opening the window and switching the coffee machine on. Naruto closed the door behind him and wondered whether this would be the last time he'd be here. For a few moments, he watched wordlessly how Minato prepared for the day; poured himself a cup of coffee, put it on his desk, rummaged through his drawers until he found what he needed.<p>

Naruto helped him with paperwork as far as he could and was almost falling asleep with the monotonous work; he had been given the task of placing the Hokage stamp under each document Minato handed him - press the stamp against the inkpad, slam the stamp against the sheet of paper, then back to the inkpad, back on the paper, back on the inkpad, back on the paper, inkpad, paper, inkpad, paper. Countless times.

When it knocked on the door, he jerked away by the startling sound, but was grateful for the interruption.

Minato didn't bother to look up from his work when he said, "Yes?"

The door opened and it was Inoichi who entered, a bright, beaming smile on his face and a bouquet of colorful peonies in his hand. His steps were fast-paced and he crossed the distance between the door and the desk in less than three seconds, "Minato-, ah, wait, I mean, Hokage-sama! It's still so weird addressing you like that, we've been on the battlefield together and all and now you are my superior, I guess I won't get used to it. How are you today?"

"I'm good, Inoichi-san, and don't worry, I won't get used to it either.", he gave him an apologetic smile, "How is your family doing? I heard your daughter is a healthy baby girl."

"Yes, Ino is doing fine, thanks for asking.", he answered proudly, "Is Kushina-san alright? She must be due soon!", he handed the Hokage the flowers, "These are for her! I know how much she loves peonies, so I gathered the last I had in the shop!"

"She'll be thrilled, thank you, Inoichi.", Minato answered with a bright smile and took the flowers, walked over to his kitchenette and searched for a vase to place them inside, "Oh, and we expect the baby to be born this weekend.", he went on while filling a glass with water from the faucet and placing the flowers inside.

"You must be so excited!", the Yamanaka said, "Is she very stressed?"

"Oh, she's handling it rather well, actually.", Minato answered while fixing the flowers and returning to his desk, "You know how she is, even if she was stressed as hell, she would keep a pokerface.", he then decided to go over to business, "Now, thanks for coming, Inoichi-san. I want you to meet Uzumaki Naruto.", he said with a gesture towards his teenage son. Naruto got up to properly greet Ino's father.

"Ah! Pleased to meet you, young man!", he vigorously shook Naruto's hand, "You are looking strikingly like Hokage-sama himself. Minus the whiskers, of course."

"Eh, yes...", the teenager answered, "People tend to tell me."

Minato took over again, "Inoichi, the information I going am sharing with you is to be handled with care. Also, everything we will discuss here should stay a well-kept secret.", he let his authority do the work and Naruto was once again mildly impressed how fast he could switch back and forth between buddy-mode and Hokage-mode.

The Yamanaka nodded dutifully, "You can trust me, Minato, you know that."

"Of course.", the Hokage went on, "You see, we got a bit of a problem. Naruto is from the future and we need to get him back in his timeline as soon as possible."

"Whaa~t?", Inoichi gasped, holding a hand in front of his mouth, "You're from the future?", he beamed at Naruto and stared at him like he was some exotic animal, "That is astonishing! Magnificent! How is this possible?"

Okay, this was_ not_ how Naruto had imagined Ino's Dad to be in his youth. First of all, the extremely long hair, even longer than he had it in his memory. Secondly, why did his eyes look as if they were sparkling out of joy? And lastly - why did he remind of Gai?

"The reason why I asked you to come here is because he can't remember how he got here. So, in order to reverse the justu, we need to know what happened to him."

"I see.", Inoichi replied and closed his eyes as if he was concentrating very hard, "I will try and see what I can do to copy some of his memory!", he opened them again and pointed at Naruto, "Young shinobi!", then he pointed at the chair Naruto had sat on, "Please sit down again!"

Naruto felt as if he was in some game show while sitting down again, "Uh... and now?"

"Just sit still and relax,", he said, "Don't worry, it won't hurt!"

"Ah... good to know."

Minato chuckled a bit while leaning against the edge of his desk, folding his arms over his chest, "Inoichi-san knows what he's doing. Just relax."

He nodded briefly and felt the older man's hand on his head. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the unknown.

"Now, try not to move."

"Okay...", he replied and did as he was told. Once his eyes were firmly shut, he felt as if a wave of soft electricity was rushing through his body. Something was pulling at his subconscious, an intruder pounding against the locked doors and he figured it would be a bit hard for Inoichi to get inside, considering he had really good protection against genjutsu; he had the feeling the Kyuubi enjoyed making it extra hard for the shinobi to get inside his subconscious.

Scenes started to flash before his inner eye, scenes of the life he had lived, but it felt as if it was someone else's head he was being pulled into. Pictures blurred together, pieces of memories he had forgotten, like sitting in the grass and watching the clouds pass by, chasing a butterfly around, staring at the faces carved in the Hokage Mountain on a snowy day, seeing a bird flying past his apartment, and the pictures were joined by voices; Team 7 laughing after an exhausting mission, Tsunade yelling at him for being late again, Jiraiya laughing while snapping two popsicles apart and so on and so forth.

Then, after a few moments of lingering blissfully in the past, it all became wonderfully quiet around him, peaceful even. He calmed down, felt comfortably numb and let out a relieved sigh. Nothing was hurt, nothing was harming him. Just he alone now, nobody to ask anything of him, nobody he needed to care for, nothing to think about, no doubts, no burdens, no nothing. A moment of perfect stillness, like he never thought it even existed.

And from one second to the other, everything changed; something unknown hit him with full force, pushed all air out of his lung and leaving him feeling disoriented and weak. Even though it was over within a second, Naruto felt as if his head had been pressed under water for an eternity. His eyes shot open and with a gasping breath, all he realized was Inoichi's hand letting go of him. He only saw how the other shinobi staggered back a few steps and looked both shocked and confused.

Naruto wobbled a bit in his chair, still gasping for air, "Wh-what was-,"

"Are you alright?", Minato asked, pushing himself away from his desk and placing a worried hand on his shoulder. Naruto nodded briefly, trying to regain composure again,

"What happened?", he asked and turned to Inoichi, "Did you manage to find something out, Inoichi-san?"

The other shinobi nodded, but was gasping for breath as well, "This young man was on a mission, along with someone who looks strikingly like Kakashi-kun, as well as two other teenagers his age, a boy and a girl I couldn't recognize. He was distracted when he got in an ambush and, I wish I knew what it is called he used, but he suddenly seemed to be glowing in golden flames."

Minato grinned, "Did he, huh?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, wondering if he really remembered or if it was just his imagination playing a trick on his mind. But yes, the mission became more clearer in his memory, and he had used the Kyuubi's chakra before-,

Inoichi went on, "He used the following seals: boar, snake, rat, tiger. And apparently, the last one is a false one in the jutsu he had tried to learn, meaning, your unfinished one, Hokage-sama."

"Tiger instead of horse?", he muttered to himself, tapping his chin with his fingers and was lost to his own trail of thoughts, "It wouldn't change the structure of the jutsu in any way... but the combination of rat and tiger is what the Nidaime used for his time-space jutsu, allowing the owner to teleport things away.", he bit his bottom lip, "Wait... boar and snake, rat and tiger... now, when you hiraishin, you visualize the place where the seal is, and in this jutsu, you need a mental image of where you want to be. Perhaps if-,", when he realized the other two couldn't quite follow his thoughts, he grinned a bit, "I guess it makes sense. I see how you ended up here, Naruto. But, what I don't understand is, I used the combination tiger-rat alone... still seems off to me. There still must be something else."

Inoichi nodded, "If you let me finish, Hokage-sama, there is more."

"Ah, oh. Okay, I'm sorry, but you know-,"

"Yes, I know you sometimes trail off.", Inoichi nodded and cleared his throat, "It seems as if this boy has special chakra inside him, it gives him a very good protection against any intrusion, I couldn't move further inside. It is as confusing as astonishing, the only one I experienced this with had been your wife, Hokage-sama. Maybe this is the key to the jutsu."

Naruto rolled his eyes – he had expected this; the Kyuubi could be like a rebellious child and he took the moment to briefly slip inside his subconscious and look at his Bijuu with a fed up expression, "Really, are you being serious? Do you want to be stuck here?"

"What,", the fox yawned widely and bedded his muzzle on his paws again, only opening one eye to look at his host, "As if everyone has to know you are the future Jinchuurki of the most powerful Bijuu out there. And really, that guy doesn't seem very trustworthy."

Naruto raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Minato knows already and I need to find a way to get back. So be a bit more cooperative, alright?"

The Kyuubi yawned a second time, "Your father will figure it out either way, no need to have a stranger wander around here freely. And now leave me alone, you woke me up."

Naruto only shook his head with a sigh before retreating back into the real world, where is father was already trapped in one of his monologues again.

"... and if we maybe change this seal for that and then shape the chakra in way more like this-,", he looked at what he had been scribbling down and shook his head, "No, that won't work as well."

Inoichi sighed deeply and was clearly feeling down, "I'm sorry, I have been of poor help."

Minato shook his head and answered, "No, not at all. Thank you, Inoichi, you've done well. You are dismissed, we can handle the rest."

Inoichi bowed a bit before grinning enthusiastically at Naruto, "Good luck in reversing the jutsu!"

"Thanks.", Naruto replied and watched how Ino's father left the office.

The silence caused Naruto feel uncomfortable inside his own skin and he slowly looked at Minato, anxious to see what would happen next, how he would act and what he would say. After all, Naruto knew what was about to come – the entire truth was being served on a silver plate without him ever having said anything about it.

Still, Naruto couldn't help but feel excited, maybe Minato would finally stop acting as if he had no clue who he was and just fully acknowledge him as his son. He could only guess his father was a bit clueless how to handle the situation as well, but his perfect pokerface made it hard to decipher his true feelings. A small smile played around his lips, but it gave Naruto the feeling he wasn't satisfied with all the info Inoichi had gathered, "Special chakra, huh?"

Naruto raised one eyebrow and felt even more uneasy. He didn't see the need to act clueless and said, "You know what kind of chakra it is. I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and you know it."

Minato noticed his son's bitterness, "I know.", his voice was clipped, only fueling the frustration building itself within Naruto.

"And that means, the only one who can use my time travel jutsu is someone with its chakra.", there was a smile on his lips as if he was mocking himself, "No wonder I could never finish it. Chakra like the Uzumakis have, combined with the Kyuubi's... I should've expected it."

Naruto swallowed soundly and forced himself to stay calm, "Why do you need something chakra like that? You can hiraishin with your own chakra as well.", he replied but didn't manage to keep his voice neutral.

Minato rummaged through all the sheets lying on his desk, shaking his head slowly, "Well, I guess you need large amounts of chakra to use the jutsu, it would explain the memory loss as well.", he started scribbling things down on a piece of paper, considered it for a second and then he conjured a Kage Bunshin.

"There's only one way to find out.", he answered and nodded a him. The bunshin nodded at his original and closed his eyes, formed the sequence of seals and within the next second, he was gone.

Naruto bit his lower lip, Minato calmly looked at nothing particular while waiting for his bunshin to end the jutsu and the knowledge of what had happened to come to him.

After a few minutes, his eyes lit up and he looked at Naruto, who awaited the answer with a dreaded feeling in his gut, "And? Did it work?"

But Minato shook his head, "No, it didn't. I expected it, though, this was just to confirm we need your chakra to finish it."

Naruto raised one eyebrow at the avoidance of the Kyuubi and sighed briefly, "Alright.", he replied and jumped up. His father explained what he had to do. Believing he had understood the instructions, he used the Kyuubi's chakra, conjured a bunshin and let him do the jutsu. He disappeared and Naruto worriedly looked at his father, who only nodded encouragingly.

After a few minutes, Naruto felt how his bunshin's experience was seeping inside his mind – with the same result as Minato's. "Damn. Didn't work either.", he sighed and let the Kyuubi's chakra fade away again.

"Hm. Interesting.", Minato muttered, "If it's not your special chakra, and the sequence of the seals is correct, what are we still missing?"

Naruto folded his hands over his chest and tried to think really, really hard. What were they missing? Something still was off and he had the feeling that he knew, but at the same time, didn't. He watched how Minato searched for the scroll again and once he had found it, he rolled it open and scanned it thoroughly. His eyes widened, "Of course!", he looked at Naruto, "The kunai!"

"The kunai?"

Minato hit his right palm with his left fist, "We forgot the special kunai. Of course it won't work. You see, back then I figured if I want to teleport to another place, I need something to kuchiyose myself to. However, with time travel I knew I needed to move through a much larger dimension. That is why I used the seal and something cognitive in order to kuchiyose myself further back."

"Ah! I get it!", Naruto exclaimed, when he doubted it a second later, "Did I?"

Minato grinned widely, obviously feeling proud, "Let's test it!", he said enthusiastically and held his hand towards Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Well, I can't throw a kunai in my office, obviously.", he chuckled, "Come on, we'll try it outside Konoha."

"Oh no.", Naruto shook his head and waved his hands in avoidance, "No, no, no. No Hiraishin. Forget it. Can't we just walk?"

"Don't be a scaredy-cat.", Minato laughed and hardly gave his son a choice before he grabbed his hand. Naruto barely had time to brace himself before he felt torn apart and put together within the same second again. When his world was back to normal, he was stumbling a few steps in soft grass. Even though he had handled this Hiraishin better than the first one, it still had felt like dying. Gagging, Naruto tried to get air in his lungs, "Ungh, I officially hate you now."

Minato patted his back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.", he groaned, "This is the worst."

His father smiled apologetically before he looked around, "Okay, let's test it without your chakra first.", he announced and picked one of his sealed kunai from his kunai holster, then conjured another bunshin. The copy threw the kunai, formed the seals and disappeared while the weapon stuck inside a nearby trunk. Eying each other while waiting for the outcome of the justu, Naruto started to feel nervous. It was their last try – it had to work. If not, he was trapped here and that certainly wasn't good at all. Besides, he doubted it was even really possible to exist twice, right? It would be too awkward baby-sitting himself after all.

Unsurprisingly, though, Naruto both hoped the jutsu would work as much as he hoped it wouldn't, but when he saw how Minato failed to look victorious, he almost felt bad for having wished the jutsu to fail.

"Nothing?"

"Well, there's no other explanation, then. You need the seals, the kunai and your chakra. Here, you try it.", he removed the kunai from the trunk and handed it over to Naruto, who was a bit swamped now.

Changing again to Bijuu mode, he bit down on his lower lip and conjured a bunshin, let him handle the rest. The Bunshin disappeared and Naruto hesitantly looked at Minato, who only nodded encouragingly at him. Feeling a bit more assured, he waited for his clone to end the jutsu – and when he did, he hardly could believe it.

"It worked...", he muttered and his eyes widened a bit, "It really worked!", he grinned at his father and was happy to feel a hand affectionately patting the top of his head, "Well done, Naruto!", he said and took the scroll with the jutsu written on it, sat down in the grass. Filling in all the missing info, he began forming seals and slammed his hand down on the paper. Curiously, Naruto peeped over his shoulder to see what his father was doing and his eyes widened a bit when he saw a sign appearing on the parchment, looking like the symbol he had to put his hand in order to open the Hakke Fuuin.

"Please place your hand here,", Minato said, "That way, a bit of your special chakra will mix with the jutsu and you don't have to use your chakra armor in order to use it. But it will only work one final time, I changed the structure to create a one-way jutsu. Once you are back in your time, no-one will ever be able to travel through time using this jutsu."

Naruto felt his heartbeat stuttering inside his chest, "Wh-what?"

"It's better that way.", he said, "Believe me."

Naruto nodded and put his hand on the symbol, let a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra run inside the scroll. Minato rolled the scroll close, tied the rope around it and got on his feet, brushed a bit of dirt and grass from his coat, "Alright. Do you mind if I keep it until you leave for your time?"

"No, not at all.", he shook his head and watched how Minato put the scroll in one of the pockets of his flak jacket, "Well done, Naruto, I'm proud of you,", he grinned and held his hand up for a high-five, which Naruto only met halfheartedly, feeling awful because he didn't feel happy to go home again. His face dropped a bit and he hesitantly looked at his father, "Wow. That was really fast."

"Told you, it's not that hard to reverse a jutsu,", Minato nodded and started walking towards the village, "Now, any plans for today? I planned to leave earlier in order to be with Kushina, maybe we could do something."

Naruto followed him, but avoided to look in his eyes, mainly because he didn't like how his father went on as if nothing at all was going on here. He probably sensed his reluctance and tilted his head to one side, "Okay, maybe you suggest something?"

All he did was shrug.

Minato frowned worriedly, "Aren't you looking forward to going home? There must be people who miss you."

I will miss _you_, Naruto thought and sighed just a bit before he looked at his father, "Of course I'm glad,", he lied, and hated it to have to lie, "But I just... I don't know. I kinda got used to being around you guys. I like it here."

Minato smiled reassuringly, "Hey, don't make that depressed face. We just reversed a jutsu I thought I'd never see finished. You should be proud."

"Yeah, whatever."

"What's the matter, Naruto?", he eventually asked, and the teenager looked at him with a sour expression – shouldn't he know what was wrong with him? He, of all people, should know that they had reached the end of the road they had been walking on together.

How would it feel like to keep on walking, side by side? How would it feel like to be father and son? What did he have to do to finally make them be what they were – a family? To tear down this goddamn wall, to shatter the glass between them; and he formed a hard fist and opened his mouth, overcome with the desire to speak what was burdening him for so long now, "Minato, I really need to tell you-,"

Minato's expression changed the moment the younger had begun to speak, but he tried not to let it show, "Naruto, what did I tell you about any information concerning the future? Be careful what you talk about."

The boy huffed, "I know! I know, and I get it, but – but please, listen to me!"

The Hokage fixated his son with his azure eyes, as if he could see right to his heart. He looked like he knew everything, and maybe he did know everything his son wanted to say, because this was his father, after all, and he should know best what it would mean for Naruto to be called 'my son'.

"I thought I made myself clear when it came to changing the future, didn't I?"

"Wh-what?", he stuttered, shaking his head, "No! No, you don't get it, I just need to tell you something, something really important!"

Minato looked like he was shutting Naruto out of a room with his stare, "I'm sorry, but... I don't wanna hear it."

"What?", Naruto gasped for a second, then he laughed humorlessly – was he serious? Really?, "You can't be-,"

He sighed a bit, "If you were in my position, you wouldn't want hear it, too, right?"

"And if you were in _my_ position, you would wanna say it.", he almost grunted, finding it hard to control his anger, "Come on. It's not like it's a secret anymore!"

"If so, then you can just as well keep it to yourself.", he answered and Naruto wondered how he managed to keep his voice so goddamn soft while being angry; moreover, why he didn't feel as angry as he should considering his father's choice of words.

"Please respect it, Naruto."

"Bullshit.", he growled, "What is-,"

Minato cut him off, "Naruto, stop it, please.", he ended the argument, "Listen, I don't want to make you feel bad, I don't want to lecture you, I only want to make you understand. Don't think it's easy for me either - don't think it's easy for any of us, but the situation is as it is. We have to accept it."

He nodded wordlessly. Looking at his father, he had the feeling he was using his words as an excuse as well, and by now, Naruto wasn't sure what was worse; knowing what would happen or pretending everything would be alright after all. Both felt so very painful, more so than ever before.

Naruto looked away from his father, stubbornly trying to ignore the fate awaiting them, ignoring what he had said, wishing he had never finished this goddamn jutsu. Why did it feel then as if finishing this jutsu was the best that had ever happened to him?

When his father put a hand on his shoulder, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to look at Minato. There was a smile on his face speaking more than words, showing both his joy over having met his son and the the raw pain he felt over the fate awaiting them, but tried to not let it show in front of Naruto. His voice was soft when he said, "Come on. Let's go home."

The entire walk home, Minato's hand steadily remained on his son's shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me just give some explanations before I say au revoir, until next time! ^_^

I suck at keeping timelines correct, but I gave my best to get it right (I even used a calender, hehe). So, "this weekend" is the 10th/11th of October, meaning, in two days, it's Naruto's birthday. If it doesn't fit with what I wrote... please ignore it. *drop*

The explanation for time travel is making sense. Don't question it. You need large amounts of special chakra, Naruto has them. And for those who read between the lines... yes, Kushina theoretically could use it as well, I did it on purpose. xD

And, don't be too disappointed Inoichi didn't get to see Naruto's entire life, once you have your Bijuu under control and it's a bit cooperative, genjutsu and all that stuff is a hard thing to try on Jinchuus, remember? So, yeah, with the Kyuubi being more friendly now that the war is over and all, I figured he wants his peace.

Alright! I hope you enjoyed Numero 13! :D Go on and review, if you didn't notice already, I love to chat... hehe. ^_^

~Janie


	14. Chapter 14

Guys. _Guys._ Guys, you made me squeal, and I mean it. Omg, all those reviews.. thank you so much! *_* Plus, haha, the story's not even finished and you want a sequel? *is this real?*

But...sorry to disappoint! ^^" I believe in ending a story when the time's right and leaving it like that. So, no sequel or anything like that. I feel SOOOOOOO flattered you like THP so much, but gomen nasai... a continuation won't happen. ^_^"

Enjoy Nr. 14~!

* * *

><p>His last day in the past was not like he had imagined it.<p>

Naruto was feeling oddly out of place and wondered whether he was only craving for for attention on his last day here or if he was feeling the same tension and anxiety his parents felt. After all, there was this feeble tension in the house steadily building itself, and the reason for it was easily explained; even Naruto found it hard to not lose his control, mainly because everyone knew what was about to happen, but neither of the three wanted to accept that everything would end soon.

Then again, what had he expected? A happy farewell party? Sappy good-byes? A card saying, see you again in sixteen years, but we'll just visit you in your head and then disappear to the afterlife together?_ Yes_, sometimes he wondered where he got all those illusions from.

Ever since Minato and Kushina had been called to a meeting with the Sandaime and his wife in order to talk about the birth, Naruto had been left alone in the large apartment and was distracting himself by trying to bake chocolate-chip cookies from Kushina's recipe book, which was wisely titled as _Kushina's __Badass __Super __Yummy __and __Awesome __Recipes __(even __for __Dummies),_ but his previous three attempts to create normal and edible cookies were all either burnt or he had mistaken the salt for sugar. Only his fourth take in baking seemed to be successful and Naruto proudly filled a jar with his cookies_._

Being left to entertain himself and trying not to sulk because no-one had time for him, he sat down on the kitchen table and read today's newspaper while eating some of his cookies. He made it to page four when he heard the front door opening and when he looked towards the coatroom, he saw his father entering with a sigh.

"Welcome home.", Naruto said with a smile, "Did everything go well?"

"Sure.", Minato answered, "Kushina and Biwako are having all this women-talk, so I figured it would be smarter to make sure you wouldn't die of boredom, hehe.", he removed his shoes and coat before getting rid if his shinobi attire. He brushed through his blonde hair while walking towards Naruto, "I wish we had more time for you today, but I underestimated a few of the things I had still have to take care of...", he sniffed around the kitchen and said, "Did you cook something?"

"I baked some cookies.", the younger said proudly, "Want one?"

"Sure.", he answered and Naruto showed him the jar, opened it and let Minato help himself. He took two and bit inside the first one, "Wow, they actually taste pretty awesome.", he said after having munched for some while, "Kushina's showed you?"

He grinned, "Sorta, she gave me her recipe book, I did it all by myself! I'm glad you like it."

"I'm impressed.", his father said, "They are really good."

Minato wandered around the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, took a third cookie and ate it. Naruto was tensing up and felt his thoughts taking a roller coaster inside his head – no, he better keep his mouth shut this time, it was no use anyway and all he would manage was for the mood to be completely destroyed. Plus, if anyone was more stubborn than he was, it was his father. Naruto scanned him for a considerably long time, searching for any clues of his true feelings, for he knew his mundane behavior was just a mask to cover up what was really going on inside him. But Naruto could search as much as he wanted, Minato possessed a perfect pokerface and was acting as he always did.

It was _frustrating_.

The thick and uncomfortable silence was interrupted the sound of the doorbell echoing through the apartment a moment later.

"Ah, I bet that's Kushina.", Minato said more to himself than to his son and headed for the door.

Form where he was sitting, Naruto heard the door opening, but the voice of the visitor was not Kushina's. "Hey, Minato-sensei,", he heard Kakashi's voice from the front door, "Sorry for showing up just like that, but is Naruto here?"

Naruto frowned a bit, wondering why the young ANBU had come to see him today. Putting aside the newspaper, Naruto got up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah.", Minato answered and was about to call for him, but Naruto was already by the door, looking at Kakashi curiously, "Hey, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?", Kakashi asked, his eyes quickly flickering over to a clueless Minato, "I mean, like, in private."

Minato held his hands up in a defensive manner, "I got it,", he grinned and turned around, "I have work to do anyway."

Kakashi nodded and then looked at Naruto whole pointing behind his shoulder with his thumb, nodding briefly in the same direction, "Can we take a walk, maybe?"

"Eh, sure,", Naruto replied and searched for his sandals before he slipped inside. He yelled at Minato that they left for a moment and once they received an "Alright!", as answer, they left the apartment and stepped outside, meeting the last rays of sunlight.

Naruto grinned crookedly, "Came to take me out for some good-bye ramen?"

"Actually, yeah,", Kakashi replied and smiled through his mask, "Unless you don't want to."

The blonde grinned widely, "Man, I never say no to ramen! Ichiraku it is!", he threw his arms up in the air and the two teenager headed towards Ichiraku Ramen bar, where they were greeted by Teuchi and offered two seats.

"What can I bring you, boys?", Teuchi asked once the two teenagers were comfortably seated on the bar chairs.

"For me, miso-pork.", Naruto answered with a watering mouth and watched how Kakashi vaguely pointed towards him, "Same for me."

"Two miso-pork ramen, coming right up!", Teuchi replied enthusiastically and started working on the soup. Once the ramen were served, Naruto began to eat soundly.

"So, when are you traveling back?", Kakashi asked curiously, but the tone in his voice made Naruto think he actually was aiming at something else. He stopped eating for a second before he answered, "Well, it's my birthday tomorrow... so I guess today is my last day."

The ANBU nodded slowly, "I see.", he smiled a bit, "Somehow, I'll really miss you, man... but, we'll meet again, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

"Cool.", he said and then went back to eating his ramen. They ate the soup in total and uncomfortable silence and when Naruto was finished, he didn't feel nearly as content as he usually did when he was stuffed with his favorite food. He lowered his chopsticks and decided to shatter the silence between them, feeling he had a vague idea why the gray-haired wanted to say, "You didn't just want to treat me for ramen, right?"

Kakashi took his time with his answer. Briefly glancing at Naruto, he took a deep breath before he said, "Can we go? I wanna show you something."

"Sure.", Naruto answered, a bit puzzled at the question. Kakashi paid for the two ramen and the teenagers left Ichiraku. The ANBU led the blonde away from the town center and Naruto had no clue where they were going, but Kakashi's silence made him feel uncomfortable – in the past three weeks, Kakashi had been everything but quiet, his behavior really should worry him.

After a while of wordless walking through Konohagakure, he eventually asked, "Where are you leading me?"

"You'll see.", was the answer he had to be content with.

After a few more steps, Naruto started to get a thought where they were headed. They had reached a part of Konoha he hardly visited – mainly because had no real reason doing so. Once he saw the black memorial stone, he knew why Kakashi had brought him here, "I see.", he said quietly and watched how the ANBU looked pensively at the stone. He clapped his hands together and said a silent prayer.

The two teenager stood there in deep silence and Naruto faintly saw his own reflection in the dark stone, but didn't know any name carved inside. With every passing second, he felt heavier and heavier, and only glanced at Kakashi every now and then. It felt wrong to open his mouth and speak, and more importantly, it was hard to even think of the appropriate words to say.

After a few more moments, Kakashi's voice pierced the silence like a needle went through fabric, "Obito and I have never been friends.", he said in a calm voice, "I never acknowledged him. I never gave him the chance to befriend me... I was so arrogant.", he briefly shook his head and Naruto saw how he formed tight fists with both hands, "I always saw myself as superior, but when I realized how blind I had been whereas he had found all the answers, it was too late. He died before we could become real friends, and all I have left is his name engraved in the memorial stone.", he briefly looked at Naruto and the pain in his eyes was shocking the blonde.

Kakashi went on, but his voice was raspy, as if his throat was drying up, "I don't want any more names of the people I care for to be carved in that thing. Obito's already enough."

Naruto pressed his lips to a thin line; he knew what was going to come and he wasn't ready for it.

"I'm not dumb, Naruto. It's not that hard to figure out how you ended up as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.", he didn't seem to fear the truth he was going to speak, "Minato will die tomorrow night, during your birth, because he will seal the Kyuubi inside you. Because the seal will break. Kushina will die and Minato has to use Shiki Fuuin. Right?"

Before his heartbeat sped up, it seemed to pause for a dangerously long time. He had never imagined it would feel so horrible to actually hear what was awaiting them being spoken out loud, but Kakashi's words made his body tremble with anxiety. He didn't dare to look at his future sensei, who had this sick look of useless hope in his eyes; instead, the blonde fixated his gaze on the memorial stone. It was not easy to move his head in a slow nod.

"I thought so.", the ANBU replied, his voice thick. He seemed defeated, as if he had expected the answer, but not been ready for it.

He thought Kakashi would get mad at him, yell at him why he had been here three weeks with this knowledge and still acting happy family with everyone around him, but the contrary happened – he showed genuine sympathy, "That must've been hard.", he said, his own voice choking him. He squeezed his eyes close and softly shook his head, "Seeing your parents, knowing when and how they will die. And then not even allowing yourself to really be their son...", he swallowed soundly, "Ungh. I behaved like an idiot, Naruto.", he said apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright.", he replied with the feeblest smile, in fact, he felt like an idiot because he lacked the courage to speak.

"And there is really no way to... to change it? I mean, not even a tiny chance that they will survive?"

"I honestly have no idea, Kakashi.", Naruto's own voice was thick as well, on the verge of breaking, "Things will happen. Things that will bring enough change on their own... and... and-,"

He was out of words to say.

Not so Kakashi, "Listen, Naruto. This may be a lot to ask and maybe it's selfish...", he began, phrasing his request carefully, "But I don't wanna lose my sensei. I don't wanna stand here and read his name as well, I can't-,", he choked on his own voice, "He is like a father to me, he took care of me when no-one else wanted to - and I doubt you wanna lose your family, right?"

His heartbeat stuttered, "Kakashi-,"

"No, let me finish, please!", he cut him off, his visible eye pleading with him, "I mean, if there is only a tiny, really, really tiny chance that you come up with something that will prevent their deaths, but maybe not change the course of the future that much,", he paused a second, "Then why shouldn't we take that chance?"

"Believe me, if there was, I'd be the first to grab the opportunity and do it. But I can't think of anything. I'm sorry.", Naruto answered in a serious tone, trying to show Kakashi that he understood him, but was as clueless and desperate as he was.

"Can you just do it? Just leave?", he asked, getting angry bit by bit, his body shaking at the thought of his sensei being dead in less than twenty-four hours, "Letting them run in a catastrophe? Are you seriously trying to make me believe you are so heartless?"

Naruto felt how the situation was slipping out of his control like wet soap through his hands, "Kakashi, there is only so much I can do! Why don't you understand-,"

"Bullshit!", the younger snapped, "You're from the future! You should-,"

"Kakashi, I've spent the entire three weeks arguing with myself what to do!", he cut him off, "I've felt either completely desperate because I couldn't save them, or super-happy because I could spent time with them, talk to them, listen to their stories, be with them, but I've never felt content!", he had to catch his breath and felt his face heating up with anger, despair and shame, "And I never will, no matter what I do. I'm not their son. The baby that'll be born tomorrow will be their son. I'm the teenager form the future, do you understand that? It doesn't matter what I do, it won't ever change the fact that I am an orphan."

His words rendered Kakashi speechless and the ANBU looked away again. His voice was quiet when he said, "Then tell him the seal will break. Only that. I mean, Minato's not stupid, he probably already figured out how you ended up being a Jinchuuriki, but tell him. Just that."

"I'll think about it.", was all Naruto had to answer, "But I can't promise you anything."

"Thank you. That's... that's all I wished for, I guess.", came a genuine reply.

Naruto looked back at the stone and paid his silent respect before they headed back to the apartment, strolling down the street slowly and comfortably, chatting as if they had known each other for all their lives and leaving their fears and worries behind. Once they had arrived at the apartment, Naruto rang the bell, "Thanks for the ramen, man.", he said with a smile, "Actually, thanks for everything."

Kakashi patted Naruto's shoulder, but it felt awkward to part like that, so the blonde drew the shorter boy in a friendly embrace. Patting Kakashi's back, he said, "Don't worry. It'll all turn out well in the end. That's the only thing I can promise you."

He felt the ANBU nodding and heard the door opening. A second later, Minato said, with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Look at that, a miracle happened. I thought you boys would never become friends."

The two parted quickly, feeling a bit embarrassed because the older had witnessed the buddy-moment.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Bye, Kakashi."

"See ya, Naruto,", and then he looked at his former sensei, and there was this insane amount if sorrow reflected in his visible eye that Naruto had to look away.

"Ne, Minato-sensei,", Kakashi's voice sounded neutral, but one heard how he forced himself to act casual, "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks.", Minato chuckled a bit, "Just so you know, you will have to babysit."

Kakashi laughed, "But I'm not changing diapers."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you.", Minato joined the laughing, "See ya, Kakashi."

"Yeah, see ya.", Kakashi then took a deep breath, "Sensei-,"

"Hm?"

"... never mind.", he said, "See ya around, sensei."

Naruto looked at the two again and saw how Kakashi left with one last, hopeful look in his direction. He felt awful and angry at the same time, a mixture he didn't even know was possible to feel.

"So, what did you boys talk about?", his father asked while walking to the kitchen, getting a cup and filling it with coffee.

It bugged Naruto a bit that he was acting so carelessly and mundane. He shrugged, "Boobs."

Minato smiled, understanding the answer (probably) and said, "Ah, I get it. Well, you know where to find me if you need me."

He disappeared inside his small study and Naruto, having removed his shoes, shuffled inside the house, sat down on a chair in the kitchen and held his head between his hands.

Kakashi's words were stuck in the back of his head like chewing gum sticking on his soles and he sighed deeply, feeling more desperate than wanting to allow himself to feel.

Maybe Kakashi was right.

Then again, maybe his father was right. Or was his mother right? Was he right?

Maybe there was no-one who had the right answer, but maybe there was chance – but if there was, wouldn't he know? Without the Kyuubi's power, he would never be able to defeat Madara, and if his mother stayed the Jinchuuriki, it raised the question if she could ever control the fox like he did now.

Kakashi words were feeding his doubts and the fear to regret something later on. Naruto hated to have to think hard, and when he did, he always tried to just ignore it and act according to his instincts, but now he really had to use his brain. How did his father ever figure out what to do with Kyuubi in that short amount of time?

He turned around to look at the door of the study, behind which Minato was sitting, doing paperwork or whatever task he had left to do before he could call it a day. He had told him he was there whenever he needed help or advice. Wasn't this such a moment? Didn't he need a father?

But that was the problem, they hardly had behaved like father and son in those three weeks, even Naruto and Kushina had acted more like mother and son; with Minato, he somehow felt more like he was his favorite student.

After an hour and more of thinking, Naruto felt as if his head was about to explode. Kakashi's words had really done something bad – they had caused a chain reaction in his brain completely shattering his feelings toward simply leaving and letting things have their way.

_Just tell him the seal will break_, echoed Kakashi's words inside his mind, over and over again, and the more they did so, the more Naruto felt as if it was the right thing to do, but he simply couldn't gather his courage to go to Minato and tell him everything that weighed so heavy on his heart. He really needed help, needed advice, needed the strong arms of a father to guide him.

_I don't want you to take the easy way out_, his father had told him, after he had revealed his true feelings of being Hokage.

He saw Kushina's face after she had asked him if he was her son. He saw Kakashi's face staring at the dark memorial stone. He saw it all right before him – like back then when his mother had told him about everything that had happened in the night of the tenth of October. It all had been nicely visualized in his mind, as if he had been there, as he had felt the same fear, the same despair, the same regrets, and his breath was stuck in his throat whenever he tried to imagine his parents impaled by the Kyuubi's claw, using their last bits of strength and their last breaths to talk to him and keep him save.

Could he really leave like that?

Could he really live with himself – if he really left his parents to walk into this catastrophe alone?

Naruto, surprisingly, remembered another set of words, this time from no-one else but the Kyuubi himself, _You are just too scared to change it,_ he heard the fox's low voice drumming down on him and he knew he was right.

He was scared. Scared of the outcome, scared that the world would be a different one if he removed a tiny piece from the bigger picture. If ever somebody had told him he would one day ask advice from the Kyuubi, Naruto would probably have tipped his temple and laughed. But that was exactly what he did in that very moment - for if the fox had been right once, he may be right twice. So Naruto pulled his mind to his subconscious and watched the demon fox sleeping inside his cage, snoring while resting his giant muzzle on his equally giant paws, ears slightly moved aback, but twitching at any sound. He showed no reaction to his host being there, and Naruto's face was neutral when he sat down in front of his muzzle, leaned his back against the furry head, "Kyuubi... can I ask you a question?"

"Will you leave if I say no?", came the answer, and Naruto moved along with the movement of the Kyuubi's jaw.

He ignored his comment, "Do you think it's really gonna change everything if I tell him? If I tell Minato that the seal will break?"

He felt the fur bristling, "This is a rare moment, you coming to me, asking for something else than my power... not a very wise strategy, asking a creature born out of other people's hatred for something like that,", he chuckled darkly and then got up, causing Naruto to fall back. Scowling, the boy stood up and looked at the fox, who had moved into a sitting position before he lowered his head down to the boy, grinning widely and feral when he said, "Tell me, Naruto, what do you have to lose?"

He shrugged, but his shoulders felt heavy.

"Compared to what you will lose tomorrow night?"

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling his loneliness creeping back inside his heart. Yes, years of loneliness were ahead of the baby born tomorrow, and even though it felt like a small fragment of his life now, he knew how hard it had been all this time to endure the hatred and neglect of everyone around him. How hard it had been to see everyone happy with their families, and to be left alone in the end everyday. It broke his heart yet another time, knowing his father had wanted him to be treated better – so much for the village respecting their beloved Yondaime Hokage.

"But... it would be selfish.", he mumbled, "Right? Why should only I have the opportunity to change my live? Why should I burden my parents even more than I already have? I mean, look at Minato, he already has so much on his mind, I will only bother him... and Kushina, she's-,"

"Did you manage to finish the time travel jutsu or some random idiot walking around that village? Ever thought it was a bit strange that your father wanted to invent such a jutsu, but couldn't finish it, and then his son finds the scroll – and lands in a time in which he could prevent his parent's death? Sounds a bit too staged to me to have been coincidence,", he replied, "This sounds more like fate having a say in this."

Naruto shook his head, "Anybody could've just mistaken a seal or two... it was a coincidence, I never did it because I was smart enough or whatever.", he argued stubbornly, "Kyuubi, I'm-,"

"Naruto, you already made up your mind, didn't you?", he replied, but his voice was rather bored, "Instead of asking yourself if you deserve it, tell yourself that you deserve it. And not only you... think of all the many people who will lose someone or who will die. Think of Itachi and Sasuke, think of your friends and their families. It isn't selfish. Other's might be saved.", he yawned, "On the other hand, it all might go in the complete other direction, and things might get even worse. It's a fifty-fifty chance, I'd say. It's up to you if you take it, brat."

The blonde chuckled, "I really love hearing you talking to me as if you care."

The Kyuubi laughed, "Well, Naruto...", he said, his voice even soft, "Maybe I really do. Maybe that... talent... everyone says you have is finally taking its effect on me."

"On a creature born out of people's hatred?"

The fox shrugged, "Maybe even on someone like me, yes.", he snickered, "Go back where you came from and don't interrupt my sleep anymore. Borrowing my powers and then not letting me recover properly, pfh..."

Naruto smirked and got up, "Hey, I didn't even use a tiny glimpse of your chakra lately. Don't act all like the abused pet or whatever."

"Shut up and go."

He laughed, "I got it, I got it.", he replied and then he realized something he had never even thought about before, "Oh... well, this could be the last time we see each other."

"Hm, the happiest day of my life."

"Just in case that'll happen,", Naruto said with a melancholic smile and he wanted to pat the fox's fur, "We've had it rough, but-,"

But the Kyuubi winced away and snorted, "Just leave already. You are annoying me.", he opened one eye to glare at him, "And don't touch me."

Naruto chuckled and then he waved, but suddenly found it hard to believe he'd really lose the fox. After all the trouble he had caused him, and after finally having reached the almost-buddy-relationship with him, it felt wrong to throw it all away.

And still, Naruto opened his eyes and knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>"Okay, calm down, stay cool, he knows already anyway, no big deal, he's not gonna freak out, okay, he's gonna freak out, but it'll be okay. This time, he will listen to me.", he muttered to himself while he stood in front of Minato's study, "Okay. Okay, I can do this."<p>

He knocked.

He waited.

"Yes?"

"Don't chicken out, Uzumaki.", he muttered and pushed the handle down and stepped inside.

Minato was crouched over his desk, trapped in stale air smelling of exhaustion and coffee. Having a bad conscience to bother him in a stressful moment like this, Naruto closed the door behind him and tried to swallow the bitterness on his tongue away, "Uhm... Minato? Do you have a minute?"

He swirled around on his office chair and looked at Naruto, forcing a smile on his face. Naruto knew the pressure and the strain he was under, and for a short second, he thought it would be better to just shut up and leave again.

"Sure.", he replied, "What's up?"

"I know you don't wanna hear it.", he began with a racing heart and a closing throat, "But I can't go back without telling you, so please, hear me out. _Please_.", they felt like the hardest words to say and he had to force his tongue and lips to move.

Minato looked calmly at him and it only fueled Naruto's nervousness. Clenching hard fists, he gathered his courage and took a deep breath before he said, "Minato, I am your-,"

"I know.", Minato cut him off smoothly, with a caring smile appearing on his lips. He scanned his face and his eyes softened, "Of course I know who you are, Naruto. I've known who you are all this time."

Shaking his head, he stared at his father, "But-,"

He got up and put both his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "Remember what I told you? No information about the future, unless I ask you to."

A hint of anger was audible in his voice when he pressed through gritted teeth, "But there's something else you need to know! Something really important!", he tried to wince away from his touch, but found no strength to do so.

"Did I ever tell you why I wanted to invent a time-travel jutsu?"

Naruto was getting frustrated here, "No? Don't really care? Need to tell you something important and you keep interrupting me?"

Minato refused to listen, though, and his eyelids dropped, "I wanted to travel back in time and change that Kushina will be the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.", he replied, "Because it would spare her a lot of pain. And us a lot of problems."

Now, that was something new for a change. Naruto relaxed and he let his anger slip away, once again feeling surprised how he just wasn't able to stay mad at his father. What was it with this man that he always found the right words to say in every situation?

His father let go of him and the spot where his hands had touched his shoulder felt cold, "I couldn't finish the jutsu. It drove me insane to see how much she suffered and I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. It occurred to me then that there was no-one else to be the Kyuubi's next Jinchuuriki. There was no-one else than my girlfriend.", he chuckled ironically, "I didn't finish the jutsu. I believed it would do more harm than it should. I regretted it, but after some time, I forgot about it and decided to make Kushina happy in the here and now instead of changing a piece of her life that had already happened.", he considered Naruto's face, "And then you stand there before me, having finished the jutsu I had not managed to complete. And I thought, what if it was meant to be?", he looked sad when he said, "But then I thought, some things happen for a reason. And I look at you and I know it's right. There are some things you don't need to change."

Are you realizing what you are saying?, Naruto thought and all his anger was crawling back inside his veins, and he wondered why he didn't speak what was on his mind, when his father was telling him it was okay he'd be alone and the next Jinchuuriki of the fox.

"I know it's hard.", he said as if he had read his thoughts, "I know it is... but-,"

"You know nothing!", he then snapped and watched how his father's expression was wiped to a blank canvas before it darkened with regret, "Are you seriously telling me it's okay I'm gonna grow up without my parents?", there, he had said it. He had finally said what both had known for so long now, he had slammed his fist against the mirror he had been staring into for the past three weeks, and the crack in the glass made it finally break into shards, "I know why you did what you did – or will do, and I'm proud to be the son of the Yondaime Hokage, really, I am, but-, just once in my life, I want to be happy! Really happy, and the last weeks were the best of my life and... I just... I know it's selfish and all, but... but everyone deserves a family, right? So, why don't I deserve it? I'm working so hard everyday, and-,", he hiccuped when his throat felt dry and nastily narrow, "And-, I didn't make it easy for myself, really, I didn't want to tell you anything about the future – but can't you see? Can't you see that I had been... I had been so lonely all my life, I just want to have a Dad and a Mom for once!", he felt his eyes burn. He knew he had to fight the tears and his voice rose with his doubling feelings, "You don't know what I know, how's it gonna be and what's gonna happen to you and Mom and knowing it all and seeing you now, it's _hurts!_ I can't bear the thought of letting you die, I just can't!"

Tears lingered in the corner of his eyes and he swallowed hard, trying not to cry in front of his father, but when he saw his sad smile, he knew it was all hopeless anyway, "Don't you understand? Why won't you understand me! I know-, I know you're the Hokage and all, but-,", he couldn't go on anymore, sorrowful tears fell freely from his eyes and he wiped them with the back of his hand. His face was hot and his throat burned when he could do nothing but sob, "Please, Dad! Don't you understand? I need you! We need you, you-, you have to _listen _to me! The seal-,", and he couldn't say it. No matter how much he wanted to, his lips didn't move for him. He heard Minato sighing sadly and then swallowing hard, but he didn't dare to look up, fearing he might never be able to stop his miserable crying if he saw his father's face now.

"Naruto...", his father said quietly, his voice nothing more than a feeble whisper, "Naruto, I'm sorry.", he said sincerely, "But there is nothing I can do. And I would do anything to make you happy, because I know you're not.", he looked uncharacteristically hollow and nervous, lacking his usual self-confidence, "But my hands are bound."

"You're the Yondaime Hokage.", the boy sobbed, still refusing to not look at him, "You're a hero. Don't tell me you can't do anything, not when you don't know how much everyone will suffer, you don't know-,"

"Yeah, I don't know.", Minato cut him off, "But I rather hold on to the things I do know. And I know a few things for sure.", he paused for a minute, "For example, I know my son will grow up to be a strong, determined and brave shinobi. I know he'll do a lot of great things I could never have accomplished in my life."

Naruto removed his hand from his eyes.

"I know he'll go through a lot of hardships, but I know he's gonna overcome them and become very strong, someone to admire, someone people will trust one day, because some people need to believe in someone else before they can find the strength to believe in themselves. And I know he won't understand why he has to be the one to suffer... and for that I'm sorry.", he said with genuine regret that made Naruto's heart feel even heavier, "But I know I couldn't wish for a better son. You are exactly like I imagined you to be, Naruto, and that makes me so very, very happy.", he laughed, but it sounded like crying, "And as a father, I should be someone my son can believe in, too. Yes, you are from the future, and yes, you know what will happen, but please trust in me to do the right thing, Naruto. Just like I trust you. Like I will _always_ trust in you."

He nodded. There, his father had done it again, talked in a way that made Naruto doubt his own resolutions and decisions. It either was his personality to be so easily convincing, or it just was the experience in being Hokage and dealing with diplomatic problems nearly every day. Regardless of what it was, in the end, all Naruto felt was one small doubt growing into despair. Was he really right? What was the goddamn right thing to do?

Minato nodded encouragingly, asking his son silently to understand him, to trust in him, but Naruto felt out of place – maybe he really didn't belong here.

"Alright...", he whispered and turned around, wanting to get some space and longing for the warm comfort he had always felt when he had those heart-to-hearts with his father, but for some reason his father's well-meant and sincere words did nothing to console him this time. The situation felt reversed; where he had bathed in comfort everytime he had been in his father's presence, and upset when he had been absent, he had to accept that his frustration and conflicted feelings had set roots deep inside his lonely heart. All his well-meant resolutions – from just enjoying his stay, from trying to make Minato understand he was his son and needed a father, up to this moment where he just needed to tell him what was so heavy on his heart, Naruto let them go and didn't regret doing so.

In the end, he was no shinobi, he was no Child of the Prophecy or a savior, he still was a son, and a son always needed a father's guiding hand. And Minato was, in his opinion, pulling his hand away. Maybe it only was the sadness clouding Naruto's mind but if so, the same sadness took control over his words when he turned around again.

"Actually, it's not alright. Actually, I'm really sick of it.", he said tonelessly, only for his voice to become edgy, "If you'd do anything for me, then you will listen to me now. Really listen to me!", Naruto walked back towards him, anger flaring up in his eyes and his voice was hard and unforgiving – he was fed up with all the lies and pretense and he hit his father with the blunt truth, feeling disgustingly good doing so, "Mom's seal will break, the Kyuubi will break free and you will die sealing the fox inside me.", almost automatically, he moved his hands towards his belly, and with his previous words still hanging above them like a sword, he went on, "And today, I am proud to be its Jinchuuriki, to have control over the power you left for me. I am proud to be your son, to have your faith and trust, but all my life up to now, I have lived in absolute loneliness. No-one took care for me, no-one loved me, no-one comforted me or protected me. I was all alone. The villagers didn't see me as someone who helped to save their village, but as someone who helped to destroy it. All I had been was a Jinchuuriki, and nothing more. To be where I am today was damn painful, and yes, I'm over it now, but only because it belongs to the past doesn't make it undone in any way.", he felt as if the words came automatically when he went on. "And when I came here, I thought it was awesome to get to know you and Mom, but the more I got to know you, Dad, the less I understood you. Well, at least up to now, because I think I finally got you figured out.", and his voice was cold as steel when he said, "All this time I asked myself why you are so stubbornly trying to convince me to not change anything – because you are thinking like a _shinobi_, and not like a father. But I don't need another shinobi telling me what I can do and what I can't do! I need a father instead of a Hokage following his duties, because I'm your _son!", _patting a hand against his chest, he was sure his face was tensed with raw pain, "Did you ever look at me and see me as your son instead of, I don't know, a student or something? Did you?"

But there was no reply, and Naruto gritted his teeth, "You say you'd do anything for me – then show me I would be worth changing what will go so horribly wrong! Because I don't wanna give up what I've found here, but I can't do anything on my own as I am – I need help. _Your_ help!", he stared him in the eyes, piercing him right to his soul, and it took him a lot courage to meet his father's face. With a reason; Minato looked more miserable than ever before.

Naruto felt his bad conscience dwelling up inside him the second their eyes met. Had he gone too far? For the first time since he knew his father, he was speechless. Not a single world left his mouth, nor did his lips move. Nothing, in fact, moved. He saw Minato in a state of pure helplessness, faced with the brutal reality he tried to shun out so desperately.

"Say something, Dad.", he demanded, boiling with anger, just like back then when he had met him for the first time, and the urge to place yet another fist in his stomach grew with every passing second.

"What do you want me to do?", he asked, his tired voice indicating that he himself had been running circles in his head trying to find a solution as well, "Tell me what you want me to do and I do it."

And even after all this time, Naruto still had no answer. But this time, he would not be the one to carry the burden, "I don't know. I guess you have to find the answer for yourself, Dad."

Minato looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't get the chance.

"Hey, what're you boys doing?", they heard Kushina's cheerful voice and when Naruto swirled around, he saw her standing in the doorway, caressing her belly with one hand. When she saw his face, her expression changed with worry and she reached out to touch his cheek and wipe some of the dried tears away, "Naruto? Are you okay? Why are you crying, sweetie?"

"N-Nothing,", he stuttered and quickly wiped the tears away and put on a smile, but it hurt to pretend and he felt how his face was trembling, "I just... sometimes I'm a crybaby. Because, you know... I really got used to being here and... and you guys took care of me and-,"

She smiled, "Oh, sweetheart,", she said affectionately and pulled him in a warm embrace. When he felt her warmth and smelled her flowery scent, Naruto felt fresh tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry,", she whispered in his ear, "No more tears, okay? It's all gonna be fine, Naruto, no matter what. I promise.", she gently rubbed his back and he felt how she pulled him tighter to her body when he started trembling. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. Never had he felt more comforted, protected or loved in his entire life. She gently pushed him away and put both her hands on his shoulder, "And now, don't be such a crybaby.", she playfully scolded him, "You are a shinobi of Konoha! And you should make your parents proud."

He nodded at her and wiped the fresh tears away from his face. Then she ruffled his hair with a wide grin on her face, "And of course we took care of you, Naruto.", she said softly, "We will_ always_ take care of you.", she lifted her head to look at Minato, "Right, honey?"

But there was no reply.

His father's silence was even worse than his pretense and Naruto formed tight fists. The only reason why he didn't start yelling at Minato was because of his mother; he didn't want to upset her. He took a calming breath through his nose and then said, "Thanks, Kushina. I just...", he swallowed soundly, "I take a walk, okay? I need to clear a few things in my head..."

She nodded at him, "It's alright. But make sure to be back for dinner! Any special wishes?"

He smiled widely at her, "Salty ramen! Yours are the best!"

Kushina gave him a thumbs-up, "I will serve you the best salty ramen you have ever had in your life!"

Naruto gave Minato one final glance – then he looked at his mother and the look in her eyes told him to not be too hard on his father. He turned around and left the room, closed the door behind him and stopped. Leaning against it, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his raging heart. He slowly started too see behind the mask Minato was wearing, and it hurt more than he wanted to admit, not only because Minato had been hiding more than Naruto had thought, but because he had failed to see it up til now.

"Minato? Honey, hey,", he heard Kushina's worried voice, dulled by the door between them and his breath caught in his throat. He wanted to leave, but his legs wouldn't work for him.

"What's wrong?"

Minato was choking on his own voice, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong, don't worry."

She sighed, "You don't need to lie to me, I know you're not okay. Just-,... Minato, I know it's hard, God knows I know,", her voice was thick as well, "But do Naruto the favor and open up to him. After all, he has only one day left."

"You don't understand, Kushina... you don't-,", he rasped and Naruto wondered if he was crying, which would be an awkward thing to even imagine – his smiling and beaming face didn't really look as if it was able to cry in the first place.

Kushina's voice was clipped, but he still could hear the sorrow in it, "Oh, I understand it all just fine, but what I don't understand is why you are such a coward, Minato. You've never been a coward once in your life."

Silence again, and this time, it lasted.

Naruto pushed away from the door and left the apartment.

He finally had enough.

* * *

><p>AN: Da-daam, the moment you guys have been waiting for has arrived! TT^TT

So, the reason why I told you last time that Kushina _theoretically_ could use the time-travel jutsu as well is because back when Minato tried to use it, Kushina could've done it all the time... get it? Right now, if she used it, she'd be trapped in the future, remember?

Chatty-Janie shall now give the mic over to you! I'm curious what you're thinking!

Au revoir!~~~


	15. Chapter 15

Guys, wassup? ;D So, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but I hope you'll enjoy it as well!

Have I already mentioned that you guys are the best? If so, I haven't mentioned it often enough - you are the best! *thumbs up* Thank you so much for all those sweet reviews! (300+, omg!)

Alright, enjoy! ~

* * *

><p>"That's it,", Naruto grunted under his breath while marching down Konoha's crowded and busy Main Street, stomping his feet angrily down on the ground, trying to escape the regret and anger; two feelings which were catching up fast on him and causing him to have tears of frustration in the corner of his eyes and a heartbeat in his chest close to thunder.<p>

Earning himself a few frowns and stares form the people around him, Naruto paid little attention to where he was walking, all he wanted to do was getting away from reality, and that meant getting as far away from the Namikaze apartment as possible.

"I have enough of this. Who does he even think he is? Just because he's my father and the goddamn Hokage of this village doesn't mean he can just expect me to do whatever he thinks is best when he clearly has no idea what will happen and I didn't even tell him everything I know, I wonder how he would've liked that, and besides, how can he even say all of those things and – argh! Why am I so angry?", he stopped walking to take a deep breath. Certainly, Minato was already trying to catch up on him to talk about everything a second time. He had to be searching for him, because how could he just remain where he was in a situation like that? The teenager turned around and got on his tiptoes, foolishly hoping to see his father in the crowd, but he knew he was trying to convince himself to believe a lie; Minato would not come running after him, he would hardly leave Kushina alone in such a critical time. But maybe he would send a bunshin to bring him back and apologize? Naruto's heartbeat stuttered everytime he thought he saw a blonde mop of hair in the crowd of nameless faces, but he had to accept that no-one was searching for him.

He felt his heart dropping with sadness - what had he expected would happen anyway? That Minato was all cheerful and happy when faced with the fact that he would die in less than twenty-four hours, lose his family, his hopes and wishes for the future?

Was he really so naïve?

"Damnit.", he grunted and turned around, shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and felt defeated. With his head hung low, he headed towards Konoha's park, where he started to slow his steps down until he only shuffled his tired feet over the neatly cut loan. With sun vanishing behind the horizon, he felt the end of his little happy family life coming closer and closer – he was more than certain that if he didn't leave on his own by midnight, Minato would find him and make him go back.

He found an abandoned bench and slumped down, grateful for the solitude he found here. With a sigh, he wiped the dried tears from his cheeks and took a few hiccuping breaths.

There really was only so much he could do; telling Minato what he had told him probably already had crossed the border of 'change-free' talk about the future, even though it had not been the full set of information he could pass on. His belly was in knots; the past hours had left a bitter taste of regret and he felt bad for having let his anger and frustration gain control over his temper.

"What have I even been thinking...", he muttered to himself when the past hour passed revue in his memory, "God, I'm so stupid...", he shook his head at the memory. He had given his parents even more trouble than they already had and the last thing he wanted was to make them feel bad.

He sighed deeply, trying to cool down a bit. Naruto knew, he needed to keep a cool head; losing control would do nothing good and certainly not improve his situation in any way. It couldn't be all so hopeless – there must be something he could to fix things, and if he had learned one thing in his young life, it was that he could always rely on his instincts, no matter what. Once his rationality tried to have a say in his decisions, they would be cowardly and naïve, and the last thing he wanted to be was a coward, and even if he could not save his parents, he would at least give them back for what they had given him in the past three weeks.

"I need to apologize...", he whispered to himself – in the heat of the moment, he had completely forgotten how hard it was for Minato as well; after all he had accomplished in his life, from ending a war to being the Yondaime Hokage of this village, hearing you could not keep your family safe must be like a bullet to the heart.

It was clear what he had to do now, but he didn't feel very content with the decision he made either. Telling his parents what Kushina had told him in his subconscious, back then when he had tried to gain control over the Kyuubi for the first time, and then take the scroll and leave was probably the best middle-ground he could come up with, but not the solution he felt most confomfortable with. The mere imagination of their reaction to the entire truth tore his heart to shreds, but it was the result of his outburst earlier and he had to accept that he himself had maneuvred him into this situation he had tried to avoid ever since he had landed here.

It was the right thing to do, so he took a deep breath and got up from the bench. With a smile on his face, he fumbled for his Gama-chan wallet and counted only a few ryo, but enough to buy his parents a parting gift; he wanted to show them how much it meant to him to have met them and how happy he was to be their son.

The anger slowly ebbed away and his heart felt lighter, if only a bit. With determination in his heart, Naruto started walking back to the village and was sure he would do the right thing. He wanted to leave with a smile on his lips - he wanted to leave seeing a smile on his parents' lips, no matter what would happen tomorrow night.

After a few steps towards the village, however, a familiar voice stopped him, "Naruto, there you are! I've been searching for you all over!"

Naruto swirled around on his heels, almost shocked to hear Minato's voice seemingly coming out of nowhere. There he was, standing behind him – but instead of feeling happy to see his father was making the first step in order to build a bridge between them, his appearance started to puzzle the teenager. Why was he wearing his Hokage coat and shinobi gear when he had worn comfortable home clothes only an hour or so ago? Naruto frowned and slightly shook his head, "Dad-,", he narrowed his eyes, having the nagging feeling that something was not right about this. He briefly scanned the area around him to spot anyone or anything suspicious, but everything seemed normal, "How did you find me?"

"I'll always find you, no matter what, Naruto,", Minato replied flatly and stepped towards him, "I'll always be there when you need me."

The younger blinked in confusion and unconsciously tensed up, he probably didn't know his father as well as he would had he grown up with him, but he knew Minato well enough to know that he would not act so casual after their fight earlier, "And why are you here, then?"

"I want to bring you home.", he held out a welcoming hand, "To bring you back where you belong."

As if he hadn't already had any suspicions about Minato having found him in an abandoned part of Konoha's park when he should be in their apartment on the very other side of the village, busy with the preparations for the birth of his son and taking care of Kushina, the smile he suddenly gave him was only the last piece to confirm his suspicions. Something was wrong – Minato had never smiled at anybody like that, not with such a malevolent intent in his eyes and mockery on his lips.

He frowned and stepped back, certain his conclusion was right, "You're not Minato."

"What are you saying?", the Hokage asked with a slight head shake, "Of course I'm Minato, who else would I be?"

"Someone who's trying to fool me around.", Naruto replied angrily, "But I won't be fooled – who are you?"

The older looked at him for a long moment, before he chuckled and shook his head while holding his forehead, "And here I thought you'd be one of the stupid kind... Uzumaki Naruto.", he looked up again and Naruto stared into a pair of crimson Sharingan; his breath stuck in his throat while seeing the red eyes joined with his father's face rendered him speechless for far too long. Within the next second, Minato disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and Fugaku stood before him, ready to start an attack.

Naruto was not even thinking about wasting any second and quickly conjured a bunshin, who blocked Fugaku, then held out his hand for the original Naruto in order to create a Rasengan. Once the blue chakra sphere was rotating rapidly, he slammed it towards the Uchiha leader, whose eyes widened at the sight of his arch-rival's jutsu. Once the Rasengan hit him, Fugaku was thrown back several meters, before he caught himself and came to a slithering halt, raising his head to glare at the Hokage's son with every possible hatred visible in his Sharingan.

"I knew something was suspicious with you!", Naruto yelled while pointing angrily at him; his bunshin faithfully took a spot by his side. He gnashed his teeth together; this was the worst timing ever. He looked at his bunshin, gave him the silent order to hurry back home and tell Minato everything he needed to know. His bunshin understood and nodded before he started to run back to the apartment.

"Ts.", was what Fugaku made when he got to his feet, "Cocky brat – by the time your bunshin reaches him, it will be too late. That is, if he'll ever make it in time."

Naruto narrowed his eyes while moving smoothly in a fighting position, "What are you planning, Uchiha?", he growled, "Okay, scratch that, I know what you're planning - but trust me when I say that Konoha won't ever be under your lead, no matter what you do!"

"You're such a fool,", Fugaku snarled at him, "And still so clueless even though you're from the future.", and then he caught him in a hand-to-hand combat. Exchanging punches and kicks, blocking an attacking, Naruto knew he had to use the Kyuubi's chakra and quickly reached inside his subconscious to let it merge with his own. His body flickered golden when he let a chakra claw grow from his chest, grabbing Fugaku and throwing him away before he sped towards him, pinning him down on the ground by grabbing his collar and slamming him against the soil. He glared at the clan leader, "What do you want, Uchiha? Why did you henge into Minato, huh?", he pushed him even harder against the ground, demanding an answer.

There was the most feral flicker in Fugaku's Sharingan when he replied with a snarling laugh, "I'm just a tool... like every shinobi is...", he then looked at a point behind Naruto – and the blonde realized it far too late when he felt the malicious intent in the air around him. Someone else was there, too, grabbing Naruto's throat with a strong grip, lifting him from the Uchiha leader when a second hand slammed its fingers against the seal on his belly. Naruto didn't even need one second to understand what was happening – this was a chakra-binding seal and as a result, the golden chakra armor surrounding his body started to flicker before it disappeared like a candle in the wind. Cursing and trashing, he fought against the attacker, with little success, though, the other was stronger.

"Really, is this all the son of the famous Yellow Flash can do? I expected more.", a voice drummed down on his ears, and it was a voice he doubted he'd ever forget. The grip on his throat was released and he was pushed towards Fugaku; while he was coughing and gasping frantically for needed air, he felt Fugaku's arm grabbing him, holding him in a firm, unbreakable headlock.

Opening his eyes, he saw no other but Uchiha Madara walking towards him. Seeing the man who was responsible for his parent's death, who almost had brought the world to absolute destruction, who had caused more suffering than anyone ever before brought the deepest hatred up to the surface. The charka-binding seal on his belly started burning when it struggled to keep the Kyuubi's malicious chakra down and he felt a sudden wave of fury crushing over him.

Fugaku and Madara working together - Naruto wanted to slap his forehead at his own stupidity. The only explanation he could come up with was that Fugaku suspected him to know about his plans for a coup d'etat, not to mention Madara's plan to rip the Kyuubi from Kushina and destory Konoha. What still confused him though - why only capture him now, one day before his birth, and not earlier already? Naruto only guessed Fugaku had needed the right moment in which Naruto had been alone; after all, Minato or Kushina had been within most of the time he had left the apartment.

The worst curses lingered on his tongue, and growling under his breath, Naruto eyed the clan leader from the corner of his eyes, "You have no idea what you're doing,", he grunted at him, "This is like dealing with the devil!"

"Ah, the advantages of being from the future, huh?", Madara chuckled when he walked closer, "Uzumaki Naruto, am I correct?"

Words weren't needed – Naruto was sure his hateful glare was enough answer for the old clan leader.

"You're the struggling type, aren't you?", he asked and grabbed his chin, yanked his face forwards him in order to scan his features properly, "Interesting, really, it's very interesting... you didn't lie Fugaku. I have to admit, I didn't believe you when you said you met Namikaze Minato's future son – who has Kyuubi chakra in him. And, as it seems, even almost full control over it.", he chuckled while eyeing him curiously and carefully. Naruto bravely stared back in the crimson Sharingan and was determined not to break the eye contact, hating it to be in such a powerless and defenseless situation.

"I guess you told your father who you really are...?"

"There was no need to tell him.", he spat at him.

Madara certainly was grinning, even though his face was hidden underneath his mask, "The bond between father and son... touching. Too bad that every bond can be broken, no matter how strong it is.", he let go of him, "I guess I was just in time, then. It really could have been nasty if you had interfered with my plan."

Naruto flared his nostrils, "Don't worry,", he chuckled darkly, "I already messed around with your plan, and I'm not the only one who can put up a fight."

"If you are referring to your father, I'm very well aware of his skills, he does have a reputation, after all. I'm not stupid and make the same mistakes dozens have made before me – I won't underestimate him.", he paused, "Now, what do we do with you? You are, after all, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki as well, you certainly will be very useful to me.", he motioned towards Fugaku, "Bring him away and then follow the plan, for now, I have to finish my preparations."

"Yes.", Fugaku answered dutifully and yanked Naruto closer to his own body, attempting to drag him away. The blonde gnashed his teeth together, "If you care about your family and clan, you better don't do as he says.", his voice was cracking, "Don't you make the mistake in trusting the wrong people, I know what will happen to-,"

"Shut up.", the Uchiha snarled, "I don't need your stories or your lies."

He shook his head, losing control over the situation, "You don't understand! Konoha will-,"

But the Uchiha wordlessly dragged the boy along, "I don't care about Konoha.", he grunted, "I never did."

"Why?", Naruto reluctantly let himself be moved, struggled against Fugaku with all his strength, "I don't get you! Even you can't hate Minato or this village so much to watch it being destroyed!", his word didn't seem to reach Uchiha, so he struggled more, "Do you even realize what Madara is planning?"

"Of course, for how stupid do you take me, brat."

Naruto groaned in frustration, "Then you have to help me stop him! Who do you trust more? A masked freak or me? I know what will happen, Fugaku, not only about tomorrow night, I know what will happen to your family if you go on like that, you have to believe me!"

Fugaku was silent.

Naruto refused to give up. He started to feel the worst panic growing inside him – not only had he left his parents without having said good-bye and how much they meant to him, he know was forced to leave them to face the catastrophe bound to happen all alone. Gnashing his teeth, he managed to struggle out of Fugaku's grip, but was caught back inside a headlock immediately afterward again.

"Stop struggling already,", he spat at him, "It's no use anyway, there's nothing you can do."

Naruto snorted, "What did Madara promise you to help him, huh? Do you think Madara will share his power with you or something? Do you think he is willing to bargain? Dammit, Fugaku, what is more important to you – your family or your greed for power?"

There was no reply.

Naruto was angered by the silence, "Fugaku! Even you can't be so heartless!"

There was no answer – instead, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his neck and his world started turning slowly, before darkness had a tight grip on him, not going to let go for a long time.

* * *

><p>On the tenth of October, Hiruzen Sarutobi crossed the Main Street of Konohagakure with mixed feelings. He placed his absolute trust in Minato to keep the seal from breaking, he was skilled enough in handling fuuin jutsu to restrain the Kyuubi. Then again, and he wished it wasn't so, he had a small piece of doubt tugging at the trust towards his successor, that despite all their careful preparations and precautions, it still would not be enough.<p>

Unfortunately, though, there was nothing Sarutobi could do but take Minato's place for the night and keep the village safe in his place, hoping for the best and awaiting the birth of the Yondaime's son with joy. After all, Jiraiya was the godfather, and if the boy only turned out to be a bit like the character he was named after, he would be a formidable shinobi one day.

Once he had made it to the Hokage Tower and had reached the top floor, he was knocking politely on the door leading to the Hokage's office and waited for Minato to ask him in. When he heard his voice, he opened the door and entered, "Good evening, Minato. How are you?"

The Yondaime was standing by his window, sans coat and flak jacket, and was staring outside. He only turned back when the Sandaime had entered and closed the door behind him, "Ah, Sarutobi-sama,", he smiled and fully turned around, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Nervous?", the Sandaime asked with a crooked smile.

"As hell.", he answered, copying his predecessor's smile, "Thank you for taking care of the village. Without your help, I wouldn't have a quiet second."

"Of course, Minato,", the former Hokage replied and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Minato's desk and scanned the young man thoroughly, "Is really everything fine?", he asked, "You look rather tensed."

"I told you about the boy from the future, right?", Minato began and sat down on his chair on the other side of the desk. Sarutobi nodded briefly, "Yes. Is he alright?"

The Yondaime sighed deeply, "Oh, we had... a little argument, you could say,", he scratched the back of his head to cover his embarrassment, "And he sort of ran off. And now he's been gone for a day and I can't find him anywhere."

"I thought you marked him with a Hiraishin seal,", he replied and narrowed his eyes just a bit, "And you can't find him?"

"Well,", he said hesitantly, "I send a bunshin after him shortly after he ran off yesterday, and saw him marching through Konoha, mad as hell. I figured it was wiser to leave him be until his anger disappeared, but that's been yesterday afternoon, I wonder where he is now...", he briefly shook his head, then smiled to himself, or better said, at a memory, "He is a skilled shinobi, it's not like he needs a babysitter, he'll come back when he has cleared his head.", he nodded as if to convince himself of his own words. Then, after a pause, he added, "Kushina needs me, I have to be by her side now."

"If you say so.", Sarutobi said, "But why did he run away in the first place?"

Minato looked conflicted, "I guess the entire situation finally took its toll on both of us."

The Sandaime leaned back in his chair, accepting the rather cryptic answer, but not asking further questions, "I'm sure everything will turn out alright. From your stories about him, I got the impression he was a responsible young man. He should be fine."

Minato smirked at the word 'responsible', but didn't comment on his predecessor's words. Sarutobi watched how he began to rummage through his shelves and cupboards, putting everything in its right order and making sure it all was clean and neat. It was quiet in the office, aside from the sound of Minato walking around, collecting and tidying things. In between, he even stopped doing anything and just stared around, scanned his small kitchenette, the pictures and scrolls in his shelves and his eyes moved around as if he was seeing his office for the first time. Or, and Sarutobi wondered why that thought seemed much more fitting, for the last time.

He slowly shook his head in confusion, "Minato, why are you cleaning your office?"

"Oh.", was what the Yondaime had to say, as if he had been caught stealing a cookie, "I guess it's a habit."

"Is really everything alright?", he asked again, "You really start to worry me here. This is not like you."

"I'm fine, really.", he replied, "I just can't help but feeling worried.", he bit his lower lip and the amount of worry and fear inside his eyes was almost shocking. Sarutobi was painfully reminded of the thin string of fate holding this night above a dark abyss, and he understood his successor's anxiety.

Minato took a deep breath, "Sandaime, there's something you need to know-,"

A knock on the door interrupted him and the two Hokage turned around. Minato didn't even get the change to invite the visitor in when the door burst open. It was Biwako, Sarutobi's wife and the look of controlled panic on her face was enough for Minato to know what was going on.

"Minato, you must come immediately!", she yelled, "Kushina-san has gone into labour! The seal is already dissolving!", when she saw the Yondaime tidying up his kitchenette, she glared at him, "What are you cleaning your office for in a time like this, you silly boy! You're becoming a father tonight, be there for your wife!"

Minato flinched at the mild rebuke and nodded, "I'll be with her in a second, I'll hiraishin over.", he replied and she nodded, disappeared in a cloud of white smoke – a bunshin. Minato turned back to the Sandaime, an uncharacteristic glimmer of panic in his eyes, "Sarutobi-sama, before I leave, I have a quick request."

"What is it, Minato?

He took a medium sized croll from one of the pockets of his flak jacket and a sealed kunai from its pocket around his thigh before he handed both items to Sarutobi, "This is the justu that will bring Naruto - I mean, the boy from the future, back to his time. If he shows up here, please give it to him. And I've written down the coordinates of the hideout... I actually want him to return as soon as possible, but he's not the type of person to listen to others, so I'm sure he'll try and seek me out before he leaves. I trust him, he will know how to handle this information.", he looked like he was about to hiraishin away, but then he was pensive before he said, "And would you also tell him something from me?"

Sarutobi took the scroll in his hand and considered it for a moment, then he lifted his head to look back at Minato, "Of course."

"'Please trust in me.'.", was what Minato said with a subtle smile, "And please tell him that I'm sorry, for everything, for not having an answer. Maybe... maybe he'll find it for the both of us one day."

The Sandaime nodded slowly and scanned Minato's expression closely, "Minato, did he tell you anything about the events of this night?"

"He didn't have to, Sarutobi...", the Yondaime answered, "Some things, you just know. And all I want is him to be safe, that's all. That's enough for me. And for that, I'm willing to do anything."

The former Hokage smiled to himself, "I see. That boy means a lot to you, does he?"

Minato replied nothing, and certainly took more time with his answer than he actually could afford. His eyes fixated nothing particular, they rather seemed trapped in something that was hard to explain, like a memory or a dream. However, he looked at Sarutobi with a truly content, proud and happy expression on his face before he answered, "A son always means the world to a father, doesn't he?", and there was a smile on his lips that was just a bit cheeky, reminding the Sandaime of the days when this man still had been a Chuunin under Jiraiya's tutelage.

Which didn't keep him from almost gasping, "That boy is your-,"

"We'll talk when I come back,", the blonde said with yet another smile that looked so forced and sad that even Sarutobi started to feel his heartbeat stuttering.

"Alright.", was what he said and then he watched how the young Hokage disappeared in a brief flash of gold. Sometimes, when he looked at the way the hiraishin looked, he couldn't help but think of a tiny flash of hope against the dark horizon. So tiny it either could set a fire or disappear within the next second, swallowed by the darkness around.

All he hoped was that this time, the flash would ignite a fire again.

"When you come back, Minato,", he said to himself and started to prepare himself a pipe to smoke, trying to erase this terrible feeling of premonition rising inside him, "I want to hear a nice story about the boy who traveled through time."

* * *

><p>Naruto woke with a searing headache, a feeling like his skull was being cracked apart slowly. Groaning, he tried to open his eyes, but even that hurt like hell. Weak light pushed through his partially opened eyes, not blinding him, but still feeling uncomfortable. He was lying on hard ground, his muscles and bones aching when he tried to move.<p>

"Ah, look who's awake.", he heard Madara's voice drumming down on him, "You took quite a nap there, boy. Oh – I guess I should say, happy birthday, right? The tenth of October... it will be Konoha's longest day."

Forcing himself to make it through the veils of blurriness around him, Naruto tried to see the Uchiha, but only could make out a faint silhouette sitting across him. His feelings became harder to control, anger was shaking his body and he itched to punch him – but his hands were tied behind his back and his feet tied together, there was no way he could move even and inch. Not to mention, the seal keeping his chakra out of his control was still on him and without moving his hands, he couldn't release it. Gnashing his teeth and groaning in frustration, he struggled against the ropes nonetheless, glaring at who he believed was Madara.

He had been knocked out for the entire night? It already was the day of his birth? Realizing he had almost no time left, his mind started racing to find a way out of here and make it to his parents in order to warn them, help them and protect them. It only fueled the frustration and hatred he felt, and he glared at Madara.

"Hm, Naruto,", he made and tapped his chin, "I really wonder if you know about the happenings of this night... and what you passed onto your father."

He didn't reply anything.

"But I guess you won't tell me, right?"

"Heh. I'd rather bite my tongue off."

Madara chuckled mockingly, "No need to do so. You see, there is this nice little thing called genjutsu... I'm sure you're familiar with that, right?"

Naruto grinned fiercely, meeting the visible Sharingan bravely, "Go on. Do it. I'm not scared of your little illusions. In fact, they already bore me."

He could see Madara was slightly taken aback by his comment, he tilted his head to one side, just a bit, "Fine. Maybe I'll just make it easier for me, then, and take the Kyuubi from you instead of getting through all the trouble of fighting Minato. Let's see what you have to say to that..."

Naruto could do nothing but chuckle, finding it really amusing to fool the Uchiha around, "Well. Maybe you just have to try that. Actually, it's starting to bore me as well."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"No, just from the future.", he replied instantly, "Here's a tiny hint, bastard – we never get what we want, but what we _deserve_."

"Really?", he asked, "We'll see about that, Naruto. So, come on. Use the fox's chakra to kill me."

"I'm not stupid.", he replied angrily, "I noticed the chakra-binding seal you put on me."

"You're smarter than you look like.", the Uchiha chuckled, "Fine, then. I guess I can just leave you here and follow my initial plan.", he nodded towards someone, and when Naruto jerked around to see who else was in the room, he saw Fugaku leaning against the wall behind him, "Genjutsu won't work on him?"

Madara shrugged, "It's as I thought, he must have full control over the Kyuubi. Of course neither genjutsu nor ripping the fox from him would work... well, getting the Bijuu should still be possible, but a lot harder than from Kushina, who has only control over the seal, which will be weak and easier to open in the first place. But, we'll see, if I can't get past Minato, I still can come back and try it with his son, right?", he chuckled again, "We had been just in time to get you, Naruto, should you have been able to fight side by side with your father it indeed would've crossed my plans.", he looked at Fugaku again, "I have to be grateful, Fugaku... you did not fail to meet my expectations."

Fugaku nodded and said flatly, "What should we do with him in the meantime?"

"Oh, I'm sure a second nap will do him good while I take care that the course of history won't be changed... would be a real pity should Konoha stay unharmed after all my preparations. It was so much work, I at least wanna have some fun. Besides, I never got to fight the famous Yellow Flash, I really wanna see if he can live up to his reputation."

"Bastard!", Naruto yelled and winced against the ropes until they cut inside his flesh, "No matter what you do, you will never succeed!"

Madara turned around, ignoring the teenager, and Fugaku grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back. Naruto growled, "Do you hear me? One day, you will regret what you will do tonight! Because it-,"

"Fugaku.", Madara said calmly, but his visible Sharingan glimmered maliciously, "Kill the boy once Minato is dead and the Kyuubi in my possession."

Naruto felt his heartbeat stopping and saw, from the corners of his eyes, how Fugaku frowned, widening his eyes a bit before narrowing them slightly, "Minato... dead? You said you wouldn't kill him."

"Ah, about that... I kinda lied.", Madara shrugged, "Either way, Minato won't survive his son's birthday. Just think about it, Fugaku, this boy has the Kyuubi inside him, which tells me that my plan _will_ succeed. But Minato can only re-seal the Kyuubi with a Shiki Fuuin, he's not the host, he can do so. But, we all know the nasty side effect a Shikki Fuuin has on its user, it which certainly will cost him his life.", he glared at Naruto, "I don't need Minato, nor his son to mess around my business, once we don't need him anymore, get rid of him. I'm counting on you, Fugaku.", he then teleported himself away.

Naruto glared at Fugaku, "You have to listen to me, Fugaku!", he tried to reason with the man while panic started to blur his senses, but the Uchiha didn't even look at him, "I know you care! I know you care about your family – and as much as you hate Minato and this village, deep down inside you, you care for both as well!", he struggled against the ropes, "Please, Fugaku – I know what will happen, not only to Konoha, but to your family, so please, don't be so stupid to trust Madara! Let me go and we can prevent all of this!"

"I am not doing what is best for you, or your father or even this village.", Fugaku snarled, "I need to do what's best for my clan. This village... I have lost all hope for Konoha, but unlike your naïve father, I know what is best for us all."

Naruto felt his patience and wit running out when dealing with this stubborn man, "Why won't you listen to me? Madara hates the Uchiha! He's only using you! No matter what he promised you, it's a lie! Please, you have to believe me!", he pleaded with him, trying everything to make him see the truth, but it was like talking to a wall, and the more he thought about what was going to happen, the more anxious he felt. He tried it one last time, "Fugaku, you are risking my family's life! And not only that! You are-,"

"I'm sorry, Naruto.", he said, and it seemed as though he really meant it, for the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes softened up with pity, "But I can't risk _my_ family's life either."

Not understanding what the man had said, Naruto wanted to reply that his family was doomed either way if they didn't work together, but before he could do so, Fugaku pressed a piece of cloth against his mouth. Inhaling a strange scent, Naruto realized far too late what was happening and blacked out a second time.

* * *

><p>AN: Taaa-daaaam~ ^_^

What I wanted to say, even though I guess it's kinda obvious – until Kishimoto decides to stop giving us fans headaches because of masked guy/Tobi, can we just stick with the fact that Madara in THP _is_ Uchiha Madara in general? Because seriously, anyone else would not make much sense for the fanfic... ^_^" Thanks~

So, let me know what you think! :)

See ya~


	16. Chapter 16

Hello~~ everyone! (*￣Ｏ￣)ノ

I hope you guys had a merry Christmas! Enjoy your holidays and, if you're anything like me, you take the chance to sleep long and eat a lot, hehe! ;) Which is what I did the past days... note the slight delay of this chapter, lol.

As always, thanks for the awesome reviews and enjoy Numero 16!~~

* * *

><p>The people in Konoha were already preparing to call it a day, most of them walking down the Main Street, wanting to go home and enjoy the afternoon, maybe run some errands on their way home from work, or stop at some restaurant and having dinner, see their friends and families, enjoy the freetime that was left from the workday, relax and forget their problems for now.<p>

But there would be no such things happening.

For when Uchiha Madara took action, the world would never be same again – and it could be felt in the air, it could be felt everywhere in the village of Konoha. A storm was coming, a storm bringing change, but certainly no good one.

While Minato and Kushina prepared for the birth of their son, Kakashi and Gai walked downtown, having just returned from Ichiraku's and being indecisive of their next match, Sarutobi was following his duties and took over Minato's work while he was busy protecting his family and village.

And on the other side of Konoha, down in the Uchiha district, a young boy stood in the kitchen of the Uchiha manor, staring out in the deep evening sky, watched the sun setting and the moon rising, and he was wondering why he felt so cold all of the sudden. Frowning, Itachi crawled up the chair he had placed in front of the oven in order to heat up Sasuke's milk. He was to watch him for the night, his parents had said, for they had to go out. Nodding, he had promised to protect Sasuke, no matter what.

"I wonder where otou-san and okaa-san have gone...", Itachi filled the milk in a bottle, shook it before testing its heat on his skin. Deciding it was warm enough for Sasuke to drink, but not too hot to burn his mouth he nodded contently to himself and crawled down the chair again, walked over to his giggling and drooling baby brother, who was laying on a pillow, currently playing with his right foot. Or, better said, licking his big toe and giggling happily at his brother when he saw him approaching with his dinner.

Itachi got on his knees before sitting down Indiana style and taking his baby brother in his arms, "Dinner time!", he announced happily and fed Sasuke the bottle, who greedily sucked and curled his tiny fingers around the plastic. Outside, the storm was getting heavier.

"Easy, Sasuke!", he scolded his brother when he was gulping too fast for his own good, "You'll only have to barf again!"

"Buuuuuuurrr.", the baby made when his brother took the bottle away from him. He gulped a few times and then was allowed to drink again, "Slower!", Itachi scolded again.

"Nnnnnngh!"

"Fine, drink as fast as you like. Don't tell me I didn't warn you!"

Happy he had gotten his way, Sasuke ate on and let his brother sigh deeply. Itachi watched the fullmoon rising on the starry night sky, with uneasiness becoming heavier in his gut. Itachi looked down at Sasuke who was drinking peacefully, "Something's weird, right?"

Sasuke didn't pay any attention. He was eating.

Itachi sighed and then watched his baby brother sucking baby milk. Once the bottle was empty, he did as his mother had taught him and placed the baby over his shoulder and patted his back softly.

Once dinner was finished, Itachi carefully laid Sasuke back on his pillow – where he didn't stay put anymore. He had found out that his rolling around could also transport him somewhere else than the boring pillow and he rolled and rolled until he would eventually hit something and either cry if Itachi said 'Oh, Sasuke, did it hurt?' or laugh if Itachi said, 'Oh, Sasuke, that didn't even hurt that bad, right?'. Sasuke also tried to copy his brother all the time. When they played peek-a-boo, he didn't only laugh like he had always done, but he always blabbered along, saying the 'boo' at the end all the time and mimicked him by trying to cover his face with his hands as well.

Itachi was proud to have such a smart baby brother, even more than that, he was happy to have a baby brother. He watched how Sasuke rolled around on his back, then on his tummy, then on his back again before supporting his tiny torso on his arms again, smiling happily at his brother, "Buuuuurrr."

"You sound like your purring.", Itachi said while fetching himself a picture book and 'reading' it. "I'll read you a story.", he announced and sat down next to him, pretended to read words that weren't there, "So, once upon a time, there was a kingdom with lots of... flowers.", he said and pointed at a picture, "See that? And everyone was happy, and they loved the flowers...", he turned the page, "And the flowers were pretty... see that? That's a red flower.", he tried to teach his brother some basic stuff, but the baby didn't even pay attention – instead of listening to his brother, Sasuke started to entertain himself with the TV paper he had found. At first, Itachi didn't mind and went on with his story – only when he heard him tearing the pages apart did he scold him and take it away.

"Really, Sasuke,", he said, unconsciously copying his mother's way of scolding the baby whenever he did something crazy, "You shouldn't tear things apart like that."

The storm outside was easing a bit and Itachi relaxed. He felt strangely restless in his own home, whenever he was alone in the huge house he always felt as if he wasn't alone in the manor, and said feeling was only growing with the worry he felt ever since his parents had left them.

Itachi didn't want to be alone, not when he felt so worried out of no reason.

He thought for a while what he could do to distract himself, and then came up with an idea, "Let's go to Uruchi-obaa-chan!", he told his brother, "We'll have some crackers! I' sure obaa-chan and oji-chan won't mind...", he took the small sling his mother had left him, carefully picked Sasuke up and placed him securely inside the sling around his torso. Sasuke's hands instantly grabbed the fabric of Itachi's shirt and he took a bit of it in his mouth.

"Stop drooling on me.", he scolded and tried to get his shirt out of Sasuke's mouth, but there was no chance in hell he would let go any time soon, "Maybe I should drool on you for a change, maybe you'll stop then!"

A gurgling laughter was the answer.

"I take that as a no, huh?"

"Burrrrr."

Itachi switched all the lights off and walked to the coatroom where he slipped inside his sandals. He closed the fusuma thoroughly behind him and then hurried towards the senbei shop of his aunt and uncle.

"Where is everybody?", he whispered to himself, wondering why the streets were so empty. Then again, it was already late and Itachi figured many people had already gone to bed.

When he arrived at the house, he knocked politely, "Obaa-chan! Oji-chan!", he called and tried to make his brother stop squirming impatiently in his slings.

"Is nobody home?", he asked and then checked whether the door was locked or not. To his own surprise, it opened and he stepped inside, removed his shoes. "Hello? Is anybody home?"

Feeling bad because he was intruding the house just like that, Itachi walked inside the empty shop and switched the light on and searched every room for his relatives, but the house was dead-empty. There really was no-one home and the young boy frowned, "Maybe they're in the basement, storing the leftover crackers...", he muttered and headed towards the stairs leading to the basement of the house. Carefully, he walked downstairs and switched the light in the hallway on. His bare feet shuffled pleasantly on the cool fool and he hummed a song to reassure himself while walking down towards the last door.

"Hello?", he asked again, his voice echoing back to his ears, startling him a bit, "Obaa-chan?", his voice was dropping in volume, "Oji-chan?"

"Bababadada.", Sasuke said, wanting to speak as well.

Itachi licked his lips and reached out for the handle of the door. Opening it, he searched the switch with his hand, patting the wall a few times before he hit it and light illuminated the storage.

However, after taking one step inside, Itachi came to a sudden halt – and couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the floor laid Naruto, his eyes closed, his hands tied behind his back, his feet tied together as well. Itachi felt his heart beating faster, and he didn't understand what was going on.

Suddenly, he felt frozen.

Why was Naruto here? All tied up like an enemy? He slowly made his way forward, fearing for an intruder to be in the house, having already defeated Naruto and with all the noise he had made, the enemy certainly was searching for him now. Why was he so stupid and had forgotten everything he had learned in the Academy?

Maybe that was why he was feeling so anxious – and with the sounds of the storm howling outside, Itachi hesitantly bent down next to the teenage boy, "Naruto-ni-chan!", he said feebly and poked the unconscious teenager's cheek. He felt his face cramping with worry, "Naruto-ni-chan, please wake up!"

Sasuke was fidgeting his way out of the sling and Itachi let him, carefully placed him on Naruto's torso. "Burrrrrr...", was what the baby had to say to this, clumsily patting the blonde's hair as he moved further up. Itachi scowled at his little brother and took his hands away, "Stop that. It's rude! Maybe he's hurt!"

"Bubububu.", the baby pouted and then played drums on Naruto's cheeks, slapping them soundly and finding it very amusing, he giggled happily and moved his entire body with his slapping. Itachi gave him a scolding stare. Sasuke thought it was funny to get his brother grimacing at him and decided he should do more with his tiny hands. He grabbed some blonde hair, bent down and placed a wet, smacking kiss on Naruto's cheeks, leaving a nice, wet patch of saliva on the teenager's skin.

"Sasuke!", the older of the brothers gasped and reached out for his brother to get him back inside the sling of fabric around his torso, "You are a bad baby! We're in trouble! Someone is here and did that to Naruto-ni-chan, don't you understand that?"

"Buurrrrr!", the baby purred and snuggled itself against his brother's chest. While the baby played with his brother's collar, Itachi reached out and shook Naruto by the shoulder.

"Please, wake up!", he begged, shaking him stronger now, "Something bad is happening and I'm all alone!"

Sasuke squealed happily and wanted to move towards Naruto again, writhing in the sling and stubbornly trying to move his tiny body. Itachi was fed up with him, "Sasuke!", he snapped, scaring himself with the harsh tone on his voice, "Stop that already!"

He wouldn't want to listen anymore, he was moving stubbornly against his brother's hands and was starting to become uneasy. After a few seconds, in which he couldn't find any way to leave his brother's protective embrace, he started crying and wailing loudly. Itachi was feeling more anxious by every passing minute; he had to get Naruto awake and calm his brother down. He wondered what was wrong with his baby brother – only when he saw he wanted to sit on Naruto's chest again he did let him go and placed him where he had been sitting. Sasuke's crying stopped and he hiccuped a few times before laying down on Naruto's chest and playing with the zipper of his jacket. Until he noticed what the zipper was meant to do – and he started undressing the blonde.

Itachi gasped, "Sasuke!"

"Bah!", he said happily, "Wawawa!", Sasuke chirped and crawled forward, touching the blonde's face again, "Badaba?", he tilted his head as if asking what was wrong with him.

A deep rumble made the ground shiver – Sasuke cried loudly – and Itachi felt as if his body was being crushed by something. Another rumble made the walls crack under the pressure of the house, and Itachi heard himself scream out when dust and pebbles fell down like snow. But nothing had moved, nothing had changed, so he couldn't have been buried by the house collapsing. He quickly took Sasuke and pulled him close again.

He needed to wake Naruto up right now, so he moved closer with tears gathering in his eyes and he felt them burning horribly against his lids, let them fall out in hopes of easing the pain, "Naruto-ni-chan!", he pressed through gritted teeth and grabbed the collar with a hand, the other holding a crying and screaming Sasuke close, "Wake up already!", he shook him, his head bobbing with the movement and he started crying when nothing changed, "Please wake up! Please! Naruto-ni-chan! I'm scared!"

The rumbling became worse. The air around him became cold, and he felt horrible. He knew he was scared, he knew how fear felt like and he never wanted to feel that again. If he only wasn't alone, if he only could get Naruto to wake up, everything would be alright and he wouldn't have to be so frightened anymore.

In his despair, Itachi slapped Naruto across the cheek. His hand was burning from the impact, and for a short second he was horrified by his own behavior, he had hurt Naruto, but he had acted according to – what? Why had he done that?

It didn't seem to have worked either, the blonde was out cold. Maybe he was even dead – but he was breathing, right? Just like back then when he had found him, he was just knocked out, his father had said, and this time was the same. He had to wake up. Sasuke was crying, he was scared, he needed help, and what should he do? There was no-one around to tell him, no-one to help him, he was all alone.

And all alone, Itachi hugged his crying baby brother to his chest and tried to wake up from what had to be a dream.

Crying, he already saw himself being scolded by his father for not being more protective, for not being stronger, for having failed all of his expectations – when he heard Naruto groaning.

He looked up and stared at the blonde boy, whose eyes quivered a bit, whose mouth was grimaced in a wavy line until he peeled his eyelids open. Looking around for a second, Naruto clearly didn't know where he was and Itachi leaned closer, "Naruto?", he hiccuped, a few tears dropped down his heated cheeks, "Are you okay?"

"Itachi...", the blonde asked raspily, jerking around when he couldn't move his hands or feet. Itachi reacted quickly, gently placed Sasuke down, who slowly stopped crying, and then tore through the ropes with his kunai.

Once the ropes were cut, Itachi threw himself against Naruto's chest and grabbed the shirt tightly, sobbing against the fabric, "I was so scared!", he hiccuped, "I was so scared, Naruto-ni-chan, and you didn't wake up and Sasuke was crying and I'm all alone and-,"

"Hey, hey, ssshhh.", Naruto made when he hugged the boy dearly, "It's alright, Itachi, everything's fine. No need to cry, okay?"

He felt Itachi nodding against his chest before the boy slowly moved away, nodded and sobbed a few times, "I-I...", he hiccuped, "Don't tell otou-san... he'll be disappointed..."

Naruto didn't find words to reply; he just nodded. He reached for Sasuke who was starting to roll around the room again. As if it was the most normal thing to do, he took him and sat him on his lap.

"Where am I?", he asked, looking around and draining his surroundings in, letting Sasuke play with his fingers and soaking them in saliva again, "And what are you two doing here?", he asked when he felt the pressure of highly densed, malicious chakra in the air – but not the Kyuubi's. This felt more like Madara's, and it was getting heavier and colder by the second. What was that bastard doing?

While Sasuke looked up to see who was holding him and whose fingers he was licking, Itachi sat down across him and nodded, "We found you here. You were knocked out."

"Knocked out?", Naruto asked, remembering how Fugaku and Madara had kidnapped him, and judging the feel of the founder's chakra, he knew that time was running thin, "No...", he whispered to himself, panic gnawing at his insides. He shook his head and felt himself paling, "No, no, no..."

Itachi tilted his head, "Do you know what's happening?", he asked, his voice quivering out of fear. Naruto tried not to let his panic show in front of the four-year-old. He shook his head and tried to keep his voice steady, "Everything will be fine, Itachi.", he answered and handed Sasuke his brother again, "Here, don't let go of your brother. Where are your parents?"

Itachi shook his head and held his baby brother close, "I don't know. Otou-san said they had to go out. This is the house of my aunt and uncle, but they're not home either."

Naruto inhaled deeply through his nose and tried to sort his thoughts. Then he nodded, "Okay. Itachi, I want you to stay here with Sasuke until your parents are home, and don't leave the basement! You will be fine, okay?"

He got up to his feet and stretched his weak muscles, a few bones cracked. Itachi nodded, but looked at him with big, fearful eyes, "You're not leaving me alone, are you? I wanna go with you and help you! I'm strong, too!"

Naruto felt sympathy, but also mixed feelings about Itachi being able to sense the grave danger out there. He smiled, bent down on his knees and patted Itachi's head, "I know you're very strong, Itachi,", he said softly, "But I can't take you with me, it'll be too dangerous for you and your brother. You have to be brave now and stay here, where you are safe, alright?"

He nodded again, this time, with beaming eyes, "Will you be alright, Naruto-ni-chan? Where are you going?"

The blonde ruffled the raven hair, "Itachi, the most important thing you can have is a family.", when he saw Sasuke reaching out to him, wanting attention as well, he smiled and moved his hand towards the little one, let the baby curl his tiny fingers around his palm, eying him curiously with his big, dark eyes, "Like you will always protect Sasuke, I will to protect what is dear to me, no matter what I have to do. Do you understand that?"

Itachi smiled widely, "Of course! I would never let anyone harm Sasuke!"

"Babadada..."

Naruto smiled encouragingly, "That's what I wanted to hear!", he straightened up, made Sasuke let go of him and turned around, "See ya around, Itachi!"

"Naruto-ni-chan!", Itachi called after him, "Will we meet again?"

Naruto turned around one last time and nodded with a bright smile, "Of course, Itachi."

"Wawawa!", he heard Sasuke giggle happily.

He left the basement and jogged upstairs, took a moment to see where he was and spotted the front door, but his surroundings puzzled him; had Fugaku locked him inside a cracker shop?

His stomach started growling loudly and Naruto realized he had missed dinner. He quickly looked around – no harm would be done if one or two crackers would be missing, right? He quickly reached for two cracker and gulped down down hastily and then left the house.

He reached towards his belly and released the chakra binding seal around the Hakke Fuuin, feeling how his chakra started to flow regularly again. He took all the strength he had left, and with the adrenaline rushing through his system, he sped him up even more. When he ran through the abandoned Uchiha district he had to fight the urge to run back and search for all those Uchiha bastards who were hiding while the rest of Konoha would be reduced to a pile of ruins and ashes.

He didn't feel the Kyuubi's chakra around him yet, but there was a very heavy tension in the air, and his only explanation was that Madara hadn't finished his so-called preparations yet. With the deepest relief, he realized that he wasn't too late.

His mind was racing – he needed to find his parents as fast as possible, especially since his bunshin seemed to haven't made it time before he had been knocked out and unwillingly ended the justu. Why was there no way to contact his Dad via this seal he had painted on his arm? Maybe he should work on a new Hiraishin once he was back in his time.

"You Uzumaki never give up, do you?"

When he heard Fugaku's grunting voice, he swirled around on his heels and glared death at the Uchiha leader, who slowly approached him, the Sharingan gleaming in the moonlight. He had enough of the clan leader, he had tried with reasoning, but if Fugaku wanted to be convinced the hard way, Naruto would gladly do so.

He didn't give him even a second to do anything but stand there, quickly grabbed the Kyuubi's chakra to form a shield around him and let two chakra claws grow from his shoulders. Those claws sped towards Fugaku, grabbed him and rammed him down on the ground, crushing the cobbled surface. Pinning him down, Naruto had to form a kunai with the chakra covering his hand and held it towards Fugaku's throat.

A moment passed in which Naruto's glare alone could end a life. "Fugaku, I bear no grudge against Uchiha and I don't wanna fight you, hell, thanks to you, I already lost enough time,", he grunted, "But let me tell you this, I wish for nothing more than for Senju and Uchiha, or Konoha and Uchiha to finally be able to live in peace, and if you'd step over your pride and open your eyes, then you would see that you are trusting the wrong people."

"I trust in myself only.", he answered, trying to wince away from both the grip of the claws and the kunai, but his attempts were futile, "I can't let my clan drown in oblivion while the rest of Konoha is rising."

Naruto shook his head and pressed the kunai closer to Fugaku's skin, "You're wrong. If we go on hating each other, we'll all drown in oblivion, Fugaku, and you will be the first. I don't care if you believe me about anything, I mean, I probably wouldn't either. But Madara hates the Uchiha as much as you hate Konoha. Whatever he told you, I'm pretty sure it's a lie.", he paused, then he added, "You're sacrificing a lot more than just Konoha here, Fugaku. Think hard what you want for your own family, what you want for your sons."

The tension was graspable and Naruto gritted his teeth; he had no_ time_. "So, you either let me go and-,"

"Naruto,", the Uchiha cut him off, tension inside his eyes, joined by a nervousness he had never seen Fugaku showing, "I'm not here to fight you either."

He narrowed his eyes, wondering if Fugaku said the truth, but was surprised to feel no evil intentions radiating from the clan leader. He was being honest with him, and that managed to irritate Naruto as as much as to loosen his grip on him, "Wh-what-,"

Fugaku looked like he had his fair share of trouble to go on speaking, "Madara threatened me to destroy the clan if I didn't help him, and believe me, that man possesses the power to erase an entire world. I saw no other choice... and actually, I was fine with the thought of my clan surviving the attack of the Kyuubi.", he sighed a bit, as if he was fed up, "Earlier today, however, Minato visited me, asking if I had seen you. And it started to shake my decision, albeit me not wanting it."

Naruto's heartbeat did a jump up to his throat and he pressed his lips to a thin line.

"For the first time since I've known him, he looked desperate. He was out of things to do, actually, and blamed himself for you disappearance. And I... lied to him.", he paused, then he said, "I told him I hadn't seen you. Promised him to tell him if I'd meet you.", he chuckled as if he was laughing at himself, "And then, before he left, Minato said he was sorry what happened the other day, when we had met for coffee. He said, if I still liked, I could share the position with the Sandaime tonight. He said he trusted me enough to protect this village like he would. And I refused.", Fugaku went on, "When in fact, Madara had wanted an Uchiha at the top of the village when he attacked with the Kyuubi. I probably sealed the fate of my clan... probably, I sealed the fate of this village as well. But somehow, when I looked at your father's face, I felt so sick by this naïve and honest smile he gave me – and I realized that he truly trusts me."

"Of course he does,", Naruto answered steadily, "What kind of Hokage would he be if he didn't?", and then he licked his lips and said, "On the other hand, what kind of clan leader wouldn't trust his Hokage?", he then took a deep breath, "Listen, I get it you rather side with your own clansmen... but this time, you have to bury your grudge against Konoha, don't be so blind. After all, your kekkai-genkai should allow you to see things that aren't visible for everyone else, right?"

"If I let you go now, and you fail - everyone will be doomed, Naruto.", Fugaku said sharply, not trusting the teenager to take over this task. "I can't risk-,"

"You don't need to fool me.", Naruto said, "I can sense malicious intentions... and I know what you mean, but just try and trust me, okay? And do me a favor, go back to your sons and let me handle this."

"Pfh, you talk to much.", Fugaku made, "We're wasting our time, both of us. As much as I hate Minato, I don't want his blood on my clan's hands. Madara is currently in the Nakano shrine, gathering enough chakra to control the Kyuubi. I don't really know how much time you have left, but if I had to guess, I'd say two, maybe three hours, if you're lucky."

"I plan to do so,", Naruto chuckled and let go of Fugaku, let the chakra claws lift him up and even pat the dust from his clothes, which earned him an evil glare, "Don't worry, I'm from the future after all, I know what to do."

"But let this be a warning, boy,", Fugaku snapped, "If Minato or you disappoint me, Konoha won't ever be the same once I take the lead."

Naruto could do nothing but nod at the clan leader's words. He removed the Bijuu cloak and turned around, started running and feeling as if there really was a way to change the future. Naruto only stopped running once he was inside the village again, he figured he needed a plan, and he needed plan fast. His first instinct was to warn the villagers, but he figured it would only cause a mass hysteria – that is, if people believed him in the first place; it sounded too weird to be true anyway, Madara alive and the Kyuubi under his control. Gnashing his teeth, Naruto guessed the next best thing to do was searching in the easiest places for his family; first their apartment, and when they weren't there, he would get to the Hokage Tower and see whether Minato was still in his office, busy with preparations.

He ran on, puzzling the clueless crowd while he elbowed them away, pushed their bodies out of his way, earning himself angry complaints, but he hardly cared. Naruto made it through the village in probably half and hour, but then realized he had no key for the house. He rang the bell, hoping that maybe Kushina was still in there.

He rang a second time and waited. Then he knocked his knuckles sore on he door, but nothing happened. Naruto saw no other way but to break the door open and he took a kunai, forced the blade between door and doorframe and rammed the lock away. The door swung open and he stumbled inside, looked around the abandoned apartment. "Mom? Dad?", he yelled and rushed inside the kitchen, "Hey! Anyone home?", he opened the bedroom door; nobody inside. Nobody was inside the bathroom, nobody was inside Minato's study. The entire apartment was orderly and clean, but dead-empty.

"Guys!", he yelled again, this time, his voice was trembling with despair, "Shit!", he cursed and kicked the floor. If they already were at the secret hideout, there was no chance in hell he would find them easily. Naruto conjured five Kage Bunshin, "Alright, everyone, we need to find them! End the jutsu if you find any clue of their whereabouts, alright?", he ordered while gathering his shinobi attire from the futon on the ground and putting the kunai holster and shuriken sachet on.

"Ossu!", they saluted and he stormed out of the apartment and towards the Hokage Tower. Maybe Minato was still there and everything would be fine, or the Sandaime was already taking his place and he was sure the old man would believe and help him.

The Hokage Tower was closer to the Namikaze apartment than the Uchiha district had been, and once Naruto reached it, he looked up to see light burning in Minato's office. "Thank God.", he sighed to himself, feeling feeble hope inside him and waved a bit at the guards in front of the entrance, hoping they would let him pass without much interference, "Hey, wassup, guys!", he acted all casual and scanned their stern expressions.

"Oh! Naruto!", one of them smiled when he recognized them, "How are you?"

"Good, good!", he scratched the back of his head and chuckled dumbly, "Say, is Minato upstairs?"

"I don't know, to be honest.", he answered, looked at his colleague, but the other Jonin shook his head as well.

"Could be. Sometimes, he doesn't even use the entrance, you know. But go ahead and take a look, I'm sure he won't mind!"

The other shot him a sharp glare, "Did you forget he doesn't want to be disturbed, his son is gonna be born-,"

"Shhh!", the other shut him sternly, "That's top-secret, you idiot, how can you forget that? Besides, that kid was with him the entire three weeks, he won't mind!"

"Ahh-ah...", the Jonin gulped soundly, "S-Sorry..."

"Ehhh... thanks, guys, I'll just go up and see if he's there, okay?", Naruto said and quickly got inside the tower and he ran up the stairs. Having reached the top floor, he didn't slow down until he reached the office. This wasn't a time for manners, he burst the door open and hoped and begged to see Minato sitting there, busy with his final preparations.

He stumbled inside the office – everything looked as it did usually, but there was no Minato behind the desk. It was Hiruzen Sarutobi, comfortably smoking a pipe and lazily reading a few documents. He looked up when he was interrupted by the commotion Naruto caused and frowned a bit, removed the pipe from his mouth and said, "Minato? Did something happen?"

"I'm not Minato.", Naruto quickly said, stepped closer and was more out of breath than he should be, "But I really need to know where he is!", he was sure his face displayed all the despair he started to feel and the Sandaime narrowed his eyes and watched closely how Naruto approached the desk. Lifting his chin a bit, he said, "Actually, you missed him just five minutes ago."

"Damnit!", he cursed and then he restlessly moved around where he was standing, feeling like he had reached a dead end. What now? Naruto cursed himself, this was the worst timing ever, and whereas he didn't feel regret over not having told Minato the truth earlier, he almost felt ashamed for not having seen through Fugaku's plan in the first place. Even with all his knowledge about the Uchiha, he still had not managed to truly believe he would be able to plot against Minato and Konoha, but then again-,

The Sandaime's voice forced his attention back to him, "Uzumaki Naruto, am I right? Minato's told me a lot about you."

"He did?"

The former Hokage nodded and took a lungful of smoke from his pipe before he exhaled it, "Of course he did. About the boy from the future and-,"

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, feeling time rushing by, "That's great and all, but I really need to see him right now!", he shook his head a bit, "Else, something horrible will happen!"

"Actually, young shinobi, if you'd let me finish, I was about to convey a message from him to you in case you show up here."

Naruto felt flabbergasted, but at the same time, excitement rushed through his veins, "Well, old man, what're you waiting for? Tell me, we don't have all day!"

The Sandaime grinned knowingly, as if he just had realized that Naruto had inherited his appearance from his father, but his loudmouth from his mother, "'Please trust in me.'. That is what I should tell you from him and-,"

He was sure his face looked like he had seen Uchiha Madara in lingerie, doing a strip-tease, but he couldn't help it, he had expected everything but that lame sentence, "Wh-what? That is all?", he slapped his forehead with his hand, "Come on! That's so not helping me right now!"

The Sandaime sighed, "I wasn't finished."

"O-Oh.", Naruto smiled in embarrassment, "Ehehe... sorry."

Hiruzen sighed a second time and leaned back in the chair, "He also said that he was sorry for not having an answer for you, but that he hoped you one day would find it for the both of you.", he placed the pipe down and had a pensive expression on his face, "In fact, he kind of worried me when he had said that. As if he knew something, but refused to tell me.", he inhaled deeply through his nose, "But I know Minato like I know the back of my hand. He's a shrewd man, I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Naruto replied nothing at first, instead he calmly walked even closer to the desk, supported his weight on the edge with his hands, "Please listen to me, Sandaime-,"

He held up a hand to shut Naruto up, "I still wasn't finished."

"Ah!", the blonde ruffled his hair in frustration, "Then finish already, goddammit!"

"Minato also told me you're not the type of person to listen to others. He also said you were very stubborn and determined, which is why it would be no use to hide the secret location from you, you'd find out either way."

Naruto chuckled quietly to himself, "Oh boy... always a step ahead, huh?"

The Sandaime handed him the scroll with the time-travel jutsu, as well as sealed kunai and a sheet of paper, "He wanted me to give you the time-travel justu, as well as the coordinates for the hideout Minato has picked as a secret hideout for when Kushina-san gives birth to their son. He actually wants you to go back to your time, but I guess he just accepted you wouldn't listen to anything he said."

The boy took the sheet of paper and looked at it. Then he looked back at the Sandaime, not sure what to say. However, Hiruzen had the right words, "Naruto, I don't know you very well, nor do I know your story, but I know Minato. There is a reason why I chose him to be my successor albeit his young age and despite the doubts of people who fail to trust him.", he smiled softly and Naruto felt like back then, when the old man had taken care of him, "Because Minato, even if he may appear cold at some occasions, has a selfless and genuine heart, something you hardly find these days. So, Naruto, all I can ask of you is not to be one of those people who can't bring themselves to place their trust in him. Be someone who can believe in this man who loves both his village and his family more than anything.", after a short pause, he said with a smile around his lips, "But I'm sure you know what I mean, right? After all, you are from the future. So you should know best."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime, his expression softening. He copied the smile of the former Hokage nicely and nodded with the determination people were used to see him with, "Don't worry, old man.", he said and folded the sheet of paper before he opened his mouth and stored it inside him, like he had done back then with Iruka-sensei's message when he had headed to war, and gulped it down, grinning stupidly at the rather shocked Sandaime, "I know what you wanna say, probably better than anyone out there. And it's not that I don't trust him. I know he has full faith in me, and just like that, I have faith in him. And I'm not gonna do this to get in his way, but to help him.", he stored the kunai in the holster around his thigh and the scroll in his shuriken sachet.

The Sandaime's expression was hard to decipher. He either was finding it amusing to see the teenager acting exactly like Minato had predicted him to, or he was amused to see that the son of Yondaime Hokage would be such a shinobi one did find rarely in this world. "Looks like you did spark up a fire, Minato.", he muttered to himself, puzzling Naruto for a second, but the boy rushed away without asking, and the Sandaime let him go without any further words.

* * *

><p>AN: And off we go, facing big-bad Madara. *le gasp*

Baby!Sasuke, breaking hearts ever since he's born... and kissing Naruto is his hobby, their first kiss was not the one in the Academy, oh no, you guys are all wrong, he already has kissing experiences since he's a baby.

So, let me know what you think! :3

I'll have dinner now!~~ See ya!


	17. Chapter 17

Greetings, guys, and welcome to chapter 17 out of 18. Yes, the next chapter will be the last, so consider this as the_ grande finale_.

I apologize for the delay! _" But when I finally found the time to write, I got sick, and once I was healthy again, university slammed work in my face. So, sorry for the wait! ^_^"

Ehm, I guess a warning is appropriate in this place: there is a fighting scene in this chapter... which probably sucks because I suck at writing fighting scenes (I apologize, haha, I gave my best~), but I guess the violence in it is not much worse than any fight you already read in the manga? If it is, I apologize to those who dislike violence and all. Eh... that sounded weird. Never mind, then. ^_^"

Enough of my ramblings, enjoy the new chapter! :D

* * *

><p>Naruto was feeling pumped with fresh determination – at least the old Sandaime was understanding him and not trying to barge in his way. He quickly orientated himself in which direction he needed to go now and once he had decided, a voice behind him called his name, "Naruto?"<p>

When he turned around, he saw Kakashi, joined by someone who could only be Maito Gai. The ANBU came running towards him, looking everything but relaxed and happy. In fact, he looked seriously pissed off. With a puzzled look, Naruto waited for the ANBU to make it to him.

Gai was catching up on him as well, "Kakashi, who is this? Is this your new rival?", he gasped, "Have you-,"

"What the hell, man?", Kakashi ignored his friend, "Where were you, you dumbass? Minato's been searching for you all day! Why did you piss off like that?", he angrily at the blonde teenager in front of him.

"That's not what happened!", Naruto argued back, deciding it was far too late to think of any excuses in order to cover the entire truth. He grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder and moved away from Gai; he really didn't want him to know what he was going to tell Kakashi now. He lowered his voice, "Listen, Fugaku was being blackmailed by Uchiha Madara, who is trying to get to Minato and Kushina! I have to be faster than he is!"

"What?", Kakashi gasped, the shock paling his face, "Fugaku? And Madara? B-But Madara is dead!"

Naruto shook his head, "He's not! I don't have time to explain it to you, Kakashi, I need to get to Minato as fast a possible!"

Kakashi growled underneath his breath, wriggling free of Naruto's grip, "You're not making any sense! Uchiha Madara died in his battle against Hashirama Senju, you-,"

"Oh, believe me, he is very well alive.", the other teenager said grimly, "But Fugaku ain't such a bastard to let us all die – he said we probably have two hours left until Madara has gathered enough strength to control the Kyuubi! I have to hurry!", he was about to turn around and run away, when the ANBU stopped him again, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Do you really expect me to stay here and wait patiently? You can't honestly believe-,"

Naruto licked his lips, "This is my task to do, Kakashi.", he tried to reason with the ANBU, "I finished the time-travel justu, and I need to make right what I did wrong. You have to stay here in case I fail,", then he grinned widely, "Which I really don't intend to do. Just promise me to protect the village and the people here, okay?"

"Bullshit!", Kakashi argued, "I'll fight with you!"

"I don't have time to argue with you now,", he shook his head, "Believe me when I say that you are needed here."

Kakashi eyed him for a long time and Naruto could see he was only reluctantly agreeing with him, "You better make it time.", the gray-haired grunted, "Or I'll find you and cut you to pieces."

Naruto's grin didn't leave his face when he shrouded himself in the Kyuubi's chakra, causing Kakashi to stare at him in both shock and surprise, "Believe me, I'll be with them faster than you can even blink."

And just like that, he vanished before Kakashi's eyes.

Gai tapped him on the shoulder, flabbergasted, "Wh-what was that?"

"I honestly have no idea, Gai,", Kakashi answered.

Gai looked like he was going to burst out in tears, "Oh, I have never seen so much youth in another fellow shinobi! Kakashi, you should take it as an example! Recently, you have been far too brooding! Where has all your youthful spirit gone?"

"Well, Gai,", the gray-haired muttered flatly, "If you knew what I know, you'd be less youthful as well."

"Pardon me? I failed to hear you."

Kakashi shook his head and forced a smile on his lips, "Nevermind. Let's have some dango, okay?"

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the hideout, which looked like a cave carved inside a huge mountain, which in turn was standing in the middle of a sea. Thus, Naruto quickly covered his feet with subtle chakra in order to be able to stand above the surface of the sea surrounding the hideout. Gazing upon it, Naruto could feel a barrier covering the place, clearly made out of Minato's chakra. He lifted his hand and tried to touch it, feeling a short wave of electricity running through him when his hand connected with the layer of chakra.<p>

"There's no way I can open that thing up...", he muttered to himself, figuring that a Rasengan might be repelled, "How on earth did Marada get inside?"

He looked up again, while placing both his hands on the barrier, stupidly thinking that maybe Minato could sense who tried to open it up. Then again, with the barrier being unbroken, Madara hadn't been here either.

It was a good thing. Naruto knew, if he'd change the course of his life, his mother would stay the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. That would mean that, when in the future Madara declared war, there probably was no-one to control the Kyuubi's chakra like he could right now, and that meant that nobody could defeat Madara in the future, not even his father.

In short, he had two options. Either he would, if his plan succeeded and his parents survived, become the Kyuubi's next Jinchuuriki once he was old enough, and still gain its full power.

Or, and Naruto thought it was fitting for that idea to pop up in his head when he felt Madara's malicious and dark chakra coming nearer, or he just had to finish the Uchiha right here and now.

He chuckled when he realized that it really was a bit staged – he was here, with the exact same power he had defeated Madara once. It really was hard to let that pass as coincidence anymore. Naruto knew, however, that it this situation was a tad bit different – he needed to be fast, very fast. And knowing Madara, he wouldn't make it easy for him.

Turning around, with his feet softly moving the surface of the water he was standing on, he faced Madara with an expression that actually came close to indifferent. Watching the masked Uchiha coming closer, he already braced himself for an attack.

Madara, once he was a few steps apart from Naruto, said nothing for a long time, but instead looked closely at his enemy with the glowing Sharingan, "I guess Konoha has made Fugaku's heart weak,", he said calmly, "Your morals and your leniency even did that to one of my clansmen... I don't know if I should be impressed or angry.", he took a deep breath through his nose, "Maybe both, just to be fair."

Naruto replied nothing.

"What, are you too scared to speak?", he taunted him, "I can understand that – you better be scared."

Naruto still replied nothing.

"Come on, you're not any fun like that.", Madara said as if he was joking, "Say something, brat!"

"I'm not here to talk.", he said, "I don't have anything to say to you. At least, there aren't words for what I have to say with my fists – understood that, bastard?"

"Big words for a stupid brat like you are.", he chuckled, "What, only because you got the Kyuubi under your control you think you're invincible? Let me show you how powerless you are against me..."

They started their fight, clashing against each other without getting engulfed in a battle first; only testing each other's power, trying to see whether the other still held back or not. In Naruto's case, he clearly did not, he had no time to waste.

Two chakra claws formed a Rasengan, another raced for Madara in order to keep him in one place, knowing he could teleport himself almost as fast as Minato could hiraishin. Once his claw was chasing Madara, he conjured a Kage Bunshin who should help getting a hold of the Uchiha. The clone caught him in hand-to-hand combat and when Naruto's chakra claw was about to grab Madara, he quickly teleported away.

"Too slow.", his voice grunted when he reappeared right behind him and used a suiton justu – certainly one of the many he had copied in his life – and before Naruto could think of something to do, the water under his soles moved and formed two hands, ironically looking similar to his chakra claws and both grabbed his torso, feeling hard as steel around his body. They pressed each other together as if trying to squash an insect and Naruto felt his ribs breaking under the sheer pressure; he screamed shortly, the pain causing him to see white for a second, but he already felt the Kyuubi's chakra taking care of the damage, and one chakra claw trying to pry the hands away. Madara wasn't finished yet, he formed seals and then used a raiton – which naturally fused itself with the water hands and the pain raced through his body like fire through a dried out forest.

Madara released the justu and Naruto, rendered motionless for while, numb with pain and without any orientation, dared to sink below the surface, but the chakra claw stemmed itself against the water and pulled him up again. The Jinchuuriki gasped for breath and eyed the Uchiha angrily. Initially, he had thought Madara wasn't as strong as the one he had fought, but whatever he had done to himself in that shrine had given him a boost in both speed and strength.

He wasn't giving his body any time to rest from the attack he just had taken, he rushed towards him and let a kunai grow from the cloak covering his hand, trying to wound his enemy, but when he was about to ram the chakra weapon inside his chest, he slipped through him – and found a chain wrapped around his torso. Ripping his eyes wider apart, he swirled around to look at Madara, who was ready to grab him and bring him away to whatever dimension lay beneath his jutsu, but in the very last second, Naruto jumped away and landed on the surface of Minato's barrier.

"A barrier, huh?", the Uchiha chuckled, "Minato really tried his best, I guess."

Naruto pushed away from the barrier, ready to attack Madara again, who didn't simply stand there and wait for his opponent's attack; he, too, started to rush towards him, probably aiming to teleport him away again. Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to find away to wound Madara in order to weaken him, but it was easier said than done.

While the Uchiha seemed to be focused on grabbing Naruto, the blonde quickly let a chakra claw grow from his chest, which grabbed the chain that still was in Madara's hand, while another claw, considerably longer, conjured a Rasengan. The first claw pulled at the chain; Naruto let his body slide on the surface below his enemy's body and the other claw rammed the Rasengan inside his back, which caused him to crash below the surface of the sea. Naruto formed a second one, lifted him back to the surface by using the chain again and then slammed the second Rasengan inside his stomach. The Uchiha was thrown backwards; the immense force of Naruto's jutsu was even breaking through Minato's barrier, which was disappearing like rain pouring down windowglass. Madara hit the stone of the hideout with full force, the entire action creating a cave-like hole in the mountain. Naruto, gasping for some breath, didn't grant himself a break but jumped towards his enemy, feeling pumped by the first small success in the battle. Madara was already by his feet again, blood pouring down through his clothes, gasping for breath, "Goddamn brat...", he grunted, "How dare you-,"

Naruto was not letting him speak any further, "This is the end for you, Madara.", he growled and let two chakra claws grow from his shoulders, which he used to create a giant Rasenshuriken. While the force of the rotating fuuton shuriken caused a storm which in turn rippled the smooth surface of the sea to fierce waves, Naruto felt satisfaction mixing with exhilaration – he would end this, here and now, once and for all. There was no way to dodge a Rasenshuriken, and if Madara wouldn't be able to do so sixteen years in the future, he certainly had no chance against the jutsu right now. Naruto felt his fingertips tingling and used his hands to add a second Rasengan to the Rasenshuriken, letting it double in size yet again. A third chakra claw grabbed the chain again and threw Madara way from the mountain, since he didn't want to crash it with his jutsu any more than it already was. Emotions blurred together inside him – excitement, tension, doubts, determination, it all came down to one boiling mess inside his heart when he watched Madara regaining his balance on the wild surface of the sea.

Naruto was sure he grinned almost like a feral maniac, almost the same grin he had given the Raikage a week earlier, and his murderous intent was clearly visible in his azure eyes, their pupils morphing to a slit when the Kyuubi's will started to seep through his mind; the fox was equally thrilled to rip the Uchiha to pieces.

He was about to throw the Rasenshuriken, ready to kill Madara, ready to change his life once and for all, and even though the Uchiha's face was covered by his mask, Naruto could see and feel the fear when he was faced with the high-densed chakra spiraling around the Rasengan.

He was ready to throw it. But the Rasenshuriken never left his hand and it never seared towards Madara, it would never hit him and it would not ever end his life, not today, not here.

Instead, the moment he had wanted to throw his jutsu was the moment when he felt the Kyuubi's chakra disappearing all of the sudden, and the feeble hint of victory he had felt quickly dissolved to shock and panic like honey in a cup of tea.

There was a moment of tensed silence between them, in which the Bijuu cloak disappeared around Naruto, leaving his body looking ridiculously normal in his denim and shirt, and he felt exhaustion crawling up his body faster than he was used to.

Madara needed a few seconds to realize what had happened, and Naruto didn't manage to conceal his own shock over the sudden loss of his power. A feeling of emptiness spread inside him, growing and growing until he had to accept that the Kyuubi was gone. The Kyuubi was gone – as if he never had been there in the first place and Naruto took a hitching breath when the full consequences hit him like a tidal wave. At the same time, it confused him, and while the panic started to mix itself underneath it, he carefully backed away from the Uchiha, who now clearly had the advantage in this battle.

Without the Kyuubi, without something close to the Hiraishin, without the cloak to protect him, he had not even the slightest chance against him. Basically, changing the fact he was the Jinchuuriki had now sealed his fate - this was like a death sentence, and he wasn't foolish enough to shun that fact out. Naruto had expected the Kyuubi to vanish once he changed the future, he had known his mother would stay the Jinchuuriki once he kept Madara from kidnapping her, but he had never thought it would go that fast.

Stumbling a few steps – all his injuries and wounds suddenly felt far worse without the fox's chakra to heal them non-stop – and he clutched his sides when his broken ribs collided against each other, swallowing the grunts of pain. His vision started to blurry, only for a few seconds until it got sharper again, but Naruto knew, his body was going downhill from here on. Without the Kyuubi's chakra healing him constantly, all that would happen was for the injuries to get worse.

He eyed the Uchiha angrily, knowing he'd understand soon as well. And when he did, he was sure there was a wide grin hidden behind his mask, "Finally.", he said with the evil grin audible in his voice, and with shock, Naruto watched how greenish chakra started to glow around the wounds he had sustained during the battle – this was clearly a healing jutsu he was using on himself.

"Finally, the time has come."

Naruto looked at him, his eyes showing his confusion, but he didn't say anything. In fact, he was almost too busy to try and will the pain away than to listen to Madara's monologues.

"Naruto, now is the moment where I have to thank you.", he began while walking closer to the teenager, "Without you, I would not be here."

"What?"

"You see, I had no idea where Minato would bring his wife. Fugaku had no idea either – believe me, I've checked his words for any lies. In fact, when I look at this entire setup, everything is perfect. The location is far away from Konoha, the barrier is nearly unbreakable by normal shinobi, it was guarded by top ANBU, which, of course, had no chance against someone like me. Your father really did his best to protect you and your mother.", he chuckled, "But here is where your part starts, and where it gets interesting. I knew that you were aware of hidden location and you even shattered the barrier your father had made out of his very own chakra. All in all, Naruto, you did a formidable job in sealing your parent's fate."

Naruto slowly started to understand where this was going and he started to feel a fresh wave of hatred – this time, against himself, and only against himself. He begged for everything to happen, but he himself having caused this mess.

"No...", he whispered, backing away another step, "That can't be..."

"I sensed your chakra here, and I knew it was the place where I would find your parents. And now, you even showed me that the seal of your mother is in its weakest state – right after your birth. All in all, I have to thank you. Without you, none of this would've been possible.", he paused for a second, "And I thought of a very fitting birthday present for you to show my endless gratitude."

No reply, just staccato breaths sucked in his bruised lungs. Naruto was too busy trying to get all this information in his head – Madara had never known where the hideout was? How had he found out in the first place then, in the time where Naruto had non been here? His mind was racing; what had he already changed by just being here? Had he always been here, on this day? What had gone so horribly wrong here?

Fugaku should've told him – he should've told him that Madara had only used him, had needed him to get to his parents, to the Kyuubi, instead, he had trusted that man and, in the end, had been fooled around.

What the hell was going on? This could not be real – he, of all people, had never wanted Madara to be here because he had wanted to end his life. This was wrong! He and his family should be safe, he couldn't have failed – he wouldn't accept it. But the longer his trail of thoughts got, the more he started to feel numbed by the fact that he was now responsible for his parent's death.

No human eye would ever see how fast Madara had erased the distance between him and Naruto, it was no use to draw a weapon, like the young shinobi had tried, because Madara's hand grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall of the cave their fight had created in the mountain, not wasting a second until he shut off Naruto's airsupply by the strongest grip he could manage. While Naruto heard his skin and bones nearly breaking under Madara's deathly grip, and his world blurring because of the further growing lack of oxygen. He moved his trembling hands to reach for Madara's hand, but all he did was scratching his skin open.

Grunting and groaning, struggling and twitching, Naruto felt tears of panic and pain in his eyes, and asked himself if he had done the right thing. If he died here, would his baby-self also die? What else had changed, aside from him being a normal human now?

The more his thoughts started to grasp this entire situation, the more he understood the consequences out of it. If Madara killed him here, and his baby-self would die here, there would be no new Jinchuuriki, at least no-one who could keep the Kyuubi's chakras safe for a long time. His father and mother would die for nothing – and eventually, in time, Madara would really get what he wanted.

"N-No...", he choked out and scratched the hands stronger, more stubborn, "No!"

But before Naruto could suffocate, Madara let go of him and let him fall on the ground. Crawling and writhing around on the hard ground, his hands flew to his throat and he coughed against the stinging pain while he sucked in breath like a maniac, but all it managed was for his broken ribs to send blinding pain through his body.

If Madara thought he would give up without a fight despite having lost the Kyuubi's power, he was dead wrong; and if he had to use his last bits of strength, he would not let this man pass that easily. Adrenaline, fear and endless determination let Naruto move back on his feet. His injuries caused him to grunt in pain – really, how did normal people do it without having insane amounts of chakra healing them? - and started to engulf Madara in a heavy set of merciless taijutsu.

"Oh, come on, are you really that hopeless without the Kyuubi?", Madara taunted him when three of his attacks hit thin air only. He doged another fistpunch, grabbed Naruto's arm and brought his knee up, kicking Naruto's stomach. Gasping in pain, Naruto coughed up blood, but refused to go down and quickly winced out of Madara's grip.

"Do you really think you still have a chance?", he went on, laughing quietly, "Foolish boy. But your bravery is remarkable... then again, all of you Senju have been stupidly brave, it shouldn't surprise me."

Naruto knew Madara was only playing with him, but figured it was a way to buy his parents more time. As longs as he was still breathing, he would not allow the Uchiha founder to leave this place.

But eventually, Madara was aware he was losing time and sighed dramatically, "Enough of that now.", he grunted and cut the act, started beating Naruto up with the fastest and heaviest taijutsu attacks Naruto had ever seen from another shinobi. The first punches and kicks were easier to dodge, but his wounded and slowed down body wasn't able to properly move anymore and once he was hit in the face by a fist, it was like a chain reaction; before Naruto knew, the following attacks had thrown him on the ground, and a final blow to his back made him crumble against the soil beneath him.

Madara pinned the blonde down, pressing his head against the stone under him and keeping him from moving. Naruto tried to move his arms, but only manged to get a few of his fingers moving. Instead, with a weakened voice, he croaked, "You bastard... you'll see how far you'll get... my father... he'll kill you..."

"I doubt that.", the Uchiha snarled and took a kunai from Naruto's holster, slowly turned it around to aim the handle at Naruto's chest, "I will be the ruler of this world, and no-one with ever prevent that. What can your father do? Jumping around like a grasshopper is not enough to kill someone like me.", he chuckled again, "Look, Naruto, you even _helped _me, you shouldn't be mad at me for something you played a great part in as well. It's only fair to let me show my appreciation."

Naruto saw the kunai glistening in the moonlight; out of reflex, he wanted to take the Kyuubi's chakra and form a chakra claw to dodge the attack, but he only choked on his own despair when he realized that there was nothing left; where the infinite pool of chakra and power once had been was now emptiness and a sickening feeling of loss. His body had never felt heavier, or more rigid, or so useless and he hated this feeling, numbing him deep to the core. The tears of panic he had felt dropped from his eyes and fell down, tickling his ears slightly.

Madara slammed the kunai down into Naruto's stomach, rammed the sharp knife handle-deep through his skin. As the pain raced through his body, as a scream fell from his lips and his world zoned out for a brief second, shrouding his vision in pure darkness. He heard Madara's voice drumming down on him, unnaturally loud to his ears, "See? You will join your beloved parents in the afterlife. A wonderful present, isn't it?"

He let go of Naruto, whose hands regained life again and moved to grab the handle of the of the kunai, but not moving to pull it out of his flesh. Gagging and gasping for air, he crumbled to a trembling ball and the pain made his world zone out of his vision; Madara must've hit a vital point, he was losing too much blood too quickly.

"B-Bastard...", he croaked, blood crawling up his throat and he coughed, which only caused him to feel more pain when his broken ribs collided against each other, "You goddamn bastard...", he tried to move again, but every attempt to do so let his body shiver with agony. Considering he had no Kyuubi-chakra to accelerate his healing, it was a matter of time until the blood loss would end his life. He noticed how the Uchiha was walking away, but there was no chance in hell that for as long as his heart was still pumping, he would let him go. He moved his hand and grabbed his coat, pulled at it. Knowing how ridiculous he must seem, trying to stop someone like Madara by simply tugging at his clothes, he would've almost laughed at himself. Instead, he rasped, "Forget it... I won't let you go...", he gasped, "You'll regret it... if you don't... finish me off... properly..."

The Uchiha turned around, causing Naruto to lose his weak grip on him, "Oh is that so?", he asked angrily and bent down again, grabbed Naruto's collar and lifted him up, causing him to gasp in pain again, "If you wish to die so badly, you only have to say so, brat. It's, after all, your birthday, right?"

He only struggled feebly against the touch, blood flecking his lips and part of Madara's hand and when he looked at the masked man, he watched how he cocked his head to one side, as if he had to think first how to end Naruto's life.

Madara walked towards the end of the bombed in cave their fight had created and let Naruto hover over the surface for a few moments in which the former Jinchuuriki feebly tried to prevent his own death. He let Naruto down slowly; his feet disappeared below the dark surface, then his torso until only parts of his shoulders and his head were above it.

The only sound Naruto heart was his heartbeat, and the only thing he saw was the crimson Sharingan, and for a brief second, all he felt was the deeply rooted hatred against Senju and Konoha and knew he was lost.

Without any last words, Madara let go.

* * *

><p>Naruto disappeared in the black water and sank deeper, trying to move, trying to swim, trying to make it to the surface in order to breathe again, but it was useless, there was no strength left to save his own life and Naruto had to accept it was over.<p>

It was weird how the cold water seemed to sooth his sore and aching body, even though he was being pulled down towards the bottom, as though the sea was grabbing him, embracing him and trying to guide him over to what was awaiting him on the other side. Silence; complete and total silence was surrounding him, all he heard was the weak pumping of his stubborn heart, as if it was trying to make him understand that he couldn't give up here, trying to make him gather his last strength and fight against the welcoming arms of death itself.

He floated deeper and deeper, his lungs aching with the lack of oxygen and his mouth moving in order to breath; he tried again and again to swim, but every attempt on only moving one muscle sent flaring pain through his body, causing him to scream and lose even more breath than he could spare in the first place. Even though he wanted to struggle, when his instincts were ordering him to try anything in order to swim to the surface and breathe again, he couldn't.

It was frighteningly easy to stop fighting even though he didn't want to leave this world, even though he hated to feel so powerless and numb, but once he had accepted his fate, he became still. With calmness cradling him, all Naruto did was smiling, but it was a sad, bitter smile; his father had been right all the time, changing something was no matter of the past. He had known it all, known the grave danger they were facing, and still, despite his attempts to prevent it, it all had drowned in chaos. He had been the one to cause their suffering – and the more thought about it, the worse he felt.

I'm sorry, he thought, I'm sorry... Mom... Dad... _I'm sorry. _

He started crying and the tears dropped from his eyes freely, floated away into the water. His mind was playing all kinds of tricks on him, showing him scenes of his life, meaningless moments he thought he had forgotten, but moments which let him feel so at peace that he wanted to cry even more.

He saw the pink peonies standing in the vase on the kitchen table, his mother chopping fruit while a soft breeze moved the curtains. His father lifting a coffee cup, smiling when he saw his son looking at him. The coat moving with his movements, his mother's hair moving with the wind. His father putting a hand on his head, affectionately, a smile on his face, and he felt his mother's arms embracing him gently. He saw the life he would have lived, the life he had dreamed of, and eventually, the life he had to let go again.

He said his goodbye silently, mouthed it into the water around him, wondering if the bond between parents and their child was a strong as for them to hear him. Only then did a thought return to his head – a thought, not long ago, about feeling like a stone in water, always under the surface, with the answers being above it and he was unable to soak up any of the knowledge around him. And thus, Naruto thought to himself, it probably was a fitting ending for his story, even though it felt more like giving up to him, and giving up wasn't what Naruto did easily. But right now, nothing felt better than to let go and let the fighting be, to close his eyes, to let his last breath leave his lungs and give his destiny in the hands of fate.

But fate, regardless whether Naruto believed in it or not, had other plans for him. Plans that didn't involve him dying here and now, drifting off to the bottom of the sea, drowning miserably. Plans that involved a flash of pure gold illuminating the dark water around him like a pulsating heartbeat, a pair of strong hands grabbing his collar and the horrifying sensation of being torn apart and put together within the shortest of a second.

Air flew in his lungs when he coughed up all the water which had filled then, and the cold air that only stung when he inhaled it felt horrible and painful. He coughed and gasped and his body jerked around and moved, only to be held by two arms, steadily and closely, but he didn't keep still, the grip around his torso only made him feel more panic.

"Naruto! Naruto, calm down!", Minato almost yelled at him in order to get through the panic Naruto felt, his own voice sounding short on breath, "Naruto! Take deep breaths – easy! – it's okay, it's okay, you're fine!"

Naruto tried to do what his father was telling him and tried to gain control over his lungs, inhaling in short staccato breaths at first, only to finally calm down after a few minutes. This time, he was sure it had been a small miracle he had survived the Hiraishin, he felt worse than ever before in his life, "D-Dad...", he gasped, shivering out of the coldness covering his limp body, and he tried to see his face, but it was blurred and vague, as if something had stuck in his eyes and he couldn't see very clearly. What he did see, however, was the sadness, pain and regret trapped in his eyes, and he thought that it resembled more and more the eyes of the Namikaze Minato he had met in his subconscious.

"What happened?", he asked, the worry choking him. Without any warning, he removed the kunai from the wound in Naruto's stomach, causing the teenager to cry out in pain. Minato's face trembled with worry when he ripped parts of his drenched coat away and pressed it down on the heavily bleeding wound. Naruto hissed when the fabric touched the open flesh.

"M-Madara...", he stuttered, "I tried to... tried to-,", but speaking only caused more blood to fill his mouth and coughed, pain racking his body, "I'm so sorry, Dad, I'm-,", he coughed again, his body jerking with pain. Minato started rocking him back and forth, "Shh...", he made when he saw the pain Naruto was in, "It's okay, everything will be fine..."

He sighed out of relief when he felt his father's hand brushing over his wet hair, the soothing sensation helped to ease the stinging and burning pain and he tried to relax a bit. His lungs had calmed down again, and albeit he felt his wet clothes sticking to him like a second skin, he felt nice and comforted in his father's arms.

Minato scanned his son's condition and pressed his lips to a thin, bloodless line, "He hit a vital point. Without help, you'll bleed to death,", he grabbed his shoulders, "Hang on, we'll-,"

"No hiraishin... please,", he rasped, "Unless you wanna kill me..."

"But-,", he gritted his teeth, "Then wait here, I'll bring a medic-nin over and-,"

Naruto shook his head feebly, grabbed the sleeve of his father's shirt, "Let it be, Dad...", he whispered, "Let it be, it's okay...", he rasped, "Wh-what happened? Are you okay? Is Mom alright?", he asked, a stupid hope gleaming in his eyes that Madara had not succeeded in ripping the Kyuubi from his mother.

Minato smiled flatly, with no emotion behind it but the regret in his eyes, "I'm was on my way to the village, actually,", he replied, "When I sensed your weak chakra."

"The village...?"

He felt Minato tensing up, "A masked man took the Kyuubi from Kushina. I brought baby-you and her to safety, but before I could kill the masked man, he fled the battlefield and now the Kyuubi is attacking Konoha."

Naruto wanted to laugh out of self-irony, but only more tears fell from his cheeks, "It's my fault,", he croaked, coughing when his mouth filled with blood again, "I wanted to tell you, really, I wanted to help, but then Fugaku and Madara caught me, and-, I'm sorry, Dad... it's all my fault...", he cried miserably, not wanting to disappoint his father, not wanting to feel his own shame, not wanting to believe it really had happened.

"No, it's not.", he said softly, not ceasing to brush over his hair, "I should've... I should've listened to you a lot earlier. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"I didn't know it would go so fast...", he went on, took a shaky breath, "That I'd lose the Kyuubi so fast... that it all had been planned... I'm so sorry, Dad... so sorry..."

He heard his father inhaling slowly, "So that masked man really has been Madara."

Naruto nodded feebly.

"That means, now that you lost the fox, your wounds won't heal immediately anymore, right?"

Again, a nod.

Minato, however shook his head, "Naruto, you need help, and you need it fast. Hang on, I'll search for someone-,"

"No.", he answered weakly, "No, don't waste your time... you know...", Naruto rasped, "You know what you have to do... the Kyuubi needs a new host."

His father pressed his lips to a thin, bloodless line and when he spoke, his voice broke, "How can I?", he asked, trembling slightly, "I don't want you to carry the burden-,"

"But Dad-,"

"I don't want to lose you.", he cut him off, "I don't want you to be alone, I don't-,"

"Dad,", he feebly cut him off again, "It's okay. I never blamed you for sealing the Kyuubi inside me... I never hated you. You did what was best... that's all...", then he remembered what the last words had been between them and said, "I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday... I didn't mean to yell at you or hurt you, I just-,"

Minato swallowed soundly, "Naruto, listen to me.", he began, his voice soft, "What you said was the truth. I have never really seen you for who you are. I've lied to myself, all the time. It's okay to hate me, and it's okay to blame me, it's what I deserve. But sealing the Kyuubi inside you may be the best for this world, but I don't know if it was the best for my son.", he swallowed soundly, "I have failed as a father, I have let my family down, and all I wanted for you is that you can be happy. That you can have a family, something that has been denied to me and your mother, and now-,"

"I _am _happy, Dad,", he croaked with a slight smile, "I got to meet you and Mom..."

He shook his head gently, "Don't call me your Dad. I have no right to call myself your father.", he laughed sadly, "The past three weeks, from the moment I knew you're an orphan and had the Kyuubi inside you, I knew something horrible would happen to us all. And I told myself, changing it would be meaningless and tried to make myself understand that it's best to just enjoy my time with you, and Kushina, as a family until you had to go back again. But with every passing day, it got worse. I doubted myself and I felt so stupid and cowardly..."

Naruto let the tears fall freely when he heard his father's words, for they were probably the most genuine words he had ever said. This honesty, this pain-stricken words his father said with a sobbing, choking voice, they tore his heart apart.

He bowed his head, shaking, "I fought with myself, everyday, whether I should just ask you what I could do to prevent all of this, but something kept me from talking... I was just too scared, scared to hear of my own failures. I'm sorry, really... for being such a coward and idiot."

He was silent for a moment. Then he said, "But if I seal the Kyuubi inside you, I'm leaving you nothing but a task I couldn't fulfill, and for that I am sorry, really and deeply sorry. So, it's okay if you hate me. It's okay if you'll never forgive me."

"Dad...", he hiccuped, "Stop... stop saying things like that,", his sobbing was not easing, and he buried his face in his father's chest, heard his heart beating loudly, "You are the best father... I could ever wish for... it wasn't selfish... and it wasn't cowardly...", he wheezed, "I admired you, even when I didn't know who you were. I'm proud to be your son, I'm proud to call you and mom my parents. I know you loved me... and that's all I need to know... you won't ever be completely gone either... because I'm still gonna be here, and I'll live on for all of us... I promise, Dad.", he gulped and tasted his own blood.

Minato pressed his body closer to his own, choking another sob in Naruto's neck, and when he inhaled his scent, when he felt the warmth radiating from him, he closed his eyes, let the remaining tears fall and felt at peace.

It was funny, actually, how both had felt the same, over the entire three weeks, and never had they spoken to each other like that, not in one of their heart-to-heart conversations. It had took so much for the two of them to be honest, to be sincere, to be father and son, and for the first time, Naruto felt truly content with it all.

"You won't last much longer,", Minato tried to gain some strength again, and when Naruto felt something wet hitting his cheek, he knew his father was crying, too, "Without the Kyuubi's chakra, you won't heal and I can't get you away from here. I'm-,"

"I understand it, Dad. It's not like I want to lose you, too, but... but it's as you said, some things happen out of a reason. And, you know,", he chuckled a bit, "I even miss that stupid fox..."

Minato returned the chuckle, but didn't reply to his little joke. Instead, he said, "I'll leave a bunshin with you. Once the Kyuubi is sealed back inside you, he'll sent you home.", he gulped soundly, "Everything will be fine, I promise."

He nodded again, but said, "I'm scared, Dad,", he whimpered, surprised by his own weakness, "I don't wanna go... I didn't get to say goodbye to Mom and that I love her and-,"

His free hand grabbed the Hokage coat firmly, and Minato took a shaky breath, drew him close, "Don't worry. Kushina knows you love her, just as much as she loves you, I'm sure. There's no need to be scared, Naruto. It's all gonna be okay, I promise."

He only nodded when Minato let go of him, and he suddenly felt a short moment of panic once the protecting arms were gone. A second later, a bunshin had appeared and nodded at the original before sitting down next to Naruto, cradling him in his arms again.

Minato bent down and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, "I love you, son, never forget that and believe me, I am more than proud of you. You are the best that's ever happened to me."

No words made it past his lips anymore. He nodded, hoping his father would know all he wanted to say. Minato said nothing anymore before he hiraishined away to his death, only leaving a flash of gold behind. Naruto shifted in the bunshin's arms, trying to move, as if he still could do something.

"Don't worry.", the bunshin said reassuringly, pressing his hand against the piece of fabric covering Naruto's wound to stop the bleeding, the other still brushed over his hair in a caring way, "Everything will be alright."

After a while of silence, in which his head felt like a piece of white paper, Naruto felt the bunshin moving. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he tried to see what was going on. A hand pointed towards the night sky, "Look.", the bunshin said with a smile audible in his voice and Naruto moved his head to see what the clone was pointing at.

All he saw was the dark night sky, his sight becoming weaker and blurrier, but there, in the distance, he saw one bright star shining in the sky, and he smiled when he saw what the clone was pointing at.

"The Orion.", he whispered and closed his eyes.

It all would be alright.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh boy, I guess you either hate me or love me (?) for that ending...~~

Ah, I better shut up and let you guys to the talking, lol, and keep in mind... I have one chapter left. *grin*

Thanks for reading and see ya in the last chapter!

Janie~


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! I hope you guys are all doing fine!

First of all, my apologies for the delay of this chapter. Things outside the internet got a bit freaky so I couldn't really focus on writing much. Gomen nasai, everyone! ^_^"

Here are the final 18 pages (barely proofread... so it's full of typos, probably... sorry!) of THP!

Thank you for sticking with this story til the end, for reviewing and talking to me! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The light was blinding him.<p>

It was blinding him so much that he had to shut his eyes again, else he thought they'd be burnt by the glaze. Groaning, he turned his head away and moved a heavy hand to protect his face. The smell of grass reached his nostrils when he realized he was laying in – a forest? A clearing, he figured, with intense light like this. But how did he get here, unconscious of all things?

Forcing his aching body to move, he sat up and stretched creaking bones and strained muscles. He tried to pull memories to the surface of his mind, but there was a black pool of nothingness inside his head. He checked his body for any injuries – why was he wearing something else than his orange jumpsuit? - and why was there a hole in the shirt, above his belly, somewhere around his navel? Had he gotten in a fight?

Naruto mouthed a silent 'what the?' before shaking his head; why was his memory wiped clean like a blank canvas?

"What happened?"

Something was there, in his head, a dull memory – of what? He closed his eyes and tried to remember more, but it was foggy and clouded, causing him to feel fed up by the failed attempts to remember.

"Damnit.", he cursed and started to walk. He didn't know which way to pick, so he just let his feet do the work and headed in any direction he liked. The more he walked, the more he could recognize were he was, this clearly was the forest surrounding Konoha. Relief let him sigh, at least he was home and not somewhere completely else.

He walked on for what seemed to be fifteen minutes maybe, until he reached Konoha's Main Gate. There was no Jonin guarding it, which he thought was suspicious, but he entered nonetheless. The few people he passed didn't mind him and he tried to find one of his friends. It was strange, he had just woken up in the middle of Konoha's forest and even though he had no idea what had happened, it felt as if he hadn't been here in _ages_. The sounds of the reparations, the screaming and shouting of the craftsmen and shinobi building houses, it all didn't seem familiar to him. He somehow had the blurred out pictures of houses in his head, but not the ones he had seen before Konoha's destruction either.

Besides, he had no idea where he should go – where was his tent again? Beneath all those countless, identical looking tents, he felt as if he was walking through a maze instead of his home village.

He was ready to give in to his frustration and just sit down on the spot, when, "Oh my God...", he suddenly heard Sakura's voice, "Naruto? Is that you?"

He swirled around on his feet and saw her running towards him, getting fast the nearer she came, "Is it really you?", she asked before she jumped upon him, almost tackling him with a hug, "We were so worried!", she whimpered, before her temper got the better of her and she slapped him over the back of his head, screaming,"Where have you been, you dumbass? I thought you were dead! How could you do this to me? Did you think it was funny or what? Huh? Huh?"

"Sakura...", he muttered and tried get her off him, "What's going on?"

"What's going on? Are you serious?", she asked angrily, stemming her hands on her hips, "You've been lost for _three_ weeks! Three entire weeks, Naruto! We've been searching all over for you, but you were nowhere to be found! We all thought you'd never come back!"

"B-But-,"

"Tsunade-sama did everything to find you, she dispersed every shinobi available to search for you! It was as if you had just vanished!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down-,"

She wouldn't listen, "And I thought, that can't be! He can't be just gone! He had to be somewhere! And now you just walk back in this village as if nothing had happened!"

He placed his hands on her shoulder and tried to shut her up, "Sakura-chan! I have no idea what you're talking about!", he yelled at her, "I just woke up in the middle of the woods, I have no memory of what had happened!"

She looked at him, flabbergasted, "Wh-what? B-But-,"

He let go of her and sighed, "The last thing I remember is finding-,", his eyes widened. The scroll. He found a scroll, right? Narrowing his eyes, he tried to follow the clue... where had he found the scroll, and what had happened to it it?

He mouthed a soundless, 'what the?' and his eyes danced around, focusing nothing in particular. Sakura cocked her head to one side, "Naruto...? What's wrong?"

He bit his lower lip, "I found a scroll.", he muttered to himself, rubbed his nosebridge with two fingers, "But where...?"

She shook her head, "Do you really remember nothing? About the mission we had been on?"

Her words stirred something in his memory, but it wasn't enough to dig up what was buried deep beneath the darkness. "A mission?"

"Yeah.", she answered, "We were ambushed and you used a jutsu and then you were gone."

"A jutsu?", he asked, "What kind of jutsu?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea. Not even Kakashi-sensei had seen it before. At first we thought the enemy had done something to you, but Ibiki-san did whatever he could and he couldn't find anything, so we figured it had to be a jutsu you used.", she then grabbed his arm, "Come on. We better go and see Kakashi-sensei, he's worried sick about you."

"O-Okay."

She dragged him over to Kakashi's tent and the two entered. The gray-haired jonin sat on his sleeping bag and was reading Icha-Icha.

"Kakashi-sensei!", Sakura cheered happily while shoving Naruto inside, "You won't believe it! Look who's back!"

When Kakashi looked up to see who Sakura meant, Naruto was sure he looked like he had seen a ghost. The book fell from his hands and jumped to his feet, "N-Naruto!", he gasped and pulled the boy in a tight embrace, "Thank God you are safe!", and then he let go of him to check for grave injuries, "Are you alright? Where have you been?"

He shrugged when he moved out of the embrace, kind of having a strange feeling when seeing his sensei. His memory – or subconscious? - told him that Kakashi had really grown a lot taller in that short amount of time, which seemed so ridiculous to him that he shook his head, "I don't remember anything."

Kakashi widened his visible eye, "You don't?"

He shook his head even more, "Nope. Nothing at all. I woke up in the forest and then walked back here. That's all."

"Weird. Do you remember using that weird jutsu"

"Nope."

"Do you remember anything about the ambush we got into?"

"Nope."

"Okay, you really don't remember anything.", he concluded, "Alright, I guess the most important thing is that you're back, safe and sound. We better go and see Tsunade, she'll be happy to see you and she can do a quick check-up on you."

Without getting a say in it, both Kakashi and Sakura dragged him over to the Godaime's tent, which didn't bother Naruto that much, he had no idea where he should go either way. Once they reached her tent, they entered without asking for permission to do so.

It was Sakura who said, "Shishou, you won't believe it!", her voice was bubbly, "But Naruto's back!"

"N-Naruto?", the Godaime asked incredulously, as if his name was difficult to pronounce, _"What?"_

Naruto was being shoved inside the tent and when he saw the stressed Hokage hunched over her desk, he felt as if he had really arrived home – on the other hand, he thought it was strange to see her doing the work someone else had been doing all the time-, wait, what the hell was his memory doing? This wasn't very funny, he thought grimly, and then he waved a bit at Tsunade, "Hey, baa-chan."

"You dumbass!", she screamed at him, nearly breaking her pencil, "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick over you and now you just walk back in and say, hey baa-chan? How about a, I'm honestly, sincerely and deeply, endless and forever sorry to have disappeared for three full weeks, Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm sorry!", he said quickly, "And before you start asking, I have no idea what happened!"

She grimaced at him, "What?"

"Yeah. Complete memory loss."

Then she frowned, "That's strange.", she walked around her desk and scanned him thoroughly, "Do you have any other symptoms? Headache, nausea, dizziness?"

"Nope."

"Hm.", she frowned, "Anything else that feels weird?"

As if her words had been some sort of trigger, he felt a weird throbbing in his belly and his hand absently wandered towards the mild pain, "Uh, my stomach kinda hurts...", he replied and Tsunade didn't waste a second to pull his ripped shirt up. When he felt her cold hand against his warm skin, he gasped and winced away.

"There is a scar on your belly, looks pretty fresh, as well as a few bruises around your ribcage.", she replied with a skeptical look, "Considering you heal abnormally fast, I'd say the wound's probably a day old."

"A day old?", Sakura asked, "So, he was engulfed in battle?"

"Probably.", Tsunade replied and let Naruto dress himself, "Actually, you seem fine to me. Whatever happened, I have no idea why you can't remember."

The three standing in front of Tsunade looked a bit disappointed, but she only smiled and patted Naruto's head, "I'm glad you're back. Maybe your memory will come back over time, and it all will clear itself."

"O-Okay.", he replied, feeling a slight bit of anger that she didn't know why he couldn't remember when someone else had found out what had been wrong with him in less than five minutes. He frowned – did that mean this had already happened before? Maybe he was trapped inside a genjutsu, and the Kyuubi hadn't been in the mood to break it, which wouldn't surprise him, really.

Tsunade walked back to her desk, "For now, just go back to your tent and rest. I'll have some food be brought over. I want to see you first thing in the morning, maybe by then, some of your memory has recovered."

"Alright."

"Kakashi, Sakura, the two of you bring him back.", the Godaime said, "I will go through the report of the mission again, maybe I missed something."

Kakashi and Sakura escorted him back to his tent, and Naruto still had the strange feeling that he had never even left Konoha in the first place, but that this wasn't the Konoha he been the past three weeks either, which of course, didn't make any sense. The thought was itching in his mind, wondering why he felt as if he had eaten Ichiraku the past three weeks, as if he had seen the Hokage monument – wait, have there really always been five heads? – Naruto shook his head, feeling even more frustrated, and even the Main Gate seemed foreign to him.

Where the hell had he been?

"Alright, here we are.", Kakashi smiled, but his expression changed when he noticed Naruto's cluelessness, "Is everything alright, Naruto?"

He slowly shook his head, "I don't know. Everything seems so foreign. It's so strange, I can't really explain it."

The gray-haired placed a hand on his former disciples shoulder, "Maybe you should just rest and by tomorrow, things will look better, I'm sure."

Kakashi was ready to leave, but then turned around and looked as though he was about to ask Naruto something, but shook his head, "Ah... never mind."

"Huh?"

"I just had this weird deja-vu feeling. You know? When you think something happened but it's not really possible?"

Naruto blinked at him, "Yeah. I'm kinda witnessing the exact same thing right now.", he said flatly and Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Ah, doesn't matter really. Now, sleep well, Naruto."

"Yeah, thanks."

Naruto sat down on his sleeping bag and wondered why he didn't feel happy to have returned after three weeks of absence. Something was missing, something he had forgotten to take with him from wherever he had been. He inhaled the stale air in the tent and then let himself fall on his back.

Crossing his arms under his head, he stared at the fabric ceiling covering him and wanted to remember so badly that his head started to hurt. Where had he been? And why did it feel as if he had been in Konoha, when he clearly had left Konoha?

People appeared in his memory, blacked out, blurred faces, similar to a wet painting where the color was smearing. Their voices were dull, distorted, not sounding human anymore and Naruto closed his eyes, decided it was time to lay down and sleep, but sleep wouldn't come to his plagued mind, no matter what he did to fall asleep. Sighing, he decided he should take a shower and then take a nap, even though he felt too exhausted to walk. He searched for his shower utensils and left his tent, headed for the bathing facilities provided for everyone in Konoha.

Once he entered the men's dressing rooms, he stripped down to his bare skin and took a quick shower. Having finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to rub his hair dry. Once he approached the mirror, however, he spotted something black on his right arm.

Narrowing his eyes, he moved closer to his reflection, moving the skin of his arm a bit to see clearer, but what he saw couldn't be what he thought it was. Shaking his head, he looked closer, deciding his sleep-deprived brain was playing another trick on him, but his feelings said him he was right.

There it was, in deepest black ink, drawn on his arm: The seal for the famous Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"What the-,", he muttered to himself, blinking. There was no mistake about it, it was the seal, he knew it.

Scenes flashed before his inner eye – his father's face (_father?_ But he was-) while carrying a box, the concentrated look in his eyes while he drew it on his arm-,

Naruto stumbled backwards, clutching his head with his hands. Could this be real? Had his father, of all people, painted the seal on his arm? Taking deep breaths, Naruto tried to calm himself. His father was dead. Died in the night of his birth, sealing the Kyuubi inside him. Shaking his head, he tried to find a logical explanation for it all, but there was none. Instead, the memory of what happened seeped slowly through his mind – and it all became clearer and clearer.

His father, his mother, Kakashi. Konoha at the time before his birth. A trip to Kumo, meeting the Raikage, finally – the night of his birth.

_I love you, son, always remember that._

His memories struck him like a lightning bolt, "I have been to the past...", he muttered, then stared at his reflection again, "I have traveled to the past. I have traveled to the past!"

Never had Naruto dressed faster than he did now, and with dripping wet hair, he ran out of the bathing facilities and straight to Tsunade's tent. Stumbling inside, he slammed both his flat hands on her desk, eyed her sternly, "I have been to the past!"

She looked at him, raising both eyebrows at his appearance, then looked back at her documents, "Yes, and I'm Santa Claus.", then she waved her hand at him, signalizing him to just go again.

"No!", he almost screamed, "I've remembered! I have been to the past! I've met my parents, and my Mom was already pregnant and my Dad was Hokage and it was so cool, and we went to Kumo with Kakashi and I got to show the Raikage who's boss, and I met Sasuke's family, and then there was Madara, and I tried to stop him, but then I lost the Kyuubi, but my Dad found me and he saved me and he brought me back and now I'm here and – baa-chan, don't you get it? The jutsu I used was a time-travel jutsu!", he caught his breath and panted heavily while looking at her with excitement in his eyes, "See? I remembered!"

"The past?", she raised one eyebrow.

He nodded eagerly.

Tsunade looked as if she was even considering his words, and his hope was sparked, but then she said in a voice cold as steel, "Go and bother someone else, Naruto, I have no time for your jokes."

"It's no joke!", he said and started undressing; Tsunade covered her eyes with her hand, sighing.

"See!", he said and pointed at the seal, "My father drew this on my arm before we headed to Kumo. In order to always be able to get to me should I be in danger!"

She looked at the seal and frowned, "Is that-,"

"The Hiraishin seal!", he nodded and then dressed again, "And the jutsu I used, it was on the scroll I had shown you, remember? It wasn't finished, and I finished it! That's how I landed in the past!"

"Oh my God...", she whispered to herself, "You've been... to the past... and met your parents..."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!", he said and was by the door again, "I found the scroll at the old weapon storage. I'll be right back!"

"Naruto!", she yelled after him, but he didn't listen anymore, he swirled around on his heels and dashed out of her tent and away from the village. He ran and ran until his lungs seemed to be on fire, until he doubted his feet would ever recover from the strain he put them under. A rush of excitement and exhilaration rushed through his veins, finally having remembered so much – what a waste it would've been, should all that happened be doomed to be trapped in his mind's blackness. Naruto's lips formed an almost crazy smile, tears of joy sparkled in the corner of his eyes. He had met his parents, if he didn't know it really had happened, he would've believed it was a long and happy dream. But none of this was a dream, it was reality, and for that, Naruto was more than grateful.

He arrived at Minato's weapon's storage and was feeling exhausted beyond the possible, drained in sweat and gasping for needed breath, but once he pushed the door open, he felt as if he had truly and really come home. With a smile on his lips, Naruto wandered around and let his memory blend reality away. He walked over to the bed, where there still stood the picture of his parents. This time, he would take it instead of a scroll, and he picked the frame up, opened it and removed the photograph. He turned around and wanted to walk towards the table and sit down in order to rest, when he saw a shoebox standing on it.

Blinking, Naruto realized that this hadn't been there the last time he had visited. He walked towards the box and opened it. Inside was a notebook –_ the_ notebook – a set of sealed kunai, a rather thick and large scroll, another book titled _The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja_, and (Naruto burst out in a short laughter) a bottle of shampoo suited for blonde hair as well as the matching conditioner, another journal entitled _Kushina's Badass Super Yummy and Awesome Recipes (even for Dummies) _and two packages of seeds, one would grow peonies, another olive trees.

Naruto teared up when he sorted all the items on the table, examining them and treating them as if they were made out of glass or expensive China. The first he took was the notebook, which suddenly didn't seem that interesting anymore, not since he had taken it without Minato's permission. Aside from the fact that he couldn't read anything, the thought of Minato giving him a diary keeping his most private thoughts made him feel as if the wall he had felt between them had been torn down once and for all. He flapped the first page open and read something other than strange words in a foreign language: _Dear Naruto, I hope you one day, you will find all the answers to your questions. Minato. P.S.: You might want to use a mirror instead of a dictionary. _

Naruto basically felt the urge to slap himself in the face – now that he had the hint, he realized that the words weren't out of a different language. He probably should have just been smarter, but he was through with being a genius. He sat down on the table, took his hitai-ate out of his pants pockets and used it as a mirror to read what his father had written inside the notebook, starting with the first page of the diary. Despite being confused how one person actually could write like that, Naruto placed his make-shift mirror on the middle of the page and started reading.

Feeling a bit like an intruder nonetheless, Naruto smiled when the diary began with only small entries, like _Kushina came over for lunch, we picnicked in the park, the rest of the day was the same, meetings, paperwork, meetings, paperwork and so on., _over to _Jiraiya-sensei's biggest fan (aka Kakashi, aka, my former student) missed his mission because of the latest Icha-Icha release. That boy... I really wonder what I did wrong with him.,_ back to more meaningful and deeper entries like, _I hate it when we fight like this. I know I'm right, she knows she's wrong, and yet I act as if I had done something wrong and she's right. Either that's what marriage is about or I'm really an idiot. _

Naruto had a smile on his face when he read funny entries, and a sad expression when he read the melancholic ones; he never knew he was so empathic, but he felt as if his father's emotions were something he could identify himself with, despite not being in a relationship, nor Hokage, nor a soon-to-be father.

And after he had read countless entries about how happy he was to become a father, how he actually loved his job despite all the problems and anger it caused him, how he had stood in the drugstore and his favorite hairspray was out of sale, he finally reached the entry of the 21st of September, the day he had arrived in the past.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say my sixteen-year-old son is currently sleeping in the soon-to-be nursery. Strange things happen lately... he really managed to finish my time travel jutsu_., and later on he read, _The fact that he is an orphan doesn't have to mean the seal broke during his birth. We live in a world of shinobi – I could die everyday. Maybe Fugaku really managed to kill us all, who knows. It is a stupid joke, but I don't want to believe that all I do will still fail._

Biting his lip, he flapped the pages until he reached the entry he actually had wanted to read by sneaking himself a way to the notebook, to the entry he had written in the night in Kiri. Swallowing, Naruto awaited with mixed feelings what he would read, _Nights like this are the worst. Sleepless nights, far away from home, with worries plaguing me. In nights like this, my optimism fails me and I feel... lost._

_Lately, I wonder what I am even thinking. Instead of keeping Naruto at arm's length, I keep him close, simply because it feels good having him around. Having a son, it's completely different from having a student. I see him, and I see myself, I see myself in his eyes, in his face, and the way he acts reminds me more and more of Kushina when she had been his age. But by doing so, all I do is hurt him. I can see he doesn't know what to do, he's confused, he's miserable, but instead of easing his pain, instead of helping him, I do nothing but pretend I don't know who he is and that only adds fuel to the fire. It may be funny on the first glance, playing this game of cat and mouse, but it's not. I can see the need to call me 'Dad', how badly he needed me, misses me, just like I always have missed my father. _

_And Kushina – I'm sure she has it figured out despite acting all dumb, she can't be that ignorant. But maybe she's hiding it out of the same reason I do – because we're both scared. And I'm so very scared, I have never felt more fear in my life. Not because I'm going to die, I have been close to death more than once to not be afraid anymore. Somehow, I kind of wanna forget he's my son, because I'm scared of having to let him go much too soon._

_ Sometimes I feel as if it would be better to make him tell me everything, but there is a part in me that knows better. My mother once said to me that there aren't always words needed, sometimes, you don't need to say anything to someone else, sometimes you just know. And just like this, I just know. It's a feeling inside me, deep down somewhere, maybe not even in my heart, but it's there. It's there, and everytime I look into his eyes, I know how precious that feeling is. And it makes me feel as if, in the end, I'm still doing what's best for my family. Because just like it's the Hokage's job to die for the village, it's a father's job to die for his family. I am willing to give my life for him and the only comfort I have is him alone. The way he is, who he is, how he is, it is all like I had wished it to be. That is enough for me._

_ To know that, despite it all, he has the strength to move forward instead of being trapped in the past and look towards the future, because he has Kushina's endless determination inside him. And he is my son after all! I should have faith in him. And then, maybe, one day_

The entry stopped, probably because Naruto had shown up at that moment and he had stopped writing, but the words, no matter how often he read them, both tore his heart apart and warmed him from the inside. He wanted to put it away and explore more of what his father and mother had packed inside the box when he found another entry on the very last page, and it wasn't his father's mirrored writing, but a very messy, yet girly handwriting.

_Naruto, this is your mother writing. Before you ask, of course I've figured out who you are, and yes, I have borrowed the notebook without Minato's permission, but I thought if you could do it, I should give it a try! Besides, I'd bet my last bowl of ramen on it he'll give it to you, so this is a nice way of telling you something. So, I've been thinking really hard what to tell you, but I guess I would need more than a lame notebook like that, but you disappeared all of the sudden, so yeah, a notebook will have to do._

_(I kind of have the idea that Minato said something wacky again and you left, all pissed off. Really, that man.)_

_Just let me tell you that there is no-one – not even your father! - who loves your more than I do. Having been with you for three weeks was one of the best things that happened to me. I mean, yeah, I probably should've told you I know who you are, I'm pretty sure you thought I was a sucky mother, but well, I guess I did it out of the same reason you kept your mouth shut, right? I didn't wanna be a whiny and melancholic stupid pregnant woman around you, so, yeah, I hope you can forgive me about that, hehe._

_Anyway, Naruto, never forget that I love you, never, never, never ever doubt that! You were loved, ever since I knew I was becoming a mommy, got that? Besides, you have grown to be exactly how I imagined you to be – blonde hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, handsome, cool and __no__ red hair, in short: you are perfect, even though I lied about listening to classic (sorry) and didn't drink any tomato juice (sorry again). So, don't ever change, sweetheart, and always remember that you are never alone, no matter what will happen – we're always with you, always and forever._

_I once have told myself that I would do everything I want, with no regrets. I would live my life to the fullest, despite being chosen as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I would never give up, no matter how bad the situation was, I would never lose my faith in myself, no matter how many people would try to make me._

_But right now, I have to break one of those rules. I do have one regret, and it will stick with me, no matter where I go from here on – and it's the regret of not being able to see you grow up. _

_Hehe. I don't know. I guess I suck at this. I'm not good with words, like your father is. But, well, I tried._

_(Oh, and please forgive your father for being such a pansy and not having the balls to finally open his eyes and admit that his future son lives in our house. I mean, geez, even I got that far, and it was worth it. So, cut him some slack, he has issues, that's it.)_

_Lots of love, your mother._

_PS: Happy Birthday! The shoebox idea was Minato's. But I put the shampoo in it!_

"Hehe...", he wiped the spot between his nose and upper lip with his finger, fighting the tears in his eyes, "I really have the best family...", he chuckled to himself before he flapped to the next page. Minato's girly handwriting said, _Kushina, this will have consequences. And what do you mean, I have issues?_, and on the next page was Kushina's handwriting again,_ Oh, really? I wonder what you will do. Try and kill me with an overdose of hairspray in the morning? Oh, we all know you have Daddy-issues! Don't even try denying it! PS: Hiding your notebook under all your other books is really stupid, honey._, and the bantering ended with Minato again, _I might consider that, babe, I recently have this extra-firm-holding hairspray which actually might be bad for your health if you inhale it. PS: You never even read __one__ book in your life, I thought it was pretty safe hiding it in foreign territory for you. And I have __no__ daddy-issues!_

"Yeah, absolutely the best.", he nodded and then put the notebook away. He took the copy of _The Tales of the Gusty Ninja_ out, and found it smeared with notes and highlighted parts. The pages were torn, looking as if they had been turned multiple times. His father really had been fond of this book, he thought, it was rampaged beyond the possible, a clear sign he had carried it with him on nearly every mission and trip. There even was a handwritten dedication from Ero-Sennin on the first page, saying, _To Minato. I hope this book will mean as much to you as it does to me._

He found a piece of folded paper sticking between the pages, and when he removed and unfolded it, he found it was a map with all the constellations. Smiling, Naruto folded it again, rummaged through Kushina's recipe journal, grinning at the recipe for salty ramen and chocolate-chip cookies, the only two recipes she managed to personally pass down to him. The bottles of shampoo and conditioner managed to get a second laugh from Naruto, for it were exactly the ones he had secretly used, too. When he opened the scroll, he had already expected it to be the famous Hiraishin Jutsu, since he also had the special kunai delivered with it. There was a blue post-it sticking on the inside of the page, on which stood, W_hen you read this, Naruto, please do me a favor: Take all of my scrolls from the weapon storage and burn them. The one you're holding right now is the only one I'd like to remain – so that I know it's in good hands. Happy Birthday, Naruto._

Naruto was a bit shocked at his father's request – burn it all down? Everything? Scowling, Naruto put the scroll away and instead, took the seeds for both the peonies and olives, and looking at them made him feel fuzzy and warm as well, and he knew the perfect place to plant them already.

Feeling as if his parents really had never left this world, Naruto packed everything together again, closed the box and carried it with him when he left the weapon storage. He then followed his father's wish, and with the help of a few bunshin, took all the scrolls and documents he could find, threw then on a pile and set it on fire. Sitting down in front of the cracking fire, he watched it all burn down to shreds, regretting he was wasting his father's work, but it had been what he wanted, and Naruto respected and even understood it – Minato had known the protection around the storage would fade with his death, he probably wanted nobody to mess around with his ninjutsu scrolls.

"Why did you do that?"

He was startled by Kakashi's voice and turned around to see his former sensei approaching him, hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face, just like he always looked, but very different from the Kakashi he had met in the past, "You do know that's pretty disrespectful. After all, I had helped my sensei to get all those scrolls inside that house."

Naruto chuckled, "Hehe, too bad, I guess. But no-one should mess around with unfinished business, I guess. And besides, this wasn't my father's legacy."

Kakashi nodded, "I know.", he replied and put a hand on his shoulder, "Tsunade told me what happened. So, time-travel, huh?"

Naruto grinned widely, "I'm pretty cool, huh? Finishing yet another jutsu my father invented."

"Well, it must be in your genes, then, ", he sat down next to his former student and watched the fire for a few moments before he said, "You know what's strange?"

"What is?"

"Ever since Tsunade's told me... I can't help but feel as if I remember a blonde boy looking like Minato having been there before his son's birth. You think that's just some sort of imagination now?"

"Hehe.", the younger chuckled, "I doubt it. We had a really special relationship, teenage-Kakashi and I. Your younger self really was a smartass, and I doubt you forget being with another smartass. They usually get along after sometime, you know"

Kakashi laughed, "I got it, I got it.", he said before he took a deep breath, "So, you met your parents, huh? For real, this time, I guess?"

"Yeah.", he answered, "I did."

"And?"

Naruto leaned back, resting weight on his hands, the shoebox on his lap. Then he answered, "It was horrible and it was awesome. You know?", he sighed, "I wish I had never been there, and at the same time, it had been the best three weeks ever. I wanted to stay, I wanted to go, I wanted to laugh, I wanted to cry. I loved it, I hated it. And basically, it all was pointless. They died anyway."

"Heh. Changing the future isn't that easy, huh?"

"I guess it's impossible. And maybe... maybe that's not the point of my Dad's jutsu. Maybe it's just another way to really grow up and to understand each other.", Naruto shrugged, "But it's okay, I've learnt a lot from them, you know, and those three weeks, they were enough. Far more than anyone else could ever wish for."

"True.", Kakashi said with a nod.

They both watched until the flames had consumed it all before they headed back to the village. Naruto got inside his tent and laid down to sleep, the shoebox standing next to his sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto decided he needed to start fulfilling a promise he had never made, but that was still there. He took a shower, got dressed and took the two packages of seeds with him. He sneaked out of the village without anyone noticing and walked towards Jiraiya's grave. He sat down in front of the tombstone and told his sensei everything that had happened to him the three weeks he had spent with his parents, feeling as if his story was being heard.<p>

"You know, Ero-Sennin, about all that Child-of-the-Prophecy business, I did some thinking about that: maybe it really had been my father, and never me, or even Nagato. I mean, maybe it had been neither of us, or even all three of us, but I guess he was more of a hero than I am, hehe. Or maybe I just say that because he's my Dad. And he was pretty cool. Even though he was a bit strange. I thought my Mom was way cooler. I'm sure it was your training that totally whacked with my Dad's head, hehe.", he chuckled to himself and paused, listened to the sounds of the forest, "Either way, without him and Mom, I would never be who I am today. And not without you either – I'm really happy you wrote that book, sensei."

When he was done talking, he got up and took his two packages of seeds, then bent down and planted the seed of an olive tree and a few peonies inside the soil in front of the tombstone, "Strength and persistence.", he muttered to himself and took a kunai, carved the names of his parents next to Jiraiya's.

He looked at the azure sky and smiled widely at himself, feeling as if, for the first time, he was able to take matters in his own hands and it felt right to start walking on without someone to guide him. It felt right to start walking as someone who was guiding now.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, weeks turned into months, months to years. The olive tree he had planted was growing stronger with every passing day, surrounded by pink peonies every spring, and Naruto cared for both dearly, watering it on hot days, nutritioning the soil around it and cutting back barren branches. Thanks to his mother's journal, he even became a fairly good cook, not only impressing Sakura with his salty ramen. Everytime the olive tree carried its fruits, he picked them all and made dozens of jars of olive pesto, stored them and ate pasta with pesto every Tuesday.<p>

One day, when he was returning from Jiraiya's grave, an old friend (or enemy, depends of the point of view, actually) waited by his front door. An amused smile appeared on his lips, and while carrying a watering pot and a shovel in one hand, Naruto was smart enough to hold his free hand over his kunai pocket, just to be on the save side.

With Sasuke, you never knew in what mood he was in today.

"I heard you're able to cook now.", he said, "I heard you started to become a real pansy, with all that stupid gardening and all. Really, Naruto... you are disappointing me."

The blonde chuckled, "Me, a pansy? I'm not the one who repeatly runs away from Konoha's ANBU squats, right?"

Sasuke snorted, crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall, "Running away is not what I do – I just use a bit of genjutsu and entertain myself, that's all."

Naruto grinned, fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door, "Genjutsu? God, Sasuke, that's so old. Do you ever change?", he let the door swing open and nodded towards his house.

The two stared at each other for quite some time and Naruto had his fair share of problems trying to see whether the Uchiha was here just for a visit or even here to finish what both had started three years ago.

He took his chances and tilted his head, nodded towards his apartment, "I take it you're here to stay for a few minutes?"

Sasuke briefly looked inside the apartment, then towards Naruto. With a flat expression on his face, he said, "Why should I?"

"Well,", Naruto shrugged, "I do wonder why you went through all the trouble sneaking inside the village after all this time, Mr Nuke-Nin."

Sasuke looked like he pitied his former teammate, "It's nice training, nothing more."

Naruto smirked, "If so, then why did you wait here for me?"

The Uchiha didn't see the need to answer.

"Admit it, you miss this village. And your friends.", grinned Naruto.

"Hn."

A moment of silence passed in which Naruto tried to figure out how to deal with Sasuke's behavior.

"I fear you'll never change, Sasuke.", he sighed and then, when he was about to enter his apartment, turned around to him and frowned, remembering what he wanted to say in order to tease him for three entire years, "Hey, did I ever tell you that I fed you a bottle of baby-milk when you had been four months old?"

Sasuke grimaced as if he was being amputated a leg without being knocked out beforehand, "Are you finally losing your marbles?"

"You drooled on me, too."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"And your brother was a lot cooler than you."

Sasuke shook his head angrily and waved, "I'm leaving this place, I knew it would be a waste of time. Why did I even come here?", he muttered below his breath and was ready to leave, when Naruto said, "Ne, Sasuke...", he bit down on his lip, "Let me ask you a question - if you could travel to the past, what would you do?"

Sasuke stopped before he slowly turned around on his heels and stared at Naruto for a long time, "That's a stupid question, dobe. No-one can travel to the past.", he snapped, but his gaze spoke different words. In fact, Naruto saw that his old friend was believing him when it came to time-travel and that itched under his fingernails to try and get any info of how to do so out of him. However, he then decided to leave once and for all, walking away. The blonde let him walk a few steps down the hallway until he decided to stop him a second time, "Sasuke."

"What now?", he asked, but didn't turn around to look at him. Naruto was left to talk to his back, but he didn't mind, it probably was better than talking to a tombstone, "One day, maybe, I'm Hokage. And then I'll change this village... I'll create a Konoha even you can call home again. That's a promise."

"Pfh.", came the answer, "I have no home, Naruto, and I don't need your stupid promises. Besides, why should they make a dumbass like you Hokage?"

"Because dumbasses are those people who manage to even trust the bad guys.", he chuckled, "You know, Konoha is nothing but a tree full of leaves, each contributing to its strength. Even the fallen ones, Sasuke."

He watched him closely, and Naruto wished he could read minds (and here was a new idea for a new justu), because Sasuke's expression was almost a perfect pokerface. He wondered if the past three years had changed his old friend as much as they had changed him. At least, he hoped he had changed for the better, and then he watched how the nuke only shook his head before he walked away. Naruto smirked to himself before he entered his apartment, cooking some salty ramen, for two people - he was almost sure Sasuke would be polite enough to actually ring his bell when returning a few minutes later.

When the bell rang, Naruto opened the door and grinned at this friend.

"Okay, usuratonkachi.", he said, scowling a bit, "What the hell did you mean, you fed me a bottle?"

"You see, Sasuke, once upon a time there was a boy who found a scroll..."

* * *

><p>Both had ramen over a story that actually no-one would believe; only people who knew Naruto had no doubt that he was telling the truth. It was nice to sit here with Sasuke, talking as if nothing had ever changed, as if Sasuke was a shinobi of this village as well.<p>

After their lunch, Sasuke got up, "It's better for me to leave."

"Sure."

He had a tiny smile on his lips, "Take care, Naruto."

"You, too.", the Uzumaki replied and watched how Sasuke placed down a scroll on his table. With raised eyebrows, he asked, "What's that?"

"You'll see.", the Uchiha replied and turned around to walk to the front door. Naruto grinned a bit and his eyes fell on the shelf where he stored his jutsu scrolls. He sighed – really, what was it with Sasuke that he still behaved like a stubborn child?

The doorhandle was pushed down. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and said, "Yo."

"Hm?"

"Mind giving me back my time-travel jutsu?", he asked.

Sasuke turned around, a grin on his lips as well, "What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean,", Naruto replied and held out his hand, "If you intend on using it, don't waste your time. It's a useless jutsu, it doesn't bring you back to the past anymore. My father changed its structure, did you not pay attention to what I was saying?"

Sasuke answered nothing.

"Fine,", Naruto shrugged, "Take it. But don't expect it to work. I can guarantee you it won't turn out like you want it to."

Sasuke reached inside his shuriken sachet and took out the scroll, threw it to Naruto, who caught it swiftly, "Good-bye, Naruto."

"See ya, Sasuke.", he answered and could only shake his head. He watched how Sasuke left and let him leave without a further word, even though he knew very well that he probably had copied all the info with his Sharingan already (probably the reason how he could identify the scroll in the first place; it had, after all, Kyuubi chakra stored inside). Maybe he should follow him and watch secretly how he despertaley tried to travel into the past.

"Really, Sasuke,", he sighed and paid more attention to the other scroll his friend had left, "You'll never change, right?", he muttered and opened the scroll only to see it containing all the secret intel Sasuke had gathered on the other villages.

* * *

><p>When the sun started to vanish behind the horizon, Naruto sat atop of his father's monument carved inside the Hokage mountain and watched how the little sea of houses was drenched in a soft, orange light. A nice summer's breeze played with his hair, the last rays of sunlight warmed his skin and while he let the day pass revue in his head, he had a notebook laying on his lap, and he was writing eagerly.<p>

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'll be receiving my first genin-team tomorrow. I wonder what they will be like... but I totally know what I'll teach them first, hehe. _

_Anyway, I asked Sakura out on a date yet again, I wonder when she will say yes. I mean, Ero-Sennin once told me that rejection makes a man stronger, but geez, I'm starting to lose it here. She should just let herself get kidnapped, that's it._

_Oh, and, I'm renovating Dad's old weapon storage, it really needed some make-over. I'm pretty sad it's too small to live in, maybe I'll change that, hehe. Either way, I've looked up some fuuin-jutsu and decided I could renew the protection Dad make around it and use it as a storage for my scrolls as well. Oh, by the way, I met Sasuke again after three years. He's never gonna change, that idiot. But I'm glad he still sneaks inside the village every now and then... maybe he really does care, right? Maybe he'll come back for sure one day, and stay. When I make it to Hokage some day, I could make him an ANBU, I mean, he as enough experience with them, haha. Tsunade is mad as hell because he escapes everytime and already suspects me to have something to do with it. _

_Well, who knows... maybe all of this really is fate. Maybe it's not some lame excuse to make things easier to endure, answers easier to accept. Maybe it's not capricious either, but helping you in the moment when you need it the most. I still think it's pretty fateful that, instead of taking your photograph, I took the scroll with me, right? Maybe it's fateful that Sasuke came back in the moment we needed him most, only to disappear when his task was done. Maybe it all was fate. And if not, I'm happy it all had happened. Happy to be here, where I am today, happy to have made it this far, happy to be your son, happy to be a shinobi of this village. _

_Yeah. I'm happy._

_Really happy._

Naruto smiled when he re-read his entry.

Come to think of it, the same thoughts had floated around in his head three years ago when he had found the scroll in the first place. Funny how things always seemed to end in a full circle. And when he considered the rebuilt Konoha before him, peaceful and lazy in the summer evening, when he thought of what was behind, and what ahead of him, when he thought back on the medium-sized scroll he had found in the weapon storage three years ago, Naruto knew there at least was some help involved when it came to living your life.

He wondered if all of this would one day really be his to protect, like his father had protected this village, wondered how it would be to step in his father's footsteps, whether he would fit in, or whether they'd be too big. He asked himself if he'd wear a coat as well, if he'd experience the very same his father had. If he had to summarize his life up til now, it probably would be a string of questions; some he had found an answer for, some were still pending and others just needed no answer in the first place. With some things, you didn't need to have an answer for, after all – some things, you just know.

With a smile, he looked at the notebook, considered it for a moment before he stored it in his shuriken sachet. He got up, smiled, and then, with flash of gold, he disappeared.

Someday, Naruto would find all his answers.

For now, he was content to know he was not alone.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: And here we go, it's over, zu Ende, owari, finito. Let the ending credits roll. I hope the end was meeting your expectations!^_^

(And, for those who didn't notice, the shoebox has already come up in the first chapter. ;D)

Thank you and thank you again for reading up til now! *everyone gets a Janie-hug*

Au revoir~~


End file.
